


A Hero's Promise

by panskiss123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: "Don't lose faith in me, Annabeth. I'll come back to you soon."This is actually 2 one-shots I wrote, so I just combined them!Rated M for 2nd chapter- language and sexUpdated:Turning this into a series of fun, smutty one shots!  Rated E!





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! I got your iris message... what's the big emergency?" The two demigods looked up as a third joined them; his black hair was messy as if he'd just woken up and his bright green eyes positively dazzled with adventure. 

"Where is Annabeth?" 

"Mount Olympus. Apparently quite a few goddesses are being picky about their shrines. So you going to tell me what's happening? I don't even get a "great to see you, Percy"?" 

"Great to see you, Percy," the girl said irritably. Percy frowned.

"Love the attitude, McLean. Jason, what's eating your girlfriend?" 

"Piper's just stressed. Chiron has us going to all these demigods and bringing them back to camp and frankly, it's been exhausting." Percy nodded in understanding but Piper crossed her arms. 

"You and Annabeth did say you were going to help."

"Pipes," Jason said warningly while Percy's brow quirked. 

"Um, we have been helping. But you know good and well that we're in college now and we can't just leave on a quest whenever we feel like it. I don't recall you coming to our rescue when the last demigod rescue turned into an ambush on a giant glacier in Norway!" Piper opened her mouth to argue some more but Jason held up his hands.

"Guys, that's enough. We're all on the same side, remember? We have enough monsters to fight, let's not start killing each other, alright?" Percy and Piper nodded stiffly.

"So who are the demigods?" 

"Well, they'e being guarded. Pipes and I have come across a group of monsters that we're not familiar with and frankly...they kind of terrify me." 

"Annabeth would probably be better at this," Percy muttered. Though a part of him wished his clever girlfriend was here, the other part was relieved she was far away from trouble. 

"Yeah but you might know what they are and how to stop them. Since you went to..." Percy glanced sharply at Piper, who fell silent immediately. She was about to bring up his less than pleasant trip to Tartarus and he needed no reminders of the horror he had faced there. 

"Sorry," she muttered, looking embarrassed. 

"What do they look like," Percy sighed. 

"Scary stuff. And I tried to blast them with a lightning bolt but nothing. Maybe you can try your wicked water powers?" If the Son of Jupiter had no effect on whatever monsters these were, Percy wasn't sure if the Son of Posiedon would be able to help either. Still, he gripped the pen in his pocket- which could easily turn into his trusty weapon, a sword he called Riptide, whenever he needed. 

"Ok. Where are they?" 

"Peek around the corner. They remind me of furies but there's so many of them!" 

Percy braced himself against the wall and peered around the edge. His stomach dropped and he let out a strangled gasp. Cold horror filled him completely as memories of Tartarus and intense pain came flooding back.

"Percy?" He had started to shake and sweat; he had faced tons of monsters before. It came with the demigod territory! But these were vicious creatures that he wanted to stay far away from. 

"Bad news," Percy stammered. "Really bad news. We need to get out of here." 

"There are two young demigods that we know of being kept in that warehouse. So what are they and how do we beat them?" 

"Arai," he said in a shaky voice. Jason frowned but Piper's eyes widened. 

"Curses?" Percy nodded. 

"Do what now," Jason looked baffled. 

"They're spirits of curses. If you kill one, you take on the curse. They're really unpleasant."

"I don't get it. What do you mean, take on the curse?" Percy rubbed his chest, which had been the first part of his body to receive an arai curse in Tartarus. 

"They serve the slain," Piper whispered, "and give you the pain you inflicted." 

"Exactly. And your monster count is about as high as mine. So you'd better watch out, bro." Jason peeked around the corner and huffed.

"Then how do we get around them?" 

"A diversion. Two of us will fight off the arai while one goes in for the demigods." 

"Percy, why don't you go find the kids? Piper and I can hold them off." 

"Annabeth would kill me for letting a girl go into danger like that," he shook his head. "Piper can go get the kids and you and I can distract them. Try not to kill them if you can help it." 

"Got it," Jason swallowed. 

 

The arai hissed and shrieked when the two boys appeared. And it wasn't easy to keep from killing them; one lunged for Jason and tore at his shirt with her talons. He glanced at his bleeding chest and the next time she lunged, he was ready with his sword. She disappeared in a cloud of dust but Jason fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He drew his hand away and saw blood. 

"Shit," he said through gritted teeth. It had been a few years but he had been stabbed during his great quest and he wasn't a fan of the sensation. 

"Easy bro," Percy said in his ear as he dragged him backwards. "Come on, you'll be fine." 

"How...how do we defeat them if we can't kill them?" 

"Our giant friend did it for us last time." 

"Fresh out of giant friends. Where is your Cyclops brother when we need him?" 

"I wouldn't want Tyson near these hags either. Come on. Let's see if we can lead them away." 

 

But the monsters seemed to want to die and they continued to lunge at the boys. Percy cried out as one tried to gouge out his eyes and he stabbed her through the heart; the arai cackled as he fell to his knees, his thigh bleeding profusely. 

Their heads jerked up when they heard a shrill scream and Jason paled. 

"Piper!" 

"Go," Percy nodded. "Go help her." 

"But-" 

"Go!" Jason ran off toward the warehouse, swinging at the bat-like creatures but thankfully not destroying them. Percy clutched his sword as he faced the group of monsters. _Damn. This was going to hurt_ , he told himself. 

 

Minutes later, most of the arai were gone and Percy's body was wracked with pain. He'd even gotten Phineas's curse, who had died from gorgon poisoning. That was the one that had nearly finished him in Tartarus and it may very well kill him this time too. He felt his strength draining as he continued to destroy the monsters. Blood poured down his face and chest, while his insides boiled. As the last of the arai vanished, Percy let out a pained scream. 

"Percy!" He fell forward but a strong pair of arms caught him.

"Oh gods Piper, look at him!" 

"Who is that?" 

"He's the guy who saved all of our lives. You and your brother need to go with Piper. She will make sure you're safe." 

"I don't understand!" Jason cast Piper a pleading look and she understood; Percy was getting worse and Jason needed to get him to a healer, fast. 

"Just go with Piper. She will explain everything soon." 

"You'll be ok," she asked him softly. He nodded, glancing down at his motionless friend.

"I'll never forgive myself if he-" 

"Percy will be fine," she said urgently. "He has faced worse before." Has he? Jason tried to think but Percy's adventures and injuries were just too many to name.

"I'll meet you back at camp." She nodded and kissed him and Jason leaped into the air. He paid no attention to the shocked looks on the kids' faces; he summoned a wind to take him back to New Rome as quickly as he could. 

"Annabeth," Percy whispered and Jason squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Hang in there, buddy," he muttered. "Your girlfriend will kill you if you die on us." 

_________________________________

Jason hadn't been to New Rome in several months but it looked much the same as it had when he had lived here. He ignored the curious looks as he ran through the streets with his friend flung over his shoulder. Percy was barely conscious, his wounds continuing to bleed while his heartbeat grew fainter. Jason was grateful for his demigod strength but even then, Percy's limp form was taking its toll on him.

"Jason!" He could barely turn but he knew that voice.

"Praetor! I need a healer, fast." 

"What-" the girl's eyes widened when she saw who was flung over Jason's shoulder. 

"Gods, what happened to him?" 

"I'll explain later. Please Reyna. Help me save him." She nodded and gestured for him to follow her. 

 

"Do you know how to reach Annabeth," he asked softly after the healer had left. Reyna bit her lip. 

"She's gone to Olympus but she said she would be back tonight. I'll try to send an iris message."

"Iris message? You?" Reyna didn't smile.

"New Rome has changed, Jason. Percy and Annabeth have done much for our city. He can't die." He detected tears in her voice but he said nothing. He felt Percy's forehead, which was very warm.

"He's a fighter," he assured her but could say nothing else. Reyna excused herself to send Annabeth a message and Jason sat beside Percy's bed. He watched the healer force ambrosia and nectar down his friend's throat as guilt raged inside him. He should never have called Percy to help. He should have stayed and helped him kill the arai. Maybe if he had, Percy would have taken less curses and he would be ok. 

 

Several hours later, Percy was still unconscious and multiple healers had checked on him. All of them looked weary and anxious. 

Jason started when he heard loud footsteps echoing through the infirmary's hall and he looked up into a pair of glassy grey eyes. 

"Please no." Percy's girlfriend Annabeth fell to her knees beside the bed and Jason knelt next to her.

"Come talk to him. He won't wake up for me. Maybe he will for you." He gave her his seat and she took his hand in hers. She brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as she wiped at her face. 

"What happened," she asked, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Arai," was all he said and she stifled a sob before lowering her face to his chest. Jason couldn't stand it and he strode outside, where night had fallen over the city. 

"Dad," he said uncertainty. "And uh, Posiedon. Please save him. It's my fault he's like this. This isn't fair to him or to Annabeth. Heal him. Please." He didn't pray to the gods much, not even to his father, but he couldn't stand to see his friend like this. 

"All of you up there," he said a little louder, "you all owe Percy. He has saved you all time and time again!" That probably was not the right thing to say at all but he didn't care; his anger continued to grow and he clenched his fists. 

"Heal him! You have to heal him. He's a hero of Olympus, a hero of New Rome. You've got to help him. Please." The stars twinkled and the skies were silent; sighing deeply, he headed back into the infirmary where Annabeth was stroking Percy's pale cheek.

"- and you promised, Seaweed Brain. You promised never to leave me. You can't. You followed me to Tartarus and... don't go somewhere I can't follow, Percy. I love you. I love you so much." She broke off into sobs and Jason backed out of the room.

* * *

 

Two days later, Percy had made no improvements. Annabeth had circles under her eyes from staying by his side but she refused to leave when Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and even Coach Hedge offered to stay with him. 

"Annabeth, you should really get some rest," Hazel stroked her hair. 

"I am not leaving him," she said for the thousandth time. 

"Hey cupcake, you look awful," Coach said sympathetically. "At least eat something." But Annabeth just stared down at her boyfriend, pleading for him to open his eyes. 

_________________

"I don't know what else we can do," the healer said to Jason. "It's really up to the gods now." Hazel clapped a hand over her mouth and turned into Frank's chest; her boyfriend held her close and whispered soothing words into her curls. His sad eyes met Jason's and Jason sighed. 

"Then let's all go up the hill to make offerings. We have to do whatever we can to get him back." Reyna nodded and lead the way up to the temples. All of them made multiple sacrifices to various gods and goddesses, and Reyna lingered in front of Neptune's statue.

"Neptune... Posiedon. Your son is a great hero. Hear me. As Praetor of New Rome, accept my offering and my plea. Please help your son. We need him. All of us do." She glanced miserably over her shoulder and Jason nodded. They all knelt before the statue of Posiedon. They figured if any god was going to come to Percy's aid, it would be his father. 

 

Jason was further disturbed when he spoke to Piper the next morning. 

"I got a message from my mom last night." He knew she meant in her dreams, as all demigods got important messages and visions in their dreams.

"So what did she say?" 

"She said Percy is a tragic hero and that Annabeth...may have to find a way to go on without him." Jason was furious at Aphrodite and found it difficult to talk to his own girlfriend for the rest of the day.   
______________________________

Annabeth was starting to look as bad as Percy and Jason knew his friend would kick his ass for not taking proper care of his girlfriend. 

"At least take a bite of ambrosia," Hazel urged.

"She's not wounded, though," Reyna whispered once they were out of the room. "Will the ambrosia still help her?" 

"A broken heart is the worst wound of all," Hazel said softly. 

 

Jason was furious with the gods and even more furious at himself. He should have been there to help him. Piper was strong and fearless; she would have been fine. 

"You're torturing yourself," Hazel said from behind him. Jason gripped his blonde locks and sighed. 

"I can't help but blame myself, Hazel. He shouldn't have faced those monsters alone. I should have stayed to help him." 

"Piper needed you," she lay a hand on his arm. "And Percy understood that. Don't do this to yourself, Jason. Percy wouldn't blame you. Annabeth doesn't blame you-"

"But I blame me! It's my fault, Hazel!" 

"No it isn't. It's no one's fault. The life of a demigod isn't fair. You of all people know that." He did but that didn't lessen his anger. 

_________________

Annabeth hadn't meant to fall asleep but her eyes snapped open and she patted Percy's hand, making sure he was still there. Groaning, she covered her face and stifled a yawn. 

"You're not taking care of yourself, my girl." She gasped and whirled around. She had only seen him on several occasions but she instantly recognized the Sea God. 

"Lord Posiedon," she bowed her head. Posiedon approached his son's bed and sighed deeply. He wore a brightly colored shirt that did not belong in the dark infirmary, Annabeth thought, and his dark hair was shoved underneath a worn trucker hat. 

"Can you heal him?" Posiedon's hand hovered over his son's face and he clenched his fist. 

"I wish I could. The only thing I can do right now is offer a choice. Your mother wanted to do this but her hatred toward the Romans...well, she asked me to come in her place and I agreed. It was the only way Zeus would let me see him." Ridiculous, Annabeth thought. How could the gods be so selfish? 

"Wait, my mom? What do you mean, offer a choice?" 

"Percy loves you, Annabeth. It was the reason he turned down immortality all those years ago. Your mother might believe otherwise but I know my son's heart. He did it so he could stay with you." Annabeth had suspected but hearing it from his father, well, her steady river of tears just continued to flow. 

"So why...are you here?" 

"The gods are moved by your friends. They offered to make Percy immortal. To save him." 

"What?" She gaped at the god, who was starting to just look like a sad old man. 

"Since he cannot choose, it is your choice Annabeth. We can continue to hope for the best and wait to see if he wakes up on his own. Or we can make him a god."

"I can't make that choice," she gasped. 

"You must. If he is to become a god, it must be done tonight, by the light of the full moon. That is why Athena sent me here to you now." Annabeth stared at Posiedon, then down at Percy. She longed to see those sea-green eyes again. That impish smile that created an adorable dimple in his cheek. That face that had annoyed her at first, then became the face she wanted to see everyday when she first rose from bed and every night before she fell asleep. 

How different would that face be if he became immortal? He would never age. Eternally young and handsome, frozen at twenty. 

Would he forget her? Would he come back often, to see her? 

She knew his opinion on the matter. He never wanted that kind of power. He had been taunted for turning down such a gift but he didn't see it that way. Would he be furious, then, if she made this choice for him? 

   She looked back up into another pair of sea-green eyes and it made her tears come even more. How much he resembled his father, especially now that he was older. 

  "How am I supposed to choose," she whispered.

  "You are a daughter of Athena, my dear, so I know you will want to listen to your brain. But this time, listen to your heart. What is it telling you?" She looked back down at Percy and squeezed his hand.   
_________________________________

 

  The infirmary door slammed and the group of friends all leaped to their feet.   
"Annabeth? What's going on? Is he-" Jason wanted to ask if Percy was ok, but that was a stupid question.

 "Is there something we can do," Hazel asked softly. Jason wished Piper were here; her charmspeak could soothe anyone and Annabeth needed it. She stood, straight-backed and proud but her lip trembled. Anyone else would have said she was not afraid but her friends knew better. Her eyes shone with terror and grief.

"I need some help moving Percy to the Temple of Posiedon." 

"What?" Annabeth looked close to collapsing and Reyna was the first to reach her.

"Are you sure about this, Annabeth?" Jason frowned and glanced at Frank and Hazel in questioning. They shrugged, looking just as confused.

"It's the best thing for him," she said in a flat voice. She wasn't crying or shaking; her voice had lost all emotion. She was broken. 

"And the gods will-?" Annabeth nodded.

"His father just came to me. He said it has to be tonight."  
"Pardon my ignorance," Jason raised his hand. "But what has to be tonight? What's going on?"  
"A way to save Percy." 

"But how?" Annabeth's stormy eyes met his and he took a step backward.

"But- no. No, he doesn't want that. He's never wanted it."

  
"Don't you think I know that," she snapped. "What choice do I have?"

  
"Annabeth," Hazel said, slowly catching on. "Will Percy be angry about this?"

  
"Let him be angry. At least he'll be alive!" 

"Percy doesn't want anything but you, Annabeth," Frank said sadly. "For the past few years all he has talked about is staying here and starting a family with you. You would be...well, that will be stolen from him."

  
"And if he dies?! What then? I can live with offering tributes at his statue, with seeing him whenever I go up to Mount Olympus. But I will die if he dies!" No one said anything. No one could. 

"I want to ask one more person. Well, two. And if they say it seems hopeless, then I'm going through with the ceremony. And we have to hurry. It will be dark soon."

  
"Do we need to iris message anyone?"

  
"No, but who has the loudest whistle?" They all glanced at each other with a bemused frown.

* * *

 

The ground shook as shadows appeared on the walls of New Rome. Reyna spotted shaggy black hair atop a gigantic hellhound, and she rushed forward to embrace the newest arrival.

"Get me off this thing," a blonde boy groaned, reaching his trembling arms out. The boy with black hair grinned and jumped down, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Will isn't used to shadow travel yet. And it's even worse on Mrs. O'Leary." 

"It's so good to see you, Nico," Reyna muttered. Nico smiled at his friends and hugged his sister but his smile faded quickly.

"Where is Annabeth?"

  
"Right here," she came forward and hesitantly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"Will, you're my last hope. Can you go check on him and-"

"I'll do everything I can, Annabeth," Will nodded, pushing his blonde curls out of his eyes. They watched him jog into the infirmary, clutching his black medic bag. Annabeth gestured for Nico to follow her and they walked a little ways away from the group while the rest of their friends tended to Mrs. O'Leary. Annabeth's voice was low and shaking as she told him about Posiedon's offer. Nico stared off into the distance as she talked. He had once had a crush on Percy and although his feelings for the boy were long gone, he couldn't imagine a world without Percy's stupid smile. 

"So you're hoping Will can heal him."

  
"If Will Solace can't do anything, then I'll know it's hopeless."

"I wouldn't say that, Annabeth-"

  
"Nico, you're the son of Hades. Tell me the truth. He's dying, isn't he?" Nico hesitated but he couldn't lie to her; Annabeth and Percy had saved his life on numerous occasions. 

"Yes," he said solemnly. "I can feel his spirit getting closer and closer to the Underworld."  
"Then I have to do it. He may hate me for it. But I have to save him." He nodded and glanced back at the infirmary.

"Maybe Will can come up with something. My sunshine boy is quite a miracle worker, you know." Annabeth gave him a sad smile.

"I'm really happy for you, Nico. Really."

  
"I'm sorry that life sucks sometimes, Annabeth. I really am." 

* * *

 

Will Solace came out of the infirmary with hunched shoulders and a melancholy expression. Hazel hid her face in Frank's chest and cried silently. Annabeth blinked back tears and nodded.

"Let's get him to his father's temple then." 

 

Nico hesitated when he saw Percy; he had always seen the son of the sea god as fearless, almost invincible. Seeing him broken and bleeding and deathly pale made him sick to his stomach. As a son of Hades, he was used to death. This, however, this bothered him. The gods owed Percy, he felt. He was so tired of losing people.

 

They carried him outside into the night and up the hill toward Posideon's temple. The god himself was waiting for them and he moved forward to help. Annabeth stifled a sob at the broken look in the god's eyes. 

"Sir... has anyone told Sally?"

"I will go to her tonight," he nodded. "He will need an adjustment period and I planned to take him with me to my palace."

"For how long?"

"He will need some time, Annabeth. But he will return to you soon. I know he will not stay away from you long." Annabeth wiped at a tear and Jason draped an arm around her shoulder. 

"I feel like Pipes should be here," he mumbled. "She's better at this than I am."

"It's ok," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "She and Leo are both on duty and I understand that. They'll see him again." Not as the same Percy Jackson, Jason thought. The next time they would see him, he would be an immortal being.

A god. 

Jason shivered as they entered the temple and Posiedon waved his hand; a huge stone table appeared with a green blanket draped over it.

"Set him down here." They carefully laid him on the table and Posiedon's hand hovered over his son's face.

"I must ask you all to leave now. The gods will appear in their immortal states and you all know you can't witness that. Say your goodbyes now. I promise he will return to New Rome soon." 

"I can't...i can't see him when he wakes up?" Annabeth's voice broke. 

"I am sorry, my dear. It just isn't done." Annabeth buried her face in her boyfriend's chest and did not try to hide her tears. Her friends and Posiedon hung back, their faces downcast and their eyes closed. Finally Jason and Nico moved forward and wrapped her in their arms. 

  "Have faith, Annabeth," Posiedon called as they dragged the sobbing girl outside. 

 

* * *

 

  They had no idea how long it took to make someone a god but a flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, and a quick earthquake seemed to mark the end of it. They all turned toward the temple and Annabeth took a step forward. She gasped as a young woman with dark hair walked toward her, her stormy grey eyes fixed on Annabeth. 

"Daughter," she held out her arms. "Walk with me." 

    "Did it work? Is he ok?" Athena wrapped her cloak around Annabeth and lead her away from her friends.

"Listen to me, Annabeth. Percy is a god now. You cannot expect him to stay on earth with you. So do not ask." 

"What-" 

"You do not realize what immortality means," the goddess spoke urgently. "Or what it can do to people. He might have cared very deeply for you as a mortal but you cannot hold onto those feelings any longer. You must let him go." Annabeth pushed out of her mother's arms and her eyes narrowed. 

"Why are you saying this?" 

"Because I don't want to watch my daughter pining over a two-timing god who will eventually move on." 

"You don't know Percy," she screamed, not caring that she could wake up half of New Rome. "You never liked him just cause you have some stupid grudge with his father. Well I love him, Mom. And that will never change. And I know he loves me." "Annabeth-"

"You've done your duty, you can leave." Annabeth shoved Athena's cloak back at her and stomped off. Athena sighed as she watched her heartbroken daughter retreat into the darkness. 

* * *

 

Annabeth wasn't sure which statue she had collapsed against but then, she couldn't see much through her tears. She beat the ground with her fists and pulled at her hair. She and Percy had been through so much, just for it to end this way? She couldn't believe the cruelty of it. 

"Percy said I would find you here." She jumped to her feet as an etherel blue glow hovered over her.

"Do yourself a favor, my sweet, and don't look up. I only came to deliver a message. Well, that and to give some advice." She nodded, staring at the ground. 

"Athena loves you and hopes to spare you a lifetime of heartache. But she's wrong. She underestimates my boy's heart. That being said, he would like to see you." She very nearly looked up at him when she remembered she would be vaporized.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed." 

"He refuses to leave without speaking to you first. As you know, Percy has a knack for breaking the rules." That was an understatement at best. 

"Good luck to you, Annabeth. And don't lose heart." She felt a sweet caress, as if a wave from the ocean had stroked her face and then the blue light was gone. She struggled to her feet before Posiedon's words really hit her.

* * *

 

She took off running toward the temple and her footsteps echoed against the polished floor. A figure bathed in soft golden light stood in the middle of the room. Most gods favored classy and sophisticated clothing but he wore tattered blue jeans, a blue Henley, and worn leather shoes. His back was to her as he examined his own outstretched hands. Her little gasp made him drop his hands and whirl around.

Grey eyes met blue as she took him all in. He looked healthy, pristine, and that's when she remembered that he WAS perfect now. 

"Annabeth," he breathed. With a sob, she forgot everything but his touch as she ran into his open arms. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," they both sobbed. 

"Hey," he gripped her face in his hands and leaned back to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was on my way to the Underworld. You saved me." 

"But I'll never see you again." 

"Of course you will," he wiped at her tears. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Wise Girl."

He kissed her nose and pulled her back to his chest. 

"Listen to me. I love you so much and that could never change. Not even immortality will change that. I'm not going to pretend I know how this is going to work but I told you that you're never leaving me." 

"I think I was the one who said that," she said with a watery smile. "And you're the one who is leaving me." 

"I will always be with you, Annabeth. Even if you can't see me, I'll always be here." He touched the red flower on her necklace, which he had given to her years ago. 

"If you need me, touch your necklace. And I'll come running. Or swimming, whichever is faster." She studied her necklace for a moment, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're a god now, Percy. Goddesses and nymphs are going to be falling at your feet once you get to Olympus." 

"Well it's too bad that my heart is already taken. Stolen, long ago, by a clever demigod. A daughter of Athena, no less." She tried to smile but her mother's words echoed in her head. Percy's smile faltered and he took her hands, bringing them to his lips.

 "Listen, I know that your mom probably told you to forget about me." 

"Not in those exact words but yes, she said you would move on." 

"Athena doesn't know me. Hell, she's never even really liked me. So I would expect her to believe that. But if you, Annabeth, if you honestly believe I'll just forget about you and move on... I don't know what we're doing. Because if you believe that, you don't know me at all." 

"Oh Percy!" She flung her arms around him and her lips crashed against his. His hand went to her waist while the other rested in her hair. Annabeth was about to pull back when Percy's tongue prodded her lips and slipped into her mouth. They released small moans as their tongues danced together, or rather they battled for dominance because gods know that Percy and Annabeth couldn't do anything without a fight. She leaned back to breathe and felt his thumb wipe away her tears. 

"Don't lose faith in me, Annabeth. I'll come back to you soon." He kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Nuh uh. Shut them, Wise Girl. Your mortal brain won't be able to comprehend this." She did as she was told and felt a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Tell Jason it wasn't his fault. Make sure Nico doesn't screw it up with Will. Tell Leo to take Calypso somewhere fancy for once. And just...watch out for the rest of them, ok?" She nodded and heard him taking a step back. 

"I love you, Wise Girl." She opened her mouth to tell him she loved him when she heard a splash. Peeking through one eye, she saw he was gone and the golden light lingered only slightly. 

 _Pizza_ , she heard in her mind, _and cheeseburgers. Make those the first offerings you guys send to me._

 

Shaking her head and smiling, she trudged outside to where her friends waited. She touched her lip with her fingertip, feeling it tingle slightly. She could still taste salt on her tongue, could still feel his nimble fingers in her hair. She glanced down at the red sea flower he had given her and smiled. 

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rated E!  
___________________

"Happy birthday!" Annabeth smiled as her friends sat a giant cake in front of her. 

"Ok, make a wish, Annabeth!" She closed her eyes tightly and blew out the candle that read 21. 

"Great! Now cut it cause I'm starving!" 

"When are you not starving, Leo?" 

"Tell me about it," his girlfriend said exasperatedly. "I have been sewing more and more pants because of all the weight he has gained!"

"Hey, I could just not wear pants," he shrugged. "That would fix all of our problems." 

"Nope, pants are definitely required in New Rome," Jason shook his head. 

"Who died and made you Praetor?" 

"As Praetor, I find that offensive," Frank said irritably. 

"Guys would you be quiet and let Annabeth enjoy her birthday?" She smiled and turned to gaze out over the lake. Piper and Jason exchanged anxious looks and Leo cleared his throat.

"I'm sure he's on his way, Annabeth. Must have had some uh important godly things to take care of first." 

"Yeah," she said wistfully. She hadn't seen her godly boyfriend in nearly six weeks. But she didn't think he would forget about her birthday. 

She tried to plaster on a smile and have fun but they saw right through it. 

"Hey, you didn't finish opening your presents," Will waved a box in the air. "This one is from Tyson and Ella!" Percy's Cyclops brother and his girlfriend, who happened to be a Harpy, had sent her a collection of very old books. Some of them were in a different language, German it looked like but she was grateful all the same. 

"Tell them thank you when you get back to Camp Half-Blood." 

"Who is this from?" Piper picked up a large box and glanced around. 

"Another one? I already got something from everyone here. Plus my family, Rachel, and Tyson and Ella." 

"I think I know! Open it!." She lifted the lid and gasped; everyone peered around her to see what was in the box but Annabeth lifted up a beautiful blue dress made from the finest silk. The girls oohed and ahhed and Hazel grabbed the note that fell out of the dress. 

"There's a note!" 

 

Meet me at sunset by the lake. Wear the dress and everything in this box. 

I can't wait to see you. 

 

There was no signature but her heart pounded as she moved the tissue paper aside to get to the little boxes underneath. 

"Oh gods," she whispered as she opened the first box. It was a dazzling sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Looks like that necklace from that movie," Leo yelled excitedly. "Guess he went and stole it from that old lady." 

"Or he went to the bottom of the ocean and got it for her," Jason chuckled. 

"This is beautiful...Hazel, is this a sapphire?"

"Diamond, Annabeth. That's a rare blue diamond." 

"Oh my gods," she said again. In the next box was a pair of matching earrings and in the last was a bracelet that slipped over her slender wrist. 

"Wow, looks like the Sea God has a big night planned for you two." 

"Technically Posiedon is still the Sea God," Annabeth said softly. "Percy is...well, I guess he just shares his father's domain." 

"Technicalities," Leo shrugged. 

"Where do you think he's taking you," Piper asked in awe.

"I have no idea," she answered, her eyes on the lake and already counting the minutes in her head. 

____________________________  
Piper insisted on doing Annabeth's makeup ("some of my sisters have some great tips", she shrugged) and Hazel and Reyna worked together to curl and style her hair.

 "Wear the sexy underwear," Piper winked.

 "I don't own sexy underwear!"

  "Poor Percy!" Reyna shook her head and                    steered Piper out of the room. 

"I hope you have a wonderful night," Hazel kissed her cheek and the girls slipped away. Annabeth cast her reflection one more anxious look before she headed down toward the lake. 

The sun cast a beautiful glow over the water and Annabeth was tempted to dip her toes while she waited. She fidgeted slightly, her eyes on the setting sun.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined." She sucked in a breath at the sound of that deep voice; it sent shivers down her spine and she slowly turned around. 

He had always been handsome but as a 20 year old with a dazzling smile and a swimmer's build, he took her breath away. 

He wore a crisp blue suit with a white shirt, several of the buttons left unbuttoned. His jetblack hair was messy and unsettled but still looked fantastic. He was leaning against a column with one foot crossed over the other, a cheeky smile locked in place. His eyes sparkled as they traveled up and down her frame before locking on her face. 

"Percy."  He smiled as he stepped forward and opened his arms, welcoming her into his embrace. 

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl." 

"I've missed you so much, Seaweed Brain." He chuckled as he took her face in his hands. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers, sweet and salty, like the Sea. 

"Gods you're magnificent. Aphrodite told me to get you another color but I knew blue would look perfect on you." 

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

 "Nope, it's a surprise. Come on." He lead her into the forest and she stopped as a brilliant silver light nearly blinded her. 

"Is that-?" 

"Artemis actually really likes me. Probably because I've never hit on her but anyway, she let me borrow this for tonight." He helped her into the sleigh then climbed in beside her. 

"Here, in case you get cold." He wrapped a fur blanket around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.  "You ready?" 

"It's a good thing I trust you, Seaweed Brain. Cause you're making me really nervous." His cheeky laughter echoed around New Rome as he clicked the reigns and they rose into the night sky.   
______________________________

Annabeth tried to enjoy the sights underneath her but all she wanted to do was focus on the feel of her boyfriend's arm around her, and how she felt tucked into his side and the smell of the sea, like he had always smelled when he was mortal. She was extremely grateful for that; that he still smelled the same.

   It wasn't easy, dating a god, but Percy had pleaded for her not to give up on him and so she never did. He was gone for weeks at a time but he always returned to her with a broad smile and open arms. She knew her mother still frowned upon it but she didn't care. Percy made her happy and a happy demigod was rare. 

"Hey Wise Girl, you listening?"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Jeez, you're worse than Apollo. I was saying that I went with my dad to check on his new palace in Greece. It's really awesome."

"I worked on those plans, Seaweed Brain! How does he like it?" Percy grinned.

"We both love it. He's even presenting me with my own underwater palace! You know, cause I'm turning 21 soon. Well, sort of." He shrugged but Annabeth chewed on her lip. Percy had been made immortal at 20 years old, therefore he wouldn't age any more. She felt a little guilty, that she was celebrating her twenty first birthday and he wouldn't get to. 

Of course, as a god, he could say "celebrate my birthday" and it would be done. Still, she knew Percy missed his mortal life. He had never wanted to be a god and he was making the best of it but she knew it was still difficult for him.

"Hey, I'm going to start singing if you don't pay attention to me."

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you would come stay with me once it's done."

"In your underwater palace? Percy, I wouldn't be able to breathe." He gave her a patronizing look.

"You think I would let anything happen to you, Annabeth? Seriously?"

"Ok fine, I could use a vacation under the sea. And don't you dare start singing," she cut him off as he took a deep breath. He had developed a love for the Little Mermaid and often spoke with Sebastian the crab's Jamaican dialect...or at least, attempted to. 

"Darling it's better down where it's wetter," he winked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You really don't understand the concept of a surprise, do you?"

"I didn't know if you just planned to kidnap me and plan it later. You're not exactly the best at making plans."

"I resent that," he pretended to pout. "I happened to put a lot of thought into my girlfriend's birthday plans. You don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, Percy," she said in all seriousness. He kissed her temple and she snuggled in closer. 

"Not far to go. And I hope you're hungry."

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere. Dinner is always good."

"I'm a good boyfriend." 

"The best," she kissed his cheek and he smiled as he changed direction.     

________________________

 "Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up." She felt his lips in her hair and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"We're about to land. I hope you don't mind walking a little. I don't know about landing this thing on the rooftop. Although I guess that's where the Christmas song comes from. Someone must have seen Artemis land her sleigh one time." 

"Walking is fine. Piper tried to make me wear heels but I refused."

"That's my girl." He pulled the reigns and directed the silver deer to land in a clearing. He jumped out of the sleigh and helped her down. She smoothed out her dress and Percy offered her his arm.

"Welcome to Italia, ma bella!" 

"Italia? Wait. You brought me to Italy?"  

"I promise it will be a better trip than our last time     here."  

He lead her out of the clearing and up a cobblestone path. She could see the ocean in the distance and the beauty of it took her breath away. 

   Percy lead her toward what looked like a cave and she sucked in a breath as he started talking to the hostess in perfect Italian. The hostess nodded and went to check on something. Percy raised a brow at her stunned look. 

"What?" 

"What do you mean what? Last time we were here   you were such a tourist. Now you're speaking the language! Literally!" 

"Annabeth you know things have changed." He tried to give her a smile but it was more of a grimace. She opened her mouth to speak but the hostess returned and said something to Percy and he nodded.

 "Grazzi." His hand rested on Annabeth's lower back as they followed the hostess through the restaurant

 Annabeth immediately knew why he had brought her here and she recognized the place from brochures. 

 "The Enchanted Grotto," she asked as he pulled her chair out.

 "Technically it's the Ristorante Grotta Palazzese," he said with a wink and a smile. "But you would be correct. I thought it would be perfect." Their table was on the edge of the cave so that Annabeth could look down at the ocean.

 "It's so beautiful." He reached across the table and brought her hand to his lips. The server hurried over and Percy ordered drinks for the both of them. 

 "Good thing you can translate. Holy Hephestaus, Percy, these prices are insane!" 

 "Um, Annabeth. I'm trying to be a normal mortal boyfriend here. Please don't make me remind you that the price doesn't matter." 

 "Right. Sorry. In that case, shall we split an appetizer? That cheesy bread looks divine." Percy laughed. 

"Whatever my birthday girl desires." 

 ________________________________

 

 Annabeth had never had a finer meal in her life. That was to be expected, of course, as she was dining in an Italian grotto that was known as one of the most romantic restaurants in the world. The food was delicious, the staff treated them like royalty, and the gleam in her handsome boyfriend's eyes made it a perfect evening. 

 

 After dinner, Percy suggested they walk along the surf and he held her shoes over his shoulder as he grasped her hand tightly. The moon was bright and the view was truly spectacular. 

 "What are you thinking," his voice was low in her ear.

 "I'm thinking I don't want this night to end." He squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her.

 "That's good because it's not going to any time soon." 

"Don't you have to have Artemis's sleigh back to her soon?" 

 "She knows where to find it. Come on, you're starting to shiver." It was indeed very cold and her feet were still wet. 

  Percy lead her back up toward the restaurant and walked around it. Annabeth gazed at the architecture inside the accompanying hotel with a slack jaw. 

 "You've been to Mount Olympus, Wise Girl. Why do you look so surprised?" 

  "Who knew there was such beauty on earth," she said almost to herself. Percy shook his head and turned to address the woman behind the counter.

 "Si, Jackson." 

"Si, signor." Annabeth ignored them, continuing to gape at the hotel lobby, until Percy took her hand and lead her toward the elevator.

"Wait, Percy...are we staying here?" 

 "That was the plan," he laughed. "But if you want to go back to New Rome tonight-" 

"I want to stay with you," she cut him off. He squeezed her hand and tucked her into his side as they walked down the hall to their room. 

"Holy Hera," she exclaimed once they were inside. 

 "Don't bring her into this, babe," he winked and tugged her further into the room. 

 It was made for a god, she decided. Luxury oozed out of every nook and cranny and the window opened to a private balcony that let you stand out over the ocean. The bathroom was gold-tiled and the shower was the biggest she had ever seen. 

 "Look, I got us a room service menu!" 

 "Percy, we just ate a five course meal!" He set the menu down and shrugged.

 "You never know. Do you want champagne?" 

 "I'm the only one of legal drinking age here," she winked.

 "Ha ha," he said dryly. 

 "Awe, I'm kidding. Yes, let's get some champagne." Percy picked up the phone and spoke in Italian. Annabeth didn't want to admit how much it turned her on to hear him speak another language. When he hung up, he took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. 

"What would you like to do now?" 

"Um,  we could see what's on TV? Or we could-" 

A knock on the door interrupted her and Percy whistled.

 "That was fast." He held the door open for the attendant, spoke a few words, slipped him a few bills, and closed the door. Annabeth watched him as he poured a glass and held it out to her. 

"Happy birthday, Annabeth." Their glasses clinked and their eyes were locked as they drank, both growing dark with love and lust. 

______________________

Annabeth wasn't sure who had moved first but all of a sudden they were kissing passionately and moving toward the bed. She sat on the edge, her hands wrapped around his dark locks as he climbed over her, his arms trapping her in his embrace. Their tongues collided and his hands roamed up and down her sides. He tore his lips away, met with her disappointed whimper which turned into a sharp gasp as his lips latched onto her neck. He licked and kissed his way down her throat until he met the edge of her dress. She watched him with wide eyes, her breathing growing heavier by the minute. 

"Percy-" his bright ocean eyes met hers and he paused. 

"Do you want to stop?" Hell no she didn't but she was terrified. They hadn't had many chances to do any of this when he was mortal; after all, most of their lives were about fighting to stay alive. A few stolen kisses here and there and one night of heavy petting in Percy's house in New Rome. But they'd never gone further. And at this very moment Annabeth couldn't fathom why.

 "Annabeth?" She shook her head.

 "Don't stop." His lips turned upward and he moved down on the bed, to lift her foot up. She sat up, surprised. All this kissing lead to...a foot massage? His thumbs pressed into her arches and her head fell back. Percy's lips were soft on her ankle, and then her knee. He moved on his hands and knees as he slowly pushed her dress up her thigh, his lips following closely behind. He glanced up at her as he placed a kiss on her clothed center and moved up to her bellybutton. She had ceased to breathe at this point. 

"Oh gods!" 

"Let's leave the family out of this, love," he said teasingly against her flat stomach. His hair tickled as he continued upwards, pushing the dress up over her breasts. She was glad she had managed to find a semi-sexy bra. At least it was sexier than her plain cotton one she favored. He sucked in a breath as his palm covered the blue satin. 

"If I need to stop, tell me." 

"Don't stop," she said again. Percy dragged the cup down and took her hardened nipple into his mouth. 

"Oh! Percy!"

"Mmmm, fuck, I love the sound of that." He switched his attention to her other breast, while his palm covered the one he had just abandoned. 

"Let's get this off." He helped her sit up so he could slip the dress over her head then his hand moved around to her back. 

"Ok, help me." Giggling she unclasped her bra and flung it aside. 

"Fucking hades, Annabeth, you are perfection." Something about her godly boyfriend muttering such wicked words sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes raked across her form, drinking her in. But it wasn't fair, she thought, that he was still fully clothed.

"Show me the goods, Seaweed Brain." He laughed as she tugged at his shirt and in her impatience, ripped the buttons.

"Impatient are we?" 

"The last time I saw you shirtless was the day we spent at the beach. Almost 2 years ago! It's my turn to oogle you."

"What if I wasn't finished oogling you?"

"Tough," she hastily worked at his belt and couldn't help but smile when she saw how tented his slacks were. She leaned in to kiss his stomach and grinned when it flinched. She ran her palm over him and felt him twitch in his slacks. 

"Annabeth," he breathed, his nostrils flaring. 

"Pants off, sea god." 

"You better be careful. You might wind up invoking my dad or something." 

"Percy! Enough talk. Get naked! Now!" 

"Yes maam!" He jumped off the bed and slid his pants down his legs. His hands froze at the waistband of his blue boxer briefs, his hand moving to cover himself.

"Ah. Ahem." His cheeks were tinged pink and Annabeth had never thought him sexier. Her hands moved to her own underwear and his eyes tracked every movement. She bit her lip as she slowly slid them down her toned legs and tossed them at him. He caught the panties, fumbling slightly, his wide eyes locked on her. 

"Now you," she licked her lips and he released a little moan. He dropped the panties onto his pants and hooked his thumbs into his waistband, pushing them down and stepping out of them. Annabeth sat up and appraised him. He was more beautiful than she could have imagined. His form might have been sculpted by the muses and if she hadn't known him for years, she would say that was likely his origin. His erection jutted out proudly, thick and solid and already weeping with precum. Annabeth's palm covered his pectorals, making her way across to his heart and then lower. He hissed as her small hand wrapped around his length and squeezed.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Annabeth- you're going to kill me." She wrapped her arm around his neck and tugged him down to her, both of them falling onto the bed. She gasped as his cock prodded at her inner thigh and she repositioned them so he was resting between her legs. Their lips locked, she felt his hand move to cup her breast before trailing along her side, across her hip, and to cup her wet center. He groaned into her mouth as his fingers moved between her fleshy folds, her arousal glistening on his hand.

"You're so wet," he said in awe. His thumb stroked up and down, until her hips jerked and she cried out. 

"You are so fucking beautiful," he growled, pushing a finger inside her.

"Oh...oh Percy! Oh my-" 

"Let go, Annabeth, my love. I want you to fucking cum all over my fingers. And later, I'm going to fuck you with my tongue. And then my cock. I want you to cum all over me. Scream my name until you're hoarse. By the end of the night, you'll be begging me to stop."

She was thrashing on the bed, his fingers plunging in and out, his eyes locked on her red face. 

"Cum for me, Annabeth." With a high-pitched wail that he would remember in his dreams, her back arched off the bed and his fingers were soaked in her pleasure. Panting heavily, she clapped her legs closed and covered her face with her hands. He moved up beside her, dragging her hand away from her face so he could kiss her.

"You are so perfect," he whispered as he moved her damp curls off her face. She turned to look at him, her eyes glassy.

It was incredible, it was true, but who was this confident and smooth-talking god above her? Her shy boyfriend wouldn't use crude language...nor would he know how to do that so well. 

He noticed her tears immediately and sat up.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Percy, how many goddesss have you had in your bed?" His eyes widened and he reared back as if he had been slapped.

"What?" 

"You heard me. So answer the question." 

"What in the hell...Annabeth, why would you ask something like that?" 

"We never...did anything. I just want to know how many girls you have been with." 

"I...I can't believe..." He roughly rubbed his face with his hand and shook his head. She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Percy's eyes softened and he leaned over her.

"There is only one person, immortal or mortal, that I want to share this with. I couldn't imagine doing any of this with anyone but you, Annabeth. You're the love of my life. I thought you knew that." 

"So, you've never...?" 

"No," he said firmly. "I've wanted this, with you, for a long time. Only you." She reached up to caress his cheek and he held her hand there. 

"You have to believe me," he almost pleaded.

"I believe you." He leaned down to kiss her and her hands moved down his bare back. One of her hands found the spot in the small of his back, which had once tethered him to the earth until the blessing/curse had been washed away. He shivered as she touched the spot with the tips of her fingers. 

"What do we do next?" 

"What do you want to do?" Her eyes held his as she reached down to stroke him. He bit his lip as he started to harden at her touch and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Make love to me, Seaweed Brain." His eyes shot open and he swallowed.

"Are you sure?" She pulled him over her so that he was kneeling between her legs. His fingers went back to her folds, massaging gently to make sure she was wet enough. 

"Percy! Oh god's, please." 

"Any time I hear you praying to the gods, Wise Girl, I'm going to remember this moment." He slowly sank into her, biting his lip so hard that a golden drop of ichor, the blood of the gods, appeared at the corner of his mouth. His arms shook as he held himself up over her, keeping absolutely still so she could adjust. She clutched his arms, her nails digging into his skin. 

"Oh shit, Percy, move!"

"How are you feeling? Ok?" His teeth were gritted and his dick throbbed inside her but he wouldn't move until she was comfortable. 

Annabeth had other ideas. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," he whispered. "Annabeth!" 

"Fuck me, Percy," her eyes were steely. "You were sweet and gentle and you made love to me...now I want you to fuck me. Hard." His smirk made her warm all over.

"Brace yourself, Wise Girl. It's going to be a long night." 

____________________________  
They went for hours and nearly broke the lavish headboard but Annabeth didn't have a care in the world as she curled into Percy's arms. He had finally fallen asleep, after making her cum for the eighth time that night. True to his word, he had fucked her with his tongue and his cock and his fingers until she pleaded for him to stop because she was so raw and sensitive. She reached up to play with his dark hair, smiling when he muttered her name in his sleep. She could usually tell what time it was but at this moment, she had no idea. Deciding she had better get some sleep, she turned into him and moaned when he wrapped his arms around her. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep rather quickly. 

________________________________

   When she woke, she was alone in bed. She panicked for a moment, sitting straight up and clutching the sheets to her chest, her eyes searching the room. But she heard low voices and Percy's semi-perfect Italian and she relaxed a little. He rounded the corner, clutching a tray, and his smile widened when he saw she was awake.  
"I could definitely get used to that," he said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Seeing you naked in bed." She laughed as he sat down, propping the tray on his lap.

"Thought you might be hungry."  

 "A real Italian breakfast," she mused. "You'd better stop spoiling me or I'll get used to this."

 "Go ahead and get used to it, love. I'll treat you like a goddess as much as I can." He held up the fork with an array of fruit smeared on the end; she closed her eyes as she relished the flavors. The juices were sticky on her lips but she felt something warm and she gasped as he went from licking her lip to biting down gently. She whimpered as he soothed the spot with his tongue, dropping the fork as soon as her arms were wrapped around his neck. She moved into his lap, grinding down on him over his boxer briefs. 

 "Wait wait," he groaned. "I thought you were hungry." 

 "I am. I'm ravenous." The way her eyes glittered and appraised him made him feel as if he was a piece of meat; but he didn't mind in the slightest. His palms pressed against her back as she wrapped he legs around his waist and grinded back and forth.

"Fuck you're going to be the death of me." 

"I guess it's a good thing you're immortal," she purred. Her nails raked down his chest until they stopped to tease the trail of dark hair that plunged into his underwear. She hooked a finger in the waistband and released it with a pop. He winced and his fingers dug into her hips.

"These. Off. Now." 

"You're so eloquent in the mornings, Annabeth," he chuckled.

"Don't use big words, Percy. You'll hurt yourself." His eyes narrowed at her cheek and he flipped her over onto all fours. She blushed and glanced back over her shoulder, anxious at being so...exposed. But Percy covered both cheeks with his large hands and squeezed. His deep moan of appreciation made her blush even more. She arched her back as soon as she felt his tongue on her. 

"Percy!" He moaned into her core and the vibrations made her grip the sheets with white knuckles. His hand on her back pushed gently, so that her ass was raised even higher. He used his knee to spread her legs and his tongue plunged deep inside her. She released a scream as she reached back to grip his hair. His dark locks spread through her fingers and she chewed on her lip. Percy's fingers made frantic circles on her clit as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. 

"Oh! Oh Percy, shit!" 

"Mmhm. You going to cum for me, Annabeth?" 

"Yes! Percy, Yes! Yes!" She didn't know when she had become so vocal nor what she was agreeing so adamantly to but she couldn't form any other words. She threw her head back as her body seized up and she was overcome with violent shudders. Percy kissed the base of her spine, planting soft kisses along her back until he reached her ear.

"Hey." 

"Mmmhm," she said tiredly, hiding her face in her arm. She lifted her eyes to see him smiling down at her, that damn cocky grin the same as he wore on his first day at camp, when they had first met. 

"You look smug." 

"Not many people can render you speechless, Wise Girl." 

"I wasn't speechless," she said petulantly.

"My mistake. Few people have heard you with such a limited vocabulary." His arm wrapped around her waist and he sucked at her neck; she noted that he still hadn't removed his underwear and she pressed back against him.

"Annabeth-" he said warningly before she repeated the action.

"What's wrong, Percy? Don't you want to fuck me? Take me from behind as I'm spread out before you?" Limited vocabulary indeed. She would show him. She had never envisioned herself good at dirty talk but his fingers clawed at her thighs and he bucked his hips. 

"Fuck me with that hard cock of yours. Spread my pussy open with your dick and make me yours." He released a low growl and must have pushed his underwear down because he was slamming into her roughly. She yelped and almost jerked forward but he gripped her hips as he buried himself deep  inside her. 

"Oh fuck Annabeth, you feel like paradise!" 

"Harder, Percy!" She cried out as his hips jerked forward and his balls slapped her thighs. She came suddenly, clenching around him and he groaned at the sensation.

"Gonna cum, babe, fuck I'm gonna-"

"Fill me up, Percy," she screamed. "I want your hot cum in my pussy! I'll go back to New Rome and talk to our friends while your cum is dripping out of me."

"Holy fucking- shit, Annabeth! Shiiiiit!" Annabeth felt him pulsing inside her and his sweaty cheek rested against her back as he attempted to catch his breath. Of course, he was a god, he would never admit to feeling weak. But damn it all to hades, Annabeth had very nearly destroyed him. She fell to the bed with Percy still on top of her, both of them panting heavily. He slid out of her and pulled her into his arms. She wrinkled her nose at the feel of their sweaty bodies sticking together but then discovered she did not mind it. She reached down between her legs, where his cum was indeed leaking out of her. 

"By the heavens," he panted into her hair. "I love you, Annabeth Chase." 

"And you're my world, Perseus Jackson." 

 "That was quite a...an explicit vocabulary you developed there, Wise Girl." 

"I didn't hear you complaining. There are so few people who have rendered the great god Percy Jackson speechless, after all." 


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth rolled up the scroll and sighed. How was she supposed to build a new shrine when she had left her plans in New Rome? Her head felt fuzzy, her eyes were blurry, and she had been staring at the blank parchment for hours.

Apollo had waved away her concerns."I trust you," he had said. "Use your imagination. Wait for inspiration to strike. Trust me, my dear, you'll be inspired by something up here tonight." 

Not likely. The gods were throwing a huge raucous party so she wouldn't even be able to see her boyfriend.

Not that she hadn't just spent the last three nights with him. In fact, they had spent the weekend at Percy's palace at the bottom of the sea and he had just returned her to New Rome that morning. She knew she had a lot of work to do.

At 24, Annabeth Chase was one of the most promising architects New Rome had ever seen. When the city wasn't keeping her busy with plans and blueprints, the gods were asking her to come to Mount Olympus for new shrines or new fountains for their gardens. 

Percy knew she'd needed a vacation so he had whisked her away to his underwater palace. They had taken hot baths together and had delicious food and had made love for hours on end.   
Having a god for a boyfriend had its privileges. Except for times like these. When she knew he was so close and she couldn't see him. Godly responsibilities and all that. 

Annabeth yawned and tucked the scroll under her arm. She would just have to return tomorrow and apologize to Apollo. Making her way back toward the elevator at the entrance of Olympus, she groaned as she thought about the long plane ride back to New Rome. Apollo had offered to give her a ride in his sun chariot but she would have to wait until the party was over; godly parties were notorious for being long-lasting and quite frankly, a little crazy. 

Perhaps she could stop by and see Sally. Percy's mother always welcomed her and enjoyed hearing about her son's godly adventures.

Deciding a detour would be quicker, she turned to cut through the great throne room. All the gods were at that party, she decided with a shrug. No harm, no disrespect. Loud music poured from one of the great halls to her left as she entered the marble throne room.

A bright light immediately indicated that the room was not as empty as she had thought. 

"Fantastic. Way to disrespect the gods," she muttered to herself. She couldn't tell which throne was illuminated but she dropped to her knees and lowered her head.

"My apologies. I thought this room was empty and I was just taking a detour on my way home. I meant no disrespect." 

"Come closer, daughter of Athena." She bit her lip but rose to her feet and obeyed. 

"You say you would not offend...yet here you stand in the presence of a lonely god." 

"I apologize," she said again. 

"So you've said. Why are you here, daughter of Athena?" 

"I was working on a project for Lord Apollo but I'm afraid I got tired and my mind isn't working correctly. I'll leave you to your solitude, My Lord." 

"What if I wanted you to stay?" 

"Me?" 

"You. There is a god who talks about you often." The light shone brighter, a lovely shade of blue that made her grasp her sea-flower necklace that she always wore.   
She squeezed her eyes shut as she turned toward the voice. She knew to keep her eyes closed lest she be incinerated by the godly form. 

"I wonder what it is that he finds so appealing about you." 

"I couldn't tell you, My Lord. I've often wondered that myself." There was a low chuckle that made her shiver.

"Oh Wise Girl. Do you really not know?" She gasped and whirled around.

"Percy?" She was about to open her eyes but a loud "nuh uh!" made her squeeze them shut.

"Damn it Annabeth, you could have.... just...just give me a minute." The brilliant light against her eyelids seemed to fade and she jumped as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Ok. Open them." She was met with sparkling green eyes and messy black hair and a worried smile. 

"That was my mistake. I should have put out my light as soon as I realized it was you. You're far too curious for your own good, Wise Girl." 

"Hello to you too, Seaweed Brain." He smiled and moved closer, his fingers stroking her cheek. 

"Miss me?" She threw her arms around his neck and he crushed his lips to hers. She drew back for breath and scowled.

"You scared me!" She punched his arm, hard, but he only laughed as he rubbed the spot. "What are you doing in here, all alone?" He shrugged.

"Ares threw a party. Guess who's the only god who didn't receive an invitation?" Annabeth was a little surprised. Gods didn't normally try to offend each other but then again, Percy had pissed off the war god a few times when he was mortal. And since they were immortal, that grudge could last forever.

"You can keep me company though. I was just falling asleep in my throne. I was going to return to the palace but Dad and Hephestus have something to show me that apparently just couldn't wait til morning." 

"So you're just waiting for the party to end?" 

"Pretty much. I wish I'd known you were here." 

"Apollo has been holding me captive all afternoon." Percy snorted.

"No doubt trying to get you to build him a shrine worthy of his godly beauty." 

"That's hard work," she said seriously and he pulled her hand to his lips. "He said to wait for inspiration to strike. That something would inspire me tonight."

"I'll do my best," he laughed as he tugged her hand, passing the dozens of beautiful thrones.

"Want to sit on my throne?" She gazed in awe at the gigantic throne made of shells, coral, and pearl.

"Is that...allowed?"

"I promise I won't strike you down." He lifted her up and she slid around in the seat; she felt a great surge of power as her hands rested on the armrests. He jumped up beside her and draped his arm around her. She frowned as she studied the space around them. It was hard to believe her gentle boyfriend could ever be big enough to fill this throne.

"Were you really this large just now?" 

"Ares called me a miniature god. Even in my immortal state, I'm smaller than the rest of them. Guess that's what happens to minor gods." He shrugged to show he didn't care but something in his tone told Annabeth something different. She nuzzled in closer and kissed his neck.

"You couldn't fuck me if you were that big," she said in a low voice. His brow raised as he chuckled.

"It might be more pleasurable for you."

"You'd break me in half. Besides, this," he drew a sharp gasp as she palmed him through his jeans, "is plenty big enough for me. Perfect size, in fact." He moaned as she sucked at his throat and nibbled on his ear. Her nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his jeans until she could shove her hand down his boxer briefs.

"Oh fuck Annabeth," he hissed into her neck. 

"How long do you think that party will last?"

"You kidding me? They just started. And Dionysus is introducing some kind of new drink tonight." 

"Good." She moved around so that his back was to the armrest and she could stretch out. She tugged at his worn jeans and looked to him to lift his hips. His breathing grew heavy as he assisted her in sliding them down his legs and Annabeth leaned down to trace her tongue along the outline of his erection. He threw his head back and groaned as she squeezed him through the material. He reached for the button on her jeans but she shook her head and moved his hand away.

"No. Tonight, I want it to be about you." His eyes darkened as she pushed his shirt up to his chin and her tongue trailed around his nipple. His stomach clenched when her lips met flesh and she nipped at him through his underwear. 

"Annabeth....please..." 

"I do love it when you beg, Percy Jackson." She decided to put him out of his misery, and tugged his underwear down. His erection sprang free and she smiled appreciatively. She had always hated those terrifying clowns that emerged from boxes but Percy's hard cock was one surprise she couldn't wait for. Her steely eyes locked on his as she trailed her tongue up his shaft, across his weeping head, and back down until she took him fully into her mouth. He released a strangled cry and jerked his hips upwards, causing her to gag slightly. His hand hovered over her head as he chewed on his lip.

They had only done this once and he had been too afraid to take control or show her what he liked.  
With a single look, he fell even more in love with her. She took his hand and guided him to her long ponytail. With her silent permission, Percy's fingers wrapped around her hair and he tugged gently. She moaned around his cock and the vibrations made him cry out.

"Shit, Annabeth! Oh shit!" She smiled, which Percy decided had to be the sexiest thing in the world. His girlfriend smiling with his dick in her mouth. She brought her hand to his base so she wouldn't choke and Percy moaned as she increased her pace.

"Annabe...im Gonna...fuck, you gotta...move..." but her gaze met his as she hollowed out her cheeks and her name echoed around the throne room. He collapsed over the armrests, his arm flung over his eyes. His cheeks flushed, his hair mussed by his own hands, his chest heaving- Annabeth though him to be the most beautiful thing in the world. She discreetly wiped at her mouth and moved up to nuzzle into him. He peered at her from under his arm and exhaled.

"Sweet fucking hellhounds in a handbasket!" She giggled, which she swore never to do, and placed a gentle kiss on his chest. 

"I'm glad you approve." 

"All right, Wise Girl. Your turn." He reached for her jeans but someone cleared their throat and he froze, his face losing all color.

"I would hold off on that, son."

"Shit...Dad! Fuck, really?" He frantically tugged at his jeans and underwear, sitting straight up.

"Athena is on her way and she already wishes to turn you into a rodent. I didn't think it would be wise to allow her to find her daughter in a, uh, compromising situation." 

"Oh my gods," he covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"Good to see you again, Miss Chase." Percy helped her shimmy down from the throne, then jumped down beside her. 

"Lord Poseidon," she bowed her head. "I was just, uh, leaving for New Rome." 

"I am so sorry," he mouthed, looking mortified.

"Really Percy. Better your dad than my mom." He groaned but turned to look behind them.  
He reached over and covered her eyes with his hand, knowing she would be tempted to look.

"Dad, can whatever it is wait until tomorrow? I want to get Annabeth home safely tonight." 

"Of course, Percy. I shall see you tomorrow. Have a good night, you two." 

Blushing, the two lovers practically ran from Mount Olympus until they were in the elevator. 

"What a nightmare," he leaned against the cold wall and groaned. 

"You know, it's a shame we're leaving now." He started down at her with a bemused frown.

"I'm feeling quite...inspired at the moment." Percy's cheeks were flushed but he chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"When I get you back to New Rome, we can see if I manage to inspire you even further."

"I have no doubts you will, Seaweed Brain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth needs to blow off some steam... too bad she's all alone ;)

Annabeth huffed as she tossed her keys toward the stand and let out an angry yell when they slid into the floor. Nothing was going right today! She threw her purse and her eyes narrowed when it tipped onto its side and the contents went all over the floor.

“Fuck it,” she growled as she strode into her bedroom.

She yanked her blouse over her head and threw it into the wall. Her bra soon followed, followed by her skirt. She let out another frustrated cry as she dug around in her drawer and realized her favorite pajamas were dirty. 

“Damn it!” She kicked the drawer shut and pulled on an old tee shirt of Percy’s that she had kept. His ocean smell had long left the material but the softness of it still brought her comfort.

She wished he were here tonight. He was off...well, she didn't exactly know where he was but he had been tending to godly duties for the past three days. She hadn't seen him in a week. And tonight, she needed to let off some steam.

Her head hit the pillow and she blinked at the dark ceiling. Her thoughts drifted back a few hours ago at the office, and she became angry again. That asshole at work… how she would love to run him through with a celestial bronze sword. She knew where to find one, too. It wouldn't be hard.

“Ugh,” she tried to get comfortable but was too wound up. She glanced at her drawer and sighed heavily.

“Fuck it,” she said again, reaching into the drawer and withdrawing the little friend Piper had sent to her for her birthday. She rarely brought it out, always being completely satisfied by her boyfriend but tonight, it would have to do. 

She ran the cool plastic over her nipples, flicking it onto a low speed so the vibrations could help her along. She bit her lip as she moved it to her other breast, her hand coming to grasp the abandoned globe. Her hands weren't nearly as big as Percy’s; his palm could cover her full breast and he always tweaked her nipple the way she liked.   
She tried but it didn't feel quite right. She moved the toy down her stomach, stopping above her panty line. She squirmed at the vibrations on her skin, her free hand squeezing at her breast. She flipped the speed up slightly as she brought the tip to her clothed center. She gasped loudly as she felt herself growing wet. She imagined Percy’s lips latched to her neck, growling into her skin how wet she was getting and how he couldn't wait to feel her. 

“Percy,” she whimpered into her pillow as she rubbed the vibrator up and down. She adjusted the speed once more and moaned as the teasing became too much. She reached down to move her damp panties aside so she could shove the vibrator inside her.

“Oh fuck!” She threw her head back as she thrust the toy in and out, wishing it was Percy’s thick cock instead. She moved the toy to her clit while she pushed three fingers inside herself. Her fingers, unlike Percy’s were slender and delicate. She needed his rough hands. 

She needed a rough fucking. She needed to forget this day-from-hell and cum with his dick buried deep inside her.  
Not her fingers. 

She withdrew her hand and played with the sea-flower at her throat. 

Whenever you need me, he had said. It wasn't an emergency but… she definitely needed him. 

She touched the necklace and waited. Nothing happened and she sighed heavily. It shouldn't surprise her. This whole day had been shit, why should tonight be any better?

She picked up the still buzzing toy and brought it back to her clit. She let out a scream and clutched at the sheets. She vaguely heard something resembling a splash. 

“Part of me was hoping to just watch you,” a deep voice made her gasp and drop the vibrator. “And the other part was hoping that you would call for me.” 

“You were watching me?” She tried to sound cross but he was so close and he looked so delicious. 

“Of course I was watching you. You said my name, after all.” His sea-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he picked up the vibrator from the bed and turned it off. She watched with wide eyes as he closed his lips around it and sucked like it was his favorite popsicle. 

“Now,” he said with a smirk, “let me help make this day better.” He placed a hand on her thigh and slowly pushed the vibrator inside her. He turned it onto the low speed and teasingly pushed in and out. He leaned down to suck at her breast and she cried out as his tongue wrapped around her nipple. He brought the tip of the toy to her clit and moved it in circles, slowly at first but pressing down a bit. 

“Oh my fuck, Percy!” 

“Cum for me, baby. Fuck I have missed you saying my name like that.” His name echoed off the walls as she came and he turned the vibrator off. She hummed in contentment, ready to fall asleep in his arms but a raised brow and a sly smile told her he wasn't finished with her. He slid down her body, his tongue dipping into her belly button. His path of fire made her thighs quiver. 

“Hmm,” he said, resting his chin on her belly and smiling up at her. “Let's get this off, shall we?” He pushed the shirt over her head and moaned appreciatively as he palmed both breasts.

“My clothes look perfect on you babe but I like them better on your floor.” 

“That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard.” 

“Is that how you treat your favorite god?” 

“Somebody is full of himself.” She leaned up to take his shirt off and he smiled as she threw it aside. He moved down between her legs and kissed her inner thigh. She jumped and reached down to finger his dark hair. He lifted her leg into the air, his eyes locked on her, and planted kisses from her ankle to her hip. She was just about to plead with him to put his mouth on her, feeling ready for round two, when his tongue slid through her wet folds. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he moaned before he closed his lips around her clit.

“Shit! Percy Jackson, you are going to kill me!” 

“What a way to go then,” he said smugly against her skin. She screamed again when he sucked at her clit; she was positive she would have to avoid her neighbors for several weeks. 

“Oh Percy… oh please!” He pushed a finger, then two, inside her while his tongue flicked against her clit. 

“Please Percy… I need you inside me!” 

“Hold on, Wise Girl. It's been too long since I've felt you cum on my tongue.” He doubled his efforts and had her singing in minutes. Panting heavily, she collapsed on the blankets and he lay beside her.

“Not fair,” she groaned. “You've...rendered me… incapable of...returning…”

“I'm staying with you tonight. You can look forward to some great morning sex.” 

“Staying?” He kissed her temple and smiled.

“If you want me to.” 

“Please.” 

“Go to sleep, Annabeth. I'll be here when you wake up.” It was too easy, then, to fall asleep to his caresses.

_________________________________

True to his word, Percy still slept beside her when the sun rose. Annabeth knew her alarm would go off shortly but she didn't want to miss this opportunity to return the favor. He had taken his jeans off sometime in the night and slept in his green boxer briefs. She could see he was already half hard so this wouldn't be too difficult. 

She moved the blankets lower so she could kiss his chest. He moved his head but did not wake, so she trailed her lips lower to dip her tongue into his belly button, the way he had done last night. She nipped at his morning wood through the material and he gasped in his sleep. Moving to his side, she ran her palm over him before pulling his underwear aside. Her tongue ran along his shaft a few times before she took him fully into her mouth.

“Of fuck,” she heard him mutter; she knew he must be awake then. Sure enough, he reached down to grasp her hand, her nails digging into his thigh. 

“Shit Annabeth, that feels amazing.” She hollowed her cheeks and sucked, causing his hips to jerk upwards. His hands on her ads made her jump but did not deter her, that is until he slung her leg over his head and pulled her down to his mouth. She moaned, her mouth full of him and in turn he groaned her name against her clit.   
The couple was driving each other crazy, both of them determined to make the other cum. When she felt herself getting close, she remembered his promise of great morning sex and tore her mouth away. He sat up, ready to protest, when she turned and straddled him. He lifted his hips, both of them pulling his underwear down his legs and she sank on top of him.

“Gods almighty, Annabeth! You feel incredible!” She moaned her agreement and moved faster, determined to get them both to their peaks.

“I want us to cum together, Percy.” Her legs burned but she moved up and down, taking all of him. His hands moved over her back and with a growl, she pinned his arms over his head. He stared wide-eyed and his lips curled upwards.

“Fuck that's hot, Annabeth. You are so damn beautiful.” 

“Cum with me, Percy!” 

“Anything you want, Wise Girl.” She leaned back and moved her fingers to her clit. He groaned loudly at the sight of her pushing herself closer to the edge. He shook his head and moved her hand aside. 

“Nuh uh. I'm the only one who can make you cum.” 

Licking his thumb, he pressed hard and cried out as her walls squeezed him. 

“Say it, love. Say I'm the only one.” 

“You're the only one, Percy!”

“The only one what?” 

“Who can make me… oh! God's Percy!” He followed soon after and she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. His hand moved down her spine and he cupped her chin so he could kiss her sweetly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Shit, I'm going to be so late,” her eyes widened at the sight of the clock beside her bed. She leaped off of him and ran into the bathroom. Percy sighed as he pushed himself up. He needed to talk to her but clearly it would have to wait. 

“Um, Annabeth?” 

“Mmhm,” she said as she grabbed a towel from the closet.

“There's something I...I really need to talk to you about.”

“Can we talk in the shower?” 

“Uh, it's not exactly a shower kind of conversation.” She turned back to him, her brow furrowed. Percy sucked in a breath as the sun danced on her glistening skin. 

Apollo better not be anywhere near because his girlfriend was still completely naked but dammit she looked breathtaking. 

“I can't be late today, Percy. Can we talk over dinner?” He bit his lip but nodded.

“S-sure. That'll be fine.” 

“You sure you can't tell me now? You're starting to worry me.” 

“No, it's nothing. We can talk later.” She nodded and closed the closet door. Percy bent to retrieve his discarded underwear and looked up when she cleared her throat. 

“Why don't you join me, Seaweed Brain?” With a smile, he tossed his underwear over his shoulder and climbed in behind her. 

His news could wait. He didn't want to wipe off her happy grin, until he absolutely had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth smoothed down her skirt as she hurried toward her office, periodically checking her watch. Percy had insisted on making her cum twice more in the shower and she had left the house with her hair still wet. 

Annabeth worked for a prominent architecture firm right outside New Rome and she loved her job. Or she had, until a scumbag by the name of Colin Minkus had swept into her office several months ago and started ordering everyone around. Apparently his father owned a small fraction of the firm, so he saw it fit to establish himself as the head manager. Annabeth’s boss had tried to contact the other heads of the firm but everyone was conveniently out of the country or unavailable. As a demigod, Annabeth was naturally suspicious but the research she had done on Minkus didn't reveal anything except he was just a cocky asshole.

From his first day he had set his sights on the beautiful young architect at the firm and decided to pursue her. Annabeth immediately told him she was in a serious relationship but she couldn't be rude about it. Still, he sent her flowers and expensive gifts and asked her to dinner. 

However, yesterday he had crossed a line. 

Annabeth fumed as she thought about it, her fists clenching and unclenching by her side. 

 

“Good evening, Annabeth.” She looked up, startled, to find Colin Minkus leaning against her door.

“Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Minkus?” 

“Oh Annie, must we be so formal? Call me Colin.” She gritted her teeth; she hated to be called Annie. Or Beth. And Minkus had used both of them.

“Sir, I'm afraid I’ve got a lot of work to do. I'm sure Mr. McGraff could assist-” 

“What do I need to do, Annie, hm? What will it take for you to go out with me?” 

“Mr. Minkus, as I have repeatedly told you, I am flattered but I am seeing someone.” She rose from her chair and crossed to the door, determined to show him out and then lock it behind him. But his eyes glittered as he grasped her wrist and pulled her close.

“You love your job, don't you Annabeth?” Her eyes widened; she was no idiot and knew well where he was going with this.

“Mr. Minkus-” 

“Because I would hate to have to call my father and tell him your work is unsatisfactory. You are one of the top architects at this firm, after all.” Her jaw dropped as she twisted her wrist out of his hand. 

“Mr. McGraff is very happy with my work!” 

“McGraff doesn't have any say in this firm. I do. So you might want to stop kissing his ass...and start kissing someone else’s.” 

“I don't kiss anyone's ass, Mr. Minkus. My work is enough to keep me around.” 

“Care to test that theory, Miss Chase?” Their gazes locked and he nodded. He then turned and closed the door behind him. Annabeth reached out to open it again but Minkus was quick and had her pressed against the door.

“Get off of me!” 

“Careful Annabeth,” he whispered in her ear, as he kneed her legs apart. “I know you want to stay here. And you can. I'd love to keep you around. If you can prove to me how much you want this job.” 

“You son of a-” she let out a gasp and a shriek as he bit down on her neck. She felt him hard against her back and wanted to throw up. What kind of a man became aroused in this kind of demeaning situation? He twisted her arm behind her and she cried out.

“You have no idea who you are dealing with!” Before he could reply, there was a sharp knock and he immediately released her.

“Thank you, Miss Chase,” he said loudly, taking the door open. “I'll stop by again to see those designs next week.” Rage filled Annabeth’s eyes, the stormy depths tossing angrily. Mr. McGraff stood on the other side, looking concerned.

“Miss Chase, your secretary reported yelling. Is everything alright?” 

“I'm afraid that's my fault, Arthur,” Minkus said cheerfully. “Annie is quite spirited and I disagreed with her on one of her designs. But she's right, of course. Brilliant Girl you have here you know.” 

“Yes,” the old manager replied, his eyes darting between them. “Yes, we appreciate Annabeth’s passion and enthusiasm.” 

“Yes. Well, I have a conference call waiting for me. Arthur, Annabeth, always a pleasure.” He gave Annabeth a pointed look and mouthed “not a word”. Annabeth and McGraff watched him leave, and the old man turned back to her.

“Is everything copacetic, Annabeth?” She wanted to scream and throw things. She wanted to hold her blade to that jackass’s throat. And she wanted to tell her boss the truth.

But she had worked too long and hard for a position like this. Even designing shrines for the gods couldn't compare to what she did here. And the firm paid well. 

So she glued on a smile and nodded.

“Yes sir. Mr. Minkus and I don't see eye to eye on every design but that's alright. Not every soldier on the battlefield agrees with one another.” 

“Alright. Well. Do inform me if you need anything, yes?” She nodded, still smiling and retreated back to her office. She sat behind her desk and stared at the framed picture of Percy and her. She wanted to run into his arms right now. 

But she was a Daughter of Athena and a big girl. So she shrugged off the feeling that her flesh was crawling away from her, and went back to work.

 

Resigning herself to the worst, she entered her office and immediately jumped up when McGraff walked in, looking harried.

“Mr. McGraff. Is everything alright?” 

“Annabeth, Colin Minkus has gone missing.”

She stared wide-eyed.

“Missing?” 

“Yes. His wife reported he never came home last night. His assistant says it's not uncommon and he most likely left the country for some relaxation,” he shrugged. It was a joke to pretend that anyone would miss him. “At any rate, those designs you were working on for him can now be placed on the back burner, as we really need you to focus on the new building plans instead.” 

“Of course. Yes sir, I'll...I’ll get right on it.” He nodded and hurried out. Annabeth watched him go, her mouth hanging open. Just yesterday he had threatened her and today he was missing. Demigods didn't believe in coincidences. Had Athena perhaps done something? The goddess didn't often interfere in her children’s affairs but Annabeth imagined her mother would be furious.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the picture frame. Furious gods. She definitely knew of one of those who would interfere in her affairs. 

Annabeth couldn't keep her eyes off the clock and she hardly got any work done. About an hour before they closed she went to McGraff, telling him her head was hurting and she could finish her work at home. Thankfully, he let her go with a wave and she quickly packed her bag. 

 

When she got home, she was a little surprised to see Percy was still there. He stood at the stove, mixing something in a pan. Annabeth’s laptop was open on the counter behind him and he was singing along to one of her favorite songs. It took a moment before he noticed her and his face broke into a wide smile.

“Hey, you're home early. I was just starting on dinner but it will take awhile-” 

“What did you want to talk about this morning,” she cut him off. His eyes widened and he mouthed wordlessly.

“Um…” 

“Don't um me, Percy. Do you have something to tell me?” Sighing, he moved the pan off the burner and turned it off.

“Why are you so upset?” 

“Did you kill him?” 

“What? No of course I didn't kill him! You know me, Annabeth. Being a god hasn't changed me THAT much.” She crossed her arms and he shook his head.

“I'm not a god anymore,” he mumbled so low that she couldn't hear him.

“What?” 

“I'm not a god anymore!” She staggered back and braced her hand on the door frame.

“What did you… what do you mean, you're not a god?”

“Zeus is punishing me,” he shrugged. “Like a probationary period. Just another way for the big guy to lord his power over all of us.” She glanced up at her ceiling anxiously, as if she expected lightning to strike. 

“Why is he punishing you?” 

“You cannot expect me to just watch what happened to you and not have done something about it,” he said angrily. He ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier. 

“Percy. What did you do to Colin Minkus?” 

“Taught him a lesson. He deserves much worse, in my opinion. But I went easy on him.” She saw how agitated he was and moved toward him. Her hands ran up his arms and grasped his biceps.

“You didn't kill him?” 

“No. He's not dead. And Zeus is pissed because I refused to tell him where I sent the little fucker. So he took away my powers until I can behave. Told him to keep them cause I never wanted them in the first place and he got even madder. Dad had to step in and take me to his palace so I wouldn't say anything bad.” 

“Say anything bad?! Percy! Zeus could obliterate you!” 

“And have a war with Poseidon? Besides, too many of the gods like me. Your mother was on my side, Annabeth! She said he deserved what he got!” 

“Where did you send him? Please say it's not where I'm thinking.”

“Depends on where you're-”

“Perseus Jackson,” she growled, and he knew she was deadly serious.

“Fine. Yes. I sent him to Tartarus.”

“PERCY!” 

“I don't care, Annabeth! What he said to you...what he wanted to do to you...what he was thinking of doing to you! I heard every one of his vile, disgusting thoughts. I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands! But I sent him there! I went right back to get him a few hours later! We were down there much longer than he was, ok? I wiped his memory so he won't even remember any of it, the pig, but I made sure I knew who he had messed with beforehand. Course he won't remember who he is either but that's besides the po-”

“Percy! His father owns our firm! I could get fired!” 

“How? They could never track it back to you! I won't apologize, Annabeth. I'm sorry that you're upset but I won't apologize for defending the person I love most in this world.” Her eyes softened and she stood in front of him. Her arms draped around his neck and she stared up into his eyes. She saw anger but sadness and pain as well.

“You don't have to ride to my rescue on a black Pegasus every time I'm in trouble, you know.” He managed a weak smile and shrugged.

“This time I did.” 

“So, how long is your probationary period?” 

“Who the hell knows? Dad sent me here, told me to stay with you for a few days and keep my head down. But they need me for the Solstice and that's this Saturday.” 

“Five days,” she said faintly. “You sure Zeus needs you for it?”

“That's what Dad said. Course, he gave me an earful for not being grateful for this gift, said I'd be in the Underworld right now if Zeus hadn't agreed to make me a god.” 

“He's right,” she said, the thought striking her in the heart. Her fingers tightened around his arms and she shook her head. “I can't lose you, Percy.” 

“You won't lose me. But you know I never wanted this, Annabeth. Maybe… maybe I can ask Zeus to keep my powers. Have another chance with you.” 

“You would do that,” she whispered. “You would give up immortality for me?”  He took her face in his hands and his mouth was thin.

“You are everything to me. It kills me knowing we can't be a real family. I dreamed of it when we were in Tartarus. What it would be like, growing old with you. What our babies would look like. I still want it all with you.” 

“I want that too.” She covered his hands with hers and closed her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I want it all with you.” 

“I'll speak with Zeus before the Solstice. Ask him to make me mortal again. I'll try to reason with him.” 

“I think you'd have more luck reasoning with my mother,” she muttered. 

“It'll be fine. Now, can I get back to making dinner?” 

“Better be something good, Seaweed Brain. I'm starving.” 

But as she changed clothes, another though entered her mind. What if Hades felt cheated? Percy had escaped his fate by becoming a god. If he became mortal again, would the Fates come after him? You can't cheat death and the god of the Underworld wasn't particularly fond of her boyfriend. 

 

She was quiet as she chewed her food, listening to but not hearing his story about his last time seeing Thalia when he had to bring a quiver of arrows to Artemis. He frowned and waved his hand in front of her face.

“Earth to Wise Girl. Hey. You ok?”

“Sorry. I'm a little tired. It's been, um, a difficult few weeks.” 

“How about I run you a bath?” She smiled as he stood up and carried their dishes to the sink. Taking her hand, he lead her back to her bathroom and he knelt to run the water. 

When she finished undressing, she saw he had added bath salts and bubbles and the fragrances filled the room. 

“I'll clean up while you relax.” But she stopped him, her hand on his wrist, and her eyes were pleading.

“Take a bath with me.” His smile lit up the room and this time it had nothing to do with his godly powers and everything to do with the love in his heart. 

She moved her hands under his shirt and pushed it over his head. He sucked in a breath as she dropped to her knees, her hands fumbling with his zipper. He braced himself on her shoulders as she helped him step out of his jeans and underwear. He was already half- hard and Annabeth really just wanted to sit there on her knees and watch him harden. But he pulled her to her feet and roughly kissed her, moaning into her mouth. She pulled him backwards into the water and sat down, Percy sitting between her thighs and resting his head on her chest. His dark hair tickled her nipples and she gently brushed it back from his forehead. 

“I love this,” she finally broke the silence.

“Hm? Love what?” 

“Just being here with you like this. Like we’re a… normal couple.” He grasped her hand under the water and squeezed.

“Well, I guess we still did this at your underwater palace, didn't we?” 

“Mmhm. Except this time, Amphitrite won't come bursting in.”

“Oh gods,” she covered her eyes and groaned. “That was so embarrassing. I didn't think I would be able to face her and your father at dinner.” 

“My dad and step-mom know how I feel about you, love. It was no worse than the time Paul walked in on me going down on you.” 

“Thank the gods he didn't have Estelle with him. I could never forgive myself if we traumatized your little sister.” Percy chuckled but Annabeth saw his smile fade slightly. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I miss them. I mean, sure, I go see them when I can but Estelle is getting older and I just don't know how to tell her. Mom and Paul just tell her I'm living in California with you.” 

“You didn't choose to leave, Percy,” she said softly. “We all know that. Sally understands that. We know you didn't have a choice. And you visit more than any other god I know. You can't be upset with

yourself.”

“I just hate when the gods keep me away from you for long periods of time. I want to be here, in your arms, watching you fall asleep and making breakfast when you wake up.” 

“I know the gods are busy, Percy. And they keep you busy. I don't fault you for that.” He sighed and shifted his head higher on her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then leaned forward to wrap her arms around his chest. He chuckled as he brought a hand up to rest on her arm.

“Am I your prisoner now?” 

“Yep. And I'm not letting you get away.” 

“I'm fine with that.” He turned his head and she leaned in to kiss him. Her hands moved up and down his toned chest and he shivered as she raked her nails across his belly button. She sat up so she could reach around and wrap her fingers around his arousal. He swallowed, his breathing heavy as he dropped his head back on her shoulder. She moved her hand up and down, the head of his cock popping out of the bubbles.

“Annabeth,” he groaned, turning his head into her neck. She sucked at his neck and nibbled the spot behind his ear that drove him crazy. He suddenly turned around, splashing water everywhere, as he knelt between her legs. He leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth, his tongue lavishing her areola. 

“Turn around,” he said roughly, his hands on her thighs. She scrambled out of the water and turned to face the wall. He pushed two fingers inside her and she winced slightly. 

“Um, babe?” 

“Sorry, it's just… water tends to dry me out.”

“Oh. You should have said something,

love.” He gripped her hips and easily lifted her out of the bath but he didn't bother with drying them off. He carried her bridal-style into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He leaned against the headboard and tugged her hand.

“Come up here.” She moved up to kiss him and he broke the kiss to sink down a ways.

“Percy?”

“I want you to ride my face, baby.” Her face reddened and she glanced down at him.

“What if I suffocate you?” 

“Fuck, that would be the way to go.”

“Percy.”

“You won't suffocate me. And I can still lift you if I can't breathe. Come here, Annabeth, I want you to cum all over my mouth.” She still blushed red when her boyfriend spewed such delicious filth. Though she pretended to be scandalized, she secretly loved it. She stood over him, one leg on either side of his head and glanced down at him, anxiously chewing her lip.

“Fuuuuuck,” he breathed, reaching up to push a finger inside her. “You're already so fucking wet.” He gently pulled her down to his mouth and she let out a scream. Percy “hmmmed” appreciatively, his tongue flattening and moving through her folds, and the next second, hardening and thrusting inside her. 

“Oh fuck Percy… oh FUCK! PERCY! GODS, YES!” Her fingers were wrapped in his hair as she threw all caution to the wind. Not even aware of who she was anymore, Annabeth grinded against his mouth and rode his face fiercely. His hands gripped her thighs as he doubled his efforts. Annabeth felt a rush and looked down in horror to see her boyfriend’s face was soaked. She moved off of him, only to see him wearing the cockiest smile that just seemed to remain on his face at all times.

“Holy hellhounds, that was fucking incredible!” 

“Oh. You… you liked it?” 

“Um… you didn't? Cause I'm pretty sure you really REALLY liked it.” 

“No, I… I meant… I mean, what happened afterwards…” He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

“Annabeth, baby, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen.” She blushed but his smile grew even wider.

“Seriously, the fact that I just made you do that… I really want to call Jason and rub it in his face.” 

“Oh my GODS, Percy!” She hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

“I didn't say I would! Just really want to. He, uh, may have asked me if I ever… you know… made you do that.”

“Wait. Seriously?” He looked sheepish as she scoffed.

“You two are worse than a bunch of Daughters of Aphrodite!” Her eyes widened as she remembered that one of her best friends was a Daughter of Aphrodite… and Jason's girlfriend. 

“So you don't call Piper and Hazel and compare us boys, or anything?”

Ugh, no Percy, I have better things to do with my time."

"Alright Wise Girl, but if Piper ever asks you if I'm any good, you had better come through."

"You're not her type," she fired back and he rolled his eyes.

"Really? Why does everyone use that excuse? What does that even mean? I'm not her type. I'm not his type. I'm-"

"You're MY type," she cut him off, moving to straddle his lap. "And MY boyfriend. No one else's." His eyes widened for a moment before the cocky smile returned.

"Damn I love when you get all bossy and possessive like that."

"Bossy and possessive? Those aren't the best words to use for your girlfriend, Percy." She rose up and lowered on top of him, her teeth digging into her lip. He waited for her to adjust, seated within her completely.

"Oh shit Annabeth, you gotta move soon. Please!"

"Now who's being bossy?" She moved up and back down and he groaned. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You want to see bossy? Maybe one night I'll tie you to the bed and have my way with you." His eyes looked ready to pop out of his head as he stammered. She laughed as she kissed him, then started to move, riding him fiercely until they were both spent.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth cherished having him there with her. She knew he was getting anxious about the Solstice; he had been trying to reach Zeus but the god was not answering his call. She told him to forget the Solstice and they could just enjoy their time together. He cooked her breakfast and dinner, and gave her massages after work. He ran baths for them to share and they made love until they fell asleep. He even made lunch and visited her at her office one day. Annabeth proudly showed him off, dodging the question of why they were just now meeting him.

Friday afternoon he borrowed her car to go visit Jason and Piper. Annabeth wished she could join but she couldn't miss a day of work. When she came home, however, he had a surprise for her.

"Hiiii!" Her best friend yelled before rushing into her arms.

"Pipes! Jase! It's so good to see you guys!"

"Perce invited us back here for dinner," Jason said with a smile. "I'll just pretend gas isn't costing me an arm and a leg."

"How often do you get to see your bro, though," Percy entered the room with some beers. Jason held up the bottle toward him, nodding.

"So Annabeth, how is work?"

"Ok if we are going to talk about work, you can come help me with dinner, Jase." Percy gestured toward the kitchen and Jason nodded.

"Sure thing." Piper watched them exit the room and whirled back around.

"Ok, he's gone. I need your help, AB!"

"What's wrong?" Piper shook her head.

"I think that Jason might be cheating on me."

"Wait, what?!" Piper nodded miserably, sinking into the couch.

"Go back. Pipes, what makes you think that?"

"He's acting so weird. Distant and… moody even. Ever since we came back from Camp Half-Blood last month."

"Well have you tried talking to him?"

"Uh, duh! Of course I have!"

"And?"

"Nothing! He changes the subject. Or leaves. I don't know what to do, Annabeth. I love him. I love him so much."

"Piper, Jason loves you. I'm sure there's a logical reasoning behind his behavior."

"Then tell it to me, O Wise One." Piper huffed and took a swig of her beer.

"Seriously, maybe you can see if Percy knows anything. You know, after we leave. I don't know what I'll do if… I mean, I'm sure my mom is having a field day with

this right now," she added bitterly. Aphrodite did love when relationships became complicated. She and Percy must be quality entertainment, Annabeth thought bitterly.

"Of course I'll ask him if he knows anything. But I think you should try talking to him again. I just can't see Jason cheating on you. He's crazy about you."

"Ok let's evaluate someone else's love life for awhile," Piper took a swig of her beer. "How are you and Percy?"

"We're good."

"He told us about asking Zeus to reverse the immortality magic. Are you worried?" She glanced toward the kitchen to make sure the boys were busy.

"I want him here more than anything, Pipes, but…"

"You're afraid of the consequences," her friend said softly. Annabeth absentmindedly peeled at the label on her bottle.

"What if Hades decides to take him to the Underworld? What if he feels like Percy cheated death?"

"Hades was there that night too, Annabeth. It took all the gods and goddesses to make him immortal."

"I know but what if he changes his mind? What if Zeus gets angry and thinks Percy is being ungrateful? I said that night that I could live with him being a god… but

I can't live a life without him."

"Oh Annabeth, he will be fine. Percy would do anything for you."

"I know. That's what scares me. I don't want him angering the gods just because he wants a life with me."

"I think you're underestimating yourself a little, sweetie. And really underestimating Percy." Annabeth looked up from her beer and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because he wants a life with you? Annabeth, he never wanted to be a god. He was always talking about finishing school and taking you around the world and asking you to marry him. Leo made fun of him because he said how much he wanted a little girl that looks just like you."

"Wait. He said that?" Piper nodded, giving her a pointed look.

"I'm not saying you were wrong to make that choice. I know you guys were out of options and it was the only way he would live. But I'm telling you to remember how much that boy loves life, how much he loved his life with you, before you tell him don't risk angering the gods. He would risk everything to get back to a normal life with you." Annabeth was silent as she drank her beer, her mind racing. She could already point out things that bothered her pertaining to Percy's immortal state. Aside from the fact that he didn't live on earth with her, their age difference was starting to become more noticeable. Percy was frozen at twenty; she was

now twenty-seven. Her body had grown softer in particular places and she could point out wrinkles that had seemed to grow overnight.

It's not that she didn't want him to try to come back; she was just terrified of the risk.

"Gods, what are they doing in there? I'm starving," Piper huffed. "Hey you two! Are we going to eat some time this week?"

"Sorry Princess Piper, I'm not used to cooking for a vegetarian," Percy shot her a wink as he peered around the corner.

"Be ready in 5 minutes," Jason shouted. Percy gave them a grin before he retreated back to the kitchen.

The silence was tense and thick as both girls struggled to find something else to talk about, but the boys weighed heavily on their minds.

 

Dinner was delicious and the boys cracked jokes and lifted the discomfort from the room but Annabeth was ready for them to leave. Posiedon would be there to pick Percy up in the morning and she wanted to spend their (possibly) last evening together, in their favorite way.

Jason checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Damn I didn't realize how late it was. Pipes, we should probably get going." Piper and Annabeth nodded but Percy shrugged.

"What's the hurry?"

"Early morning lessons at Camp Jupiter. I told Reyna I would help out with sword classes."

"How noble of you, Grace."

"Not all of us can be powerful gods, Jackson." Percy smirked and clapped Jason on the shoulder. Annabeth and Piper walked to the door, their arms entwined.

"We live so close to each other, I can't believe how long it's been since we last saw you."

"I've been really busy," Annabeth sighed.

"Fending off mortal assholes?" Annabeth gaped at Jason while Percy and Piper became interested in their shoes.

"Oh so you agree with what he did?" Jason glanced sideways at Percy then stepped closer to Annabeth.

"If someone had done that to Piper, I would have blasted him with a lightning bolt. You're damn right I agree with him. And since Piper and I are nearby, I want you

to iris message me if there is anything you need, ok?"

"Alright Jason. You guys be safe going home." They exchanged hugs and kisses and said their goodbyes. Percy draped his arm around her shoulder as they stood in the doorway, waving to their friends.

"That was fun," Percy said as he closed the door.

"Yeah you haven't seen them in awhile, have you?"

"Been a long time. Jason said I need to come visit more. Course I told him I come visit Earth often, I'm just usually shacked up with you."

"You did not say that," she said sharply and he grinned broadly.

"I'm happy for him and Piper," he said as he lead the way to the bedroom. "They seem to be going strong."

"You think so?" He stopped and turned back to her.

"What, you don't think they are?" She shrugged as she dug in her drawer for her pajamas.

"I thought he was acting kind of distant and… moody, even," she repeated Piper's words. Percy looked baffled.

"He wouldn't move from her side all night. How was he distant and moody?"

"You don't think they seemed kind of… off? Like maybe Jason's mind is… somewhere else?" Percy gaped at her and shook her head.

"Were we in the same room? Jason was looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky."

Knew it, she thought to herself. Piper had nothing to worry about.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things," she shrugged as she kicked the drawer closed and headed into the bathroom. "Just ignore me. What time will your dad be here in the morning?"

"Um, a little before noon, I think," he still looked puzzled at her behavior. He slipped his shirt over his head and moved to stand behind her at the sink. "Pass me my toothbrush?" They went about their normal routines, readying for bed, and when she was about to return to her room, Percy's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I love this," he said softly.

"I know," she said, understanding immediately. It was what she had said the other night; just being with him, being like this with him.

Annabeth had never seen herself as the domestic type but now that she was older and even more in love with Percy, she found that she wanted it. She wanted it with all her heart.

She tugged him toward the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mm, Annabeth baby," he tried to get out between kisses. "We...should...talk about...what's going to happen-"

"Not right now," she purred in his ear, her hands sliding across his back. He shivered and rested his forehead against her neck.

"Shit you're distracting me."

"That's kind of the idea. Come on, Percy, we have one more night like this. Do you want to spend it talking or doing something that we both love?"

"But-"

"No more buts. Unless it's this that I can grab onto while you fuck me." To emphasize her point, her hands slid down into his shorts and squeezed his supple ass. He jumped and groaned.

"You are a terrible influence, Miss Chase."

"Oh please. All those times I was getting in trouble at Camp Half-Blood, who was getting into trouble along with me?"

"I know Grover is a trouble-maker but you don't have to call attention to it, Annabeth." She rolled her eyes as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain."

 

The next morning, Percy woke early and decided to make his favorite blue pancakes. He hadn't slept much, his mind on the Solstice and what he was going to say to Zeus. He'd wanted to talk to Annabeth last night and get her thoughts on what to say but she had been determined to keep his mind off of everything but her. And he was perfectly ok with that. Still, he was feeling anxious and wanted his wise girl's opinion. He knew she was afraid of angering the gods. But he felt that he made a better demigod than a god, and would be fine fighting monsters again, as long as he was with Annabeth.

His girlfriend walked in just as he was flipping the pancakes and she yawned; he noticed she wore his shirt and that it hung loose on her frame.

"I like your choice of dress, babe."

"Couldn't find my clothes," she shrugged as she poured two glasses of milk. He gave her a quick kiss on her hair as he set the plates of pancakes on the table.

"You and your blue food," she shook her head.

"You've never complained before," he said defensively. She cupped his chin and kissed his nose.

"I like it. It's unique. Like you."

"You mean weird."

"Eat your breakfast, Seaweed Brain. You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," he said hastily, sitting across from her. She quirked a brow as she took a sip from her cup.

"I should make coffee this morning. I'm exhausted."

"You were quite spirited last night," he laughed. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but she choked back a gasp as a giant wave formed right in her kitchen. Percy looked completely unaffected as the wave vanished and a handsome man stood behind the counter.

"Hey Dad, you want some breakfast?"

"Blue pancakes. Just like Sally used to make," he said, slightly wistfully. "I'll take a plate, son. Thanks." Percy rose to make his father a plate and Posiedon sat on the other side of Annabeth.

"How are you doing, Annabeth?"

"Fine, Lord Posiedon."

"Oh no formalities here, dear. This is your house, after all. I'm just the visitor." And yet if any other god had visited, they would have insisted she remain the ever loving and loyal subject that she was. That's why she liked Posideon. She knew her mother still maintained that ancient grudge with him but she liked his carefree nature that she so often saw in Percy.

"What time are we going to Olympus," Percy asked as he set a plate down in front of his dad.

"Right after we eat, I'm afraid. Zeus has requested to speak with you before we all convene. Presumably to return your powers."

"Dad," Percy swallowed. "You know what I'm going to ask him." Posiedon became very interested in his blue pancakes and Percy huffed.

"Dad, come on, you know I didn't want this! And I'm not any good at this! The only reason Zeus agreed to make me immortal is so he wouldn't piss you off!"

"Exactly Percy, so why are you trying to mess things up? You don't think Zeus will tire of your adolescent behavior? Strike you down as a mortal?"

"I want to be mortal again! I want to live with Annabeth and not be called away for some stupid godly duty every damn minute. I don't want to be a god anymore!" There was tense silence and Annabeth stared at her lap.

"Like it or not, Percy, this is the way things are. If we took away your powers for good, there is a very real chance that Hades will take your soul to the Underworld. And then you would never see Annabeth again, until her time to join you. Think about it."

"But we don't know that! I could talk to Hades! I could-"

"Percy." It didn't come from his father, but his girlfriend. Annabeth looked up and fixed her stony grey eyes on his. "Your dad is right."

"What? Annabeth, you said-"

"I said I didn't want to lose you," she said softly. "And if your father thinks that Hades might do this, then I agree with him. This is the way things are. Don't ask for anything more." He gaped at her, his mouth moving wordlessly until he slammed his hands on the table and jumped to his feet.

"Neither of you bothered to ask me if I preferred this to death," he said in a deadly whisper. "I never wanted to be a god. Never. And of course you, Dad, a mighty god, couldn't understand because you have been around for thousands of years. You haven't tasted mortality and what really comes with it. And you, Annabeth...how could you possibly realize what I've given up because you still have a life! You work at a job you love, you see your friends, you breathe air, you get to live LIFE! And you could wake up tomorrow and say, "I'm tired of being with an immortal Seaweed Brain. I think I would prefer someone who can be with me all of the time and who can listen to me and who can provide for me. Who I can have babies with. Who I can live a normal life as a normal couple with."

"Percy," Annabeth gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Percy shook his head and kicked his chair aside.

"Forget it. I'm going back to Olympus and I'm asking Hades for an out. I wanted my dad's and my girlfriend's support but I guess I'll have to do it without you guys. If you both can't see how much I yearn for my normal life again, you don't know me as well as I thought you did." He gave them both a sad look before he stomped from the room. They both flinched as they heard the front door slam and Annabeth hid her face in her hands. Her sobs made the god wince and he reached over to pat her shoulder.

"He didn't mean that, Annabeth."

"But he did," she glanced up at him. "Deep down, I know he did. He's been hinting at it, that he's afraid I will find someone else. It worries him the most. But I keep telling him, I can't risk losing him. Hades is your brother, Posiedon. Do you honestly think he will let Percy remain on Earth, after nearly dying?"

"My brother is unpredictable," he said slowly. "I cannot say what he will do. Zeus was more surprised than anything when Percy asked him if he could stay mortal. You have to remember, we gods aren't known for our humble natures. A part of Zeus still thinks humans are the worst species and that being a god is an incredible honor. He was offended the first time Percy turned down his offer."

"That's what I mean," she said desperately. "Zeus might get tired of Percy turning down his gift! He could tell Hades to take him to the Underworld. Lord Posiedon...I can't lose him." Posideon sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"In some ways, Percy is correct. Though I have fallen in love several times, I never questioned giving up my immortality. When I met his mother...I thought about what a normal life might be like. But my duties and obligations came first, no matter how much that hurt. I had to leave them both behind. I will not tell you the gods are perfect, Annabeth, because you know well that it's not true. And as much as I loved Sally… I would have never become mortal for her. But I see how much Percy loves you, Annabeth. I can see it when we are pulling him away for some stupid godly duty every damn minute, as my son so eloquently put it." Annabeth managed a weak smile.

"Perhaps we should let him try. And let him know that we do support him."

"How can I support him if I think it might end in disaster?"

"You are a demigod, Annabeth. You specialize in disasters." He smiled kindly but she shook her head.

"This is different. This...this scares me. This scares me more than when I faced that eight-legged witch in Rome. It's the whole reason I called you that night. Because he was on the verge of death. And what happens if he does something stupid like get himself killed? Then I'll have lost him forever."

"Death is a part of life, Annabeth. It's why mortals cling to what they cherish and feel that sense of time ticking away. Perhaps this is why gods are not attached to a particular living thing. There have been exceptions, of course, but for the most part, we just cannot comprehend that sort of love. But it is ingrained in Percy. His loyalty and protective love is his power and his downfall. He discovered that fact on your little trip to Rome so many years ago. I will not tell you what to do, Annabeth, but I will tell you that he has his mother's stubborness. One of the many things I loved about Sally Jackson."

"He's going to do it anyway," she shrugged. "I can't stop him. So what does it matter?"

"What matters is that he knows you support him, in every way possible," he replied gently. "Your love is what makes him so powerful. I know Ares likes to tease that he is just a minor god but Percy can be a very formidable force."

"I've seen him in battle, sir, you don't need to tell me that."

"Well," Posiedon pushed the plate of pancakes aside as he stood up. "I should find my son and return to Olympus. I will tell him to stop by to see you, after the Gathering of the Solstice."

"If he wants to see me," she muttered.

"Do not mistake anger for anything else, dear Annabeth. Percy still loves you with all his heart. Do not forget that." She nodded and Posiedon gave her a glowing smile before he vanished into a gigantic tidal wave that would have normally flooded her entire apartment. She stood, gaping at the spot where the god had stood and her eyes softened and grew sad when they landed on Percy's plate of uneaten pancakes.

"I'm sorry, Percy. Please don't do anything stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth decided to go into work and try to get some things done so she wouldn't sit at home and obsess. But obsessing was something she was good at it. So she sat in her office and stared at blueprints, her mind clearly elsewhere. She jumped when she heard the phone ring and she shook herself before sitting down at her desk.

"Annabeth Chase."

"AB! He proposed!"

"Huh?" It took her a moment before she recognized Piper's excited voice, rambling on and on, and Jason's deep laughter in the background.

"Slow down, Pipes!"

"I can't believe it, I can't believe I actually thought he was going to break up with me when all the time he was trying to ask me to marry him and oh my god Annabeth, you have to see this ring! Where are you? I want to see you, like right now!"

"I'm at work."

"Stay there! I'll come to you!"

"No wait, Piper, I'll come meet you guys. I'm not getting anything done here anyway."

"Ok great!" Piper made sure Annabeth had the correct address before squealing that she couldn't wait to see her and oh she was going to DIE when she saw the ring. Annabeth hung up, trying to stifle a grin.

"Crazy girl," she shook her head, remembering what Percy had said about the way Jason was looking at her. She wondered if Jason had told Percy about his plans to propose.

Annabeth collected her things and slung her purse over her shoulder as she walked to her car. No one else was in the office so she didn't have to stop and make small talk. She constantly checked the time, wondering how long the godly gathering would take. Would Percy come back to her afterwards? Or was he still upset with her?

Her fingers drummed the steering wheel as she sat in traffic, glancing at the clock. She wished she had a phone to call Piper and change the meeting place...if traffic was this bad the whole time she was going to go crazy. The good thing about living in New Rome was she had everything right there. She didn't have a huge need to go out into the mortal world and therefore, be stuck in traffic. But Piper and Jason had chosen to live away from New Rome, and Annabeth had agreed to meet them at their favorite diner. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a phone, she mused. Lots of demigods have phones.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and she was at the diner in no time. When she entered, Piper stood on her bench and waved like crazy. Annabeth lowered her head and made her way to the back of the room.

"Hi!" Piper jumped into her arms and Annabeth grinned.

"Ok McLean, let's see it." Piper thrust out her hand and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Nice job, Grace."

"Isn't it beautiful," Piper gushed. "I seriously want to show my mom! She will die!"

"You're starting to sound a little like her," Annabeth said, her nose wrinkled.

"Bite me, Chase," Piper stuck out her tongue.

"Oh much better," Jason sighed. "I thought I had proposed to Aphrodite in disguise."

"You be quiet," Piper lightly slapped his cheek and he looked affronted.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Annabeth said genuinely.

"AB, you know you are my Maid of Honor!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! Jason already asked Percy to be his best man and-"

"Wait. Percy already knows?" Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry Annabeth, I asked him to keep quiet about it. I wanted his opinion on it before I made a complete fool of myself."

"And you asked PERCY for advice on not looking like a fool?" Jason chuckled and held up his coke bottle.

"Cheers."

"Well it took long enough, Lightning Boy." Jason glared at her as he took a swig from the bottle.

"It's only been...wait…"

"Almost 11 years," she said laughingly. "You guys got together not too long after Percy and I did." She bit her lip, remembering the pain in her boyfriend's eyes that morning, when he said that she might move on to someone else.

"Anyway," Piper said shrilly, sensing her friend's sadness. "I sent iris messages to Hazel and Reyna and Calypso, about being my bridesmaids. But I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Will you," she asked, suddenly shy.

"Of course I will," Annabeth reached forward to hug her friend. "Good luck getting my boyfriend to wear a suit."

"He's done it a few times," Jason shrugged. "He better do it for me."

"Really, it's for me," Piper rolled her eyes. "Jason couldn't care less if the boys wore board shorts at our wedding."

"Not true. I told Percy no board shorts." Annabeth laughed but it was strained, and her friends could tell.

"Annabeth? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Piper and Jason exchanged looks, which just irritated Annabeth.

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Percy to get finished with the Solstice Gathering, that's all."

"Did you guys have a chance to talk," Piper asked quietly. Annabeth was saved from having to answer when the server came to take their orders. Annabeth ordered a cheeseburger and a coke, which sent a pang to her heart because it was one of Percy's favorites.

"Annabeth," Jason lowered his voice. "Percy came to see me this morning."

"What?" He looked uncomfortable but he nodded.

"He told me everything."

"He told you guys-"

"I wasn't home," Piper shook her head. "Jason just told me about it while we were waiting for you."

"He was upset but he left when he found out I was waiting for Piper to get home so I could propose," he sighed as he took a drink. "He said he would try to come back after the gathering, to let me know what happened." Annabeth played with her hands in her lap.

"Annabeth, I get why you're so worried. I do. But you have to see this from his side, too. Percy adores you and he wants everything with you. I felt horrible last night, talking to him about marriage when I could see the look on his face."

"What look?"

"The look of longing," he said gently. "He wants that with you. And he would ask you in a heartbeat, if he thought that's what you wanted."

"What do you mean? I want to marry Percy one day. I do."

"That's not really what I mean, Annabeth," Jason said slowly. Annabeth's brow furrowed and she glanced from one friend to the other.

"Wait. Are you saying…" she trailed off, her eyes widening. Jason held up his hands.

"I really shouldn't be talking about this. This is between the two of you and Percy would destroy me if he knew I was telling you this. But he told me last night that

he has been talking with your mother and she suggested making you immortal as well."

"WHAT?" Jason held up his hands, looking around.

"Shh, please don't repeat this, Annabeth. Percy said he wants to ask you...but he feels like he would be taking your life away and he can't do that to you. He told Athena that he would marry you as a mortal and she said it would never work. Athena said that you should be made his immortal wife but Percy said you wouldn't want that. You don't want to be a goddess any more than he wants to be a god. That's why he is going to ask Zeus to make him mortal." Annabeth gaped at her friends.

"He loves you so much, Annabeth," Piper said softly.

"I love him...but I just...I can't lose him. And if Zeus gets mad…"

"Jup- my father...ugh, Zeus wouldn't punish him, I don't think. Too many gods like Percy. He has done a lot for them and has earned their respect. And think about it. Percy has done more for Hades than any other god has. Hades might actually help him out."

"But if it doesn't work...would you want to be his immortal wife?" Annabeth's eyes widened as she gazed off into space.

"Percy knows me...he knows I wouldn't want that. But he has to know that I would do anything for us to be together. So if that's the only choice we have...well, of course I would. But who's to say the gods will do it? The only immortal wife that I know of is Ariadne and she was dying when Dionysus... I mean, why would the gods make me immortal? What purpose would I serve?"

"You would make a powerful goddess, Annabeth," Jason shook his head. "And I'm sure Percy would argue that case. But he told me he felt like it would be killing you. He said he wouldn't do it and apparently that upset Athena."

"Why does my mom want me to be a goddess?"

"I've stopped questioning why the gods do anything. I'm just telling you, this is what Percy is thinking. And after this morning...he was pretty upset that you don't support his desire to be mortal again."

"I can't support it if I think it's going to get him killed!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Annabeth," he leaned back in his seat and took a drink. "I'm merely explaining how he's feeling. Percy and I are a lot alike and I can see both sides to it." She fell silent and stared at the table until the server brought their food.

 

"Did he say how long it will take?"

 

"He isn't sure," Jason shook his head. "But he said he should be back tonight." She was left wondering, again, if he would even come see her.

"Piper...what do you think about all of this? I need a girl's opinion." Piper glanced sideways at Jason before sighing and taking Annabeth's hands.

"You're my best friend, Annabeth. And you and Percy have given me hope. I've never been a normal child of Aphrodite...I've been skeptical of love and didn't know if I believed was real. But when we lost you guys in Rome…" Annabeth winced and Piper gave her a gentle smile.

"You survived that awful place because you stayed together. You haven't let any obstacles stand in your way, and that's why I have always looked up to you. That day he was injured...I could feel your heart breaking all the way from New Rome. I was so scared that you would lose him, and when Jason told me what you planned to do...I envy you, Annabeth. You are so strong, far stronger than me, and you were strong enough to do what you had to do to save him. Even though you knew everything would change and you might not ever see him again. You had no idea what would happen but you made that choice."

"It was that or watch him die," Annabeth said softly.

"I know," Piper smiled. "Still, you were brave. I've told Jason so many times that I'm shocked Percy hasn't asked you to marry him. I finally understand why he hasn't and I don't think it's fair to either of you. Both of you deserve happiness and it's clear you find it when you're together. I actually prayed to my mom last night, asking her to bless you both. If anyone deserves a happily ever after, it's you Annabeth Chase." Annabeth leaned against her seat and stuffed a fry in her mouth, her mind racing. Piper leaned against Jason and they ate their food in silence.

"So," Annabeth cleared her throat. "Have you guys picked a date?"

"I've always dreamed of a summer wedding so I think around this time next year," she said happily, looking to Jason.

"Whatever you want, babe, is perfect for me." He started to lean in to kiss her but seemed to think better of it and took one of Piper's zucchini sticks.

"Oh don't let me dampen the celebration," Annabeth shook her head. "Kiss your fiance, Grace." Jason smiled and gave Piper a quick peck on the lips before he

took a bite of his burger.

"Babe, we need to leave soon," Piper showed him her watch.

"Oh you're right. Sorry Annabeth, we are driving to her dad's to share the news in person."

"He'll want to know why it took so long," she said with a smile.

"I can't exactly tell him that we have been busy fighting for our lives for the past 10 years," Piper said with a scowl, which made Jason laugh.

"Cause that will get me his blessing for sure."

"Congratulations, you two," she stood and hugged her friends. Piper squeezed her hand before they left and Annabeth sank back into her seat. She stared at the uneaten cheese burger on her plate and closed her eyes.

Percy, there is a cheeseburger here with your name on it. I even added bacon to it. Piper looked at me like I'd murdered her dog. She smiled, remembering Percy's horrified look when he'd first discovered Piper didn't eat meat. No cheeseburgers?! He had asked her in shock.

Percy, I love you. I just want you to know that. I don't know if you are listening but if you are...I love you. Come back to me when you're finished with the gathering.

She half- hoped that he would be sitting across from her when she opened her eyes again but no such luck. The burger sat, untouched, and she sighed as she stopped the server to ask for a box. Maybe he would come to her tonight and he would be hungry. She dug some cash out of her wallet, grabbed the box, and headed out to her car.

 

She nearly screamed as a little girl literally appeared right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Daughter of Athena," she held up her hands. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Then you probably shouldn't materialize from thin air, Lady Hestia," she said, rubbing her chest. Her shortness and her scowl didn't seem to surprise the goddess.

"I've come seeking your help, Annabeth Chase."

"Is it Percy?" Her beating heart was flooded with fear.

"You know that I maintain peace best I can. But a rift is forming between the gods and I need your help to contain it."

"What are you talking about, Hestia?"

"Your sea god has asked Lord Zeus to return his mortality and Zeus threatened to have him taken to the Underworld. Posiedon and Athena have stepped in to defend the young god, and now gods are choosing sides. Zeus has agreed, but in return, Percy will return to Earth in the state he nearly left it."

"Wait...what does that mean?"

"Take my hand, Annabeth. There isn't much time." Annabeth slid her hand into the goddess's and felt a rushing feeling. She had no reason to distrust Hestia; the goddess had helped them on more than one occasion and she knew Percy had a great deal of respect for her.

Hestia took her straight to Mount Olympus, bypassing the elevator in the Empire State Building completely. When they arrived, her eyes widened in horror.

 

The gods, major and minor, were all gathered in a circle, some angrily yelling at each other. Muses and nymphs stood around with their hands over their mouths, and lightning flashed around them. In the center of the circle, crawling on his knees and choking, was her boyfriend.

"Percy!" She started to run to him but Hestia held her back. Percy's head whipped around at the sound of her voice, his eyes wide.

"What is she doing here? Annabeth, you have to go!" But he was suddenly knocked backwards, his hand flying to his nose, which was now bleeding profusely. He groaned in pain as he gripped his face.

"Polybotes," he moaned. "Not fair! I wasn't even the one who killed him!"

"Zeus, enough," Posiedon's angry voice rang out.

"It was his choice," the god said in a voice that was far too smug for Annabeth's liking.

"I don't remember saying, go ahead and torture me," Percy snapped. "I said if Lord Hades allowed my soul to return to Earth without any consequences, that's what I would choose!"

"You cannot rescind an offer without consequences," Zeus exclaimed. Percy released a pained scream, his hand flying to his stomach. Red blossomed over his shirt and his fingers came away, covered in blood.

"Why did you bring me here," Annabeth turned to Hesia, her eyes streaming. "So I can watch him die?"

"There is another option, Annabeth. You must be the one to suggest it." She gasped, her eyes widening in realization. Percy pressed his hand to his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Zeus, you will cease this immediately!" Posiedon's voice boomed and made everyone stop what they were doing as the god marche forward. Zeus looked livid.

"You dare-?"

"Yes. I dare. This is not about justice. This is about your hurt pride. You think Percy has insulted you by refusing your gift. Brother, you are murdering my son. And I will not stand by." Posiedon bent to help Percy up but Percy shrugged him off.

"Stand, nephew, and face me." Exhaling deeply, Percy struggled to his feet and tried to stand straight. He clutched his bleeding stomach and winced.

"Lord Zeus," he said calmly. "I don't mean to insult you, or make you think I'm ungrateful. I am grateful to you all for saving me seven years ago. But I am as in love with a mortal as I was when you took me away that night. That love has only deepened over the years, when some of you made bets that I would stray. I don't want to leave her. And I'm asking...no, I'm begging, that you let me return to her. I would rather a mortal day with her than an eternity without her." Annabeth gasped and across the circle, Aphrodite actually squealed.

"Oh Lord Zeus, it's so romantic! You must let him return to her."

"I must do nothing! Athena, what do you say to this?" Athena stepped forward and her eyes swept from Annabeth to Percy.

"I would see my daughter happy," she said, lowering her head slightly. "And even if I resent their relationship, I can acknowledge that Percy Jackson makes Annabeth very happy. I say yes to sending him back to Earth." Percy blew out a breath of relief.

"Why should he get special privileges," Ares growled. "He's still just a disrespectful punk who got lucky a few times."

"Just because he bested you, does not give you the right to keep him in misery," Artemis said lightly. Ares's hand flew to his sword.

"Bested me? You little-"

"Oh darling, be quiet," Aphrodite snapped. "He would be so much more fun if he's mortal again. I have no control over his love life as a god."

"Stay out of my love life," Percy said in a low growl. "It's just fine without you meddling."

"You talkin' to my woman like that, Jackson?"

"She's actually MY wife, Ares," Hephestus snarled. "And I agree with him. Stay out of his life. That should go for all of us. We gods meddle in the affairs of mortals too much."

"Because we CAN," Nemesis sneered. "We're gods!"

"And that gives us the right to to do whatever we want?" Apollo stepped forward. "If my time as a mortal taught me anything, it's that we gods think too highly of ourselves."

"Apollo," Artemis hissed to her brother.

"Perhaps you need about a hundred more years on Earth as Lester Papadopoulos, to learn more lessons," Hera said lightly. Apollo paled and stepped back beside his sister.

"So why are we arguing like this? If we have already voted to make Percy one of us before, we can always vote to send him back," Hecate shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't this why we didn't let minor gods join us on Olympus in the first place," Ares said nastily. Hecate's eyes flashed and black smoke formed in her hand.

"Hecate is right," Persephone shook her head. "Percy did a great deal for the gods as a demigod. And it is not like he asking for immortality, just the chance to return to his mortal life."

"Will your husband turn his head, and revoke his claim on Percy's soul," Athena asked softly.

"You could ask him yourself," Persephone said testily.

"Thank you, my love," Hades nodded. "Since none of you have asked my opinion or if I would be merciful to the young god, I am inclined to just stay out of it."

"That's what you're best at," Demeter muttered.

"Mother, please," Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Lord Hades," Percy stepped forward before anyone else could speak. "Will you allow me to live on Earth as a mortal and claim my soul when the Fates have decided it is my time to die?"

"I would, Percy," the god said, surprisingly gentle. "If the decision were mine, I would of course tell you to return to Earth to be with your love." For one brief moment, hope filled the young god's sea-green eyes as they flew to Annabeth. But his bright smile fell and he shook his head.

"Wait. What do you mean, if the decision were yours? Zeus said it would be up to you."

"That shows you how much my brother does not pay attention," Hades shot Zeus a glare. "And it proves that Zeus believes the gods control one's fate."

"But...oh." Percy's face fell and Hades nodded.

"Your thread of life is a complex one. Technically, as a god, it cannot be cut but your mortal thread, the thread that Clotho created on her spindle, has been cut. It was actually cut before we reached you, Percy Jackson." Annabeth gasped, her hands covering her mouth and Percy shook his head in disbelief.

"I wasn't...I didn't…"

"I had sent Thanatos to retrieve your soul, my boy. It was I who alerted your father, and he in turn went to Athena, to devise a plan to save you. Making you immortal was the only way to save even a part of you. It's that part that continues to travel between Olympus and Earth, to visit your love. It's also the part that makes you hunger for mortality and all that comes with it. I wish I could help you, Percy. I truly do." Percy's heart sank and his head hung.

"Can't we ask the Fates to just, you know, remake his thread of life," Hephestus asked, his hands twitching as if weaving something.

"That would upset the balance of life in a horrible way," Athena shook her head, her grey eyes resting on Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy. "

"So that is that," Zeus said solemnly.

"No, it isn't," Annabeth stepped into the circle and Percy's eyes widened. "I know you don't want to ask, Percy, but you know how much I love you. I don't care about being normal or whatever… you're all I need. If you ask me...I would leave my mortal life behind to be with you." Percy gaped as Aphrodite and a few other

goddesses released little breathy sighs. He glanced at them before moving toward her and taking her hands.

"You would do that?"

"I would do anything to keep you in my life," she said softly.

"Victory belongs to the most persevering," Nike chanted from the side. Athena nodded in agreement. Percy cleared his throat.

"Um, maybe we can go somewhere and talk-"

"Hang on. Now the punk is asking us to grant immortality to someone else?" Quite a few of the gods glared at Ares, who cocked his head. "Why should we grant these privileges to just a couple of kids?"

"My daughter is not "a kid"," Athena said angrily.

"Nor is my son," Posiedon crossed his arms. "He is, in fact, still a god."

"Whatever. Why should we make the girl a goddess, other than to make sure Jackson has a permanent bed mate?"

"Listen you piece of-" Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm to keep him from leaping at the war god. Ares's eyes flashed and flames danced in his eyes.

"Oh let him go, little girl. I'd love to see how quickly he can regenerate after I incinerate him."

"Ares, that's enough," Hera spat, shocking Percy and Annabeth. "As the Goddess of Marriage, Home, and Family, your taunting of these two lovers is getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry Mother," Ares muttered, looking furious at being called out by his mother.

"What do you think of this, Hera, my dear," Zeus gestured toward the couple.

"I think she would make a powerful goddess and they would make a powerful couple."

"We need not necessarily make her a goddess," Hypnos pointed out. "We could grant her immortality and she would simply exist."

"A child of Athena is too costly to just exist," Nike shook her head. "And this demigod has done much for the gods." There was a murmur of assent and Apollo huffed.

"Percy Jackson did much for the gods as well, and we made him immortal."

"Percy is a unique case," Hecate said delicately.

"And still here," Percy scowled. "As is Annabeth."

"We have made immortal wives before," Hebe gestured toward Ariadne, who silently stood by her husband's side. "Ariadne has no powers. She just exists." Dionysus scowled and clutched his wife's hand.

"Watch yourself. Ariadne does not just exist. She gives me great happiness."

"Lovely. But how is that useful to anyone?"

"Love is the only weapon we need," Aphrodite said, batting her eyes while Artemis rolled hers.

"We could very well make Annabeth his immortal wife, without making her a goddess."

"I agree that making my daughter immortal with no powers would be a foolish waste," Athena addressed her father.

"What could we possibly bestow upon her," Aphrodite said sassily. "You are already the Goddess of Wisdom."

"Among other things," Athena said through gritted teeth. "But if we do not grant her powers, Annabeth should remain mortal, so she may continue her great works."

"But… Lady Athena, I thought-"

"She has extraordinary talent, Percy. Surely you recognize that."

"Of course I do. But you're confusing me. You said you wanted me to make her my immortal wife. Now you have conditions?"

"I can understand what Athena is saying, Percy," Apollo mumbled. "Annabeth is powerful, in both strength and mind. She has a bright future ahead of her, that much is clear to anyone."

"So will the god of prophecy bestow some wisdom upon us," Ares rolled his eyes and inspected his filthy fingernails. "Tell us what reason we would have to welcome another goddess in our midst." Apollo's eyes darted from Percy to Annabeth, then to the ground.

"There isn't one," he said heavily, looking pained. "I'm sorry, Percy. But Annabeth is destined for some amazing things and that's only if she remains mortal."

"The all-knowing god of prophecy has spoken," Ares exclaimed mockingly, holding out his hands. "Now can we get back to our normal size? I have a sudden itch to stomp on some mortals."

"We should at least vote-" Hera started but Zeus stood up.

"Meeting adjourned except for Ares," he said thickly. Ares started to protest but Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and yanked her toward the gardens. She heard thunder booming behind her and had a feeling he had just saved her from being incinerated.

 

A nymph bounded from a tree to a bush in front of them and he held her hand until they reached his father's garden. In the back corner was a statue of a trident, with a smaller trident beside it. Water trickled out of the statue, and there was a bench underneath it. A willow tree grew above, providing shade and making it a tranquil spot. Annabeth smiled weakly.

"I guess you like the garden that I designed for you."

"It's my thinking spot."

"Oh so you don't use it a lot then?" He narrowed his eyes and tugged her down onto his lap.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that."

"How are you feeling?" Her hand went to his stomach and she searched for blood but found no trace. The wound had closed completely. He shrugged.

"I'm a fast healer now."

"I thought you were dying all over again." He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I was. And I didn't want you to see it."

"Hestia came to me and said I could save you. She said it had to be my choice."

"She knew I wasn't going to ask you. I can't ask you to do that, Annabeth."

"Percy, Jason told me how you feel...about marriage. And I want you to know, I meant what I said. I would do anything to keep you. That being said, you have to know that this doesn't change anything. We will make it work, like we always have."

"Seven years, love. It's been seven years of 'making it work'. Aren't you tired-"

"No," she said sharply. "Don't you dare even think it. It has been seven years of wonder and love. Actually, it's been 11 years."

"Oh my gods, 11 years? No wonder Piper asked me what the hell I was waiting for."

"I can't be an immortal wife...but I could be a mortal one, if you are ok with that." He gazed up at her, admiration and respect and love swirling around in his eyes.

"Did you just propose to me?"

"No Seaweed Brain, I still expect an amazing proposal from you." He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Marry me, Annabeth Chase."

"You can do better than that, Percy. Besides, our best friends got engaged today. You're just-"

"Be my wife," he cut her off. "You've been watching over me since you nursed me back to health my first day at Camp Half-Blood. I need you to continue watching

over me to make sure I don't mess up."

"Well that's a full time job," she smirked.

"Give me a little girl who looks just like you. The same blonde hair and stormy eyes, a little princess I can dote on like Estelle. But you'll teach her how to kick ass."

"They'll have to create a cabin for you at Camp Half-Blood," she joked.

"We can train her at home. Together. I may not always be around but I will always come back to you. I will always come home to you. Your little apartment on Earth is more of a home than Mount Olympus could ever be, and it's because you're there waiting for me. You're my home, Annabeth."

"Now that's a proposal," she said quietly and he slid off the bench and knelt in front of her. He opened his hand and the most stunning blue jewel sparkled in his palm.

"Percy!"

"Will you become Mrs. Seaweed Brain?" She snorted and took his face in her hands.

"Remind me why I love you so much."

"The list is too long. Is that a yes?" She nodded frantically and held out her hand. He slid the ring onto her slender finger and pulled her hand to his lips. She held her hand out in front of her to admire the beautiful ring; A blue diamond wrapped around a string of smaller diamonds in the shape of a wave.

"I may have asked Hades to find me the rarest, most beautiful diamond of all."

"And where was it?"

"The bottom of the ocean. I retrieved this ages ago, but just didn't know how to ask you. You kept saying you wished we were normal and I realized that would never happen… so I just kept it in my pocket. When Jason asked me about proposing to Piper last night, it killed me. Cause I just wanted to run in there and ask you. And so this morning...it hurt even more, to hear that you didn't want me to try. I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"I understand why you did," she stroked his cheek, her hand remaining there. "Jason actually helped me understand a little bit. I don't ever want you to feel like you're not enough for me, ok?"

"Ok," his hand covered hers and he smiled. "Do you want to go back to my palace and celebrate?"

"Tonight we'll celebrate. Tomorrow we'll go around and give everyone our news. And you can explain to Jason why you stole his thunder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't the end, we still have a few chapters to go :) Just wanna address a few things! 
> 
> a LOT of you have been messaging asking why Percy doesn't just make her his immortal wife. Hopefully this chapter gives you an idea of what I was thinking. Who's to say what the gods would do? But here, they believe Annabeth is more useful as a demigod than another goddess. What has Uncle Rick taught us, it's that the gods are pretty much always thinking about themselves and how someone can be useful to them! 
> 
> Secondly, when it comes to Ariadne, there are lot of different versions of her story. She is actually said to be the goddess of paths and labyrinths, but in the books, she is just an immortal wife, not an actual goddess. I hadn't even realized there was a difference until I started to do research, haha. But it makes sense, and worked well with the argument between the gods about what to do with Annabeth. 
> 
> Obviously those who have read ToA are going "umm something's not right" and you would be correct. Since there are more books to come, however, I just pretended that Apollo served his time and is back with the gods. Since this is really about Percabeth, I sort of try to gloss over without leaving him out completely. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one- it's one of my favorites actually! Have a great weekend! :)


	8. APOLOGIES TO LORD POSEIDON!!!!!

You guys... I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO extremely embarrassed, as my mom just pointed out to me on my Facebook that I spelled Poseidon wrong.....and I have been since I started writing this :-x :-0  
I have gone through the unpublished pages and corrected it but I'm not going to correct it in every chapter I have already published. Ugh. I'm sorry but hey, it takes a big author to admit their mistakes, hahahaha. My own "father" though, *sigh*. Least I haven't been struck with a wave or anything so I guess he isn't too upset with me ;) 

I'll try to post again this weekend! Happy Friday everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

"Annabeth?" Percy called out to the dark room, frowning slightly.

"Bedroom," he heard her call back and he kicked the door closed and set the heavy box down against the wall. He heard her moving around in her room...their room, he corrected himself, a broad grin crossing his face. He hadn't seen her all day, as she was already gone for work when he woke up and he had been at his mother's house the whole time.

Annabeth hadn't changed out of her work clothes yet and Percy leaned against the door for a moment, drinking in the sight of her shapely legs on was shoving things aside in her closet and huffed.

"No good. I'll have to expand it."

"Babe," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her blonde ponytail. "I own like 2 pairs of jeans and maybe three shirts. You don't have to make any more room for me."

"You own more than that and I want us to have some extra space! This closet is too small to share."

"Then I can use the closet in your office," he said soothingly, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"It's what I do," she sighed. "I want this to feel like home to you too."

"It already does," he murmured, moving his lips around her neck. She moaned and dropped her head back onto his shoulder so he could kiss her throat. "You make it home."

"Cheesy," she scoffed but closed her eyes and tilted her head so he could kiss his way to her jaw. She shuddered as his knuckles raked her cheek gently. "You know we're not getting much unpacking done."

"About that. Mom said I could come get the rest of the boxes later and I thought you might want to come with me."

"Do we have to drive?"

"Drive? You're kidding right?" He raised a brow, his sea-green eyes sparkling.

"Oh," she breathed, nodding. "Right. Then yes, I'll come with you."

"I have two boxes here with me already. But she says she found some old things she thinks I will want. If it's embarrassing items, I will send you right back here."

"Was Estelle excited to see her big brother?"

"She was at school," he said sadly. "But Mom invited us to dinner tonight. She will be more excited to see you than me."

"Don't be an idiot. She's crazy about you." Annabeth started to move back toward the closet when his arms tightened around her.

"Hey, if Mom asks any embarrassing questions…" she glanced over her shoulder, her brow furrowed.

"What kind of embarrassing questions?"

"She may or may not ask you when we are having kids." Her eyes widened.

"Do what now?"

"Hey, I've told her to stop asking. It wasn't exactly in the cards for us before. But I think now that we are engaged…" he trailed off and she nodded.

"And moving in together. She will expect it to happen."

"I think she's a little surprised it hasn't happened yet, to be honest. We have been careful but she doesn't need to know that."

"Percy your mom isn't stupid. She has to know we have been sleeping together for years."

"Right. And I think she is wanting a grandchild. So just in case she starts to pry-"

"I can handle Sally," she said gently, kissing his cheek. "Now bring in those boxes you brought home so we can find a place for everything."

Percy's heart warmed when he saw that Annabeth had cleaned out her drawers and made spots on her dresser and shelves for Percy to put his things. He had proposed a month ago and she had finally convinced him to move in with her. Athena didn't like it but Annabeth really didn't care anymore. She was going to marry her seaweed brain, no matter what. Percy had been annoying about it at first. "Are you sure, Annabeth?" "I know you like your space, what if you get sick of me being around?" or her least favorite, "Are you really ok with all of this?" She had tried, again and again, to convince him that a marriage between a god and a mortal could work. She didn't have any success stories to use, but they had been together for eleven years. She admitted to herself that she had her doubts like everyone else had in the beginning. She wasn't sure how it would work and if Percy would even want to continue dating her.

But she had underestimated him, as she had done many times before. And he had thankfully proved her wrong. After he had proposed, he had gone to talk with Athena. Annabeth wasn't sure what was said but Poseidon had kept her company, taking her around the throne room and stopping to say hello to Bessie, the Ophiotaurus that Percy had rescued. She was at ease around the god, laughing and swapping stories about Percy. She could tell that Poseidon truly cared for his son, which was sort of rare among the gods. When Percy had returned, he told Annabeth he would like to go to her father and formally ask for her hand. Poseidon had given them his blessing and Percy had taken Annabeth into his arms, turning them both into a giant wave. It was the first time she had traveled by water and it took her a few times before she was comfortable with it.

Percy set his boxes on the bed, unpacking slowly. He had a few knicknacks from their adventures together and several pictures of his family and them together.

"We can put these in the living room if you like," she said, smiling at a picture of Percy holding his baby sister.

"You mean on your table? With your picture frames?"

"Percy," she rolled her eyes. "Married couples share space."

"I know that, it's just," he took a deep breath and pulled her hand to his chest. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"If you're having second thoughts-"

"No!" She jumped and he winced. "Sorry. No, I'm not. Not at all. I'm just saying, it's going to be an adjustment. Just be patient with me. I'm still having a hard time believing that I'll get to call you my wife." She smiled and shook her head as she pushed a strand of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"You're stuck with me, Jackson."

"Would you like to keep your last name," he asked tentatively. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. They hadn't talked about this and she wasn't sure what to say. Noting her silence, Percy shook his head.

"You don't have to decide that right now. I was just-"

"Would you like for me to be Jackson?" Though Jackson was his mother's maiden name, Percy refused to drop it after he became a god. He bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Don't judge me too harshly but I've fantasized more than a few times about calling you Annabeth Jackson." She grinned and draped her arms around his neck.

"Well then I'll be Annabeth Jackson." His eyes softened and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Gods I love you." She was about to reply that she loved him more when his lips crashed upon hers, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip. His hands moved down to grip her hips, holding her against him. He moaned into her mouth when she bucked her hips, feeling his want for her growing. With a low growl, he pushed her down on the bed and held her hands over her head as he attacked her neck and throat. Holding her down with one hand, his other moved down to push her skirt up to her waist. She squirmed underneath him and he grinned as he bent his head to kiss her stomach. His messy hair tickled her skin and she shivered.

"Percy," she said breathily and he smirked up at her as he trailed his tongue from her belly button up to the edge of her bra.

"Have I told you how much I like it when you wear skirts?" Her reply turned into a strangled gasp as his thumb gently pressed against her clothed center.

"Oh Wise Girl, you're already so wet," he moaned into her side. Her legs fell open in invitation and she whimpered his name again. He moved his hand up to circle around her belly button, before sensually sliding down into her panties. Along with his gifts of breathing under water and his ability to wield Riptide, he was also an incredible lover and always made sure to get Annabeth off at least twice before he thought about himself. He was always incredibly sensual and passionate, especially when he was worshipping her body. She cried out when he slowly pushed a finger inside her, jerking her hips upwards, begging for more. He chuckled softly and it seemed to ring in her ears.

"Please don't tease me tonight, Percy."

"But that's half the fun," he laughed, kissing her throat.

"Not tonight," she said again and he nudged her bra with his nose.

"Ok, Wise Girl. No teasing." He moved down the bed and flopped on his stomach, his hands running along her thighs. She sat up on her elbows to watch; she knew he loved it when she watched him pleasure her. Their eyes were locked and Percy had admitted to her that he had never felt more connected to her. Not even in battle, when they worked seamlessly together. At the first swipe of his tongue her eyes slammed shut and she tilted her head back. He knew all the ways to make her come undone and it seemed that he would heed her plea and not tease. He yanked her lace boyshorts down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. He gripped her thighs, spreading her even wider, and she whined at the stretch in her muscles. Percy's eyes held hers as he thrust his tongue deep inside her. She screamed and grabbed a fistful of his hair, her hips jerking up. He moaned, shaking his head as the vibrations only heightened the pleasure. She saw him reach back into his jeans and pull out his phone. She frowned and sat further up but he tossed the phone at her head. She glanced and saw Sally Blofis's name flickering.

"Shit it's your mom!"

"Answer it," he said without bothering to lift his head. She gave him a look that said have you lost your mind but Percy did not let up.

"You're going to have to stop that," she hissed as she tapped the phone. "Hi Sally. I'm great, how are you?" Percy rested his chin on her pelvic bone, looking mildly

amused.

"He's actually in the shower at the moment. I can have him call you back?" Annabeth glanced down at Percy, whose brows raised impatiently.

"Oh yes he did mention it. Dinner sounds great. Yeah, I know he's looking forward to seeing her. Yeah, it will be great to see you again. Oh gosh, I know, it's a beautiful ring! I know, I've just been so busy and-" she nearly swallowed her tongue when Percy pushed a finger inside her. He glanced up at her, reminding her that he was doing something and he would finish that something, meaning her, whether she liked it or not. His broad grin told her that she would, in fact, like it very much. He shot her a wink before he went back to licking her slowly, withdrawing his finger to suck on it before pushing it back inside her.

"Oh gods," she muttered, trying to kick him but he lifted his body and lay down across her, effectively trapping her. "Sally, um, I need to go, I think I hear Percy calling for a towel. Yes, we will see you soon. B-bye." She threw the phone onto the bed and grabbed onto his hair with both hands.

"You're in so much trouble, Seaweed Brain."

"Just hold on, Wise Girl." He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her hips, his fingertips digging into her thighs.

"Fuck," she cried, losing herself completely. Percy doubled his efforts and plunged two fingers inside her. He moaned as if he was in pain when he felt her clamping down around his fingers. He licked his way up her slit, over her belly button, all the way back up to her lips, and her fingers wound around his locks.

"You think Mom would notice if we made it a quickie?"

"You'd better hope she didn't know what was happening during that phone call," she said sternly. He laughed as he leaned over her, taking her hand and kissing it before settling it over his bulging jeans. She leaned up to kiss him, her hands working the button and zipper, and they worked together to push them down his hips. Her hands squeezed his ass as he tapped the head of his cock against her sensitive clit. He pushed inside her and groaned into her neck.

"I will never get tired of this."

"Good," she gasped as he started to move. "Told you, you're stuck with me."

"Don't ever leave me, Annabeth." She moved her hands up his shirt, playing with his nipples until he whined. She took his face in her hands and tried to look stern.

"I'm not ever leaving you." Percy's vulnerability had surprised her at first; as they got older, she noticed more and more when he said things like that. The idea that she could actually tire of him was laughable but she supposed it was because he was always around gods, who were forever falling for mortals and then leaving them behind.

He roughly pulled the cup of her bra down so he could squeeze her breast, his thumb working at her hardened nipple. He moved his hand down her body and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Shit Percy, I don't know if I can."

"Come on, baby. I love feeling you cum around my dick. Gods you're perfect." She felt another orgasm sneak up on her and she fisted her hands in the sheets.

"Cum with me, Annabeth." She obeyed his demand and he grunted loudly as he spilled inside her. Her fluttering walls made him gasp and he stayed still, lost in the bliss. They were a mess, only half-dressed, his jeans and underwear pushed down far enough to release his cock while her skirt was hiked up to her waist and her underwear lay somewhere on the floor. He slid out of her and kissed her forehead before backing out of the room. When he returned, he held a wet rag and gently cleaned her up before he helped her sit up and retrieved her panties.

"We will have to take an actual shower when we get home tonight," she said as she pulled her panties and her skirt down.

"So did Mom actually say anything interesting or were you two just gossiping?"

"We weren't gossiping. She was saying how excited everyone is to see you. Dinner is at seven. And since that is Eastern time, we should probably go ahead and go." Percy nodded while he buttoned and zipped his jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head; Annabeth huffed when it just fell into place. She glanced in the mirror and groaned.

"I look so thoroughly fucked."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It is when we are having dinner with your family."

"You look fine, babe. Just brush your hair."

"And brush your teeth," she snapped, already pulling her hair from the ponytail. Percy closed himself in the bathroom, humming contentedly. Annabeth decided to do away with the skirt and pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice blue top. She grinned when she held her hand against her shirt and saw how the shade of her shirt matched her ring. When Percy returned, he had changed as well.

"Hey, we match," he grinned, tugging her toward him.

"Do you own any other colors?" Percy shrugged.

"You were the one who said you love me in blue." She smiled and placed her palm on his cheek, the cool silver of her ring making him jump.

"It brings out your eyes." He smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You've said that a time or two." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his thumb grazing her ring. He glanced down quickly before looking into her eyes again. She smiled and wiggled her fingers, catching the light on the diamond. He laughed and shook his head.

"You ready?" She nodded and he opened his arms. She pressed herself against his chest and heard Percy muttering something under his breath. Moments later, she felt a strange sensation and knew they were now liquified. Which would terrify most people but since her fiance was a god of the sea, she knew she didn't have much to fear.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When she opened her eyes, they were standing in the Blofis's living room. Percy took a step back and shook his head.

"It's still so weird." Paul had become the principal at a school in upstate New York, so he had left Goodge High School and had moved the family a month ago. Percy had grown up in a tiny apartment and they'd had their struggles. Annabeth remembered some of the stories he had told her about living with "Smelly Gabe" and watching his poor mother working to support them. But Paul's new position had come with a pay raise and he happily spoiled his wife and daughter.

The house wasn't huge but Sally kept it clean and homey. Annabeth smiled as she perused the pictures on the wall. Young Percy smiled toothily up at her, his hair as messy as always. She blushed when she saw a picture of the two of them had been added to the shelf and Percy grinned.

"That means you're a part of the family now."

"She has been part of this family for a long time now," Sally said as she and Paul entered the room behind them. Annabeth smiled as the two women embraced. They had become quite close after Percy had gone missing and they'd leaned on each other for strength and support. Reading her thoughts, Sally's smile faded a little.

"I wouldn't have gotten through those months if it weren't for Annabeth," she said softly. Percy's face fell; it hadn't been his fault, of course. Hera had kidnapped him and wiped his memory clean so he had no control of the situation. Still, he felt terrible for putting his mother through that again and again. Then when he had become a god, he hadn't known how to explain it to her. How do you tell your mother you are techinically dead but are actually an immortal being? He was grateful that his mother and his fiance (oh gods that word, he thought) got along so well. Sally turned to embrace her son and he smiled. He had just been here that afternoon but he accepted her hugs with as much eagerness as he had when he was younger.

"PJ!" A little voice exclaimed happily and Percy's face lit up.

"Stella!" He knelt and scooped the little girl into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and Percy closed his eyes. Annabeth, Paul, and Sally watched with wide smiles. Anyone could see that Percy was smitten with his little sister. And he loved that she still wanted to hug her brother. He wasn't sure how long that would last, so he relished it while he could.

"She told her father off for trying to hug her at school today," Sally whispered to Annabeth, laughing. Paul nodded, holding out his hands in exasperation.

"Didja bring me anything, PJ?"

"Oh Starfish, you know me too well," he said as he set her down. He held out his hand and a large blue sand dollar seemed to appear. Estelle gasped, her bright blue eyes wide.

"It's so pretty!"

"Do you remember what these are called?"

"It's a sanddollar. You gave me one when we went to the beach last year." He nodded, running his thumb over the gift.

"Yup. And I had some friends decorate it and turn it into a necklace for you. They're mermaids." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Percy, you don't know any mermaids."

"Ah, so you believe there ARE mermaids, but not that your big brother knows them." He sighed heavily and started to pocket the sanddollar.

"Ok then, guess I will just take this with me-"

"No!" She grabbed his hand and pried open his fingers. "It's pretty, the mermaids did a good job."

"I'll tell them you said so. Want me to help you put it on?" She nodded excitedly, reaching out to finger the cord and the irridescent pearls. He leaned forward to drape it around her neck and kissed her cheek when he was finished.

"Pretty little starfish."

"Mom, did you see what PJ brought me?" She ran over to Sally and held out her necklace.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart."

"Annabeth!" The girl seemed to just notice Percy's fiance and flung her arms around her waist. Annabeth laughed as she knelt to embrace the little girl.

"Let me see. Oh that's so pretty, Stella. You have a good big brother."

"You have to say that cause you're marrying him," she said in a loud whisper.

"Hey!" Annabeth laughed as Percy joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Lemme see the ring!" Percy held out her hand while his mother and sister 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

"It's so pretty," Estelle gushed.

"That's quite a ring, Percy," Paul said with a smile. "Well Annabeth, Sally's right. You've probably been a part of the family longer than I have," he winked at Percy, whose cheeks went bright red.

"Oh that's so true! I remember when he came home from camp the first year, how he was so excited about this girl he had met-"

"MOM!" Annabeth snorted and Percy groaned.

"Hey Annabeth, you have GOT to see these pictures of PJ that Mom has," Estelle grasped Annabeth's hand and dragged her from the room.

"Great. My little sister will try to embarass me to death."

"Oh you and Annabeth practically grew up together," Sally scoffed.

"Doesn't mean I want her to see baby pictures of me in the bathtub!"

"Oh I forgot about those! Hang on, girls, I have some more pictures to show you," she hurried off after her daughter and Annabeth.

"Mom don't you dare!" He groaned when he heard the women giggling.

"Welcome to my world, son," Paul laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "You need to come around more often. I'm completely outnumbered."

"Bringing Annabeth with me doesn't make the equation any better."

"Let the girls gossip. I want to have a serious talk with you, man to man."

"Um, ok." Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to help you make sure that Annabeth is never annoyed with you."

"Pretty sure that's impossible. One of my gifts is annoying Annabeth."

"Let's start with the rules of marriage. Rule number one: she is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's right." Percy looked dumbfounded.

"I'm doomed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning dear readers! Explicit content- language and very smutty. light BDSM involved. don't read if easily offended!

Annabeth burst through the door and slammed it behind her. Her breathing was heavy and she whirled around as she heard it opening again. She threw out her palms, pushing the door with all her might.

"Damn it Annabeth, will you stop this," she heard his frustrated cry. She managed to slam it closed and she quickly locked both locks. He banged on the door with his fists.

"Annabeth, let me in right now!"

"No! Go away!"

"This is my apartment too!"

"I don't want to see you tonight, Percy! Just go." There was another loud bang and an angry yell. She backed away from the door, crossing her arms. The banging stopped and her eyes narrowed at the locks.

"Really," she heard a mocking voice behind her. "You think doors can keep me out?" She stamped her foot and threw her hands into the air.

"What part of I don't want to see you don't you understand?"

"Annabeth this is ridiculous! You know I didn't-"

"I SAW you, Percy! I saw you with her!"

"Then maybe you should get your eyes checked because I didn't do anything!" Her stormy eyes flashed and he actually took a step back. He loved Annabeth with everything he had but he would easily admit that she could be downright terrifying.

"It was bad enough to hear those girls talking about how much older I looked...but then I see you, with her, at the bar-"

"Babe you have to listen to me," he stepped toward her. "I wasn't flirting with her. You can ask Leo, he was right there!"

"Leo is worse than you are! He's the biggest flirt of all! I don't know how Calypso puts up with him!"

"Cal understands that's just how he is," Percy said with a shrug. Annabeth's nostrils flared and he immediately knew that was the wrong response.

"Ok, listen-"

"No you listen! I'm tired of hearing people whisper that I'm a cougar behind my back...I didn't even know what it meant until I looked it up! You think I don't hear the whispers when we go out? Someone thought I was your mother!"

"You do not look that much older than me!"

"And I can't wear those skimpy little oufits anymore! Not that I ever wanted to but I'm too fat to wear anything like that now!"

"You have got to be kidding me if you think-"

"Quit interrupting me! I'm sick of it, Percy. That woman has been a total bitch to me at work and seeing you flirt with her-"

"I was not flirting! I was telling her how excited I am to marry you!"

"So why was she putting her number into your phone?" He shook his head at her and reached into his back pocket for his phone. He hadn't even wanted the damn thing in the first place- why did a god need a phone- but he found that he loved texting with Stella and his mother, and sending cutsey messages to Annabeth when she was at work. He held the phone out to her but her arms remained crossed over her chest.

"Check every contact if you want. I was showing her the pictures of our trip to Hawaii, not adding her to my phone. She's just jealous of you."

"She wants you, Percy."

"Too bad for her because I'm happily taken." She huffed and turned away.

"You're too calm about this! Seriously, I feel like...like punching a wall right now and you're just la de da, calm and collected."

"You want to punch something?" He stood in front of her and lifted his chin. "Hit me. Go ahead." She gaped up at him and he picked up her hand.

"You're pissed off because you think I was flirting with some random bimbo that you work with. You obviously don't believe me when I tell you I wasn't. So hit me. I want you to."

"Fuck you, Percy." She whirled around, her fist clenched, and screamed as her knuckles met the wall. His eyes widened at her cry of pain and he rushed towards her as she cradled her hand against her chest.

"Shit Annabeth!" He pried her hand away and rubbed his thumb over her throbbing knuckles.

"Hope you're happy," she muttered.

"Happy? You could have broken your hand. Which is why I told you to hit me! My jaw wouldn't do this much damage." She grimaced as he studied her hand, flexing her fingers to make sure nothing was broken.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You're bleeding."

"I SAID, it's fine," she fumed, lowering her hand. He watched her for a moment, the oceans in his eyes churning.

"I have an idea." He tugged her into the bedroom and he pulled her toward the bed.

"What are you doing, Percy?"

"Let me give you a massage and I'll-"

"A massage? You think a massage is going to help? I'm so angry that I want to...I want to…" She huffed and he stared.

"What do you want, Annabeth?" Finally she looked up at him, her teeth buried in her lip.

"I think know what I need."

"Ok. How can I help?" It was those words that nearly made her come undone. He hadn't asked for details, just how he could help. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't thinking about her needs first, always willing to sacrifice himself or his desires. Even when they were young, he was so ready to risk his life for hers when all she wanted was for him to stay alive and close to her. It infuriated her that he took so little stock in his own life but he had always put her first and she knew he always would.

"I want you to take your shirt off. Slowly." He frowned but worked the buttons of his shirt and slid it from his shoulders.

"Shoes and pants next." She circled the chair as she watched him kick his shoes off, push his slacks down his legs, and stand up straight, his hand nervously twitching by his side.

"Lose this," she twisted a handful of his undershirt and he quickly lifted it over his head. He stood in nothing but blue boxer briefs and she allowed herself a moment to admire the view. A god could have any kind of body that he wanted but Percy had always been fit and toned, quickly growing from the shy awkward little boy to the handsome man in front of her. She stood on her tiptoes behind him, reaching up to grasp a fistful of hair. He hissed as she brought her lips close to his ear.

"I want to fuck you, Percy," she said slowly. "I want to drive you as crazy as you drive me. And I want to hear you cry out my name. Sit in the chair." He obeyed her orders, and she brought his hands behind his back.

"Keep them there." He gulped as he watched her go to their closet; his eyes widened when she returned, twirling a pair of handcuffs around her finger.

"Where-"

"Piper sent them to me last Valentines Day. Don't ask any more questions." He clamped his jaw shut and swallowed as she knelt to slip the cuffs around his wrists. He tugged lightly but his arms were now trapped behind his back. He shifted nervously in the chair, looking up at her for further instructions.

She moved in front of him, reaching back to unzip her dress. She turned slightly so that he could have a better view of her back; his breathing grew heavier with every inch of skin that was bared to his eyes. She pushed the dress down her legs and stepped out of it, flinging it onto the bed. Percy's wide eyes drank her in as she turned back to face him; her underwear were matching sky blue lace and were very transparent. She kept her black heels on and straddled his knee. She reached up to stroke his face before her hand moved to grasp his hair again. She yanked backwards and his eyes slammed shut. She leaned forward to kiss him but he gasped as her teeth dug into his bottom lip. His hips jerked upwards as she tugged lightly, running her finger over the sore spot. She cupped his chin and tugged him to look at her. Their eyes locked and he saw the storms rolling in. He gulped audibly and she nodded.

"That's right. I can see how nervous I'm making you. You know that I'm calling the shots tonight, don't you?" The reply when do you not was on the tip of his tongue but this was the first time he had ever seen her so assertive in the bedroom, and he wasn't sure that was the best thing to say when he was in such a vulnerable position. Of course he could easily shift his form and be rid of the cuffs but he was curious to see what she would do. She was a naturally confident young woman; Athena's children thrived from competition and Annabeth had been the only child of the wisdom goddess to find the Mark of Athena. She was proud of her accomplishments and Percy was proud to have her by his side. But their bedroom antics had always been fairly tender. They had only experimented a few times and he was extremely aware of what made her uncomfortable, ceasing immediately at the first sign of her hesitation.

He wondered how far she would take this and why in hades it was turning him on so much. He had told her that he liked it when she got bossy and posessive but this was going to a whole new level.

Annabeth noticed his boxers growing more tented and she smirked.

"Well that didn't take much."

"You are standing in front of me in only your underwear," he pointed out.

"I didn't give you permission to speak," she snapped. His brow shot up as the look of do you really want to go there crossed his face but her mouth tightened and she threw her leg over his. He nearly cried out as she grinded against him, hooking her legs behind the chair. His head tilted back and she leaned forward to suck at his throat. She held his hair tightly again as she nipped at his neck and ear; he whimpered as she tugged at his lobe with her teeth, her tongue raking along the fleshy shell. She nudged him with her nose, his head tilting to the side and she sucked hard at his throat. He gasped as he felt the suction increase and she leaned back, looking pleased with herself. Her fingers drifted over the bruise and his jaw dropped.

"Did you just-"

"Mark you as mine? You bet I did." They had never left visible marks on each other before. He could just imagine the looks on Jason's and Leo's faces when he saw them next. Poor Frank would probably pass out; the boy was too pure for his own good.

Percy was yanked back to the present as Annabeth moved down to his chest, her tongue swirling around his nipple. As she continued to move against him, Percy whined as the material of his underwear scratched and stifled his erection.

"Annabeth, please!"

"Hm?" She nipped at his chest and his head tilted back again. "What are you begging for, Perseus?" Oh he was in trouble if she was bringing out his full name. He

shifted underneath her, the chains clinking behind him.

"Please let me touch you. I can't- I can't stand it-"

"Nope," the 'p' popped as she shook her head. "No touching. Not tonight. Tonight, I'm in charge." That's every night he wanted to yell but he just let out a frustrated groan.

"Tired of our game already, honey," she stroked his face.

"I thought you didn't like games."

"What child of Athena doesn't like games? Besides, this one can be so much fun." It rattled him how much she had changed in the past ten minutes. He did not recognize this seductive creature with molten eyes that glittered in the moonlight. She lowered to her knees and ran her palm over his erection. She smiled when he quivered in her hand and she bit him through the material.

"Shit!" His knees flew out in front of him as he sank low into the chair. It was uncomfortable, with his hands bound behind him but his head tilted forward, his chin touching his chest.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Percy?" He could only nod. She pulled his length from the material and licked her lips. He groaned loudly and tugged at his cuffs.

"Yours is the only dick that I have ever had in my hands or mouth," she said softly, placing a soft kiss on his head. "Have you ever had anyone else's hands or mouth on you?"

"Fuck no," he gasped out. "Yours is the only one I want on me!"

"Good answer." She squeezed him as her tongue laved his flesh, his toes digging into the carpet.

"Oh my gods Annabeth," he panted. She reached down to fondle his sac as she took him fully into her mouth.

"I'm so close! Annabe-" she released him with a pop and leaned back on her knees. Panting, his wild eyes found hers.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm surprised you can still manage speech. We have to remedy that." She ran her hand up and down his shaft but it wasn't what he needed. He cried out when she added more saliva, the sensations becoming too much. She reached up to trail her fingernails down his chest and he bucked his hips. His cock was red and swollen, his eyes wild and confused, his hair a mess from her fingers. He looked incredible, she decided.

"Damn, now my panties are all wet." He gaped as she rose to her feet and bent over in front of him, sliding her ruined underwear down her legs. He whined as he leaned forward as far as he could; not being able to touch her was torture. His eyes popped as she reached between her legs and circled her clit, spreading her legs so he could see her better.

"Baby please let me touch you," he moaned. "I need to feel you."

"That's against the rules, Percy," she sighed heavily, as if she could do nothing about it. "But maybe this-" she once again straddled his knee, moaning at the contact. He muttered obscenties as she spread her wetness over his skin.

"Oh yes, that feels amazing," she groaned, throwing her head back. She clutched the back of the chair with both hands as she rotated her hips. He lowered his head so he could kiss her neck, his nose nudging the edge of her bra.

"At least take this off. Fuck, I need to see you."

"I suppose that would be ok," she reached back to unclasp her bra and pulled him down to her breast. "Use your tongue."

"Gladly," he said against her skin, his tongue lavishing every bit of flesh that he could find. She grabbed his hair as his lips closed around her nipple, his teeth raking across her delicate skin.

"Gods Annabeth, let me please you. I want my tongue buried in your pussy."

"Hmmm that does sound nice," she purred, before yanking his head back again, his wide eyes finding hers. "But that would put the control back in your hands and that's not the game we are playing tonight." She rose off of him and he hung his head in frustration.

"Let's be honest, love. I have never had the control." She knelt on one knee and squeezed his dick so hard he yelped.

"What was that, Jackson?"

"N-nothing! Shit Annabeth, oh fucking sh-"

"So eloquent all of a sudden, my sweet," she said with a wicked smile. Her strokes became more insistent and he arched his back as his balls felt heavier and heavier. Annabeth released him and he threw his head back.

"Gah! Annabeth! Please, fuck, please!"

She didn't speak before she circled his head with her tongue and she grinned as she felt him throbbing.

"I think I like seeing you this way," her eyes sparkled between his thighs. "Helpless and wanting. I'm the only one who can make you cum."

"You've always been- oh fucking Hades, Annabeth, please let me cum!"

"You're going to wake the neighbors," she chided.

"Fuck the nei-mmph!" Annabeth grabbed her panties from the floor, wadded them up, and stuffed them into her fiance's mouth. His eyes bulged as his words were cut off and she cupped his chin.

"That's better. Now then." She turned around to position herself in his lap. Her eyes fluttered as she teased herself with his head, her fingernails digging into his thighs as she moved back and forth over him. She was so wet that she was able to slide over him easily, crying out when his head caught the hood of her clit. It would be so easy to sink down over him and oh how she wanted to but she wasn't finished with her punishment. She had watched him all night, smiling at the young girl she worked with, the same one who had told her that Annabeth was far too old for him. She spread her legs and felt the burning in her muscles as she kept herself steady, her hips thrusting forward, grinding her clit against him, and repeating the motions. She heard his muffled moans against her back, his forehead pressed against her shoulder as she brought herself to the precipice.

"Oh gods yes!" She squeezed his thighs and he jumped as her fingernails drew blood. Her head collapsed back onto his shoulder as she caught her breath. Percy nuzzled her neck, wishing he could kiss the tender skin there.

"Your turn," she muttered as she sank to the floor. Percy watched her, his eyes alright with terror and excitement. She knelt between his legs and took him completely into her mouth again. His eyes slammed shut as he threw his head back, praying to the stars that she wouldn't stop this time. He screamed into his gag as the most intense orgasm he'd ever had overtook him; his body trembled as he felt her swallow against him. His muscles ached; his entire body did too, for that matter, but Percy hung limp in his binds. Annabeth rose to her feet and pulled at his gag. His eyes fluttered open at the tender stroke of her knuckles across his cheek. She smiled before she leaned in to kiss him, her current behavior not at all reflecting her previous actions. She reached behind him, her breasts crushed to his chest, as he heard a click and felt his wrists become free. He brought his hands on front of him, rubbing his wrist and staring at her warily.

"You truly terrify me sometimes, you know that?" She stroked his hair and smiled.

"Make love to me?"

Percy had never been able to deny her anything, especially his body. His arms shook but he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He lay on his stomach as he licked her slowly, in no hurry to finish her off. When he finally slid inside her, he had recovered enough to go longer than usual. He had expected her little stunt would leave him incapable of movement for the rest of the night but a god need not worry about such things. Thank the heavens.

 

"WOW," she panted into his arm several hours later. Their third round hadn't lasted long and they both tired quickly. Percy lay his head on the pillow beside her and nodded at the ceiling.

"You started it."

"You finished it. Or rather, you finished me." He shook his head and blew out a puff of air.

"I'm going to get some water. Want a glass?"

"Please." He slowly moved to his feet and she watched his bare ass round the corner. He returned with two glasses and some left over pizza, causing her to snort and shake her head.

"I have no strength left whatsoever and need to eat," he said defensively. She held up her hands in surrender. She watched him eat, her eyes lingering on the many marks she had left him.

"Are you ok?" His brow raised.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked between bites of pizza.

"We've never...that hasn't happened before. I was just making sure you weren't… upset with me."

"It took me by surprise, that's for sure," he sipped at his water and cleared his throat. "But no I'm not upset with you. Are you still upset with me?"

"I wasn't really upset with you. I know you have denied Carla since the first day she hit on you. I just get angry when I see a hot young thing like that flirt with you. She knows she is beautiful and she prances around the office wearing barely there clothes and it makes me sick."

"She's got nothing on you, Annabeth." She rolled her eyes.

"She's 21 and in amazing shape. And she likes to remind me that I am too old for you."

"Which is bullshit. You're still young, and so damn sexy. She's just jealous of you."

"Maybe because I have a gorgeous fiance-"

"I'm flattered but that's not what I'm talking about," he cupped her chin. "You're smart and everyone knows you are the best architect at that company. You're kind and loving and passionate and can talk your way out of anything. She wishes she has half the brains you do."

"You do know how to be sweet every now and again," she reached over and stole one of his pepperonis, stuffing it into her mouth. "I just...I feel like this is only going to get worse."

"What is?"

"This," she gestured to the two of them. "You're immortal, Percy. I'm not. I'm going to get old and die."

"Annabeth-"

"Why didn't you give this to another goddess," she ran her thumb over her ring. "Or a nymph. I had plenty of those hissing in my ear last week."

"No other woman- nymph, goddess, or mortal- would have taken a poisoned blade for me," he whispered. "No other woman would have stayed by my side in battle. There was no other woman's face in my mind as I dove into the River Styx, and struggled to hold onto a semblance of myself. It was YOUR face, Annabeth. Your voice kept me going. All those months we were apart when Hera took me? I couldn't remember my own name sometimes but you...you were always there. It's how I started to remember things, because I never forgot you. I...I never told you this… never told anyone this, actually, but you were the only one I remembered."

"What do you mean," she said softly, her voice choked with tears. He winced as he fingered the blanket.

"I couldn't remember anything other than Lupa's training at the Wolf House. Except this girl. This beautiful girl with blonde hair and stormy eyes and she would kiss me whenever I did something stupid. So naturally, I got a lot of kisses," he winked and she laughed as she wiped at her face. He pulled her hands to his chest and rested them over his heart. "I thought of nothing else, Annabeth. It was always you in here," he tapped his temple. "And it will always be only you, right here." He flattened her hand over his chest and leaned in to kiss her.

"We will figure it out, like we always have," he leaned his forehead against hers. "But you're never getting away from me."

"You're bleeding," she whined, dabbing at the golden drops on his thigh. "Gods I lost my mind. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I wasn't exactly in a position to stop you," he scoffed.

"Oh please, Percy, you could have escaped at any time."

"It was a new side of you," he shrugged. "And I enjoyed it. I basically got hot angry sex without actually having done anything wrong." She snorted and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her temple and he set the water glass aside so that he could pull her down into the pillows with him.

"Should I get used to that? I mean, was that a one time thing, or... "

"Do you want it to be?"

"Babe, I have never complained about our sex life. Not once. That being said, I'm always open to trying new things as long as we are both comfortable with it. So you can gag me with your panties any time you want. Unless, of course, you know, if Jason or my mom is around cause...yeah." She giggled into his arm.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she murmured. She had definitely worn him out as he was snoring softly above her. She rested her cheek over his heart and closed her eyes.

"Love'ma Wise Girl," he mumbled in his sleep, and her smile remained locked in place as she slipped into her dreams.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
She was grateful it was Saturday and she didn't have to work because every muscle in her body was screaming from the work-out she had put them through last night. She turned over to nuzzle into the warm body beside her but she sat straight up as she realized there was no warm body to snuggle into. The blankets had been wrapped around her to keep her warm, as it had gotten pretty cold lately. She shivered and pulled the blanket around her as she peered out of the bedroom. She sighed with relief when she found him in the kitchen, whistling Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid as he flipped pancakes.

He was clad in grey boxer briefs, his hair an adorable mess that she longed to run her fingers through. She blushed as her eyes traveled down his back, which was sported a myriad of fingernail scratches, some of them deeper than others. She blushed even harder as she remembered where they had come from; the way he had held her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails raking along his back as he thrust up into her.

She bit her lip as she approached him. He had keen senses but she knew how to sneak up on him. He still hadn't turned around, his attention on the eggs he was beating on the counter. Her cool lips on his shoulder made him jump and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Thought I would make you breakfast in bed but it doesn't work when you get out of bed early."

"I got cold. No warm body to rub my feet against."

"Yeah keep those icicles to yourself," he admonished as he turned to give her a kiss. She gasped as his lips hovered overs, a confused look crossing his face.

"You...your…" She placed her palm on his cheek, feeling stubble where it had never been before. Percy had always kept a clean-shaven face, soft and smoothe, but today there was a bit of dark fuzz on his cheeks and over his lip. His brow raised and she noticed tiny wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He looked...older. Still handsome but in a different way. He had never changed his form before. He looked much like his father, but decidedly more handsome. Don't strike me down for that, Poseidon, she thought.

"You aged yourself," she voiced her wonder.

"Oh. Yeah, I didn't think it was that bad," he rubbed his face worriedly.

"It isn't. I mean you look...Percy, you look so sexy like that."

"I didn't always look sexy?" He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. I love this," she ran her hand over his facial hair and pulled him down for a kiss. She opened the blanket to allow herself to crush her chest to his and he moaned as he reached down to cup her ass.

"You're gonna make me burn breakfast."

"I can sit over here and watch you." He stared as she dropped the blanket and hopped up onto the counter. Her legs swung over the silverware drawer and Percy

swallowed.

"That's not sanitary."

"Do you really care?"

"Not in the slightest." He moved the pans off of the stove before crossing over to her, pulling her to the edge of the counter and kneeling before her. She buried her hand in his hair as he draped her legs over his shoulders.

"I'll have my breakfast first, then you get yours," he said with a wickedly sexy grin before leaning in and making her swallow her tongue. His name echoed around the small apartment as the god worshipped his demigoddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally started this chapter with the idea of angry sex but I really couldn't write it. For some reason I can't see Percy losing control that badly and thought it would be more fun/in character to make Percy the submissive one. 
> 
> Has anyone else read the Burning Maze yet? I still have not stopped crying :( :( :'-( :'-( but anyway, to that note, I won't be following canon for that particular character. I think they deserved WAY better than they got and I'm super bitter. No spoilers don't worry. If you haven't read it, I would avoid Instagram! It was almost ruined for me. But I digress. LOTS of love for that character though! Ugh. 
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go! :) Have a great week everyone! 
> 
> XOXOX


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth Jackson giggled as she gripped his hand, looking both ways before shoving her husband into their bedroom.

"Annabe-" she cut him off as she pushed him against the door, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Even in those stupid heels Piper had insisted she wear, he was still taller than her. He moaned into her mouth, his hands grappling with the many layers of fabric.

"Babe...people are going to wonder where we are-"

"Piper and Jason are distracting them," she breathed in his ear, her teeth raking along his lobe. He shivered and closed his eyes. She nuzzled his cheek, loving the way the bristles of his facial hair tickled her smooth skin.

"Returning the favor, huh?"

"I had to remind them that we covered for them when Jason dragged her away at their wedding. It took me telling Piper that I kept her dad on the dance floor for two songs before she agreed to help us. We've got fifteen minutes, at most."

"I can work with fifteen minutes." She tugged at his ear with her teeth as her fingers flew below his waist. He grunted as her hand dove into his slacks and gripped him in her palm.

"Oh shit," he whispered, his head leaning back against the wall. Annabeth dropped to her knees and his eyes flew open, locking with hers as she wrapped her lips around his head.

"Fuck baby you are so good at that." She smiled around his cock, her hand twisting around his shaft and pumping him eagerly.

"Annab-stop, I mean, come up here." He tugged her to her feet and kissed her hard, turning them so she was now backed against the wall. Percy growled as his hand dove under her dress.

"This damn dress! What is the point of all of this...fluff?"

"Dad wanted me to wear a big gown. You need some help down there," she asked with a smirk.

"When we get to the hotel I am going to spend the night under this skirt. There we are!" Her breathing hitched when his fingers found her lace panties. He shoved them aside and plunged two fingers inside her. Her knees buckled and she gripped his jacket as he leaned in close, one hand holding her skirts out of the way while the other thrust in and out of her.

"Percy!"

"Shh. Don't want anyone to interrupt us, do we Wise Girl?" She scowled and reached between them, gripping him tightly. He grunted but his hand didn't falter as he added another finger.

"Oh gods!"

"You going to cum for me, love?"

"Percy! I need you inside me...now!"

"Fuck Annabeth!" He spun her around, her hands pressed against the wall as he pulled the dress up and flung it over her head.

"Don't mess up my hair," she said crossly but Percy ignored her, pulling her panties to the side.

"Spread your legs for me," he said in a deep commanding voice that made her shiver. She did as she was told, trying her best not to wobble too much. Percy rubbed his cock against her wet folds a few times before he sank all the way inside her. He held her dress in his fist as he plunged into her, his balls slapping the backs of her thighs. For a brief moment she feared she would mess up her manicure as her nails scrabbled against the wall. To hades with my nails, she said to herself. Gods he feels incredible!

"You feel incredible, sweetheart," he muttered, echoing her thoughts. "Please tell me you're close!"

"Yes! Percy, please, don't stop!"

"Not stopping," he moaned. "Won't...ever...stop!"

"Percy!" On the next thrust her walls clenched around him so tightly, he couldn't move. Two more and he stilled inside her, his hands joining hers on the wall.

"Holy hellhounds," he whispered. Annabeth glanced down and sighed.

"And what are we going to do about this mess?" Percy glanced around the room and hurried over to the dresser. He yanked a few tissues out of the box and came back to her, quickly cleaning both of them up and straightening out her panties and her dress.

"And how is this mess," she indicated to her hair and face and he shook his head.

"No mess here. Just pure, unadulterated beauty."

"Look at you using big words, Seaweed Brain," she grinned as he tucked his shirt back in and zipped his pants.

"My wife has an impressive vocabulary."

"Flatterer." His smile lit up the room as he cupped her chin and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Ready to get back out there?"

"No wonder Grover and Juniper left their wedding early. These things are too long."

"Satyr weddings are even longer. Besides, Grover carried her away before the reception even started! Here." He fingered a stray curl, which had escaped from her intricate updo, and pushed it behind her ear.

"Let's return to our wedding reception, Mrs. Jackson." He took her hand, kissed it, and tugged her out of the dark room.

\---------------------------  
Jason's eyes found Percy's over Sally's shoulder. He nudged Piper, said something in her ear, and smiled at Sally and Paul as they excused themselves.

"We said fifteen minutes," Piper hissed.

"That was fifteen minutes."

"Bro, that was definitely almost thirty minutes," Jason showed them his watch.

"Who's counting the minutes, Grace? Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Annabeth, your hair! Come on, let me fix this mess." Annabeth and Percy traded looks as their friends dragged them in opposite directions.  
\----------------------------------

All in all, it was a beautiful day. Percy would call it perfect but Annabeth was too much of a perfectionist for her to say everything had gone right. Still, it was as close to perfect as it could be. Poseidon had officiated while Percy and Annabeth said their vows next to the ocean. Beside her stood Thalia (who did not look happy to be in a dress), Piper, Rachel, and Estelle. Behind Percy, his mother and step-father stood together (Percy insisted on Sally being his "best woman", even though it was a little against the norm. "When are we NOT against the norm", had been his response and the naysayers were silenced) as well as Grover, Jason, and Tyson. After Percy dipped his bride low for a kiss, Poseidon and Athena both gave them their blessings and Percy lead Annabeth toward the beach house for their reception. Poseidon had gifted the house to his son long before the wedding and Annabeth had finally moved all of her things in last week. The patio was decorated beautifully, courtesy of her bridesmaids, while Apollo and the Muses played soft music to dance to.

As Percy was taking her hand for their first dance, Annabeth's cousin arrived late with a dwarf, an elf, and a scowling girlfriend in tow.

"I told you to just wear the blue jacket!"

"I hate blue," Magnus muttered and Alex rolled her eyes. "You look beautiful, Annabeth," he kissed his cousin's cheek.

"Cutting it a little close, cuz," she smiled.

"Because he doesn't know how to trust his girlfriend when she picks out his wardrobe! Look at me! I always look fabulous!" Percy's brow quirked at Alex's dress; first of all, he had never seen her in a dress before and secondly, she looked almost...normal. As normal as you could look with green hair, that is.

"You look awesome, Alex."

"Well thank you, Percy! See? Some people like my fashion sense," she hit Magnus's shoulder.

"I like your fashion sense, Alex," the elf said as he tightened his bow tie. "Ooh lovely, hors d oeuvres!" He hurried off toward the bar. The elf made a few hand gestures before following his friend.

"He says congratulations," Magnus nodded to the two of them.

"Rude! We interrupted their first dance! Take your bride and run, Jackson." Percy smiled at Alex and tugged Annabeth back toward the dance floor.

"I feel like we have been separated this whole reception. I just want you all to myself for a few minutes."

"Fine with me," she placed a hand on his cheek and Percy was lost in her loving gaze.

"So what do you think, Mrs. Jackson? Is today everything you dreamed it would be?"

"I wasn't one of those dewy-eyed school girls dreaming of her wedding," she snorted. Percy looked a little put out until she cupped his chin.

"And then I met you," she said softly. "And you changed me. Your love changed me."

"I kept thinking of this day when we were in Tartarus," he said, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "I knew you would make the most beautiful bride but gods almighty, my thoughts didn't do you justice."

"So is today everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Better," he shook his head. "So much better than any dream. And now I can call you my wife."

"Now I can call you husband," she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed her hips to the slow music.

\-------------------------------------------  
Gods and mortals mingled, without having to worry about monster attacks or the world ending. Magnus and Alex chatted with Poseidon and Tyson; Alex was fascinated by Percy's cyclops brother and Tyson loved Alex's green hair. Estelle sat in the corner with Rachel and Ella and across the room, Leo was telling a funny story to Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Calypso, and Paul. Will had dragged Nico onto the dance floor and the two of them looked lost in their own little sunny world. Thalia and Grover were deep in conversation with Persephone, Demeter, and Hecate. Hearthstone and Blitzen were sipping from goblets and were laughing at something that Hermes was saying. Zeus and Hera had already left the party but Percy and Annabeth were fine with that. Annabeth managed to escape from Artemis's "if you change your mind about him, you would still make a great huntress" talk and joined her groom at the bar. Poseidon handed her a glass of champagne and smiled warmly.

"You look stunning, my dear."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

"Can I ever convince you to call me Dad?"

"That's...highly unlikely, sir." The sea god chuckled.

"Ah well, at least call me Poseidon. You're family now. Well...technically you've always been family but-"

"Dad," Percy cut him off, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "Let's not start with the family ties headache, ok?"

"Right. Oh, did Tyson tell you, son? He and Ella are moving to New Rome soon."

"That's great, bro," Percy fist bumped with Tyson, which nearly sent him flying backward. "You guys will love it there."

"Makes me happy to see brother all the time!"

"Yeah… well, this is going to be my home now. Now that I'm a married god and all."

"Brother won't come visit?" Tyson's lip trembled.

"Oh of course I'll come visit you! I just won't be living in New Rome anymore. I'm living here, with Annabeth." He motioned to the beach house.

"I can come visit brother and Annabeth?"

"Of course you can, Tyson," Annabeth said happily. Tyson squeezed her tightly and she gasped for breath.

"Easy buddy," Percy came to her rescue.

"Sorry Annabeth," the young cyclops said in horror.

"It's ok, Tyson," Annabeth assured him as she rubbed her ribs. "I'm stronger than Percy thinks."

"I of all people know how strong you are," he said softly, fixing his eyes on her.

"Annabeth is my sister now," the young cyclops said happily. Percy laughed and nodded. It was strange to think that Annabeth had once hated all cyclopses, so the idea of one calling her sister was sometimes hard to imagine.

"Our home isn't that far away from New Rome. You and Ella are welcome any time."

"Thank you, sister. Thank you for making my brother so happy." Percy slipped his hand into hers and they exchanged a smile.

"So Percy, it looks like your sister finally knows your big secret. That or she just thinks she's hallucinating all day today," Alex asked with a smile, her eyes darting over to Estelle.

"She took it better than I expected. I have a feeling Mom and Paul have told her some things because she didn't seem that surprised. Though she has made me promise to introduce her to a mermaid soon."

"Hmph," Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Why people think mermaids are the greatest things in existence is beyond me."

"Blame Disney," Percy shrugged.

"In any case, we wanted her to know everything before the wedding," Annabeth said as she took a sip of champagne. "We knew we wanted all of our family to be here. Bobby and Matti have known about me for a long time. They gave Percy a hard time when he proposed."

"I only took it because they're her brothers," Percy shook his head. "But they warned me they would beat the shit out of me if I didn't take care of her and I almost laughed."

"So has Estelle met Grandpa Poseidon," Alex glanced at the god.

"She did and immediately asked me if I knew Ariel." The group laughed and sipped their champagne, sighing at the light breeze and the blissful moment passing over them.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
The party lasted for hours but Percy and Annabeth gathered their bags, said their farewells, and prepared for their honeymoon.

Where does a god take his wife for a honeymoon? They'd had some difficulty choosing a place, since he had taken her around the world on numerous occasions but Annabeth had decided on a cruise and Percy had made all the arrangements. Percy hugged his mother and gently wiped away her tears.

"I never thought this day would come."

"Gee, thanks Mom."

"Oh stop. Percy… I was so afraid for you. All your life, I have been afraid for you, of what you would become and how it would affect your life. And every time I received a message that you were leaving on some dangerous quest… I thought I would never see you again. And then...that day. When Poseidon came to me that night… I don't generally pray, Percy, but I prayed to the gods that your new life would be a good one. That you would be happy. And I have never seen someone glow as you do when Annabeth is nearby." Percy smiled and glanced back at his wife, who was hugging her father and brothers.

"Yeah. She makes me kind of happy, I guess." Sally shook her head and embraced her son.

"I'm so proud of you, Percy. So proud of the man you have become."

"I would never have gotten here without you, Mom," he whispered in her ear. She squeezed back tears and cupped his face.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks for everything." He hugged Paul and Estelle as Annabeth joined them.

"Be good to my daughter, Percy Jackson," Athena said softly. "I know you will," she said as he opened his mouth to speak. "But...well, I am her mother, after all."

"I know, Lady Athena," Percy bowed his head in respect. "I'll watch over her and love her for eternity."

"Go on son and enjoy your honeymoon," Poseidon clapped his shoulder. "I'll make sure you have calm seas and clear skies on your journey."

"Thanks Dad." He wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, shouldered her bag and winked at his father as they disappeared in a splash.

"So," Hermes said jovially. "Anyone else care to get in on the latest wager?"

"What wager," Athena raised her brow.

"If Annabeth comes back with a little god in her womb," Apollo tossed a golden drachma at Hermes. Poseidon slapped his own forehead and Sally's jaw dropped.

"You're making bets about my daughter," Frederick said in horror.

"Oh come now, Mr. Chase! Surely you're ready for a grandchild?" Frederick's face went a sickly shade of green and Sally shook her head.

"I'm actually a little surprised there hasn't been a wee demigod before now-" Apollo said under his breath.

"Enough, Apollo," Athena said sternly. "It is none of our business. You will not even mention such things to my daughter."

"For once, I agree with Athena," Poseidon nodded. "Leave the children to enjoy their time together in peace."

"What children? You're all getting too old to be grandparents," Hermes cackled.

"You're pushing your luck, Hermes," Poseidon growled. Hermes laughed and shrugged uncaringly.

"Suit yourself! But I've got twenty to one that she gets pregnant," he laughed as he raced off, presumably to encourage other gods to place their bets. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Gods. Honestly." Poseidon quirked a brow, which made her blush and murmur something about needing a piece of cake.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy set the bags down and went to open the window to the balcony. Annabeth had excused herself to the bathroom and he took a moment to admire the city below him. They would set sail in two days for a twelve night cruise around the Mediterranean. Annabeth had never been to Spain and wanted a day to explore the city so Percy had made arrangements for a hotel and meals in Barcelona before they left port. He sighed as he leaned forward to rest on his elbows, the cool breeze ruffling his hair. He felt soft hands on his shoulder and he turned to face his bride.

His breath seemed to fly out the window with the night breeze. She had taken her hair down from its updo so that it flowed over her shoulders. She wore a robe of embroidered french lace and absolutely nothing underneath it. Percy felt his mouth go dry as his wide eyes took her in. She was completely and utterly his. His shaking hands reached out and rested on her hips, pulling her toward him for a kiss. She reached up to rest her hand on his cheek and he shivered as her ring grazed his skin.

"I've got to be the luckiest man in the world," he whispered. She smiled as she pulled him backwards into the hotel room. He stood in the middle of the room, keeping still as she slowly undressed him. His blue suit was tossed onto the chair and she fell to her knees as she pulled his slacks down his legs. Their eyes were locked as she pushed his under shirt over his head and he swallowed as her eyes moved down his body. Her lips parted in surprise as something on his chest caught her eye. His lips curved slightly as he stood silently, waiting for her reaction.

"Percy... what is this?"

"What does it look like, Wise Girl?"

"It looks like a tattoo but you couldn't have-"

"I did," he nodded. She gaped at him and gently ran a finger over the ink. It was an intricate trident with an owl perched on one of the prongs. Underneath the trident, in black ink was

εγκέφαλος φυκιών και σοφό κορίτσι.

Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Jason helped me design it. I wanted to surprise you. You hate it, don't you?"

"No, of course I don't hate it. I love it. It looks like a real tattoo." He laughed softly and pulled her hand to his lips.

"That's because it is." She sucked in a breath. Percy hated needles and had never spoken about wanting a tattoo. But something in his eyes told her that he hadn't just created it in his mind as part of his godly form. She ran the tip of her finger over it again and looked up into his eyes.

"When?"

"Yesterday. Jason and Grover went with me. I wanted it to be real, not something I could make appear. I wanted the pain to be real, because when I'm with you...it's like I'm mortal again. Like I'm not immune to pain and fear because the thought of losing you makes me a helpless human being. So I wanted a real tattoo because ever since I met you, you've been a part of me and it's not something that will ever go away."

"Are you sure you're not a son of Apollo," she teased gently. "You're starting to sound like him."

"Don't insult me," he said dryly and she laughed before pulling him down for a kiss. She broke away to kiss his neck and down his throat, making her way down to the ink on his skin. He shivered as her lips grazed it.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered against his chest.

"Mm?" His eyes were squeezed shut and his heart was racing but he took notice when she took a step back.

"I stopped taking my birth control last month." It took a moment for the words to register.

"Wait. What?"

"I want to have a baby with you," she said as she slowly lay back on the bed. "I want us to try."

"You're serious?" She leaned back on her elbows and Percy stared at her with wide eyes.

"I want to carry your child, Percy. I want to give you a little demigod to dote on and love." He groaned as he leaned over her, his lips covering her slender throat.

"Gods Annabeth, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she gasped as he licked his way down between the valley of her breasts. He tweaked her nipple through the lace then moved his hand to her hip, where the robe was tied together with a thin ribbon. He lowered his head and pulled at the ribbon with his teeth, his eyes gleaming when the robe fell open to reveal her perfect form. She started to rise up on her elbows but he leaned down to kiss her, gently pushing her back down.

"I want to cover every inch of your body with kisses," he murmured against her lips.

True to his word, his lips traveled from her neck down to her little toe, moving back up to kiss at her inner thigh. By the time his lips met her lower lips, she was dripping and begging for his tongue. Percy didn't disappoint; it wasn't rushed or frantic. He was slow and loving, determined to show his adoration in every kiss and caress. He didn't seem to be a in a hurry to make her cum; in fact, he kept pulling away to kiss other parts of her before she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back down between her legs. Chuckling softly, he gripped her hips and flung her legs over his head. He lapped at her eagerly as her fingernails dug into his stomach. Annabeth repositioned herself over his face so that she could pull his cock from his underwear. Percy moaned against her folds as her tongue bathed his shaft and he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Fuck Annabeth," he grunted, tearing away to look down at her. Her pussy glistened in front of him, her cheeks tightening as she took more of him into her mouth. He moaned appreciatively as he spread her wide, his tanned hands spread over her pale cheeks. He bit his lip before he leaned forward to push his tongue inside her, dragging it up to her puckered hole. She jumped at the contact and whimpered a little around his cock. He rubbed over her opening with his pointer finger and Annabeth paused her actions.

"Percy?"

"Trust me, Wise Girl," he said before pushing his tongue inside her. She fell forward with a gasp and a scream.

"Holy fuck Percy!"

"Mmmhm," he murmured, his mouth too busy to say anything else. She lowered her head and bit down on his hip to keep from screaming out his name. His hips jerked upwards and she grabbed his dick, stroking roughly.

"Baby, I want to cum inside you!"

"You will. Later. Right now I want to swallow every drop you give me."

"Oh fucking hades," he whimpered; she knew he loved it when she talked dirty and she moved off of him and down the bed.

"You're too distracted," she said with a smirk before placing her hands on his thighs and closing her lips around his head. Percy gripped the blanket with one hand while the other fisted her hair. Her fingers slid his briefs down his legs and she tossed them over her shoulder, never looking away from his flushed face.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna cum-" his teeth dug into his lip as his toes curled. She loved that he still warned her and she stroked him until he was spent. His arm draped over his face as he panted expletives. She smiled and rested her cheek on his chest, reaching up to finger the tattoo. She rose over him and threw her leg over his side. He moaned as she slid over his flaccid cock and she leaned down to suck at his neck.

"You know I don't normally ask you to use your powers," she whispered into his skin. "But I need you to fuck me right now."

"Whatever my goddess commands," he muttered, wiggling his hips and closing his eyes for a moment. She threw her head back as she felt him come to life underneath her and she silently thanked the heavens for godly powers. He had always been a passionate lover who kept her satisfied but she knew he didn't use his godly powers in the bedroom. It was his own sexual prowess that made him able to go for so long but he still needed some time to recover in between. But tonight she didn't want to wait. She was impatient and she wanted him at that moment. She reached down to hold him steady as she impaled herself, his eyes slamming shut as they were joined.

"You feel so good," he grunted, his fingers digging into her thighs. Her fingers moved to her clit and she whimpered loudly.

"Hey Percy. Could you maybe, finger me while you fuck me?" His brow raised and he moved her fingers aside so he could take over. He rubbed her clit with the rough pads of his fingers and she nodded.

"Push them inside me!" He obeyed and slid two fingers in and out of her, making her feel even tighter around him.

"Oh gods that feels amazing!"

"Annabeth… I can change my form… for you." She paused her grinding motions and opened her eyes to find him looking up at her. There was a vulnerability shining in his eyes that made her heart stutter.

"I've never asked you to change for me."

"I know, I just… I can make myself bigger…you know, to make it better for you."

"Percy," she held his chin and kissed him hard on the lips. "You are perfect the way you are. I have never even thought about asking you to change anything about… that. I like that you can use other things to make me feel good. Like your fingers." She pulled his hand away from the blanket and to her mouth, her eyes locking on his as she closed her lips around three of his fingers. He sat up and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, I just….want you to feel amazing. I have these stupid powers so might as well use them, right?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not to change yourself."

"You didn't argue when I aged myself."

"That's different. You've never, like, added abs or muscles or made your dick bigger. You added some facial hair and a few wrinkles. That's it. And that's all I would want you to change. Ok?" She cupped his chin again.

"Understand me?"

"Yes."

"I love you the way you are. I always have. When I look at you, I don't see a god. I see my Seaweed Brain."

"I'll always be your Seaweed Brain," he said softly, running his thumb over her lip. She moved her hips and he hissed as he went from semi-hard to solid in a matter of seconds. And that had nothing to do with his godly powers. It was all her and the effect she had on him. He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could hold her to his chest. Her nipples rubbed against his as he thrust up into her, sucking at her neck and throat. He reached down to thrust his fingers inside her again and she jerked against him.

"Oh Percy!"

"Fuck I can feel you squeezing me so tight. This is going feel unreal when you cum. Are you close, love?"

"Yes. Keep- keep doing that." He did as he was told and brought his pinkie finger to her other entrance. She jerked forward and frowned.

"Perseus Jackson, what-"

"Just trust me. Relax." She leaned back a little and his finger pushed forward. Her eyes widened as he slowly slid his finger in and out until she relaxed and became more comfortable with the added intrusion.

"Oh… holy Hephaestus," she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. He grinned up at her as he slid his pinkie all the way in and pushed his other fingers deeper into her pussy.

"Fuck Annabeth. You're so...you like being this filled? Tell me how it feels, beautiful."

"It's… so good, Percy! Gods, what are you doing to me?"

"Stay with me," he panted, increasing his thrusts. "You are so damn gorgeous. So perfect."

"Percy...PERCY!"

"Oh my sweet fucking…" words escaped them as they reached their peaks together, Annabeth squeezing his fingers and dick so tightly that he came more than he usually did, filling her with his godly seed. She collapsed in his arms and he kissed her forehead as he brought her down to the bed.

"I was hoping… we could go… all night," she panted against his chest. "But you just… shit, I can't move or even think!"

"We do have a two week long honeymoon coming up," he chuckled, stroking her damp hair away from her face. "We could probably use some sleep tonight." She was already asleep on his chest and he grinned as he reached over and turned off the light. Their clothes were scattered around the room but he would clean it all up in the morning. He moved a blonde curl behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. His ring glistened in the moonlight and he moved his hand to cover hers. Their fingers entwined, their rings clinking together, Percy had never been so thankful to be alive as he was in that moment.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of the cruise was extremely rough sailing and Percy wondered what had pissed his dad off so much that would cause the waves to toss like this. Annabeth came out of the bathroom, her face positively green.

"Percy, please! Please do something about this."

"You want me to go up against my dad?!"

"No! Just...just go under there and see what is going on. I don't want to be this sick on our honeymoon!" He rose from the bed and crossed over to her, cupping her chin. She moaned and clutched her stomach.

"Are you sure this isn't...something else?"

"You are the only one on this ship not getting nauseous from this storm! Did you see that woman vomiting at breakfast? This weather has lasted all day and I will never set a foot on another ship after this!"

"Alright love, I'll go to Dad's palace and see what's happening. You're sure you will be ok?"

"Just hurry," she rubbed her stomach. Percy made her lie down and ordered a bottle of ginger ale to come to the room. He kissed her forehead and quickly disappeared.

\-------------------------------  
When he was mortal, it used to be a thrill, diving into the sea and swimming to the bottom. As a god, he could simply close his eyes and travel from place to place. He sort of missed the death-defying swim.

He glanced up at his father's spectacular palace and his eyes widened at the dark funnel clouds surrounding it.

"What the-"

"Heads up, Jackson!" Percy looked up and dove aside just in time to avoid being smashed by a gigantic boulder. A mer-man straightened up in front of him and laughed softly.

"That was pretty close."

"Too close for comfort. What the hell is going on around here?"

"Kym came for a visit," the merman shrugged. Percy gaped at his half-brother.

"Kym? As in goddess of violent storms, Kym?"

"Our dearest sister got tired of Father's indifference and decided to pay us a visit. Mom is trying to calm her down but-" he winced as lightning flashed and the waves started to churn.

"You can see how well it's working."

"Shit. This storm is going to wreck our cruise ship. Where I happen to be spending my honeymoon!"

"Ooh I forgot about that. Young Perseus is actually married now. I can hardly believe it."

"I don't like the sarcasm, Triton."

"Well by all means, go inside and attempt to console Kymopoleia. She might just abandon her attempt to destroy the sea and destroy you instead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the young god muttered as he pushed the doors open. He jumped as one of the statues fell and crumbled, the palace shaking violently.

"I should be back on the ship taking care of Annabeth. Not here trying to talk down violent teenagers."

"I heard that Perseus Jackson," a shrill voice rang in his ears. He winced and attempted a smile.

"Hey Kym! Welcome home!"

"This is not your home, Perseus Jackson, nor is it mine, thanks to our father!"

"Kymopoleia, please," Percy's father came down the stairs after her. He stopped at the sight of his son.

"Percy! What are you doing here?"

"Well see, I was trying to enjoy my honeymoon but my wife kept getting seasick from this ridiculous storm!"

"Oh booooo hooo," Kymopoleia wailed. "She sounds like a weak pathetic mortal to me!"

"Watch yourself," Percy growled.

"I'm sorry son," Poseidon shook his head. "I've been pleading with her to take it down a notch-"

"Or twelve," Percy threw his hands up. "Kym, what has you so upset?"

"You wouldn't possibly understand, little god. You're Daddy's favorite!" Poseidon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Kymopoleia-"

"It's true!" She rounded on her father and pointed at Percy. "Even when he was a weak little demigod who could do nothing right!"

"Thanks for that," he muttered under his breath.

"Kymopoleia, dear," Amphitrite reached out to her daughter. "You know we love you. And we love to see you but your mood swings and your powers are

completely out of balance. You could destroy our people. Your father doesn't wish to banish you." Percy raised a brow at Poseidon.

"Oh stop it, Mother," Kymopoleia cried dramatically. "I'm just so lonely! Why haven't you ever come to see me?"

"We came to see you last spring," Poseidon protested.

"That was a hundred years ago, Dad!"

"Ah. Well...I suppose we are due for another visit."

"Look, Kym, Annabeth and I would love to have you over for lunch day. You know, if you promise not to destroy the state."

"Oh I have been meaning to make a trip to California anyway," she said excitedly. "I must check on my new statue at Camp Jupiter. The Son of Jupiter assured me it was magnificent."

"I've seen it," Percy nodded. "It looks great! Looks just like you!"

"Oh. Well," the goddess smiled, trying to look nonchalant.

"So, after we return from our honeymoon, I will get in touch and send you an invitation."

"Thank you, Perseus! I suppose some family isn't completely horrible."

"Uh right back at you, sis," Percy smiled. "Now can we do something about this storm? I'd really like for my wife to be happy and healthy."

"Oh very well," she waved her hand and the grounds stopped shaking. Poseidon exhaled deeply and Amphitrite looked relieved.

"You know it might not be my storm that causes her stomach to churn," Kym said with a smirk. Percy gulped as his father and step-mother's eyes both locked on him.

"Um, she's not...I mean I don't think...it's the storm."

"If you say so," the goddess said with a giggle. Percy blushed and shifted on his heels.

"Right, well, thank you for not killing everyone. And uh, I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun, son," Poseidon called after him, shooting him a wink. Percy shook his head as he hurried out of the palace and transported himself back into their cabin suite.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth was sleeping when he returned and he smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. The ship had stopped tossing and Annabeth looked to be sleeping peacefully. Percy climbed into bed with her and grabbed the remote to watch some TV. She sighed and turned over, draping her arm over his chest and snuggling into his side. He grinned and kissed her nose before turning back to the movie.

Percy's stomach was growling by the time Annabeth opened her eyes and the movie had long been over.

"Oh thank me you're awake! I'm starving." She sat up and stretched, her shirt riding up her middriff.

"What time is it?"

"Not sure but it's dark," he nodded to the window portal across from their bed.

"Wait, the waves have calmed down. Did you talk to your father?"

"Yeah, about that. I sort of had to invite my half-sister to lunch when we get back."

"Come again?" He quickly explained how Kym had been causing the storm and how he had calmed her down.

"You amaze me, Percy Jackson."

"In a good way or a "you're an idiot, Seaweed Brain" kind of way?" She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"That wasn't an answer."

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him again, moving to straddle him. His hands rested on her hips and he jerked upwards as her tongue raked along his ear.

"But I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got a PJ tattoo, a trident (with a lightning bolt in honor of the Son of Jupiter) and Seaweed Brain in Greek. I'm in love with it and thought about Percy getting a tattoo, so I wanted to add it in. Sorry this took so long to update! Thank you for your reviews! XOXOX


	14. Chapter 14

The last night of the cruise, Percy had requested a private table on their secluded deck for dinner. She sat on his lap while he fed her bites of the most succulent fruits she had ever tasted. The meat was tender and seasoned, the vegetables were cooked to perfection, the dessert was heavenly. Yet Annabeth's favorite part of the meal was the look in her husband's eyes. He never looked away from her, as if he was afraid she would disappear once he did. They didn't talk much; the silence was pleasant though, as the waves tossed and the dolphins clicked away in the distance. The serving staff came to take their dishes and Percy moved his chair to face the deck, holding her against his chest. She gasped with delight as the sky lit up with brightly colored fireworks. His chin rested on her shoulder and his arms tightened around her.

"This has to be the most perfect night," she muttered under her breath.

"This has been the most perfect twelve days of my life," he whispered in her ear.

"Minus the first day I was puking my guts out."

"Yeah, we could have done without that. Ok, most perfect eleven days." She wrapped her fingers around his and settled against his chest.

"I almost don't want to go home. Having to return to reality after a vacation like this seems so wrong."

"You know you don't have to work anymore, honey," he said softly. She quirked a brow and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I just mean…look, you're not the kind of girl who lets a man take care of her, so I've never said anything but if you don't want to go back to work, we would be just fine. It's not as if, you know, we need money to survive."

"Percy, if I don't pay for my lifestyle, I'll lose my entire sense of self. You might be immortal but I'm not. I still have to work and pay bills."

"What bills? You don't pay rent, you don't need to buy groceries or gas, or-"

"I love that you're trying to give me everything I could ever want," she cut him off, her voice gentle. "But my life has been too abnormal for me to just give up any sense of normalcy. I hope you can understand that."

"I do. But please promise me you'll reconsider when we get pregnant." She looked surprised and he looked sheepish.

"I've had this image in my head, for the past… I dunno, five or six years… you with a huge belly on our couch while I rub your feet and bring you chocolates."

"You're sending us back centuries, Jackson! Back to when women stayed in the kitchen. Is that where I'm headed?"

"Don't threaten me," he shuddered. "It's clear which one of us does the cooking." She snorted and shook her head.

"Annabeth, I just want to take care of you. In all of the ways I can. If being immortal means I can shower my wife with riches and comforts, I could get used to that.

You don't have to give up anything… just let me take care of you, the way I have imagined over the years."

"Alright Seaweed Brain. Shower me with gifts. But the moment you start saying things like 'where's my martini', we're going to have some problems."

"I don't even like martinis." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the fireworks. Percy closed his eyes and summoned a gigantic wall of water, making the lights and the stars dazzle. They heard the oohs and ahhhs from the crowds above them and Annabeth shook her head.

"Show off."

"You're not tired are you? I have another surprise if you're up for it."

"I'm not tired." He helped her to her feet, and they watched the fireworks show end before he tugged on her hand, leading her down the hall.

He lead her to a swanky little restaurant that was hidden away, jazz music pouring from the walls. Percy closed the door and she raised a brow when she saw they were all alone.

"Privacy," he grinned as he reached behind the bar and poured them two glasses of champagne. The lights were low, with a spotlight shining on the piano on the stage.

"You weren't able to find someone to play romantic music for us," she teased and he looked serious as he shook his head and set the glass down. She cocked her head and her brow furrowed as he walked toward the stage.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"You once told me you wished I could play piano."

"I said I thought musicians were hot. And that was ages ago, back before…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Percy glanced at her over his shoulder with a

raised brow.

"Before I died?"

"That is not what I was going to say," she snapped. She sighed heavily and drained her glass.

"Alright well, Apollo has been giving me lessons. I wanted to surprise you, but-"

"No buts," she poured herself another glass and joined him on the stage. He grabbed her hand to hold her steady, as she held her dress out of the way. The silver satin clung to her curves as she leaned over the piano and propped her cheek on her hand.

"Play me something beautiful." Percy smiled, his fingers finding the ivory keys, and began to play. Annabeth sucked in a breath as the room was filled with hauntingly beautiful music. He knew she had a secret love for classical musicians and had asked Apollo to teach him several of each. He personally thought Bethoven sounded too depressing and Mozart's compositions were just insane and Bach was just boring. But he'd taken her breath away as soon as he'd started to play so he continued with another song and then another. When he finished, he tugged on his wife's hand and pulled her around the piano. His strong hands grasped her hips and put her on top of the baby grand, his fingers moving down to push the dress up past her knees.

"Let's see how well you follow orders," he said in a husky voice, his hand moving under her dress. His eyes widened and a smile covered his face.

"I'm impressed, Wise Girl. You can listen after all." She wanted to scowl and argue but his palm was pressing against her damp curls and she didn't want him to stop.

Earlier that evening he had presented her with a beautiful gown of silver satin which matched his suit jacket perfectly. She'd leaned in to kiss him but his lips went to her ear.

"I want you to go without underwear this evening."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes had widened.

"You heard me. No panties." He'd winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

He hadn't said anything else about it and Annabeth had gone back and forth with the request. At the last minute as she was running back to get her pashmina, she'd pushed her panties down her legs and stuffed them into her bag. The dress did look better with no panty lines, she'd reasoned, but she doubted very much that had been her husband's thinking.

Now, Annabeth was sprawled out on the piano, her blonde curls spread underneath her as Percy pushed her dress up even higher.

"For the love of all that is holy, Annabeth, you are so perfect." He bent down to kiss her stomach, and her hand flew to his hair. His eyes locked on hers as he trailed his tongue down past her hips, to tease the inside of her thigh. He lifted her leg into the air, draping it over his shoulder. Percy's fingers teased her center, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing before moving to torture a different part of her.

"Percy," she whimpered as he leaned up to kiss her. His tongue and fingers took on the same rhythm and she allowed him to play her body, as skillfully as he had played the piano. He tore his lips from hers to latch onto her throat. As she came closer to her climax, he yanked his hand away and she sat straight up, her eyes wide. Percy gave her a sly smirk as he resumed his place on the bench and pushed her legs apart. Between his wife's creamy thighs was Percy's favorite place to be and he was certain he would never tire of her taste. Making her cum with his tongue had always been one of Percy's sweetest fantasies and right now, he could remember the very first time they had done this. Those soft moans and pleading whispers would never get old. He rose to his feet and pulled her hips up with him.

Annabeth shrieked as she practically hung upside down, his mouth latched to her core. With her legs wrapped around his shoulders, his hands moved to pull her dress down so he could palm her breasts. He yanked her bra cup down, her nipple hardening from the cold air. He palmed her roughly, his fingers squeezing her stiff peak. Her hands slammed down on the piano as she let out a breathy wail. Percy slowed his motions and gently brought her legs down,helping her to sit up.

She felt dizzy, all the blood gone to her brain, and she rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Want to take this back to our cabin?" He held out his hand but she pushed him back onto the bench and knelt in front of him. His jaw dropped as she quickly worked the buttons of his slacks and reached in to pull his cock free. As much as Percy loved to go down on her, Annabeth loved to return the favor. She had never imagined herself actually enjoying this- it was hard work (it was called a blowjob, after all) but she loved the way his teeth dug into his lip as he did his best to hold back his moans, the way his chest rose and fell with his heavy staggered breathing, the flush in his cheeks when she finally brought him to the edge. Her mouth watered for him, she actually relished the way he grew even harder in her mouth. She planted soft kisses along his length before she closed her lips around him. He had always been impressive in size so she couldn't really fit all of him in her mouth without gagging but Percy didn't mind that.

"Annabeth," he panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched the edge of the bench with one hand, while the other grasped at her curls. She sucked for another few minutes before she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are-" he gasped as she reached between them and tapped his head against her folds. He held her dress up at her waist as she lowered herself onto him and braced her feet behind him. She arched her back a little so that he had to scoot forward and thrust up into her, both of them moaning loudly.

"Gods I love you," he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Percy. Oh gods I'm so close!"

"I love when you cum around my cock, love. You're squeezing me so tight… you feel so perfect!" He moved his hand between them and rubbed at her clit while his hips slammed into hers.

"Cum for me, Annabeth. I need you to cum for me." She screamed his name to the ceiling as her walls fluttered around him. He rested his forehead against her chest, his breathing heavy.

"That was so hot," he whispered. He pulled her to her feet, straightened her dress out, and gave her a kiss before returning the champagne glasses to the bar. She could barely walk so he scooped her into his arms and by the time they were in front of their cabin, she was fast asleep. Percy chuckled as he tenderly pulled her dress off and cleaned her up before tending to himself. He took a quick shower (willing the water to actually make his skin wet but he was so tired he had to fully concentrate twice) and lay down beside her, pulling the covers over her shoulders. His eyes went to the tossing waves outside their porthole window and he smiled, feeling utterly content with her by his side.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth stared into the mirror, grimacing at the dark circles under her eyes. She had been a wife for a little over a month and already she looked tired and haggard. Her husband had been gone for three days, away helping the gods with some kind of problem in the middle east. But she was panicking, her heart wouldn't slow down and she felt anxiety gnawing at her all morning. Piper had finally convinced her to buy a test, hoping it would put her at ease but Annabeth had wanted to call Rachel instead. Ironically, the Oracle told her to buy a test. (Thanks a lot, Rachel) Now Annabeth waited impatiently, pacing around the bathroom while the minutes ticked away. The little stick lay on the side of the bathtub and she chewed her nails, wondering when Percy would return to her. When the alarm went off, she lost it.

"Percy! Percy, I need you!" She had no idea what he was doing nor did she care. She couldn't do this alone. She thought she could but she was wrong. She needed her husband. She needed him to tell her it would be alright, no matter the outcome. She swallowed and touched the red flower at her throat and stifled a sob.

"What's wrong," his deep voice made her jump and she ran straight into his arms. Percy tensed and held her close, feeling her heart race.

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I just needed you here with me."

"Ok," he said simply. He didn't chastise her for pulling him away just for a hug. He didn't say anything about her tears. He simply held her and stroked her back soothingly, whispering loving words into her hair. The alarm went off again and he pulled away to glance down. His eyes widened and he turned back to her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," she sniffled, wiping at her nose. "I'm sorry, I know you were in the middle of something important but I couldn't do this without you."

"You are the most important thing to me, Annabeth. Don't ever be sorry for needing me. Have you...did you look at it?"

"No. I need you to do it. Please."

"Honey-"

"No, I can't look at it, Percy. I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I might be pregnant. That I might not be pregnant. I don't know. You have to look for me. Please." He nodded and squeezed her hand while he leaned down to pick it up. Her eyes remained on the floor until she heard him sigh.

His disappointed look told her all she needed to know.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You have no reason to be sorry. We can keep trying, love, I mean, I didn't really expect us to get pregnant right away. I may be a god but even my powers aren't that strong."

"You're disappointed," she pointed out.

"I won't lie and say I'm not. But not in you. Just that I can't hold a baby in my arms any time soon. It just gives me more time to whisk you around the world and have you to myself though," he winked. She looked miserable and he cupped her chin.

"Hey," he said gently. "It's ok, Annabeth. Really. I love you and you love me and that's all that really matters right now. The rest will come later." He kissed her nose and she nodded before he folded her into his arms again.

"Is this why you have been so upset lately? Because you thought you were pregnant?" In truth she didn't really know what was wrong. They had both said nothing would really change once they were married but that was a lie. It had been a challenge, returning to the real world and all that entailed. Annabeth had no one to blame but herself; after all, Percy had asked her if she wanted to stop working but she'd refused. The firm was keeping her busy and there were several huge projects coming up. Since Annabeth was so busy, Percy oversaw his godly duties and had been away on and off since they had returned from their honeymoon. She hadn't seen her friends in weeks either. Piper and Jason had invited her over for dinner several times but she was just so tired. That's why she had entertained the possibility that she might be pregnant. It would make sense, after all. It would explain why she was tired and achy and grumpy.

But she could only blame herself. Percy held the proof of that in his hands. He watched her with a worried frown.

"I think I'm just stressed from work. I miss our friends. And I miss you." He frowned as he tossed the pregnancy test aside.

"I miss you too. But you said I should go help, since you've been so busy."

"I did. I'm not mad at you, Percy, I'm just… I don't know." She sighed and he brought her hands to his lips before pressing them to his chest.

"Call in sick tomorrow. Let me take you away for the weekend."

"I can't," she shook her head. "I have to finish those blueprints before Saturday and then I'm flying to New York on Monday to meet with our new client. I can't afford to take any time off."

"At least come out with me tonight. I have reservations and think you need a night out."

"That sounds so great but I have so much work to do."

"Annabeth why are you working yourself to death?"

"Not this again, Percy." She tore her hands away and turned.

"You just said it yourself, you're stressed from work."

"Everyone gets stressed from work!"

"Everyone isn't married to a god," he said crossly.

"You cannot keep saving me, Percy. I told you, I'll lose my mind if I don't keep busy or maintain my independence."

"Damn it Annabeth, we are a team! We always have been! So why are you trying to do everything on your own? Why, when we are married, are you trying to fight your battles by yourself? You always let me in before we married. So what has changed?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing has changed. I'm just trying not to lose myself completely! Annabeth Chase is disappearing!"

"You're still you! All that has changed is your last name. Even though you refuse to acknowledge that at work." She opened and closed her mouth several times, looking uncertain. Percy nodded coldly.

"Yeah, didn't think I would notice that one, did you? I called your office and asked to speak to Annabeth Jackson. They said there's no one there by that name."

"It's just a hassle, having to change my email and business cards and everything. I'll change it eventually." Percy ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"You introduce yourself to your clients as Annabeth Chase!"

"Is Iris helping you to spy on me again?"

"So what is it, Annabeth? Do you regret marrying me?"

"Don't be ridic-"

"I'm not being ridiculous," he spat. "I'm having a hard time wondering why my wife isn't using her last name… the last name she said she would be happy to take!"

"It's just a name, Percy, why are you getting so upset?"

"It's not just a name. It's this whole solo act that you keep pulling. Never, in our years of battles and victories, have you tried to go it alone! The exception being searching for the mark of Athena and that's because you had to do that by yourself. I've always been by your side. So just tell me why, after all this time, are you trying to push me away?"

He waited for an answer but she couldn't give him one. She could see how much it hurt him but she didn't know how she could help that either. She'd only told one or two people at work she had gotten married… why? Why was she hiding it?

"Are you embarrassed by me?" His voice was soft and vulnerable.

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

"It's just… so new. All of this. I love being married to you but it also means I'm not my own person anymore. And you have to understand, Percy… when I ran away from my Dad's, I was on my own until Luke and Thalia found me. I learned at camp that you needed to have a sort of independence and confidence in yourself. That you can't really count on anyone." Percy's eyes softened but Annabeth saw intense pain flooding them completely.

"I call bullshit on that one, Annabeth. Thalia and Luke took care of you. You found a family at Camp Half Blood. You found best friends, and you found love. You're strong and fierce and the most brilliant mind I know but you work as a team and that's how we have always been. When we fought Kronos, when we battled Gaia, when we fell into Tartarus, when we faced Setne… we did all of that together, Annabeth." He approached her and cupped her chin but she refused to meet his eyes.

"So I'll tell you what I think. I think you're scared. You're scared to admit how much you love me, because people have always left you. Your mom, Luke, Thalia, your dad… even I almost left you. You're terrified to admit how much it would hurt you if you lost me. And now that we are actually married, it's become more real. No matter how many times I tell you I could never love anyone else, you still think I will up and leave you. So you keep that name, Chase, as a means of escape. At work you believe you can stop worrying that I will leave you. Because there, I don't exist. I'm just the cute boyfriend that comes around every now and again… not the husband who loves you unconditionally. So if it makes you more comfortable to think of me that way in order to save face and avoid pain, go ahead. I won't ask you to change it. All I ask is that you tell me if you want out," she gasped and her eyes flew to his. He looked utterly heartbroken.

"If you really don't want to be a part of a team for the rest of your life, please be honest with me. You know in your heart that I'm the only one you have always counted on. But I won't force you to stay by my side, you know that. I love you too much to do that to you. If Annabeth Chase wants to be free, you just have to tell me." He gave her a sad smile and moved past her.

"Dinner reservation is at 7. The address is on the card. I hope you can make it." She heard a splash and squeezed her eyes shut as she fell to her knees.  
\-----------------------

She didn't want to go out but she did want to apologize to him. For hours, she had sat in the floor and wept into her hands, his words echoing in her head. Percy had always been vulnerable when it came to their relationship and now, she was causing more of a rift between them just because she was feeling nervous about being a wife. It was ridiculous, she decided. She loved him and she loved being a wife. His wife. They would just have to learn it all together. As he had said, it was the way they had always done things.

She pulled on a comfortable green dress and pulled her hair into a stylish ponytail. She dabbed some makeup on and grabbed her strappy sandals. Remembering the card on the dresser, she ran back to get it and grabbed her keys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
The place wasn't that far from the beach and luckily traffic wasn't horrible. She pulled in at 6:54 and headed inside.

The hostess led her to a private room and her eyes widened.

"Hey AB!" All of her friends grinned up at her from the long table.

"You made it," Jason jumped up to hug her.

"I don't understand," she stammered as Piper and Hazel hugged her.

"Percy arranged this weeks ago," Piper said excitedly. "He knew you were kind of stressed and needed a night with your friends. We weren't allowed to tell you. But he was afraid you'd be too busy to make it so I'm so glad you're here!" Her heart sank as she looked up and down the table. Her friends from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter chatted happily, sipping fruity cocktails or in Grover's case, digging into the appetizers.

He had planned this for her, because he knew she missed them.

She was such a grade- A asshole.

"Hey, where is Percy anyway," Leo asked with a frown.

"I bet he got held up on Olympus, right," Jason asked Annabeth, who nodded faintly.

"Ah well, I'm sure he will be here later." Would he? Or was he upset with her? He had planned this fun night out and now he wouldn't enjoy it with his friends, because of her?

Ugh. She buried her face in her hands.

"You ok, Annabeth," Rachel poked her hand and Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from work. That's all."

"Hey, we have been wanting to ask," Piper lowered her voice and she and Rachel exchanged looks. Annabeth shook her head sadly.

"That's ok, girl, you have plenty of time," Rachel patted her hand.

"Nico! About time!"

"Sorry I'm late," Nico bent to kiss his boyfriend before he took off his aviator jacket. "My stepmother needed help with something on Olympus."

"Ooooh fancy. Ghost Boy is being invited to Olympus," Leo winked at him. Nico scowled and shook his head.

"Anyway, I ran into Percy up there. He says to tell everyone have a great time but he's swamped with work so he won't make it."

"I haven't seen Water Boy since his wedding," Leo pouted.

"Pretty sure Percy will strike you down with a tsunami if you call him Water Boy again," Jason grinned.

"He also wants everyone to know he took care of the bill already," Nico raised his glass, signaling to the server. "So drink up. His words. Not mine."

"That's extremely sweet of him," Calypso helped herself to the wings. Annabeth stared at her empty plate. She was sure he was avoiding her.

"Wings, Annabeth?" She accepted the plate from Reyna with a nod. She loaded up her plate but didn't have much of an appetite. She listened rather than talked and only spoke when a question was directed at her.  
\------------------------------

The drinks and appetizers kept on coming and the music got louder as her friends dragged each other off to dance. Annabeth wanted to go home. She wanted to call him back and apologize and somehow make it up to him. But she had been silently pleading with him all through dinner but he hadn't answered or appeared.

"You look way too sad over here, Mrs. Jackson." Startled, she looked up to see an outstretched hand in front of her face.

"I'm ok, Will. Just tired."

"How about we dance off the melancholy?" She glanced over at Nico, who gave her a smile and a nod. She stood and followed him onto the dance floor.

"Need to talk? I guess in some ways I could be called a psychiatrist." She grinned and shook her head.

"I'm just being my usual paranoid self. I can't get out of my head and over my old fears."

"I get it," he nodded. "It's hard not to feel that way when you're a demigod."

"And being married to a god… that makes it a lot more interesting."

"It's funny but sometimes I forget that Percy is a god. He really hasn't changed and he still treats us all the same. Especially you. Not that I, you know, expected him to stray but it's not the way of gods, you know? Monogamy and all that."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"But the way he looks at you… well. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how lucky you are. You're both pretty lucky, I'd say."

"Are you attracted to my husband, Solace?" Will chuckled and shrugged.

"You and the rest of the world know that mortal or god, Percy Jackson is a gorgeous specimen." They laughed together and Annabeth's fingers entwined with his. Her eyes widened, however, as she felt her ring clink against something and she grabbed his hand.

Nico's skull ring rested on Will's finger… a very significant finger.

"William Solace, WHY didn't you say anything?" Will looked sheepish and glanced over at Nico.

"We haven't really told anyone… Nico told his father today and I went to visit my mom last night to give her the news. I figure Apollo will hear it from Hades too. You know how Nico is though. He's wary of telling everyone even though I was really hoping we could tell everyone tonight. These are his dearest friends and he and Hazel have gotten so close… but I'll go with what he wants. I'm just so happy that he chose me." She threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Will. For both of you."

"There's the smiling Annabeth I know. Keep her around, won't you? We miss that smile." Annabeth's heart glowed and she squeezed his hand.

When they returned to the table, she leaned down to hug Nico.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered. He blushed but returned the embrace.

"I'm not entirely sure Dad knew what to say but Percy and Apollo were jumping up and down, cheering."

"Oh yeah, that's my dad for you," Will chuckled.

"You told Percy already?"

"I felt like it was necessary… not that I need Jackson's approval or anything but, I dunno, I needed him to hear it and I wanted him to be happy for me."

"I'm sure he's ecstatic. He's always been very fond of you, Nico."

"We've been through a lot together," he nodded. "And I'm grateful he never treated me differently when he found out how I used to feel about him… he has always been supportive of Will and me. I sort of asked him… to be my best man." He fidgeted and glanced at Will, who grinned broadly.

"I think that's an awesome idea. Why don't you drag Nico out for a dance, Annabeth? I'm going to order more drinks."

"Actually, I'll get the drinks. Dance with your fiance, Di Angelo." She winked at them both and watched them sway to the music, stealing kisses when Nico thought no one was looking.  
\----------------------------

It was a fun night but Reyna had to get home and sleep before her training classes with new probatios in the morning. Rachel had left too so that left everyone coupled up, either on the dance floor or talking quietly at the table. Annabeth sighed and fiddled with her necklace. She missed her husband. Why did she have to be such an idiot?

She made her rounds to say goodnight, promising she would see them soon. Piper and Jason made her swear she would come to their house for dinner next week and with one last congratulations to Nico and Will, she gathered her things and left.

\-----------------------------------  
She was saddened when she woke up and realized he still had not come home. Was he really that busy with work? She didn't believe it. He had asked her why she was pushing him away, which is exactly what she had done.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she did her hair. Her eyes locked on her ring and she paused.

"Percy," she said to the empty bathroom. "I love you. And I'm sorry. Please come home. Please." She was only half hopeful it would work.

She readied herself for work, drained a cup of coffee, and hurried off, doing her best to focus her thoughts on the blueprints she needed to finish.

\-----------  
She sat at her desk, staring at the picture of her and Percy on the beach. She didn't even have a wedding photo on her desk! No wonder he had asked if she had regrets. To him, it absolutely could have looked like she didn't want to be married. And how many times had he asked her if she was absolutely sure it was what she wanted…

She spent the morning ordering photo prints from their wedding, submitting a request to change her email address, answering and sending out emails, and finally getting to the blueprints waiting on the table.

 

Around lunchtime, there was a knock at her door and she huffed at the interruption. She straightened her blouse before hurrying to open it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Annabeth, I just wanted to let you know the maintenance crew is putting up your new name plate in a moment. So you won't be startled."

"Thank you for that, Lucy," she nodded to her assistant.

"And your email should be all set up now."

"Great, thanks. Can you get a hold of Mr. Claypool for me? We need to discuss our meeting with the Fujimotos next week."

"Of course." She smiled gratefully and closed the door, returning to her work.

Her phone rang and assuming it was Lyle Claypool, her fellow architect, she grabbed it without glancing at the caller ID.

"Annabeth Jackson." There was silence and she frowned.

"Hello?" Nothing.

"This is Mrs. Jackson, how may I help you?"

"Gods it sounds even better when you say it," a deep voice chuckled in disbelief. She gripped the phone and sat up in her seat.

"Percy?"

"Pardon the interruption, Annabeth," she gasped and hissed for him to hold on as her boss had cracked the door open and peered in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone."

"Oh it's fine, sir. It's my… my husband."

"Will you come see me when you have a free moment? I'd like to go over your plans for Monday's meeting."

"Yes sir." He nodded with a smile and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that… Percy?"

"You said husband." She could hear him smiling through the phone. "You told your boss you're talking to your husband."

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I did. That's what you are, after all." He cleared his throat and she could just see his pleased flush.

"I called to apologize for last night. Ares got really out of hand with a war in the middle east and for some reason Zeus required all of the gods to sit in a damn circle and figure out what we're going to do about him. Of course I said turn him into a squirrel but no one really cared about my opinion so it was a real waste of time. I couldn't get away to message you or anything, so I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"You'll be home tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Good. I need to get back to work but I'll see you later."

"Did you take something for lunch?"

"You're worse than my dad. I forgot but I'll grab something from the vending machine."

"That's not-"

"I have to go, babe. I'll see you at home," she cut him off. "I love you."

"Love you, Wise Girl."  
\-----------------------------

She went to talk to her boss and continued working on the plans until Lyle called and they worked out a strategy for their meeting. She was finishing up an email when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called without looking up from the computer. The door didn't open and she frowned before getting to her feet and walking over to the door.

Her husband stood on the other side, his eyes on the wall beside her door. He reached out to touch something on the wall and Annabeth opened the door a little wider.

Her new name plate, with her new name.

Annabeth Jackson.

Percy was touching the plate with reverence, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well hello Mr Jackson. How may I help you today?" He swallowed and held up a bag.

"I couldn't let my wife starve. Or eat from the vending machines." Annabeth stood aside and gestured him in. Lucy looked up from her desk and grinned.

"Shall I hold your calls, Mrs. Jackson?"

"I'm going on break," she nodded. "Please make sure I'm not disturbed." Lucy nodded and giggled and Annabeth locked the door behind her. Percy stood beside her desk, shifting nervously.

"You look stunned," she smiled, seeing him blush.

"It's one thing to hear it. It's another to see it written."

"Well my new business cards will be here next week so I'll make sure you have one to carry around with you. My new driver's license will be here next week too." His eyes widened again and she stood in front of him, her palm resting against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Percy. You were right. I was scared. But in my mind I have been your wife for years, so I'm not sure why I'm suddenly feeling like this. I know I can always count on you and you are the only one I need by my side. I'm sorry if I have given you even the slightest impression that I don't want to be married to you. That couldn't be farther from the truth." She stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Percy Jackson. And I'm so lucky to call myself your wife." He smiled, his eyes sparkling and he held the lunch bag up.

"I brought you your favorite. Greens with strawberries and almonds with those crescent rolls that you love."

"Thank you," she kissed him again before sitting down at her desk. He lay the lunch out in front of her and handed her a fork.

"Do you have to go back to Olympus tonight?"

"Don't think so, unless they call for me. Why?"

"Cause you are taking me away for the weekend." He smirked and nodded.

"As my goddess commands."


	15. Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Percy's birthday, I added in a section to this chapter. Be warned: this chapter is a roller coaster of emotions and contains EXPLICIT sexual content. Do not read if you are underage or easily offended. Everything is consensual and done with patience and love, the way it should be.

Annabeth's eyes shot open, her arm instinctively reaching to the side. The warm body next to her shifted just a little, then was still again. Her heart was racing as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Her nightmares were gradually getting worse; even though logically she knew Percy was now a god and nothing could really hurt him, it didn't stop the visions of him bleeding and broken at her feet. She hated for him to see how her dreams affected her, though, so she often kept them to herself.

She sighed and leaned over to leave a kiss on his bare shoulder. He released a little moan, then shifted onto his back. The blankets were pulled low over his slender hips so that she could see that delicious V she loved to oogle.

She settled back down and rested her head next to his on his pillow. She watched him sleep with a broad smile, trailing one finger down his cheek and toward his chest. He smacked his lips and turned his head, and Annabeth found herself wishing he would open his eyes so she could get lost in those tossing seas. She propped herself on her arm and slowly continued to trace patterns across his chest and around his nipple. He grunted in his sleep and with a glance down, she could see how her caresses were affecting him.

His phone vibrated on the table next to them and she quickly grabbed it before it could wake him up. Thankfully it was still on vibrate mode from the movie they had seen last night, because birthday messages were blowing up his phone. She could see his mother's smiling face, Jason's and Piper's, Leo's, Calypso's, even Chiron had sent a message (when on earth had that old centaur gotten a cell phone?) She smiled as she set it to silent and lay it down, turning back to her husband. She had most of the day planned out but she decided she could amend her wake up call a little bit. She had a feeling he would enjoy this more than blue pancakes… although, she wasn't for certain. Percy did love his blue pancakes.

She pulled the blanket down completely and sucked in a breath. Gods he was glorious. Even after all of these years of being with him, she would never get tired of the sight of his toned body on display for only her to see. He was already half hard, his cock resting against his thigh. With a grin, she leaned down and palmed his sac before flattening her tongue on his hardening shaft. He shuddered, his toes flexing and his stomach clenching in a delicious way. She moved to her side, draping herself over his thigh and held his cock in her hand. He released a throaty groan as his hand reached down and tangled itself in her hair. She moved to her knees so she could take him into her mouth completely, her tongue bathing him in her love.

"Oh gods Annabeth," he muttered, his voice roughened by sleep. "Fuck babe, you're going to destroy me." He reached up and palmed her breast through her thin nightgown.

"Baby, take this off. I want to see you." She sat up to obey his command, tossing it aside, then lowered her head again. She relaxed her throat and jaw and slid all the way down his shaft. He cried out and gripped the blankets as he struggled not to thrust his hips. She squeezed his balls and with a stream of expletives, she felt his salty release in the back of her throat. She tried not to cough or gag as she let him slide from her mouth and he draped an arm over his eyes.

"Sweet fucking hellhounds, Annabeth," he panted.

"I thought that would be a good way to wake you up this morning," she said slyly, leaning down to kiss her way up his chest.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to warn you but holy shit, you just...holy damn. That was...you're amazing."

"And you're so eloquent in the mornings." He shook his head and pulled her down for a rough kiss.

"Your turn," he trailed his hand down to her breasts and to the edge of her panties but she stopped him.

"Nuh uh birthday boy, you're going to ruin all my plans."

"What plans?"

"Breakfast in bed. In fact, that first part wasn't even part of my plan."

"Well I'm glad you decided to add it in," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Wait, did you say birthday?"

"Caught that, did you? Percy, it's your birthday. Your big 30!" To her surprise, he merely shrugged.

"I totally forgot."

"What? You love birthdays!"

"I like celebrating other people's birthdays," he corrected her gently. "Your 30th last month was a bigger deal."

"You always used to love... " she trailed off, biting her lip. When he was alive, she was about to say. She had stopped herself just in time but the look in his eyes told her he knew.

"It's not like I'm getting any older," he said edgily. "Why would I want to celebrate it?"

"Well, I want to celebrate it. So you just deal with it. For me."

"Is that how birthdays work," he asked with a teasing grin. She crossed her arms, her breasts bouncing slightly and making his eyes drift downwards.

"You just said you don't want to celebrate it. But I'm going to celebrate the day my husband came into this world, so you stay here while I go fix breakfast." He chuckled as she jumped off the bed and grabbed one of his shirts to pull on. He sat up against the headboard and watched while she buttoned two of the buttons before abandoning the rest and hurrying out of the bedroom. His arms went behind his head and he closed his eyes, his orgasm putting him in a place of deep contentment. He wasn't really concerned with his birthday but if she wanted to make it special, who was he to stop her? He reached for his phone and his eyes widened at the amount of messages and missed calls.

"Honey, did you put my phone on silent?"

"I didn't want it to wake you," she called from the kitchen. He grinned as he thumbed through the messages and listened to the voicemail from his mother.

She sounded quite emotional as she recounted how she had always baked him a blue birthday cake and how she hoped Annabeth would bake one for him this year, since she was out of the country, going on and on about how special this birthday was. Paul had taken Sally and Stella to Scotland before Stella started school again. They had invited Percy and Annabeth, hoping to celebrate Percy's birthday abroad, but Annabeth had a huge project due and told him to go without her. He of course wanted to stay home with her so he told his family to have a great time.

Jason's message was next, and was more touching than he would have expected. Jason essentially thanked him for the years of friendship, of always being there for him, telling him he was so grateful that he hadn't lost his "brother from another mother… and father" and that he and Piper would see them later that week.

Percy was just about to read Rachel's message when Annabeth entered the room, making him forget about his phone. His shirt hung off her slim frame, the two buttons done right above her breasts so that he could see the rosy peaks peering out at him. The black clingy panties she wore accentuated her shapely ass and in her arms, she carried a tray with a plate of blue pancakes, a glass of milk, and a birthday candle in the middle of it all. She looked quite domestic and it took Percy's breath away.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

"Is this safe to eat, Wise Girl?" He laughed as she slapped his shoulder and he took the tray from her.

"This looks amazing," he leaned over to kiss her and she quickly lit the candle.

"Make a wish."

"I have everything I could possibly want," he shook his head. He paused, a quick glance at her flat stomach, before moving his eyes back up to hers. But she had seen. She bit her lip and he quickly kissed her before she could apologize or say anything.

"You are everything I could possibly want," he whispered before blowing out the candle. She started to hand him the fork but thought better of it, and proceeded to feed him small bites. He grinned as he licked the syrup from his lips.

"I'm technically now in my 30's and you think I can't feed myself?"

"30 or not, you're still a mess." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her and she moaned at the sweet combination of the sugar and the taste she associated with him, like saltwater taffy or salted caramel. She gently licked his bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and sucking until she had removed every drop of syrup. Percy's hands moved to her hips and he pulled her into his lap, kicking the blanket aside so that only her panties separated them from being joined.

Without breaking their kiss, he reached down to cup her over her panties, testing her readiness, and growled when he realized how wet she was. He pulled the panties to the side and lowered her on top of him, their moans filling the air as she felt him throbbing deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned backwards, presenting her chest as a sort of offering to him. He impatiently ripped the shirt over her head without bothering with the buttons and took her breast in his mouth, feasting on her flesh. Even though it was his birthday, he made sure she was well taken care of before he fell over the edge with her.

Afterwards, he held her in her arms, pressing his forehead to hers and kissing her temple as her eyes fluttered lazily. He knew she was trying not to fall asleep but he kissed her eyelids until they remained closed and he moved her head under his chin. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well; demigods always had strange dreams but he had woken more than once to find her sniffling quietly, as if she didn't want to wake him. He could see the dark circles under her eyes in the mornings, could tell how tired she was most nights. He hadn't mentioned it to her; he knew she would come to him when she was ready to talk about it and so he wouldn't push her. Still, he was glad to see her sleeping peacefully and he would hold for her as long as he could and banish the dreams from plaguing his beloved.

__________________  
Annabeth told him off when she woke, saying she had PLANS but he merely grinned and insisted they take a shower together. She warned him to keep his hands to himself while she washed her hair and while she shaved her legs, he stared at his reflection.

"To keep the beard, or not to keep the beard?"

"You've been looking kind of scruffy," she shrugged. "Why not just trim it?"

"Cause it gets itchy. I think I'll shave it for the party. Jason pointed out I look exactly like my father when I have it."

"You do but that's not necessarily a bad thing." He shrugged and picked up his razor, leaving his cheeks silky smooth.

"He's like a thousand years older than me. He could age himself a bit more too."

She smiled as she toweled off and stood behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched him in the mirror. She loved how Percy still kept hold of his humanity. The gods could change their appearance at will so Percy didn't technically need to shave or work out or brush his hair. She had seen Apollo merely shake his head and his golden curls had fallen perfectly into place. But Percy didn't think twice about the things he had done when he was mortal. Only once had he broken his own rule and created washboard abs just because he had eaten three pizzas the night before and he wanted to impress Annabeth. She had laughed and teased him but that didn't stop her from running her tongue over every ridge on his body.

Percy was on the verge of picking out something to wear for the evening when Annabeth walked in with a small gift box with blue and yellow wrapping paper. His brow raised and she smiled as she held it out.

"I thought you could wear this to your party." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blue bow off, sticking it in his hair and grinning up at her. She rolled her eyes and he laughed as he pulled the lid off.

"Annabeth, this looks awesome!"

"I had it custom made. You don't have to wear it for the party if you don't want to."

"No, it looks cool!" He held up the gift, a black tank top with a trident surrounded by a wave of water. He pulled it on and she bit at her lip at how good his arms looked in it. Hell, she could see his abs through the soft material. Good thing she'd arranged for the party to be at their house and not in public. She couldn't take a whole evening of her husband being oogled by simpering little girls.

He stood and took her face in his hands.

"Thank you," he kissed her and she pulled the bow from his hair. "Awe, you don't think it goes with the ensemble?"

"Not really. Ok, so the party doesn't start until six. We have a couple of hours, is there anything you would like to do before people arrive?"

"Kind of. I'd like for you to come with me but I'll understand if you don't." Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms.

"It's your birthday, Seaweed Brain. I'm not leaving your side."

"Ok then. Come here." He held her tightly as he transported them away from the beach house.

________________________________________  
Annabeth opened her eyes and blinked in wonder. They were standing on a rock, next to the biggest waterfall she had ever seen. She leaned over and immediately felt dizzy at the sight.

"Um, Percy. Where are we?"

"Gullfoss Falls. Iceland."

"Iceland? What are we doing in Iceland?" He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

"You know it's been ten years since my thread of life was cut." She frowned and sat next to him. He stared out over the waterfall, a distant look on his handsome face.

"After I was turned into a god… I would often come here. Just to think. It's peaceful, despite the roaring sound of the waterfall."

"I can't see too many people coming up here," she leaned over the edge again.

"It's a popular tourist destination, especially in the summer but I choose this rock because it's pretty close to the top. I'd always heard about this place when I was a kid, and when I became immortal… I dunno, I thought, why not? Nothing stopping me from seeing it now. Nothing makes you feel minuscule like standing next to a giant waterfall. Or mountain. Or volcano. You get the point."

"Yes but I don't really get why you wanted to come here today," she said gently.

"Ten years ago, I thought my life was over. I mean, it was but I was afraid that… I was scared that I would lose you. That after all we have been through, something would finally tear you away from me. The gods lectured me on how difficult it would be to maintain a relationship with a mortal and some said I wouldn't be able to remain faithful because the power of the gods is too great for a mortal to understand. Some of them said humans can be fun for a time, but we have eternity so why would I bind myself to one person, a mortal at that." She listened with tears in his eyes, her hand resting on his arm.

"I begged you not to lose faith in me and you never did. We've had some difficult times but that's what makes our marriage normal. And this morning when you said you wanted to celebrate your husband's birthday… good gods, Annabeth, we have been married for almost two years and my heart still flutters at that word. I don't think I'll ever come to terms with the fact that you actually chose me. That you still love me, with everything you have, and that we face each new day together, like I have always wanted. I fell in love with you before I really understood what love was. 12 years old and I thought you were an angel when I first saw you." She snorted and he finally tore his eyes away from the waterfall. He scooted closer and cupped her cheek.

"I think coming here reminds me of how small I am, despite the fact that I'm a god. I don't really feel like a god when I'm with you, and I love you for that. You've never treated me any differently. The others, there is always a little bit of… I don't know, respect? Caution? Even Grover and Jason are different sometimes. But not you. You've always been my Wise Girl and this morning, I almost forgot that I technically died 10 years ago and could actually pretend that I turned 30 today." Her hands covered his as she leaned in to kiss him, ignoring the droplets of water that splashed her face.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," she said softly, holding his gaze. "And I will do whatever I can to convince you of that, every day until my dying breath." But apparently that was the wrong thing to say. He sucked in a breath and his eyes fell to his lap.

"Percy," she cupped his chin. "You can't be so scared to talk about death. It's just another part of life."

"Not for me," he shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm going to do when I...if I ever lose you." It remained unsaid between them yet it was weighing heavily on their minds. Annabeth would die one day and Percy would not. He had bound himself to a mortal that he was destined to lose. 30 is not old by any means but they weren't teenagers anymore and even though it was considered an achievement for a demigod to make it past 13, Percy couldn't help but think of the day that he would undoubtedly lose her. Her thumbs on his cheeks made him realize that he had been crying without knowing it and he tried to hide his face. Annabeth moved to her knees and took his face in her hands and smiled.

"What do the gods always say? Don't focus on the past or future, just on the present. Just the here and now."

"They can say that because they don't have to worry about the future," he said gruffly. "And none of them have ever had to worry about this… this predicament."

"You're special, Percy," she nodded. "That much we know to be true. As Hades said, you cling to humanity and that's why you are able to love me so fiercely. But try not to think about it, alright? I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you." He nodded and hid his face in her shirt while she stroked his hair. Finally he leaned back and stood, offering her his hand.

"We should get back."

"You don't want to be late to your own party," she said with a smile and a wink and with a last look over the falls, they disappeared.

Luckily they'd arrived home before any of their friends had, so Annabeth led him out onto the patio and showed him the decorations she had constructed. He grinned broadly as she turned on the soft blue lights that led straight to the ocean and she checked her watch.

"The food should be here any minute. I'll be right back." He helped himself to some green punch while she slipped back into the house, hurrying toward the kitchen. Pushed to the back of the refrigerator so he wouldn't see was a blue birthday cake. She was a little nervous because Sally's cakes had always been the most delicious but she hoped he would give her credit for trying. She set it on the counter and rifled through the drawers for candles.

"Hey, Leo and Calypso just arrived on Festus. Where do you- Annabeth!" She stood up, her eyes wide. His eyes were locked on the cake on the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"You made me a cake too?"

"Well I tried to. I'm sorry if it's not as good as your mom's but you know I'm not the best cook." He shook his head and kissed her roughly, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"There is no end to your goodness," he whispered against her lips.

"I just wanted today to be perfect."

"Any day spent with you is perfect. But this has been an amazing day."

"Good. Let's keep the cake inside until we're ready to cut and sing. It's too hot out tonight."

The humid August air caused them to move the party inside but Percy didn't mind. He had a feeling his father had done some kind of magic on the house because he had never seen this many people in his living room and still have space for more. Cake and drinks were being distributed by Annabeth and Jason, while Piper and Hazel organized the gift table. Leo was entertaining a group with a funny story and Tyson was doing some kind of dance that involved a lot of arm flapping with his girlfriend.

"Quite a party here," a deep voice said at his shoulder.

"Yeah, Annabeth went all out." Poseidon clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Has it been a good birthday?"

"She's going to extraordinary lengths to make sure it's awesome," he nodded. "I wish she wouldn't try so hard. She should know I could just spend a day on a hike with her and it would be perfect."

"Details are important to children of Athena," he said lightly. "And Annabeth has always wished to please you."

"I know that. And I appreciate it, but it's not necessary."

"I like the shirt. Annabeth's doing, I presume?" He nodded as he held it out to inspect it.

"Are you feeling any better this evening?" Percy caught his father's eye and he sighed.

"Spying on me even when I'm 30, huh?"

"Not spying. Just noticing that my son was less than excited about his 30th birthday and was concerned. I don't see you much, now that you're a married man and all," the god of the sea winked and Percy chuckled.

"What am I going to do, Dad?" Percy's smile fell and he stared across the room. Poseidon saw what his son was gazing at and he swallowed.

"Try not to think about it, Percy," he said knowingly, his voice gentle and soft. "I know that's the hardest thing in the world but you have to focus on the present. Cherish each and every moment."

"And when the clock runs out? What then? I spend how many years cherishing the time and then am left empty and alone?" Poseidon sighed and squeezed Percy's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"You're both so young right now. You have many years of happiness ahead of you." He nodded, feeling his throat start to dry up.

"I need some punch," he excused himself from his father's side and made a grab for a drink before anyone could say anything. He sipped on the fruity concoction as he wandered around the room, not speaking to anyone but smiling and acknowledging them with a nod of his head. Poseidon watched his son with a furrowed brow and sighed before heading toward the refreshments.

"Would you like a slice, Lord Poseidon," Jason offered him a plate of cake.

"Thank you, Jason. Did Sally make this?"

"The other Mrs. Jackson did," Jason shot Annabeth a wink, and she blushed.

"It's nowhere near as good as Sally's but I think it came out nicely."

"It's delicious," Poseidon said, holding his plate up to her and nodding.

"AB, where did the birthday boy go," Piper asked, draping her camera around her neck.

"Um… I don't know. He was right here, talking to his dad."

"He just needs a moment," Poseidon shook his head and his eyes met Annabeth's. Piper frowned as she played with the camera settings.

"I told him he isn't escaping us singing happy birthday to him! Get him back in here."

"I'll go find him," Jason offered and Annabeth nodded, hoping Percy wasn't still dwelling on what had been bothering him that afternoon.

___________________  
Jason found his friend where he expected to, digging his toes into the sand right at the surf.

"Hey Jackson," he announced himself. "Why are you dodging your own birthday party?"

"Just needed a minute," Percy said in a hollow tone. "The ocean helps me think."

"Uh oh. I can see the gears working in overdrive," Jason poked Percy's temple. "Need to talk?"

"You're going to say the exact same thing that Annabeth and Dad have told me today," he scowled.

"Which is?"

"Don't think about it."

"Well I know firsthand that advice doesn't work on you," the son of Jupiter grinned broadly. "Come on, try me." Percy's eyes never left the sea.

"I just… looked around the party and thought, I really love you guys. And I'm going to lose every single one of you one day. And I'll be left behind, talking to my dad in a corner, trying to forget all those wonderful times." Jason's eyes widened. He'd never heard Percy talking this way before and frankly, it scared the hell out of him.

"Percy...where is this coming from?"

"I'm going to lose her, Jason," Percy turned to look at him and Jason was stunned to see Percy's sea-green eyes were glassy. "Whether by old age or a monster or a careless asshole who didn't notice the stop light… Annabeth is going to leave me one day. And I can't do a thing to stop it. The gods refuse to make her immortal. They want me to suffer, they want to punish me, because I didn't listen to them. Because I stayed with her, when they told me not to. They're going to make me watch her die!"

"Percy-"

"And it's not just her. What am I going to do when I can't visit with you anymore? When I can't hear Leo's obnoxious jokes or see Nico's scowl? What am I going to do when all of you are gone and I'm the only one left? And don't tell me not to think about it. It's impossible not to. As time goes on, I'm legitimately looking over my shoulder for those three hags!" Jason gulped. Insulting the Fates was fine for a god but a mortal would have been incinerated.

But he could tell his friend was hurting so he put both hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

"I won't tell you that cause I don't pretend to understand how hard it is for you. I know we all said it was better than losing you but no one gave you a choice. I don't think the gods are punishing you, Percy. It's just… the way things are."

"The way things are sucks," Percy huffed.

"Yeah but when have any of us thought differently? You're right. It's going to hurt like hell when you lose her. But that should make the time you have with her that much more precious."

"Now you sound like my dad. Mortals appreciate life more because it can end at any second."

"And that's true. But because you still cling to your mortal soul, it's true for you too. I won't lie to you and say we're all going to be fine. We've lost too many people over the years to tell you that. But I will tell you goodbye isn't forever. I'm sure you'll come visit us in Elysium."

"What makes you think you'll get into Elysium, Grace," Percy shoved Jason toward the shore and Jason laughingly grabbed him into a headlock.

"You dare wrestle with a god?"

"God or not, I can still take you!" Jason's laughter died off as he realized Percy had vanished and his arms and torso were wet, as if he had been holding water. Percy straightened up, wearing a smirk and Jason glared.

"Cheat. Using your godly powers."

"Poor mortal Jason just can't keep up." Percy stuck his tongue out and turned on his heel back towards the house, Jason laughing at his side.

_____________________________  
"Did you enjoy yourself," Annabeth asked for the hundredth time as she covered the cake and put it in the fridge.

"Sweetheart, it was an amazing day. You are too good to me."

"Not true. You did go all out for mine last month."

"I would have been fine with watching TV with you all day. The party was a lot of fun though. It was great to see everyone." She nodded and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She turned off the lights as they made their way to their bedroom.

Annabeth spun around and kissed him, pushing him back until the backs of his knees hit the bed. She pushed him down and climbed onto his lap, burying her fingers in his hair.

"Are you ready for your final birthday present," she purred against his throat.

"Mmm, there's more?"

"I'm going to the bathroom and I want you to strip down to just your boxers and wait for me under the blanket. I plan to blow your mind tonight." His adams apple bobbed as she backed off and closed the bathroom door behind her. He took a long exhale, determined to get himself under control. It sounded like she had a few more tricks up her sleeve and he couldn't wait to see what she had planned.

She was a child of Athena after all.

Annabeth stared at her reflection for a moment and took a deep cleansing breath. She quickly readied herself and grabbed the bag of things they would need for tonight.

Percy was resting against the headboard when she entered the room, his hands behind his head. He sat up a little, his eyes widening. She was completely naked, her earlier promise still ringing in his ears. She had left her hair down, the way he liked it, and her long hair barely covered her breasts. She leaned against the doorway and smiled at him. She approached the bed slowly, dropping the bag beside the table before placing her palms on the blanket and leaning in for a kiss. He complied eagerly, reaching for her, but she pulled back and his brow furrowed in confusion. She did a slow turn and glanced at him over her shoulder. He smiled as she shook her ass from side to side in a teasing manner but his jaw dropped as his eyes drifted lower.

"di immortales," he whispered. A blue jewel nestled between her luscious cheeks was making his eyes bug out of his head. Annabeth smiled as she climbed onto the bed.

"Happy birthday," she straddled his lap again and wrapped her fingers in his dark hair.

"di immortales, Annabeth," he said again, gazing up at her. "Gods you're perfect."

"I've been practicing… for this." He looked confused but then his eyes widened again.

"You've been-?"

"On my own," she chewed her lip. "I did some research and decided I wanted to try it with you and thought it would be a great birthday present. So I bought some things to help prepare and I want you to help me with the rest." He could only nod faintly, his voice and thoughts completely gone.

"I want this to be a birthday that you'll never forget," she whispered huskily, her tongue tracing his ear before she tugged at his lobe with her teeth. His hips jerked of their own accord and he moaned as she licked a trail down his neck. She moved to straddle him, her face right above his dick and he audibly moaned when she presented him her glistening pussy.

"Best birthday present ever," he muttered to himself before he spread her wide and took a long, agonizingly slow lick. She clutched the sheets with her fist and her nipples rubbed against his legs as she tried to ride his mouth. He held her still, his fingertips digging into her hips as his tongue thrust deep inside her, relishing her taste. He stiffened his tongue, then sucked on two fingers before pushing them inside her.

"Oh my gods!"

"Holy shit Annabeth, you're so full right now."

"Think we should fill all my holes," she asked seductively before peeling back his underwear and allowing his arousal to literally spring into action. His knees buckled as her wet mouth enveloped him completely. She pushed his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off.

"Fuck Annabeth. If you want me to cum somewhere else tonight you're going to have to stop that."

"I have a feeling we will be taking advantage of those powers of yours tonight," she shot him a wink over her shoulder. "Because I want you to cum everywhere."

"Oh fucking hades," he whimpered as she went back to her task. He was already so close and wanted to hold back as long as he could. He relished the feeling of being in Annabeth's mouth but she was taking him so deep right now, it would be a miracle if he lasted another minute.

She started to palm his sac and that was his undoing. He barely had time to call her name before she was stroking him dry. He didn't waste any time, however, before grabbing her hips and pulling her back to his mouth.

"Can I… take this out yet?" He hesitantly fingered the jewel and she nodded.

"Just go slow." He pulled it out inch by inch, his eyes widening at how her tight little hole seemed to try to draw it back in. He pulled it free and stared at the size. It was bigger than what he had expected. Just how much practice had she had?

He set it aside and pulled her further back. His tongue teased both entrances before pushing in between her cheeks. She screamed and reached back to grip his hair. He prodded at her entrance with his pointer finger and she nodded.

"Push it in." He did as he was told, his eyes locked on his disappearing finger.

"Shit Annabeth, you look so damn hot right now."

"Get the bag I brought in. Let's try the next thing." He pulled his fingers free and grabbed the bag from the floor. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he peered inside. Toys of assorted shapes and sizes, handcuffs, and even what looked to be a long, thin whip.

"You actually want me to use all of this on you," he asked in a weak whisper.

"Don't you want to," she purred.

"I… it's hot that you want me to but baby, I can't hit you or tie you up."

"We don't have to use all of it tonight, Percy. Unless you want to." He fingered the whip and looked doubtful.

"There's a thin plug in the bag. It's longer than the others. Will you use it?" He withdrew the black toy she was referring to and he gulped.

"You're sure about this?"

"Percy, if you're having second thoughts-"

"No! I just want to make sure… you're not having second thoughts."

"I'm not. Now get the bottle of lube out and spread it over the toy. You have to be careful. There's no natural lubricant there."

"Here, use this pillow to make yourself comfy." He pushed the pillow under her hips, raising her ass into the air. He bit his lip as he poured the lube over her crack, watching it drip down into her slit. He massaged it between her cheeks and she bucked her hips, groaning.

"Percy!"

"Hang on, Wise Girl." He was patient and gentle, taking his time with the toy and then the next and then the next. He was harder than he had ever been in his life as he slid the thick dildo in and out of her. Remembering what she had said, he kept her well lubricated and always wanting more.

"Enough toys, Percy! I need you to fuck me. Now." He slid along her folds and he cursed under his breath at how wet she was.

"You're dripping, sweetheart," he groaned as he pushed into her pussy with ease.

"Mmm. Yes. You feel incredible, Percy."

"So do you. You always do. Gods you're so tight." He pushed one finger between her ass cheeks and groaned at the sensation. When she whined for more, he gave it to her. He slammed into her while he pushed two fingers in her ass.

"Yes! YES PERCY!"

"Holy shit!" She came hard without warning and he could feel it on both sides. She panted into her arm, her body trembling. Percy pulled out of her and left soft kisses on her cheeks. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, ignoring his own throbbing dick.

"Now Percy," she whimpered, still barely able to move. He decided it was probably the best time anyway, when she was so floppy from her orgasm, so he poured more lube over her ass and then over his cock. He spread it over himself, willing himself not to cum from his touch. No, he was actually going to cum in her ass tonight… and he could hardly believe it.

"You ready for me, gorgeous?"

"Mmhm." He went as slow as he could, pushing in a little at a time, pulling back and then pushing in again. He considered that maybe he should have changed his size, to make it easier for her but she had always scolded him that she only wanted him, the way he was. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was completely encased by her tightness. It was almost on the verge of being painful.

"For the love of Olympus, Percy, move!"

"You're ok?"

"I'm fine! Move!"

"Yes ma'am!" He pulled out and pushed back in. He was still too afraid to let go and slam into her but he pushed three fingers into her pussy and rubbed his thumb across her clit.

"Percy! Holy FUCKING hellhounds, Percy!"

"Stay with me, Annabeth. I want us to cum together, just like this. Gods you are the hottest thing ever created!" She was sure Aphrodite wouldn't like that but who the hell cared right now?!

"Faster babe! I'm so close!"

"I can't believe how lucky I am, Annabeth. I can't believe how sexy you are. And I really can't believe that I'm fucking you in the ass right now!"

"Gods damn it, Percy, you feel so...Percy! I'm cumming!" And she was and he cried out as she beared down hard, squeezing his dick and his fingers so hard that he had to stay completely still. But her tight ass was milking him dry and his cock quivered against her walls. He pulled out and fell over her, the both of them utterly spent. He reached out a shaking hand and pushed a curl out of her face.

"You are so incredible," he breathed. "My world, Annabeth. You are the very air I breathe, I need you so badly. Gods do I love you."

She nodded but sniffled and Percy's head shot up.

"Sweetheart, are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not. Percy you were perfect. It was perfect. You were gentle and loving and so tender… you made me feel beautiful and cherished."

"Ok," he said, clearly baffled. "So why are you crying?"

"It was perfect," she said again. "I think it was all just really overwhelming. I wanted to try that with you but didn't know how great it could be. That was so intense and I just…" she shrugged. "Usually you're the one who gets emotional after sex."

"Hey!" She grinned as she leaned forward to kiss his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I enjoyed writing a bit of Percy's emotional side because unfortunately their situation is pretty serious and does weigh heavily on his mind as they get older.  
> Also his shirt design is my newest tattoo so I had to throw that in there as well ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning dear readers: ANGST ahead! ANGST, ANGST, AND MORE ANGST. Major character deaths. please read at your own risk. And don't hate me. XOX

Percy’s hands shook with anger as he tried to push his key in. After several attempts, he shook his head in disgust and appeared beyond the door as a tidal wave of water. He didn’t even care if he got the room wet. He straightened up and threw the keys into the bowl beside the door. 

 

“Annabeth?” He waited but he knew she wasn’t there. He knew where she was. And he was furious. 

Who the fuck did he think he was, he thought angrily. That selfish, lightning-loving, no good son of a--

 

“Percy?” He whirled around, his anger forgotten as he rushed to his wife’s side. 

 

“Thank the gods!” She muttered muffled protest as he picked her up and smashed her against his chest.

 

“Percy, I’m fine!”

 

“I asked you not to go, didn’t I? I asked very nicely, Annabeth, please do not go to that meeting.”

 

“You expect me to refuse an order from the gods? Really?”

 

“I’m a god! I can say yes, refuse them!”

 

“Percy,” she shook her head. “I have to do this.”

 

“Jason is teetering on the edge of death right now! And you HAVE TO DO THIS?” 

 

“Apollo himself said this was my destiny! What if I’m the only one who can finish this mission?”

 

“You’re not. And I don’t care what he says, I’m going with you.”

 

“You can’t,” she shook her head. “It’s exactly like Jason told Piper. You can’t be there.”

 

“Piper is mortal. I’m not. I am not letting you do this alone.”

 

“Let’s go take a bath.” She shrugged out of her jacket and he watched her as she hung up her scarf. It had been a cold day despite it only being September. The weather was steadily getting colder and the mortals all said the seasons were abnormal now a days. Percy knew differently. 

 

The seasons were changing because the earth was stirring. He didn’t want to think about the days to come but he knew he needed to. The gods were afraid of the forces under the earth reuniting for one common purpose: to destroy the gods. So they did what they were best at: they had delegated quests for particular demigods, claiming they were the only ones. Jason had been given a quest and it had almost killed him. It still could, Percy thought bitterly, his eyes stinging. And now Zeus had passed the same task to Annabeth. Percy was livid and had left Olympus before he’d said something that could have gotten him blown up. The way the gods spoke about demigods was disgusting and Percy was ashamed to even be associated with them. Most of them thought that demigods were dispensable and had no qualms about sending them to their deaths. 

 

Percy wouldn’t let that happen to his wife. He didn’t care if Apollo had said it was Annabeth’s destiny; he could change it. He would visit the Fates if he had to. 

He would not let her go on this quest. 

 

“Percy? Aren’t you joining me?” He wanted nothing more than to hold her warm naked body in his arms and allow the water to soak away his troubles. But he knew what he had to do and knew that she would protest if she knew.

 

“I need to have a word with my dad. I’ll be back later.”

 

“Percy-”

 

“I’ll be back later, love,” he quickly kissed her forehead and disappeared, trying his best to ignore the hurt look on her face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy straightened up and looked around the room. They had changed it since the last time he’d been here. The combination of light and dark made him smile. 

 

“Ugh...oh gods yes!” He froze, slowly turning on the spot. His eyes went to the ajar door and he bit his lip. 

 

“Will! Please!”

 

“Yes baby… are you close?” Percy groaned internally and squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would block out the impassioned moans. He didn’t know why he hadn’t learned his lesson; he’d appeared in Piper’s and Jason’s living room and found them going at it right there on the carpet. He’d avoided them for weeks and now it looked like he’d be doing the same with Nico and Will. 

 

“Ah, fuck Nico!” Shaking his head, he decided to come back later. Whatever thought he’d had when he’d invaded their living room had completely disappeared by now. He would have to do everything he could to remove that image from his mind forever. Instead, he took out his phone and fired a quick message to Nico. 

 

Grimacing at the deep grunts coming from the bedroom, he quickly disappeared and didn’t even think of where he wanted to go. Just get me the hell away from here, he thought.   
\---------------------------------------------

He wound up on the bottom of the ocean. 

 

“Ok...now what?” He glanced around, uncertain of his exact location. He guessed he wasn’t too far from his father’s palace. He started to walk and saw that he was wrong.

He was standing in front of his own underwater palace. Where he had lived before he had moved in with Annabeth. 

 

The place looked abandoned now and he supposed it basically was. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked inside.

 

The walls were made of coral and pearl, with photos of him and Annabeth lining the halls. Framed pictures of his other friends were above the staircase and great stone tridents flanked the stairs. Annabeth had designed this for him and he’d loved everything about it. Except that she didn’t stay with him often enough. She’d told him it was a strange sensation, having to move around in a bubble so that she could stay dry and most importantly, breathe. She’d tolerated it on several weekends but when she told him she didn’t want to come down here anymore, he’d started to think of other places they could live together. 

That’s where their current home had come from. Poseidon had built the perfect beach house and it had been their pre-wedding present. Percy and Annabeth both loved it but Percy found himself missing his palace. 

 

He walked through the lonely halls, wincing at the silence. As he headed into his old bedroom, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

“Great reception,” he said in awe as he took it out. His eyes squinted at the tiny screen before his fingers flew across the keyboard to type out a reply. The phone pinged again and he sighed as he cast the room one last look before shoving the phone into his pocket and disappearing in a tidal wave. 

\----------------------------------------  
Nico’s head snapped up when he heard a splash and he scowled when his friend straightened up.

 

“That had better not leave any water on the floor!”

 

“Good to see you too, Di Angelo,” he shook his head. “Sorry! Solangelo,” he corrected himself, grinning broadly. Nico blushed, as he always did when someone used his new surname. Will had offered to take Nico’s last name as his own but it had been Nico’s idea to combine the names and keep them both. Percy personally liked the sound of Solangelo. It had a nice ring to it. 

 

“Hey Percy,” Will entered the room, pulling his shirt down. Percy hid a grimace. If you weren’t finished why did you message me,” he wanted to yell at Nico but they didn’t know he had been here when they were going at it in the next room. 

 

“How are you doing, Will?”

 

“Can’t complain! Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“I’m good, thanks.”

 

“Here babe,” Will passed a glass to Nico. 

 

“So what’s up, Percy?”

 

“I need your help with something, Nico.” Nico frowned at Percy’s tone and glanced sideways at Will. Luckily, the son of Apollo understood.

 

“It’s cool. I need to finish my painting anyway. I’ll be in the next room if you need me.” He gave Nico a peck on the cheek, smiled at Percy, and disappeared into the bedroom. Nico set the glass down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“You look like shit, Jackson.”

 

“Can you say that to a god?” Nico shrugged.

 

“You know I don’t really think of you as a god.”

 

“Well I guess that’s a good thing,” Percy sighed. Nico cocked his head.

 

“Ok, what’s going on?” Percy’s eyes remained on his shoes as he quietly told Nico all that had been happening on Olympus. He was sure the son of Hades knew a bit but wasn’t sure if he knew about Jason yet.

 

“I already know about Jason,” Nico cut him off. “I felt it when… he’s holding on but Piper is worried.”

 

“Do you think he’ll make it?”

 

“It’s hard to say. He’s a son of Ze- Jupiter, so naturally I would like to say yes. But we hardly know anything about what attacked him. We can only guess. And Will has already been to his house to try to cure him. Nothing that a child of Apollo is giving him has worked.” Percy winced and turned away, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Percy? You didn’t come to talk about Jason, did you?” Percy was stiff and silent and Nico watched him with a furrowed brow.

 

“They’ve passed the quest to Annabeth.” Nico barely heard him and took a step toward him.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“They fucking passed the quest to Annabeth! The quest that might have cost Jason his life! They’re convinced Annabeth can do it!” Percy turned back around and Nico swallowed. His father was the Lord of the Dead but the look in his old friend’s eyes was colder than anything he had ever seen. Percy’s usual sea-green eyes had turned the color of a violent ocean with tossing waves of fury. His smile was completely gone and Nico hated the expression on his face. Right now, he was terrified of the day when Percy would lose Annabeth. He was terrified for the world and all of its inhabitants. He was certain Percy would rip the heavens apart. 

 

“Why are they convinced she can do it?”

 

“Who knows,” Percy threw up his hands. “Why do the gods do anything? I sat there while they talked about how they were ready to close the doors to Olympus again and leave this to the demigods.”

 

“Yeah, haven’t they done that before?”

 

“Too many times to count,” Percy spat. “Except they are trying to recall me to Olympus with them.” Nico blew out a breath. It made sense, of course. Percy was a god, after all. 

 

“So they want you to stay up there while Annabeth tries to defeat the Great Stirring?” 

 

“Is that what demigods are calling it,” Percy’s nose wrinkled. “Sounds like something Apollo would come up with.” Nico shrugged.

 

“Frankly I think Chiron is terrified to call it what it really is. So we give it a stupid name to try to dumb it down. No matter what we call it, we know it’s Kronos and Gaea uniting.” 

 

“The gods are scared,” Percy nodded. “And I remember when Gaea was stirring the last time. Hell, I remember the Battle of the Titans as if it was yesterday.”

 

“Oh those were the days,” Nico smiled gingerly. “Swims in the River Styx. Rachel throwing blue hairbrushes-”

 

“You resurrecting an army of skeletons,” Percy nudged his friend. “Good times.” 

 

“You’re screwed in the head, man,” the son of Hades scoffed. “So what are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know yet. All I know is that I won’t let Annabeth go on this mission by herself. I’m tempted to kidnap her and hide her somewhere. Think Calypso would mind if we used Ogygia?”

 

“I don’t think hiding her is going to work, Percy. She’s a daughter of Athena. She won’t take kindly to you fighting her battles for her.”

 

“I won’t fight her battles for her! I’ll just keep her away from the battle!”

 

“Same thing. She won’t be ok with it. And the gods won’t let you go with her.”

 

“Watch me,” his eyes flashed angrily.

 

“Look Percy, I’m not sure what kind of advice I can offer you. I’m worried about Jason. I’m worried about the demigods that are being sent out on these quests. I’m worried about my father and my stepmother because I know the gods are the first targets. I’ll admit it, I’m scared. And the son of Hades isn’t supposed to be scared. But I am. Chiron wants Will to go on a medic run, in one of the worst possible places he could go, and I begged him last night not to go.”

 

“Is he going?”

 

“Of course he is. He’s a Healer. He just wants to help people. Whereas I prefer to just...talk to the dead.”

 

“Night and day,” Percy scoffed. “The Son of the Sun and the Prince of Darkness. It’s got to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard. But,” he held up a hand when he saw Nico getting angry, “I’m happy for you, Nico. I’m glad Will makes you so happy. You may not remember the kid but I do.” Nico scowled.

 

“What kid?”

 

“The smiling happy kid who would not shut up, the young demigod I helped rescue and transport to Camp Half Blood.” Nico’s eyes widened.

 

“Careful Percy. You know how I am about bringing up the past.”

 

“I’m just saying that with Will, I see a glimpse of that happy little boy. You smile more than I’ve ever seen you and… gods, Nico, look at your clothes!” Nico frowned, pulling his shirt to study it.

 

“What? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

“Are you wearing red? You’re wearing a red shirt!” 

 

“Oh shut up Jackson.”

 

“It’s not black! Will got you to wear a colored shirt!”

 

“You know I’m about this close to punching your face in.” Percy chuckled and pulled Nico in for a hug, which made the boy scowl even harder.

 

“Stop it! I’ll just tell you this, Percy. Be careful. Don’t try to throw the universe out of balance for one person. Isn’t that what Athena was telling you so many years ago, when she talked about your fatal flaw?” 

 

“I fell to Tartarus for her, Nico,” he muttered. Nico nodded in understanding.

 

“I know. That’s why I’m saying, be careful. Just remember that you’re a god now. You have a duty to your people, the people of the earth, to protect them all.”

 

“This coming from you?”

 

“I know. Crazy, isn’t it? Doesn’t make it any less true. I get that Annabeth is the most important thing to you. And I’ve always known you’re different. You’re a special kind of crazy.”

 

“Yeah, which isn’t your type apparently.” Nico rolled his eyes.

 

“Let it go, man!” 

 

“It’s just fun to see you riled up. Ok, I can’t hide Annabeth away from the world. Do I go on the mission with her which would defy the gods?”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think my Dad sort of admires you for how far you’ve come for her. He would help you if he could. That being said, I’m not sure if Zeus would blow you up if you defied him.”

 

“He’d have a war with Poseidon if he did, that’s for sure. Still, I’m not sure if defying them directly is the best choice. But what else can I do? I won’t stay locked away while my wife is trying to save the world.”

 

“I haven’t heard anything about this quest. Did the Oracle deliver it?”

 

“Rachel hasn’t had a spare second to even pick up a paintbrush in ages! She’s spitting out prophecies every few minutes. No, this quest came from Zeus himself.”

 

“Wow,” Nico shook his head. “That’s...hard to refuse.”

 

“That’s what she says but I say, refuse away,” Percy cast an angry look at the ceiling. 

 

“Just be careful, Percy. Tell Annabeth… I’ll go with her, if she wants.” Percy’s eyes widened.

 

“You...you’d do that?”

 

“To be honest with you, you kind of terrified me just now. Seeing you like this… makes me really scared for the whole world if something happens to her. And what will happen to YOU. I don’t know how much help I can be but if she’ll have me, I’ll join her quest. Is Zeus still playing by the usual rules? Three on a quest?”

 

“Didn’t we break that tradition with the Prophecy of Seven?”

 

“Ah. Point taken. So she can take whoever she wants.”

 

“I don’t think the gods gave her any specific rules. They’re just hoping she will find...whatever this stupid treasure is, that will supposedly stop Kronos and Gaea.”

 

“That’s disturbingly vague,” Nico muttered.

 

“Welcome to my world!” 

 

“Alright, well, I’ll do whatever I can to help. Do we even know where the gods are sending her?”

 

“Jason’s last known location was Delphi but we don’t know if that’s where he was attacked. Piper said she spoke to him the day before he went missing. I’m not sure how Rachel knew where we would find him but Piper and I got to him just in time. I hope.” 

 

“Jason’s a survivor,” Nico said with more certainty than he felt. He could feel his friend’s spirit getting fainter but he didn’t want to tell Percy that. “So we will start at Delphi and search from there. I will talk to Dad, see if he knows anything about this treasure.”

 

“Be careful, Nico,” Percy squeezed his shoulder and Nico was too surprised to shake him off. “I can’t lose any of you.”

 

“Don’t get sentimental on me, Jackson. Go home and tell your wife to meet me in New Rome tomorrow morning. We can talk to Reyna before we leave and see if she knows what Jason found out. I’m going to get in touch with Hazel too.”

 

“The more awesome demigods you can wrangle, the better. I spoke to Frank after I found out about Jason and he’s pretty furious. See if they will join you.”

 

“Just like old times,” Nico sighed, picking up his glass again. “Now get out of here. I want to have sex with my husband before I face certain death again.” 

 

“Ugh, Nico,” they heard Will cry exasperatedly from the other room. Percy chuckled and clapped Nico’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks Neeks.”

 

“Get out of here before I punch you.”   
\-----------------------------------------------

Percy appeared back in his own living room and Annabeth looked up from her book, her eyes widening. She leaped off the couch and ran to fling her arms around him.

 

“Gods I was so scared you wouldn’t come back.”

 

“What are you talking about? Of course I came back. I just had to talk with Nico.”

 

“I’ve been calling your phone for hours,” she shook her head, chewing on her lip and looking oh so adorable, he thought. “I thought you were angry with me.”

 

“I’m not angry with you, baby, I’m angry with them,” he jabbed his thumb toward the ceiling. “But I know that I can’t stop you from doing this. You’re Athena’s child and you’ve got her stubbornness.”

 

“Careful Percy,” she grinned, her eyes drifting toward the ceiling. Percy shrugged and scooped his wife up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

 

“And where are you taking me, Mr. Jackson?”

 

“To bed, Mrs. Jackson. If you insist on leaving me for a death-defying quest tomorrow, I will just have to make the sweetest love to you all night long and hope that you are unable to move tomorrow.” She shook her head and his hand moved to the band in her hair. He pulled it loose and ran his fingers through her blonde locks before fisting it and tugging lightly, knowing that turned Annabeth on more than anything else. She gasped and slammed her lips against his, their teeth clashing painfully.

 

“Ow,” Percy chuckled, rubbing his mouth. “Anxious much?”

 

“Shut up Seaweed Brain and make good on your promise.” Percy tossed her onto the bed and slowly stripped his clothes off. She bit her lip at the sight, leaning back onto the pillows and crossing her legs. With a growl, he tugged on her ankles and had her out of her clothes so fast, she was sure he had done it by magic. She cried out as his tongue swirled around her nipple, then cried even louder when he gently sucked at the sensitive skin on her breast. She glanced down and glared up at him.

 

“You’re marking me?”

 

“Babe you’re going to be covered in my marks when I’m done with you,” he said slyly, his hands moving to push her legs apart. 

 

She couldn’t complain. Not when her handsome godly husband was determined to make her come undone multiple times that night. 

True to his word, Percy loved her body exquisitely, for hours and hours. She didn’t know how they could keep going but when they finally stopped, Annabeth could hear the seagulls welcoming the morning. She fell asleep in his arms, their bodies still connected in the sweetest way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

When Annabeth woke, she felt sore all over. She stretched and glanced down at her body.

 

“Oh for the love of gods, Percy Jackson!” He hadn’t been lying; she was covered in bite marks and purple bruises. How was she supposed to lead a quest, looking like this? 

 

“Just great,” she shook her head as she reached for a ponytail holder and quickly put up her hair. “Percy! Get out of the bathroom right now so I can yell at you!” She waited, her ears pricking at the silence. She frowned at the closed bathroom door.

 

“Percy?” When he didn’t answer, she padded to the door and knocked.

 

“Percy, are you-” the door pushed open but it was empty. Frowning, she looked around the room. His side of the bed was still warm, so it hadn’t been long since he’d left. But where did he go? He knew she would be leaving for Delphi today. They hadn’t discussed the quest last night at all. Every time she tried to bring it up, he distracted her with his hands and his tongue. She strode through the house, calling his name.

He wasn’t here. Panic started to set in as she ran out to the patio, where he often liked to watch the waves.

 

“Percy!” She stifled a sob as she realized he wasn’t here. What if she didn’t see him again before she had to leave? What if she never saw him again?

Pull yourself together, Annabeth, she told herself with a scowl. She straightened up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

 

“You’ve got work to do.” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then returned to the house to get ready.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“LET GO OF ME!” His angry cries echoed off the beautiful thrones and the King of the gods threw him an angry look.

 

“If you don’t settle down this instant, Percy Jackson, I will have you thrown off of Olympus!”

 

“Go ahead! Since you kidnapped me from my bed and are holding me here against my will!” Percy jerked against the gods holding him. 

 

“Can I PLEASE run this punk through with a poisoned blade,” Ares asked, the flames dancing in his eyes.

 

“Get your hands off my son, Ares,” Poseidon’s voice boomed. Ares and the two minor gods released Percy and took a step back. Poseidon approached his son, shifting his trident from one hand to the other so he could grasp Percy’s shoulder.

 

“Percy, please conduct yourself in a civilized manner-”

 

“Civilized?! Dad, he stole me away before she woke up! What is she going to think when she wakes up and finds me gone? She will think I left her!”

 

“Give my daughter a little credit, Percy,” Athena said sternly. “She is no fool. She will be sad, yes, but she will not think you have left her. However,” she turned her eyes to Zeus and Hera, “I agree that bringing him here before she leaves for her quest is somewhat...cruel.”

 

“Cruel, daughter? You think she should not concentrate on the task before her?”

 

“She will, My Lord. But her love for her husband is a motivator for Annabeth. And if you recall, he has gone missing once before,” she said with a pointed look toward Hera. The Queen of the gods sniffed and turned away. “I am just concerned that she will be distracted if she does not know where he is.” 

 

“I didn’t even get to talk to her about the quest,” Percy said desperately. “Please, Lord Zeus, if I could just return for an hour-”

 

“You have ten minutes, Percy Jackson,” Zeus said, holding his hand up. Percy’s eyes flashed and he started to protest but Poseidon gripped his son’s wrist. Percy yanked his hand away and turned on his heel. Slowly, he turned and lifted his chin.

 

“If anything happens to Annabeth on this quest,” he said in a deadly whisper. “I hold you all responsible. You who sit on your thrones and watch as demigods are slaughtered, all in your service. For the greater good, you say. Not one of you would last one day as a mortal, without the help of a demigod.”

 

“Hey,” Apollo waved his hand in the air and Percy’s eyes narrowed.

 

“As I recall, Lester Papadopoulos had help. You wouldn’t have made it out of that alleyway without a demigod’s help, would you Apollo? And where is that demigod now?” Apollo fell silent, his hands lowered to his lap and his eyes closing. Meg Mcaffrey’s death still weighed heavily on his mind, even after all these years. 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Percy spat before stomping from the throne room. 

 

“Hades, I swear, I want you to find a way to claim that boy’s soul and rid us all of a rogue god.”

 

“Watch yourself, brother,” Poseidon snarled. “You stay away from my son. Or you will have a war on your hands unlike anything you have ever seen.”

 

“We already have a war on our hands,” Athena said impatiently. “So now is not the time for this family drama! Percy is right. We have left this to the demigods too many times.”

 

“And if we do not defeat this new threat, there will not be a next time,” Artemis said softly. “We have to aid the demigods on this quest.”

 

“I forbid it,” Zeus said through gritted teeth. “We are safe as long as we are in our thrones of power. If we leave Olympus, we are at risk. The death of one god means the death of us all.”

 

“Well I do wish you had mentioned that before you let Perry Johnson run back to his girlfriend,” Dionysus said, looking bored. 

 

“Hermes, follow him. Bring him back here in ten minute’s time.” Hermes looked vastly unhappy with this task but he nodded and gripped his caduceus. 

 

“As you wish, My Lord.” The gods all glared at one another in silence. Athena’s eyes traveled around the room, certain that if Kronos and Gaea didn’t destroy them, their own ignorance would.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy straightened up and frantically looked around.

 

“Annabeth? Annabeth, are you here?” She peered around the corner and he exhaled with relief as he ran to her. Her arms remained by her sides but he didn’t care as he picked her up and crushed her to his chest.

 

“Oh thank the stars you’re still here.”

 

“Where were you,” she said in a small voice, muffled by his shirt. He put her down and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Zeus summoned me...ok no, he kidnapped me from our bed. He is closing Olympus and has decreed that all of the gods have to remain there, on our thrones. He says as long as we are there, we are safe. I’m so sorry, love, I fought and screamed to get back to you.”

 

“I thought...I wasn’t sure if… I mean…” she glanced at the floor and Percy saw a red backpack, all packed up. His lips thinned and he took her hands.

 

“I don’t have much time. We just...didn’t talk much last night. Nico says he is going with you. You need to meet him at New Rome.”

 

“I just spoke to Piper. She is coming too.” 

 

“Really?” He assumed she would want to stay close to her husband, lest anything else happen but he knew Piper was as fierce as his own wife. She would undoubtedly be seeking revenge on whatever had attacked Jason. 

 

“Rachel says that there is a cave in Delphi...she has been dreaming about it. I think that’s where I will start.” 

 

“Annabeth…” he trailed off, looking at his shoes. How many times had they gone off, possibly to their deaths, never knowing if they would see each other again?

This was different, he thought. They hadn’t separated and now only one of them could actually die. 

 

It was worse. So much worse. 

 

He pulled her into his arms and lowered his face. She felt his tears streaming down her hair but she said nothing, only holding him as tightly as she could. 

 

“Come back to me,” he whispered. She pulled away and nodded.

 

“I love you, Percy. If anything happens-”

 

“No,” he cut her off. “Come. Back. To. Me.” He cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes. She couldn’t make that promise. She had never been able to promise that she would survive. But she knew she had to. She could see how broken he would be if she didn’t. 

 

“I will.” He kissed her with everything he had, determined that she would feel his kiss on the coldest, loneliest nights of the quest. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and jumped apart. Hermes looked sheepish and Percy scowled.

 

“Gods, really?!”

 

“I’m sorry, Percy. I gave you an extra three minutes. But it’s time to go.” Percy closed his eyes and Annabeth stroked his cheek.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, Annabeth. You’ve got this. I know you can do this.” She nodded and picked up her backpack.

 

“Lord Hermes, mind giving me a lift to New Rome?”

 

“With pleasure, Mrs. Jackson.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy sat on his throne, watching it all unfold, as if it was some sort of horrific television show. But it wasn’t. It was his life and he wept into his hands as he watched his friends fall. Poseidon’s face remained impassive but he kept reaching over and patting his son’s hands. Hestia had curled up at his feet, leaning against his leg like a puppy comforting its owner. The carnage went on for months. Kronos and Gaea both rose to power and nearly wiped both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter off the map. Percy could not understand how the gods could sit here, for thousands of years, and watch as their children were slaughtered. Ares growled but did not move when Frank sacrificed himself to save a building full of demigods. Percy watched through his tears as his friend held the burning piece of wood in his hand and went up with a blaze that blinded the monsters completely, scattering them in all directions. When Nico stepped in front of Annabeth and took a poisoned blade to the chest, Hades gripped his throne tightly but did not say a word. Apollo’s children fell to poisoned arrows and Percy glanced at the god, who was one of the few who showed emotion. Tears streamed down his fair cheeks as he watched the horror. Artemis wept silently as her Hunters were struck down. Athena watched with narrowed eyes and tightened lips, as Annabeth was captured and tortured. It was bad enough having to watch all of it, but Zeus forbade any god from leaving the throne room. Nymphs and muses brought them food and drink. Aphrodite kept glancing at her reflection, grimacing, then rolling her eyes and turning back to the live feed of the war. Percy had nearly bitten through his tongue to keep from throwing out bitter words to all of them. They knew how he felt. They could feel his rage. Hestia and Poseidon were the only ones brave enough to come close to him. Percy’s eyes remained locked on his wife, silently willing her to keep going. To keep fighting. Not to give up. 

 

And in the end, somehow, the good side had won. The gods hadn’t lifted a finger to help but the demigods had triumphed. So many lives were lost, so much of Earth had been destroyed, but Gaea and Kronos were gone for good at last. Zeus waved his hand and the images disappeared. No one spoke. The silence was deafening.

 

“Artemis, Apollo, Hebe, Persephone, and Athena, you all will go to the Infirmary at Camp Half-Blood and help with the wounded. Iris, Demeter, Persephone, and Hypnos...HYPNOS! Would you wake, oh forget it. You all go to the Infirmary at Camp Jupiter and do the same. Poseidon, you and your son help with the damage in the West. Hades, you and-”

 

“I’m going to see my wife,” Percy said in a hollow voice. Zeus’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You are needed elsewhere, Percy Jackson.”

 

“I just spent months watching my friends be slaughtered and my wife endure torment, all because you are a lazy asshole who wouldn’t help your own people.” Poseidon stepped between his son and his brother, lifting his trident but Percy looked as if he had no fight left in him. He was exhausted, his entire body pale and drooping, his hair hanging in his sad eyes. His voice held no malice, just defeat.

 

“I’ll come help later. I need to see her first.” Zeus looked like he was about to erupt but Hera lay her hand on his arm.

 

“Go to your wife, Percy,” she said gently. “Join us when you can.” Percy would have been surprised at Hera’s understanding, if he had any feelings left. He felt dead inside. He nodded to his father, turned, and walked out of the throne room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth desperately wanted a shower and then bed. It had been months since she had actually slept in a real bed. She brushed her choppy blonde hair out of her face and sighed.

 

“May you reach Elysium,” she muttered to the deceased demigod, before pulling a sheet up. She had been doing this all morning. Chiron insisted that the survivors help with the injured and do their best to give the deceased proper burials. That meant collecting their bodies and transporting them to the Big House, where shrouds would be burned. She turned away from the bed and nearly fell to her knees with a wince.

 

“Annabeth, I told you to go rest,” a voice said irritably.

 

“There’s no time for rest, Will. Too much to be done.” 

 

“Just because I was able to remove the poison from that leg doesn’t mean you can keep walking on it. You need to go lie down.” 

 

“I can’t, I have to-” he put his hands on her shoulders and cupped her chin.

 

“It’s over, Annabeth,” he said softly. “You did it. We’ve won.”

 

“At what cost,” she said slowly. She waved around the infirmary, her eyes filling with tears. “How many lives were lost? Was it worth it?”

 

“If you have to ask that, then why did you just spend the last seven months searching, and crawling through Tartarus to save your friends, and trading yourself for Hazel and Nico? Why did you do all of that, if you think it wasn’t worth it?” She sighed and almost fell forward. Will was fast and caught her before she hit the floor.

 

“Even the Mother of Earth needs to sleep.”

 

“Ugh, don’t call me that. I don’t know why they chose that title. It makes me sound like her.”

 

“She was Mother Earth. You’re the Hero of the World, the Savior, and the Mother of Earth. You were willing to sacrifice yourself again and again, for the world. For your people.” He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“I know he’s so proud of you,” he whispered in her ear. She sucked in a breath but held back her tears. She hadn’t spoken his name in months. She knew he was always watching her but saying his name was like a knife to the heart. The pain ran deep.

She inhaled deeply and turned to Will’s patient.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Better. I have to be careful with the nectar and ambrosia but we managed to extract most of the poison.”

 

“Most?”

 

“Yes. I’m afraid he won’t be able to use his arm ever again. The poison just got there too fast and we’ve done everything we can. He’s so stubborn though, we’ll see what happens.”

 

“Would you quit talking about me like I’m not here,” the demigod grumbled. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

 

“Nico, you amaze me, you know that?”

 

“Oh is that my title? The Amazing Nico? You got Mother of Earth, so I want something like Father of Death or something cool.”

 

“How about Grumpy Husband? How’s that sound,” Will dabbed Nico’s forehead with a wet cloth. Nico sighed and shook his head.

 

“Not cool enough.”

 

“I’ll let you rest,” Annabeth rested her hand on Nico’s arm. The one he possibly would never use again. “I never got to thank you.” 

 

“He would kill me if anything happened to you,” he said weakly. Annabeth frowned and Nico opened his eyes.

 

“You’re my friend, Annabeth. And you mean everything to me. So there’s no need to thank me.” Will looked up at Annabeth, smiling and she kissed Nico’s forehead. 

 

“Get some rest.”

 

“Rest. That sounds nice,” the son of Hades said, already falling asleep. Annabeth gave Will another smile before she continued her rounds. She avoided looking at the line of bodies, covered by a blanket. There were so many, and they continued around the porch outside. That didn’t include the bodies back at Camp Jupiter. She was no stranger to losing people. She had watched Luke die in her arms when she was still a girl, she’d lost friends in the Titan War and the War with Gaea but this was something else entirely. Too many lives lost, and for what? 

 

She braced herself against the wall, wincing at the pain in her leg. Maybe Will was right. She should go lie down. Just for a minute though.

 

“Why are you up,” a disapproving voice on her left made her grimace.

 

“Not you too.”

 

“Me too? Oh, Will must have already yelled at you. Good. Annabeth, you need to rest!”

 

“I will, Piper, I will.”

 

“Now!” 

 

“Alright!” Piper steered her friend back inside the infirmary and toward the back of the room, where she had privacy. She stood over Annabeth until she pulled the covers back and waited while she got into the bed.

 

“I should be helping,” Annabeth mumbled.

 

“You’ve already done that,” Piper said gently. Annabeth looked up at her friend and blinked back tears.

 

“I’m so sorry, Piper.”

 

“Don’t Annabeth. He knew what he was doing. We all knew. He sacrificed himself so that we could actually live our lives. No more monsters. It’s what we’ve always dreamed of.”

 

“But-”

 

“Just rest,” Piper said gently, kissing her forehead, the way her father used to when she was little. Annabeth could see Piper was fighting tears so she didn’t protest when she turned and fled from the room. Annabeth lifted her head and saw her collide with Hazel, the two girls holding each other and crying. Annabeth lowered her head back to the pillow and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall. So many friends lost. Sacrifices and torment and anguish. She saw their faces in her mind. People she had come to think were invincible, because she never thought what it would be like to live without them. Thalia. Jason. Frank. Reyna. Ella. Tyson. Hylla. 

 

What was left? What was left to live for? 

 

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She leaned up and buried her face in the pillow. She didn’t try to hold back her sobs. She had been putting on a brave face for too long. She now allowed her tears to soak her pillow.

 

She barely registered the blue light glowing beside her or the way the bed dipped. She hardly noticed a pair of arms scooping her up as if she weighed nothing and pulling her into his lap, his lips finding her hair, his hands moving up and down her back. His shirt was soaked in her tears but he couldn’t have cared less. She held onto him and he to her. It wasn’t the reunion either of them had planned on, as she fell asleep only a minute later but Percy held her and refused to look away. She was here, with him again after so much time apart. She had been through so much and his sad eyes raked over her battered form. Her beautiful hair, chopped away while she was Gaea’s prisoner. Too many bruises and injuries to speak of, her jaw discolored and her eye swollen. Her leg still stuck out at an odd angle and Percy remembered how his heart had stopped beating when he’d watched the monster rip into her flesh. The anguished cry she had released, her frail prayers. His tears fell into her hair as he held her close, whispering how much he loved her. He tenderly pressed his lips to her wrists, where flaming chains had held her captive. He wept for all he had lost and he wept for what he held in his arms. His whole life, right before him. The grief would be deep, he knew, when he actually faced it. Right now, however, all he wanted to do was focus on his love and hold her until the end of time. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth slept for nearly two days. Percy frantically asked Will if she was ok but the son of Apollo assured him that she was just fine and that she needed the rest. Percy found it difficult to leave her side but he wandered around the infirmary, stopping to check on the wounded. He could sense the resentment and aggravation from the campers. His friends. He couldn’t blame them. He had sat up on his throne while they had fought with everything they had. Even Piper avoided his eyes. Percy couldn’t bring himself to speak Jason’s name but he knew Jason would be in Elysium. He might even try to be reborn, to try to reach the Isles of the Blest. If anyone deserved that place, Jason did. 

 

Will shot him sympathetic looks as he moved around, tending to the wounded but Percy returned to Annabeth’s side fairly quickly. He felt as if he didn’t belong here anymore. Camp Half-Blood had always been his home and now, people were staring at him as if he were an invader. He felt that he was. He was tempted to take Annabeth home but Chiron gently told him she was better off here in the infirmary. 

Percy wondered if any of the other gods were feeling the same way. If they even noticed the disgusted looks they were receiving from the campers. Apollo tensed as he offered to help one of his sons and was brushed off. Artemis tried to bandage a demigod’s leg but the girl had scoffed and done it herself. 

OK, so the demigods had saved the world but what kind of world would it be if the gods were despised? It was clear that the demigods had not fought for the gods this time. It was for their own freedom, the freedom to live life in harmony unlike anything a demigod had ever experienced. 

 

Percy watched his wife sleeping, feeling his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He knew she hadn’t spoken his name in months. Would she still want to be with him? Had she changed as well?

He would have gone back to Olympus if he wasn’t so scared of letting her out of his sight. Still, he cleaned her wounds and brushed her hair and let her sleep as much as she could. 

 

When she finally opened her eyes, Percy was sitting on the edge of the bed, squeezing her hand. He started when he noticed she was awake and he bit his lip.

 

“Hi,” he said softly. She blinked, as if she didn’t quite believe he was really in front of her. His hand hovered over her cheek, clearly afraid to touch her.

 

“Hi.” She struggled to sit up and winced at the pain in her leg. 

 

“You’re, um. You’re here.” He found it difficult to swallow.

 

“I can leave if you want.” 

 

“That might be a good idea,” she nodded. He inhaled sharply but when she looked back at him, he forced his face into a neutral expression and he stood up.

 

“I’ll, um… I’ll leave you to rest. Just… just call me if you…” Need me? He scoffed to himself. She had been praying to him for ages. He hadn’t been able to do a single thing to appease her suffering. Why should she call for him now? 

She didn’t need him. And it seemed she didn’t even want him anymore.   
\------------------------------------------------------------

Percy felt like he was made of stone as he stiffly walked out of the infirmary. Artemis shot him an apologetic look but he ignored it and kept walking. 

The cabins had been destroyed, the lunch pavilion was now a large crater in the ground, the arena was still smoking, and the strawberry fields were brown and dead. He saw death and destruction wherever he went. He didn’t know where he was walking to, but he kept on walking. He walked past the stables, which were empty, of course. Most of the pegasi had died in the battle. His friend Blackjack had perished while trying to defend Hazel and Arion from titans. He didn’t know what had happened to Jason’s horse Tempest, but perhaps the storm spirit had disappeared when it felt its master slip away. It had really been Jason who had saved them all in the end. He had distracted the enemy long enough for Annabeth to escape and to mutter the incantation that had destroyed Kronos. Jason had saved hundreds of demigods and nymphs before he finally fell. Percy blinked back tears and changed course, away from the stables. 

 

He noticed a shock of black hair, someone sitting on a smoking tree trunk. The person was tinkering away on some sort of machine, muttering to himself. Percy 

stopped in his tracks.

 

“Leo?” Leo spun around and his brow creased.

 

“Oh. Hi Percy.”

 

“Are you…” he was about to say alright but that was stupid. Leo had been right there when his best friends had died. Percy wished he had been there too. 

Jason would still be here, he told himself. And Thalia. Stupid noble Thalia. Tyson. My little brother. What am I going to do without them? 

 

“Leo, do you need anything or…?”

 

“Yeah. I need you to leave me alone,” the boy spat. “Please.” Percy didn’t blame him for his rage. He nodded and kept walking. Leo lifted his face to the sky and closed his eyes. 

 

He walked into the trees and rested his hand against the bark. 

 

“Percy,” a faint voice said from deep within. He spun around and his eyes widened.

 

“Oh thank the gods,” he ran to his friend, nearly knocking the satyr down. Grover hugged him tightly, his rasta cap knocked askew. 

 

“It’s so good to see you, Perce.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Grover. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Percy,” Grover stepped back and nudged his friend. “You had no choice. We know that. No one blames you.”

 

“Everyone hates me, Grover.”

 

“No they don’t. They just… it will just take some time before they’re…before they trust the gods.”

 

“She hates me. She told me to leave.”

 

“She will need the most time,” the satyr said sadly. “What she went through… I’m amazed she’s survived it all.”

 

“I watched it,” Percy didn’t hold back the tears this time. “I watched it happen and I didn’t do a damn thing to stop it! I should have attacked Zeus. He could blow me up if he wants. I should not have sat back and watched that happen! Tyson… that big guy was my brother! And Thalia, she was like my sister. And Jason-”

 

“I know,” Grover squeezed his wrist. “There was nothing you could do. You’re a god, Percy. You answer to the King of the gods. If Zeus forbade you from interfering, that means it wasn’t your fault. And I know you won’t believe me but no one really blames you. Annabeth still loves you, you know.”

 

“I wish I could believe that,” he shrugged. “But I just don’t know anymore.”

 

“Percy, I know we lost a lot but… think about it. A world without monsters. That has honestly been so far beyond anyone’s realm of belief that it’s just… too good to be true! Demigods can grow up in the mortal world with their families if they wish. They don’t have to be taken to Camp Half- Blood or Camp Jupiter to train. They don’t have to fight for their lives. That’s what they died for, Perce. That’s what we have been fighting for.”

 

“I should have been fighting beside you all,” Percy shook his head. “I still feel like a demigod. I have never thought of myself as a god and I should have been fighting by her side, like I always have.”

 

“Things change, Percy,” Grover said sadly. He glanced around at the trees and waved his hands. “We have to rebuild. We have to plant new life. But we keep going on. We are no strangers to sacrifice.” Percy stared at the ground. Sacrifice. He had wanted to sacrifice his soul to the Fates in order to keep Annabeth safe. Grover placed his hand against a tree and the bark began to glow. He gave Percy a sad smile.

 

“We will endure. We always have.”

 

“Where’s your wife, G-man? Shouldn’t she be here, helping you rebuild?”

 

“She’s at our home, rebuilding.” Percy’s brow furrowed and Grover chewed his lip anxiously.

 

“She’s giving birth as we speak.”

 

“Grover!” Percy’s hand clapped to his mouth before he pulled his friend in for a hug.

 

“What the hell are you doing here then?”

 

“The Council of Cloven Elders is all spread out, visiting the forests. We are making sure rebirth is possible and that many of our friends who have passed on, are being reincarnated.”

 

“Grover I know that’s important but dude, your wife is having your baby! Get the hell out of here!” Grover grinned and bleated nervously.

 

“I hope I haven’t missed it.” Percy made to kick his behind and Grover laughed, shoving him away.

 

“Tell Juniper I said…” he trailed off, unsure what to say. Juniper had sacrificed much so she probably felt the same way towards gods as the demigods did. Grover 

raised a brow and Percy sighed.

 

“Tell her thank you. I hope I get to see your little satyr-nymph baby soon.”

 

“Come see us soon,” he made Percy promise. When he was gone, Percy smiled at the tree Grover had touched.

 

“Rebirth,” he said to himself, touching it briefly before disappearing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
For the next few days, he didn’t stray far from the infirmary. Annabeth might not have wanted to see him but he needed to be near her in whatever way he could. He helped Will with the wounded, he helped the cabins make burial shrouds, and he served the most delicious foods he could find. The campers gingerly accepted his gift, throwing him wary looks but he simply nodded to them and continued to pass out the food. 

 

He appeared at Nico’s side with a Mcdonald’s bag clutched in his hand but the son of Hades was fast asleep. Percy shook his head.

 

“I know you’re faking it, ghost king. I have food for you.”

 

“Go away.”

 

“Mcdonald’s? Big mac and fries?” One eye opened.

 

“And I brought you one of their apple pies.”

 

“Ok give it here, Jackson.” Percy grinned as he handed him the food, then pulled a chair to his side. Nico chewed the burger happily, took a sip of the coke, and stuffed a few fries into his mouth before he was ready to speak again.

 

“Why are you bugging me? Your wife is right back there, isn’t she?”

 

“She, um… she doesn’t really want to see me.” Nico slowed his chewing.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Exactly what it sounds like, Nico. She doesn’t want to see me. And I don’t blame her.”

 

“Oh gods, Jackson, are you blaming yourself now?” 

 

“Well don’t you?”

 

“No. Because I never thought of you as a god. Neither did she. We both know Zeus is lord of control and you have to obey him. Neither of us ever thought you were staying away because you wanted to.” 

 

“She prayed to me, Nico. She prayed for me to help her. She didn’t even use my name, she just...she prayed to the minor god of water. She prayed to her mother and to me that entire quest and neither of us could do anything. She thinks we abandoned her.”

 

“Percy, she doesn’t blame you for any of it. I’m sure she despises Zeus right now, and I can’t blame her, but she doesn’t think you are at fault.”

 

“I asked her if she wanted me to leave and she said yes,” Percy shrugged miserably. “That was two days ago. She hasn’t called for me and I know she knows I’m still around.”

 

“Then quit feeling sorry for yourself and go comfort her! Some of her best friends died in front of her. She needs time, Percy. She just saved the damn world! What would you do if you had been part of the quest? If you had both survived, what would you be doing right now?”

 

“Holding her,” he said without hesitation. “I wouldn’t leave her side.”

 

“Then why are you still here, irritating me?” Nico gave him a pointed look and Percy stood.

 

“Enjoy your lunch, Father of Death.”

 

“I’m gonna kill that husband of mine,” Nico growled. Percy grinned and headed toward the back of the infirmary.

\-------------------------------  
Annabeth was sitting up in bed, reading a book. She looked much better than when he had first arrived. She was clean, her injuries bandaged and medicated. Her hair had been cut evenly (Piper, he suspected) and she even looked like she’d had a few good meals since then too. He stood back, watching her for a moment, chewing on his lip. Annabeth saw movement and raised her eyes. They widened and her lips parted. 

 

“Hey,” he shifted from side to side uncomfortably. “I just wanted to check on you and see how… how you’re feeling.”

 

“I’m alright,” she shrugged. “Will and a few of his sisters were here this morning, fixing me up. And I had some of your blue cheeseburgers for lunch.” 

 

“Oh I’m… I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

 

“I would have enjoyed them a lot more if you had brought them to me,” she said pointedly. Percy gulped.

 

“I thought I should… give you time. You know, stay away until… you decided you want to see me again.”

 

“Come here.” Her voice was stern but not angry. Percy warily approached her bed, his hands clenching by his sides. He remembered well when Hera had removed her memories and he had reunited with her in Camp Jupiter after nearly eight months apart. She had kissed him, then judo-flipped him over her shoulder. She didn’t look strong enough to flip him now but he would never underestimate her.

 

“Closer.” His eyes were locked on hers and he gulped at how stoney her gaze was.

 

“Closer Percy. Gods, I’m not going to bite.” He sat beside her and kept his hands in his lap. Annabeth sat up and tugged on his shirt, pulling him forward until their lips met. Percy’s eyes shot open then drifted closed as he relaxed into the kiss. He had gone seven months without touching her, something he had vowed never to do after the first time they were separated. His hands moved up to cup her face and her hands covered his. She whimpered against his mouth and he allowed her to thrust her tongue past his lips. Percy noticed she was crying and they were finding it harder to breathe but neither of them wanted to pull away. Finally, as she almost started to gasp and choke, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. She sobbed into his shirt, twisting her fingers in the soft material. He pressed his cheek to her hair and held her. 

 

“Thank the stars you’re still here,” he whispered. “I didn’t lose you.” 

 

“You almost did, Percy.”

 

“I know. Annabeth, I know and I… I love you. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” They kissed again, though it was softer and less rushed. He didn’t leave her side again, helping her walk around when she got restless and making sure she ate her meals. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several days later, almost everyone had been released from the infirmary and Chiron had a team of healers wrapping bodies in their shrouds. They all gathered around the lake to pay their respects. Friends wept together as they muttered the deceased’s names, saying a prayer for them, speaking about how wonderful that person was. Percy himself burned Tyson’s and Ella’s, making sure they were together as Tyson had died trying to save the harpy. Percy was the only god present at the ceremony, which was fine with the other campers. When he stepped forward to touch Tyson’s shroud, there were mutters but the campers fell silent when Annabeth and Grover shot them angry glares. He may have been a god, but he had lost his brother and some of his best friends. In that moment, Percy Jackson was just like the rest of them. 

 

Percy had asked Artemis if she wanted to come to burn Thalia’s shroud but the goddess had declined, saying she was not wanted. She had created a constellation to honor Thalia that stood near Zoe, another fallen Hunter. Annabeth stepped forward to burn Thalia’s shroud as Piper burned Jason’s beside them. On the other side, Hazel burned Frank’s. 

 

Rachel cried the names to the heavens and Percy winced as it took so long. Finally, Chiron lowered his head and turned back to the Big House. The campers slowly dispersed, some of them staying to watch the shrouds smolder. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel while Nico hid his face in Will’s jacket. Leo remained at the back of the crowd, watching with glassy eyes. Percy was afraid he would never see that impish smile again. 

 

“Has anyone spoken with Leo,” he muttered to Annabeth. She glanced back over her shoulder and shook her head sadly. Leo saw them watching him and his eyes narrowed before he spun on his heel and walked back toward the trees. Piper sighed heavily, not having the strength to go after him. 

\------------------------------------  
Leo kicked aside a silver helmet but all that did was cause a sharp pain in his toe. He cursed the heavens as he stomped away from camp, heading toward Bunker 9. He froze when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and caught sight of the edge of a white dress. He lifted his eyes and they immediately started to fill with tears.

 

“Please let this be real,” he whispered. “Please don’t let this be a dream.” 

 

“”You’re not dreaming, Leo,” she said softly, her voice carrying on the wind. He ran to her, crushing his lips to hers and her arms draped around his neck.

 

“I missed you, Sunshine.”

 

“I missed you too, Valdez.” Calypso’s soft hand rested on his cheek and he blinked back tears.

 

“They’re gone, Cal. They’re all gone.”

 

“We are still here, Leo,” she said gently, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. “We are still breathing. And we are together.” He nodded and kissed her again.

Leo took Calypso away that night and only returned to the camp every few months. Piper made him swear he would stay in touch and of course, he obeyed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Life went on, as life does. The victims of the war were never forgotten but life had improved dramatically for demigods. New Rome was no longer the only safe place for families of demigods. Not a single monster had been sighted since the war. 

 

Percy didn’t return to Olympus unless it was for the Solstice meetings. Otherwise, he stayed away from the gods and only spoke to a few of them. Zeus knew better than to summon him, though he politely asked him to oversee the creation of headstones for his son and daughter. Percy agreed to the task and made sure the spot he chose was one both Thalia and Jason would have loved. Poseidon visited his son a few times; they honored Tyson together, both under the ocean and near Percy’s beach house.

 

For the most part, Percy did not see the gods much. And he was just fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I did warn you. No this isn't the end but we have just a few chapters left! Hope you all don't hate me and that you stick around for the last few! :) XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday's tearfest I figured I would post the next one so we can have a little warm and fuzzies. Some angst but mostly fluff! XOXO

Annabeth suffered from nightmares that left her paralyzed with fear. Since Percy had witnessed what had happened to her, he knew to hold her and what to whisper to make the dreams fade away. He stroked her hair and kissed her face. She would fall asleep again in his embrace but she was never really free of the terrors.

Percy and Annabeth were always happy to welcome visitors at their house on the beach. Grover and Juniper brought their adorable baby satyr, who loved to chew on Uncle Percy's hair. The first time Piper visited, she had news for them. It seemed that Jason wasn't completely gone after all. His daughter Grace had the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes as her father, with her mother's darker skin. Percy said she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

Even Nico put aside his fears as he and Will adopted an eighteen month old baby girl that they decided to name Zelene. Annabeth smiled at the sight of Percy holding the little girls in his arms, and her longing only grew over time.

She wanted to give Percy a child so badly. He hadn't mentioned it in ages but she thought it was time to visit the doctor and see what could be done. Maybe they could get some help, if necessary.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't tell him why she had an appointment, only asked him to come along. He agreed, never upset that she wanted him by her side. When they called her name, she grasped his hand and followed the smiling nurse to the back room.

Percy's leg shook anxiously as he looked around the office. His brow furrowed as he saw posters of pregnant women, and made a face at the sculpture of the birth canal on the counter.

"Um, honey, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Don't get too excited," she sighed. He cocked his head at her tone.

"We're here to see if we need any help."

"Um...help?"

"Medical assistance, Percy. We have been trying to get pregnant for almost 2 years. I just want to know… why it's not happening."

"But-" the door opened and the doctor entered.

"How are you doing, Annabeth?"

"Ok. This is my husband, Percy. I thought it would be good for him to be here."

"That's great. A supportive husband is vital in this process. So, what brings you in?" Annabeth quietly explained how hard they had been trying and her concern that something might be wrong.

"Let's run some tests, ok? And you can put this on so I can just have a quick look." Annabeth nodded and slipped her clothes off while the doctor stepped out. Percy blushed as he handed her the paper gown to put on.

"Oh for Hades sake, Percy, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before!"

"I know that, it's just… never mind."

"Here," she tossed her bra at him and he fumbled, looking at her with wide eyes. She laughed as she climbed onto the table and crossed her arms, wishing the office were warmer.

"Why do you think there may be problems," he asked softly, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"It's like I told her. We have been trying for awhile and I'm just worried. What if… there's too much damage? From all the battles and such? What if I can't get pregnant?"

"Then we can adopt. Grover was begging us to take Zinnia just the other day."

"Be serious, Percy." His smile faded at her serious tone.

"Hey," he cupped her chin. "We'll figure it out. Whatever happens, we will figure it out together. Ok?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead. The doctor returned and asked Percy to stand at Annabeth's head while she did the exam. She ran some tests and that was that. Annabeth would receive the results in a few days.

Percy took her straight home and made love to her right there in the living room, assuring her she was all he needed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the results came, Annabeth fell to her knees and cried for Percy. He ran inside and dropped to his knees beside her.

"What is it? What happened?" She was inconsolable and couldn't speak. He wrestled the crinkled papers from her clenched hand and smoothed them out to read.

Scarring in the fallopian tubes. Trauma to ovaries. Impossible to conceive.

Percy dropped the letter and pulled her close.

"It's ok. Annabeth, it's alright. We don't… I don't need a baby to be happy. I have you. That's all that matters." But she continued to cry, her hand unconsciously pressing to her belly, where there would never be a tiny demigod.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They visited Rachel, who embraced them both and told them to go straight to Apollo. So Percy took his wife to Olympus and grasped her hand as they waited in Apollo's gardens.

The god appeared and bowed his head in respect.

"Percy Jackson, it's been some time since we have seen you."

"Yeah well. Married god and all. I don't like to hang around here much," Percy said casually. Apollo turned to Annabeth and took her hands.

"Annabeth Jackson, Mother of Earth and the World's Hero. You're troubled."

"You know why I'm here, Lord Apollo," she said softly. "You know why I've come."

"I do but I'm afraid I won't be much help. Babies just aren't my thing."

"Apollo, you're the god of medicine and the god of prophecy," Percy said impatiently. "Can you at least tell us if it really is impossible, like the doctors are saying?"

"Nothing is impossible, Percy Jackson. You should know that. You're a god."

"Cut the cryptic shit, Sun God." Annabeth lay her hand on her husband's arm and he sighed. "Look, we're… we're tired of mind games. Of being pawns. You know good and well that's why I don't come here anymore. I've always dreamed of a normal life with Annabeth and that dream includes a child. Is it possible or not?" Apollo gave him a long, hard look before taking Annabeth's hand into his own.

"I see a long road of misery."

"Check," Percy mumbled.

"Sacrifice."

"Double check."

"Pain."

"We've both got that covered. Can you-"

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, shaking her head.

"But also great happiness. Such great love that not even Aphrodite has seen. A gift that will make the sacrifices worth it." Percy raised his brow.

"Then the doctors are wrong?"

"Mortal doctors do not know everything, although they certainly think they do. In any case, anything is possible in medicine. But I will make you some herbs to drink that will make the scarring dissipate over time. It will take patience, from both of you. It won't happen overnight. But I foresee the Son of the Sea God with a child in his arms. That much is clear." Annabeth tried not to get her hopes up but Percy squeezed her hand comfortingly and she quickly wiped at her tears.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo," she said softly. Apollo looked up from the herbs he was mixing and his face softened.

"You are called the Mother of Earth, Annabeth. It would give me great pleasure to see you as a real mother one day." He tied the herbs into a little velvet bag and gave it to her. Annabeth and Percy both bowed in thanks before Percy made them vanish in a tidal wave.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The god had not been lying when he said it would take patience. But Percy enjoyed trying, and he tried to convince Annabeth to relax and just let it happen. She became obsessed with tracking her cycle, making sure they were able to go several times when she was the most fertile, and even kept track of what positions to use. Percy brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Just let me spoil you until we our gift comes, alright? We just have to be patient."

"Your sister asked me again when we are having a baby," she said desperately, making a red X on her calendar. "That's the fifth time this month."

"Stella is just old enough to actually want to be an aunt now. She doesn't mean any harm by it."

"I know, Percy, I just… I see how you look at Zelene and Grace and Zinnia. I want you to look at OUR baby like that."

"I will," he promised. "I will spoil her rotten and love her more than anything. But you can't rush this because that isn't good for you. Apollo said we will have a baby, Annabeth. Let's trust the gods and leave it to the Fates."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ironically once she stopped worrying so much is when it actually happened. Annabeth noticed something was wrong, after one day of missing her period.

"Percy!" He had been walking along the beach with his father, and ran into the room, his eyes wide.

"What's the matter?"

"Can you take me to the store?"

"I just brought groceries home last night."

"Not for groceries." Percy was still as clueless as ever. He frowned quizzically and rubbed the back of his forehead.

"Ok, um…"

"Percy! We need a pregnancy test!" His green eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Wait. Are you serious? You're… you think…"

"Let's go," she said impatiently, pulling her coat on.

"Ok! Yeah! Let's go! Oh. Wait. Hey Dad! We will be right back! Soon. We will be back soon." Poseidon watched, bemused, as his son fumbled and stammered, following Annabeth to their car.

Percy purchased about twenty and Annabeth was laughing too hard to stop him. When they got back home, he urged her to start taking the tests immediately. He started to follow her into the bathroom when she twirled around and held her hand up to his chest.

"I think I can do this part on my own. You stay here."

"Oh… right. Yeah, I'll just be-" he looked around but as soon as the bathroom door closed, he plopped down onto the floor in front of the door. When Annabeth came out, he looked like a frantic puppy dog. She snorted and shook her head.

"Did you take it?"

"Yes Percy, I took it. We have to wait ten minutes."

"Ok but did you just do one? Cause maybe it would be better to do, like, two or three just to be safe."

"Percy," she laughed, pulling him up. "One is enough. And we will find out in about ten minutes."

"Gods almighty," he breathed, pulling her hands to his chest. "Feel how fast my heart is going right now."

"I know you want this desperately, Percy. Please don't be disappointed if-"

"I've already told you I won't be," he cut her off. "We just keep trying. It will happen in its own time." But she could tell he was shaking with anticipation. He tried to pretend that he would be fine but she knew he would be crushed if she wasn't.

He leaned down to kiss her and moved his hands down her back. They drifted lower until they cupped her ass and she breathed into their kiss.

"Slow down Seaweed Brain," she stroked his cheek.

"You make me lose all my logical thoughts," he shrugged.

"Not that you had many to begin with."

"Hey!" She grinned and nipped at his neck. His trembling hands rested on her hips and she could feel his arousal growing against her belly. The timer went off and Percy's head shot up.

"Is it time?"

"No Seaweed Brain, I just set a timer to see how long you would kiss me." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't like your cheek, Mrs. Jackson. I may have to spank you later."

"Mmhm," she leaned up to kiss him before tugging on his hand. "Come on." She lead him into the bathroom, where the test was turned upside down.

"Oh gods, I can't look at it. You have to do it." Percy, who had done this before, casually flipped it over and squinted at the flashing screen. He tried not to let her see how much his hands were shaking.

His wide eyes found hers and she knew. She would have known without the happy tears streaming down his cheeks or the broad smile that lit his face up.

He tossed the test aside and scooped her into his arms, whirling her around in a circle while he threw his head back and laughed.

"I love you, I love you so much," he said over and over. She laughed, gripping his neck for dear life as he spun her around. As soon as he set her down, she tugged him down to her and claimed his lips. His hands moved to her waist as she backed out of the bathroom, tugging him with her. She fell back onto the bed and he fell down on top of her, careful not to crush her underneath his sturdy form. He tore his lips from hers and attached them to her neck, sucking at her throat and making her arch her back, wanting more. Percy kissed his way down to her stomach, lifting her shirt up and nuzzling her belly with his cheek. She shivered at the feel of his facial hair on her skin.

"Hi there, little one," he whispered lovingly. "My name's Percy. I'm your daddy. I know you don't really have ears yet but I hope you can hear me, cause I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you. I've waited my whole life to meet you." He planted soft kisses across her stomach and she grinned as she fingered his dark locks.

"So, um, baby? If you could, I don't know, turn away or close your eyes or...something. I really want to...um, make Mommy feel really good. But it's not something I really want you to see. We will talk about it later. Like, when you're forty. That would be good." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You are such a seaweed brain." Percy fell upon her, like a wave crashing on the sand. His lips were everywhere, his hands roamed over her body and removed her clothes as quickly as he could. She frantically pulled at his shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers. She purred as he suckled at her breast, Percy's eyes locked on hers. He didn't look away as he tongued her to near insanity nor when he slid inside her, keeping his thrusts even and controlled.

"Percy, please! Harder!"

"I can't, Annabeth… the baby-"

"Is the size of a seed! She can't feel anything! I need you! Please." He bit his lip, wanting to obey his wife's wishes but still scared of somehow hurting his child. He pulled out, then slammed back in and she threw her head back and cried out. Since Annabeth lived for control, it wasn't long before she pushed him back onto the bed and wasted no time in climbing on top of him. He sat against the headboard, his hands on her hips as she held him steady and slid down. His eyes fluttered as he was encased by her heat again but he tried to hold them open so he could enjoy the sight of her bouncing breasts. This was definitely one of his favorite positions, mainly for that reason. She controlled the pace and she wanted it fast. Percy titled his hips and she screamed as he hit that special place deep inside her.

"Oh! Shit Percy, yes!"

"Annabeth," he grunted, his fingers digging into her thighs. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

"I'm going to cum," she whimpered, arching her back. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to suck at her breast. He gently nipped at her nipple and she screamed, clenching tightly around him and surprising him with her intense contractions.

"Oh sweet nectar of the gods," she panted, draped over him like the golden fleece. He held her, still throbbing inside her, until she was able to move. He was torn between wanting to take her gently and just wanting his release. Deciding that gentle loving was more important at that moment, he lay her back on the bed and kissed her inner thigh. She quivered as his lips came closer and closer to her wetness but he pulled away and pushed his cock deep inside her. She moaned, tossing her head and gripping the sheets. Percy loved seeing his wife this way. Uninhibited. Breathless with want. So fucking beautiful.

"I'm going to cum," he whispered before he nibbled at her ear. She opened her eyes and wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her. Her hand moved to grasp his ass and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you- ah! Annabeth!" He grunted and gave a few more shallow thrusts before he stilled and collapsed on top of her. He gasped and flew up, pulling out and moving to his back.

"Don't want to squish-"

"Percy Jackson, if you start treating me as if I'm made of glass, we are going to have some serious problems."

"You're more precious than glass," he whispered, rolling onto his side. "More beautiful than all of the jewels in the world. More precious than gold. And this," he moved his hand to her belly and her face softened.

"This is our tiny miracle." She covered his hand with both of hers and kissed his bicep.

"You are going to make such a great daddy."

"Mother of the Earth," he remarked, knowing that would earn him a scowl. He laughed when it did. "Quite a title, Wise Girl."

"I've got a few of those now," she yawned. He nodded and lay his head on her breast.

"Mother of the Earth. The World's Hero. Demigod extraordinaire. Wife to the Minor god of water."

"Mommy," she said, already falling asleep. Percy smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Yep. That one's my favorite already."


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth would normally have gotten irritated with Percy's constant overbearing nature but she knew how badly he had wanted this, and couldn't complain about the adoring look in his eyes. She was frustrated that her clothes wouldn't fit and when Percy commented she had a cute waddle, he did get a hairbrush thrown at him.

But she allowed him to spoil her and take care of them both. She still went to work, though she limited herself to a few days a week and only desk work. Percy was right; this baby was a miracle and she wouldn't do anything to put him or her at risk.

The baby's gender was a constant debate. Piper and Hazel both said she was carrying a boy, but Percy, Stella, Sally, and Will said it was a girl. Nico, as usual, was the logical one.

"It can be a baby horse, for hades sake, and you'll still love it!"

That night, Percy was talking to the baby while Annabeth read a book and he glanced up, chewing his lip.

"Um, honey?"

"Mmhm?"

"Do you think it's a horse?" She snorted and glanced under her book.

"No Percy. I'm sure it's a human."

"Our family tree is really messed up. Like REALLY messed up. It could be… well, anything."

"I suppose there's always a possibility-"

"Oh gods," he covered his face. "That's my luck. After everything, the gods send us a little black pegasus!"

"First off, I'm not giving birth to a horse," she quirked her brow. "Or a pegasus. Or any kind of animal. Our baby will be a powerful demigod. Secondly, does it really matter if it's a boy or girl?"

"No. I'm fine with either. I just, you know, always dreamed of a little girl that looks just like you." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Let's just-oh!" He shot up, his eyes wide.

"Oh? What oh? What's wrong?"

"It's fine, Percy, it was just the baby kicking."

"I want to feel the baby kick," he pouted, lowering his cheek to her belly.

"Well unless you're a kidney, you won't really feel it, cause she's kicking on the inside." He rubbed his palm over her stomach and sighed.

"How much longer?"

"You're so impatient! Two more months."

"That's so long," he whined, sounding like a petulant child. She grinned and shook her head.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you said you would read some of these pregnancy books with me."

"I'm ADHD, Annabeth, I don't read."

"All demigods are ADHD. That's no excuse."

"Why don't you read some to me?"

Annabeth had barely read two pages before Percy had clapped his hands over his ears and jumped from the bed.

"Nope! No more! Don't read any more!"

"You're such an idiot," she shook her head. "What about those movies the doctor sent home with us? Would you rather watch those with me?"

"As long as they are better than that horrible book, let's go!"

Percy watched the movie peeking through his eyes. When the woman on the screen began screaming, he blanched and covered his ears.

"Turn it off!"

"I don't know why you're freaking out so much," she turned the volume down. "It's MY body, not yours."

"And you think I want to see you in that much pain? C'mon, Annabeth, I'm a god. I can try to, you know, make it somewhat easier on you…"

"I don't think the gods can do anything about childbirth pain," she said gently, squeezing his hand. "But I appreciate the thought."

"Gahhhh, I can't watch this anymore. Isn't there a way to teach me about birth that doesn't involve so much blood and screaming and cursing?"

"You were a demigod for twenty years of your life. You should be used to blood and screaming and cursing."

"This is different," he protested. "I think I'll need the drugs more than you will."

"We still have some time. I'll try to ease your fears a bit. And just remember how badly we both wanted this. When it's all said and done, we will be holding our little miracle in our arms. That makes it all worth it." Percy bit his lip and looked considering.

"You're right. Now let's get out of here. I've had enough of books and movies."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I can learn about kids!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is NOT what I had in mind," Annabeth yelled over the roomful of excited children. Will grinned and passed her a slice of pizza.

"You having weird cravings yet? I got some really weird ones before we had Zelene."

"You didn't give birth, you weirdo," Nico shook his head.

"Yeah but I was like, having sympathy pregnancy symptoms or whatever they were!"

"You're making that up."

"I am not! Don't you remember when I was only wanting ice cream and chicken sandwiches?"

"Yeah, because you're a weirdo!"

"I haven't had any extra strange cravings," Annabeth broke in before the boys could continue arguing. "And whenever I do want something, Percy goes out and gets it. Last week I did wake him up at 3 in the morning to make me cannolis. But that's not so strange, I guess."

"It's strange to think about Percy making cannolis," Nico snorted.

"Have you thought of names," Will asked excitedly. "You know the gender now, right?"

"Not exactly." Annabeth rubbed her stomach. "The baby has been really shy at all of our appointments. We haven't been able to see anything."

"Oh I bet Percy is disappointed about that."

"Well, he says he doesn't care if it's a girl or a boy but I know he wants a little girl. Look at him with Zelene. He's just around little girls the most." Nico raised his brow and glanced over at his daughter, who was riding on her Uncle Percy's back.

"All the rides in this place and that's what she chooses?"

"Don't sound so jealous, Nico," Will grumbled. Nico's face reddened.

"I am NOT- shut up, Will!" Will and Annabeth chuckled as Nico mumbled something into his cup.

"Anyway, I think we might find out at the next appointment. It's next month but on the flip side of that, I wonder if we should just wait and find out when I give birth."

"Have the doctor take pictures of Percy's face if it's a fuzzy little goat baby!"

"That's another thing, you have to stop talking about me giving birth to animals! You've got Percy terrified out of his mind." Nico snorted.

"Sorry Annabeth but you have to admit, it would be funny to see his face!"

"It would not be funny because it wouldn't be pleasant to deliver," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ok ok, no animals. Just a little demigod with green eyes and a charming smile."

"Nico, we really need to talk about your infatuation with my husband."

"You know what, to the Underworld with both of you! I'm going to see if Zelene wants to play a game." Annabeth and Will roared with laughter as a very red Nico left the table and approached Percy and Zelene. It was clear that Zelene adored her fathers. She threw her arms around Nico and Percy grinned as he leaned back, massaging his shoulders. Nico bounced Zelene with his good arm and her laughter carried over to her father and Annabeth. Percy and Nico said something else to the little girl, then they were running toward the game room.

"My husband is more of a child than my daughter is," Will gave a dramatic sigh.

"Welcome to my world. My husband never grew up. And that's not...because he technically died when he was 20, he just never grew up."

"You didn't have to explain that, Annabeth," Will laughed. "I'm really happy for you both. He seems really excited."

"Oh gods, he is. He's always making me drink a special tea and making sure I take my vitamins and keeps track of my hormones on a chart. It's so annoying but it's hard to be irritated with him when I'm just as excited."

"Well, not long now," Will nudged her foot. "And I'm glad to hear you're taking your vitamins. I brought you more that I made special. More herbs too, in case you're

still getting sick."

"I love having a son of Apollo in the family," she laughed. They watched their husbands play, Annabeth's smile bigger than anything she'd displayed in a long time.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks later, Percy surprised Annabeth at work just as she was finishing up with some blueprints. He nodded to her assistant and gave one knock before pushing the door ajar.

"Knock knock."

"Well hello," she slowly rose from her seat and went to kiss him. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to surprise my beautiful wife," he withdrew a brown bag from behind his back and she gasped as she realized what it contained: lemon bars from her favorite bakery in Nob Hill.

"You're the best husband in the world," she exclaimed as she stuffed one into her mouth. His eyes sparkled as he leaned on her desk.

"I have another surprise for you?"

"Anuvver," came her reply through a mouthful of lemon. He grinned.

"Are you almost ready to come home?"

"Yeah," she swallowed the treat. "I was going to pack up and come on home."

"Good. Let's go." He grasped her hand and they said goodbye to her assistant and her friends in the office as they hurried towards her car.

He drove them home, his fingers tapping on the wheel impatiently, which told Annabeth he really did have something planned.

When they got home, Percy pulled her inside and she stopped when she saw packed bags just inside the door.

"Um...Percy?"

"Surprise," he spread his arms out, grinning. "I'm taking you on a babymoon!"

"A...what?"

"A babymoon," he explained. "According to your book, it's all the rage now. It's like, the last trip a couple can really spend time together before the baby comes and there are places all over the world who have special treatments and rooms and stuff for the mom-to-be! So I booked us a room for the weekend and we're leaving… right now," he glanced at his wrist, but Annabeth saw he wasn't wearing a watch.

"And you already packed for me?"

"I know what I like," he shrugged.

"I see. And I don't get any say in this?"

"Don't try to find something to be upset about, my love, this is going to be great. Just let me spoil you the entire weekend. Please." She glanced down at the bag then back at his beaming face.

"Alright," she shrugged. "But I hope you packed accordingly."

"I think we've been on enough quests and vacations together that I know how to pack," he winked. "And we don't even need to pay for transportation." He took her hand and she smiled as he held her close, holding their bags and closing his eyes.

Annabeth never understood how Percy could know where exactly they would appear, and how he kept from appearing in the middle of a crowded room. But she supposed after so many years, he had gotten used to it and they straightened up in an empty alley. Annabeth looked around and gasped when she saw mountains in the distance.

"Are those the Swiss Alps?"

"Sure are. Welcome to Lausanne, my love!" She had always wanted to visit Switzerland and although Percy had taken her to some truly fantastic places, she had never seen the Swiss Alps in person. He draped his arm around her and guided her inside the hotel the alley was near.

Annabeth looked around while Percy checked them in and the smiling woman escorted them to their room. Percy thanked the woman in perfect French and turned back to Annabeth, whose eyes were glazed.

"What?"

"Have I told you how much it turns me on to hear you speak different languages?"

There was no more talking after that, except for Percy whispering filthy things in Italian, French, and German as he lavished her flesh. She had no idea what he was saying but his grunts and growls were music to her ears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy showed her the list of services and treatments the hotel offered, and handed her the order form he had completed last week.

"This is what I booked for you so far," he kissed her temple as she wrapped herself in a fluffy robe. "But you're welcome to pick whatever else you want. You are going to be spoiled rotten this weekend." She turned to face him and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"I just love you." His face softened and he smiled.

"I love you too."

Annabeth had never really been into massages, unless it was Percy giving her one. The idea of people touching her bothered her and she didn't know how someone could relax with that obnoxious "meditation music" they always played in the rooms. But the prenatal massage Percy had booked for her was as close to paradise as she had ever been. She even giggled as the therapist assisted her in getting comfortable, with her baby bump positioned in the hole in the table. After the massage, she let her therapist talk her into getting a facial and a manicure/pedicure combo as well. She'd had very few opportunities in her life to really pamper herself. And really, she'd never really wanted to. Annabeth just wasn't that kind of girl. Still, she had to admit that she felt amazingly relaxed and perhaps she should take some time to book an appointment every now and again.

Percy commented on how much she glowed when she returned to the room.

"I always thought that was just an expression but you are glowing, honey."

"It's the facial," she laughed. "I may have had more treatments than I planned." He grinned as he kissed her temple.

"I'm glad. Go wild. I hope you're hungry cause we have dinner reservations in about an hour."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy actually rented a car and drove them to Geneva, which surprisingly didn't take too long to get to. The restaurant he had chosen had the most beautiful view of the mountains and he smiled as he handed her the menu.

"It's a lot of seafood but my research says that as long as it's not high in mercury, you can have it. So I called the restaurant and made sure they had things other than fish." Annabeth stared at her husband. She honestly didn't know how she had lucked out like this. Percy had his faults, it was true, but he was the most perfect husband she had ever heard of. He mistook her silence and his smile faded.

"Of course we can go somewhere else if you want! I just chose this for the-" she pulled him toward her, their lips slamming together. When he pulled back, his eyes were questioning.

"You talk too much, Seaweed Brain." He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

The night grew chilly so Percy shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. They took a walk, their hands clasped together, before they drove back to their hotel. Percy found a little bakery that was still open right around the hotel, and they took a bag of treats back to their room.

Annabeth was exhausted so Percy decided to take a quick shower while she got ready for bed. She lounged against the headboard and read her book, rolling her eyes and laughing at his off-tune singing in the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened, releasing steam and Percy was wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out. His dark hair was dripping, his skin pink from the water, and the scent of his body wash wrapped around her. It normally made her sick but right now, it was doing something else to her senses. Her hands drifted to her breasts and she tweaked her nipples through her thin nightshirt. He didn't look her way as he crossed the room to his bag and started digging through it to find some underwear and sleep pants. She bit her lip as she pulled her shirt up to her chin, kicking the covers down so she could trail one hand over her panties. She was already wet, she noticed with surprise. How did he do that so easily?

Percy dropped the towel and started to step into the boxers.

"Percy."

"Yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder and nearly fell over. She was spread out before him, one of her hands squeezing her bare breast while the other made soft circular patterns over her panties. His eyes widened as her hand slid past the material.

"Oh," she tilted her chin and closed her eyes, her teeth digging into her lip. Percy was torn between wanting to join her on the bed or watch her carry out his fantasy. Her legs fell open and her fingers moved faster under her panties. Percy left his underwear on the floor and crawled onto the bed, hovering over her quivering form. He pulled her hand from her panties and lifted her glistening fingers to his lips. Annabeth moaned as Percy's erection grew against her thigh.

"Turn over," he said in a husky voice that made her shiver. She did as she was told and carefully moved to her hands and knees. Her large belly rested against a pillow and Percy spread her wide. His lips started at the base of her spine and made their way down to her dripping slit, his tongue trying to find every drop of her arousal he could. She whimpered into her arm as he thrust his tongue inside her, his thumb moving up to stroke her clit. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she released a scream as she fell forward.

"Holy shit," Percy breathed behind her. "That was fast."

"I think this pregnancy is doing something to my hormones. My orgasms come on so fast now with hardly any stimulation at all."

"It just means I can make you cum over and over," he grinned as he coated his head in her wet folds. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he pushed inside her, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Holy fuck, Annabeth, you feel perfect. I need you to cum again. I need to feel you cumming on my cock." He knew his words could get her there, as Annabeth had always been an intellectual individual and words held a certain power for her. His fingertips glided over her clit as he slammed into her from behind.

"Oh Styx, Percy, I'm cumming again!"

"Oh fuck you are," he gasped, feeling her walls clench around him tightly. He gritted his teeth and managed to hold on a little longer, wondering if he could get one more out of her but she reached through her legs to fondle his sac and that was his undoing. She felt him explode inside her and they both fell to the bed, exhausted. He pulled her to him, pushing her hair back and leaving tender kisses on her face. She was so tired, she could barely keep her eyes open but she felt him cleaning her up with a warm rag and his warm lips on her belly. She vaguely registered his deep voice, though quiet as if he were talking to himself. With a smile, she realized he was talking to their baby. His voice lulled her to sleep and thankfully, she had no nightmares.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to spoil her this weekend. She received the best prenatal treatments the spas had to offer, she ate the most delicious foods, ones that were filled with nutrients and all good things for the baby, and he made sure she was well satisfied before they fell asleep and again when they woke up in the morning. Annabeth almost didn't want to go home. She could get used to this lifestyle. Was this how it was for the gods? She'd never wanted a life of instant gratification but right now, with swollen feet and aching muscles and a mind that raced, she thought she would be ok with it.

When it came time to check out of the hotel, Percy asked her if she'd like to continue their babymoon. Agreeing that she was enjoying the relaxation, she told Percy she would love to extend their trip a few more days. Percy, however, whisked them away from Switzerland and excitedly introduced her to the tranquil beaches of Punta Placer.

"From Switzerland to Mexico," she shook her head as Percy hefted their bags to the hotel lobby. "Even after all of these years, you still surprise me, Percy."

"It was 2nd on the list of best babymoon places and this place has an amazing prenatal spa as well. Plus their bartender can make the most awesome tropical drinks with no alcohol! You'll love it."

She did. It was tranquil and beautiful, definitely more Percy's domain with the waves lulling them to sleep and relaxing in the shade on the beach.

Annabeth's favorite thing about the place was there were hardly any people around. Percy took her for a walk in the moonlight on their first night and had finally convinced her to strip her clothes off and swim in the ocean with him.

"What about… you know? Sharks?" His brow quirked as he cast the ocean a glance.

"If that's your only argument, you need to think harder."

"Ok, what if someone sees us?"

"Oh the hundreds of people we have seen today? Just get in here, Annabeth." She grumbled as she pulled her dress over her head and shimmied out of her panties. Percy took her hand and guided her into the water. It was pleasantly warm and he stood with his chest to her back as they gazed up at the bright moon. Percy bent low to kiss her neck, finding the taste of the saltwater plus her unique taste to almost be too much. He brought his arms around her front, squeezing her breasts in his hands. Her head dropped back onto his chest as his hand moved down her front, his fingers curling between her thighs.

Percy had seen gods and goddesses with his own eyes but he was certain Annabeth had to be the most breathtaking goddess he had ever seen, as she floated on her back, her blonde hair drifting around her, her arms stretched out lazily. Percy wasted no time in latching his mouth to her center and helping her stay afloat as her moans echoed on the cliffs.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth woke up with sharp pains but she didn't want Percy to worry. She was still a long way from her due date so she figured it was probably that braxton hicks thing she had read so much about. False labor pains often happened with many pregnancies and she told herself not to worry.

When Percy brought in a tray of the most succulent fruit, she put on a smile and kissed him. With a devilish grin, he made her lie back and he trailed the sticky fruit around her sensitive nipple and right over her clit. He hurriedly cleaned up the juices, pausing to flick his tongue over her clit. She gripped his hair tightly, refusing to let go until he made her cum. When he finished, he popped the fruit into his mouth and grinned as he offered her another piece.

"Ok, so I figure since tonight is our last night, we can...Annabeth? You ok?" She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes tightly shut. There was another wave of pain and she gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

"Ow. Yeah. Fine. I think it's just… you know, false alarm."

"How long have you been in pain?"

"I woke up with these sharp pains and I thought they were-OW!" She fell forward, gripping her stomach. Percy's eyes widened.

"Those don't sound like a false alarm to me. We're going home."

"But-"

"Annabeth, you're only a month away from your due date. That's not unheard of. Give me a moment to pack our bags and we'll go." Percy raced around the room, throwing their things into their bags and then he snapped his fingers.

"We're checked out of the hotel and the bill is settled. Let's go." She tried to stand but the pain was intense. Percy flung his bag over his shoulder and scooped her in his arms.

"Hang on, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around his neck, grimacing, as he concentrated on home and transported them back to their house on the beach.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was only gone for a minute before he returned with Will, who looked queasy.

"You can handle shadow travel but you can't handle my way?"

"Your way literally liquified me," the son of Apollo protested. "Where is she?"

"In here." Percy paced back and forth while Will checked her over and listened to her vitals.

"It's not a false alarm, Annabeth," he said slowly, wrapping his stethoscope around his neck. "The baby will be here by morning."

"WHAT?" Annabeth tried to sit up but she winced at the pain. "I'm still a month and a half away from my due date! Something must be wrong. What if-"

"Annabeth," Will lay a hand on her arm. "You need to relax. Panic will only make this process scarier and longer. Do you want me to call your doctor for you?"

"We were sort of hoping… you would help us with this, Will," Percy said softly. Will's eyes widened and he gave Annabeth a small smile before he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It would be my greatest honor. Percy, call Nico and let him know, won't you? Annabeth, let's get you more comfortable. We need to prepare to welcome the new legacy!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this took so long to post--- I went back and edited it a little bit, and I just got back from a 2 week work trip/vacation and then moved into a new place. It's been INSANE. But I hope you enjoy! It's very emotional but I really enjoyed writing it and it's one of my favorites, for sure!
> 
> XOXO

Percy thought he knew agony. But nothing compared to watching his wife prepare to have his child. As her body readied itself, she became restless and insisted she needed to get out of bed, walk around, do SOMETHING. Percy was attentive as he could be, without actually driving her insane. He fetched her water and ice cubes to chew when the pain became stronger. He rubbed her back soothingly, he wiped at her forehead with a cold cloth. He stood behind her and helped guide her in positions that she thought might help. 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Anxious to see his new “niece or nephew”, Nico waited in the living room while his daughter dozed in his arms. Will kept a close eye on Annabeth but her contractions didn’t start until after the sun came up. Annabeth was already grumpy. Percy had learned to steer clear of his wife when she wore that expression but this time, he wouldn’t be chased away. 

 

Will peered between her legs and nodded.

 

“You’re almost ready, Annabeth. Are you ready?”

 

“I was ready thirteen hours ago,” she grumbled. 

 

“Percy, sit behind her and hold her hand. Let her lean her weight against you. Annabeth, prepare to bear down if you need.” They both obeyed their friend, grateful to have him there with them. Percy was certain that Will was one of Apollo’s most talented sons, if not the most talented. 

 

It was a long and difficult process. Percy decided he hadn’t understood how much he loved Annabeth until that very moment. Years of calling her his, and he realized that everything they had been through, from the moment they had met, had lead up to this moment. When he heard the shrill cry echo through the room, his eyes became glassy and he found it difficult to breathe. 

 

“She’s beautiful, Percy,” he heard Will saying but he couldn’t register the words. He took the bundle from his friend and gazed down at the tiny being.

 

“I have a daughter?” But Will was returning to his place between Annabeth’s legs. 

 

“Ok Annabeth, it looks like we have a stowaway.” Annabeth lifted her head, looking exhausted.

 

“What?”

 

“There’s another baby. Are you ready to push again?”

 

“WHAT?” Annabeth shot Percy a panicked look and he struggled to hold onto his daughter.

 

“Another one?” 

 

“Come on Annabeth, you can do this. Are you ready?”

 

“No. No, I’m- what?” Percy leaned down and kissed her sweaty temple.

 

“Annabeth, you are the strongest woman I know. You can do this.”

 

“I… there has to be some mistake!”

 

“I can see the head, Annabeth. You need to push!” 

 

When Annabeth had expelled the second being from her body, she collapsed from exhaustion. Will wrapped the little one in blankets and tried to hand it to Percy, who looked panic-stricken.

 

“I can’t… I don’t know what to do!”

 

“Cradle both of them,” Will said gently. “I need to tend to your wife.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Here Percy, let us help,” a soft voice said behind him. He whirled around and his eyes widened and then softened when he saw Piper and Hazel standing beside the bed. Hazel took the bundle of blankets from Will, as Piper fell into line beside Will, ready to assist. Percy clung to his daughter, who still hadn’t made a peep since she had left her mother’s womb, and Hazel came over to stand next to him.

 

“He looks like his daddy.” Percy’s eyes widened.

 

“He?” Hazel nodded, smiling broadly. She lowered her arms so Percy could see the sleeping newborn. He had a tuft of jetblack hair, as dark as his own. 

 

“Oh my gods,” he said quietly, completely lost for words. He glanced at his wife, who was now sleeping, and back at the sleeping angel in his arms. Will had finished cleaning up and was handing Piper the dirty towels to dispose of. Piper put her finger to her lips and gestured for them to follow her out of the room. Percy didn’t want to leave his wife but he knew she needed rest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico jumped to his feet when he saw them enter the room, his daughter contentedly watching TV next to Piper’s daughter. His dark eyes widened as he glanced from Percy to Hazel and back to Percy.

 

“You pick up an extra?” 

 

“Hush you,” Will gave him a quick kiss to shut him up. 

 

“How’s Annabeth?”

 

“She’s resting,” Percy breathed, still cradling his daughter as if she were made of glass. Nico smiled.

 

“Alright Jackson, it’s not like you’re going to drop her. Put your hand under her head like this.” He repositioned Percy’s hands so that he wasn’t holding her so awkwardly. Piper grinned and leaned over to look at the baby in Hazel’s arms.

 

“I cannot believe you have twins, Percy!” 

 

“You and me both,” he said in awe, not being able to tear his eyes away from his baby girl. 

 

“It was a surprise to all of us,” Will laughed, kissing his daughter’s hair. She turned and climbed into her father’s lap. 

 

“Can I, um… can I just have a moment with the two of them?” Hazel smiled and slipped the baby into Percy’s arms. They watched him carefully, sure that he would freak out about having two babies in his arms but he made it look like the most natural thing in the world. Percy Jackson, holding not one but two children. He and Annabeth had longed for a baby for so long, that fate had taken a funny turn. Percy nodded gratefully and carried both children into the next room, his eyes moving from one to the other. Both of them slept peacefully so he had no idea what color their eyes were, but he could already see Annabeth’s smile on the little girl and his strong jaw on the little boy. His son had lots of hair while his daughter had none. They both had tiny dimples that he swore came from his wife. His daughter yawned and brought her hand up to her face. Percy couldn’t believe just how small that hand was. He brought his finger and tenderly stroked the wrinkled skin. He was shocked at how soft she was and he was about to speak when she opened her hand and wrapped her fingers around his. He gaped at the movement, positive that he was already so in love with her that he would move the earth for her. 

 

“I’m not sure which one of you I was talking to all those months, while you were inside Mommy, but um, I’m your daddy. I guess I was talking to both of you. You, little guy, you sure did surprise us. But I love you both more than I ever thought possible. I know we just met but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. And I can’t wait for you to meet Mommy. She’s the most incredible being ever created.” He went on, telling them about their mommy and their aunts and uncles. He told them about their grandparents, and the people who couldn’t be here to see them be born. He talked for what seemed like days but could only be minutes. He stopped when he heard a soft knock at the door. He swallowed and held the babies to his chest. Piper peered in and smiled.

 

“Hey, Annabeth is awake and is asking for you.” 

 

“We’re coming,” he nodded, following Piper out of the room.

 

Annabeth was propped up against the headboard, the blanket pulled up to her chest. She looked tired but her eyes lit up when he entered the room.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?”

 

“Honestly? Like I could move a mountain.”

 

“I think you already did that,” he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I can’t believe what you did.”

 

“What we did,” she corrected him, leaning against his side and moving the blankets aside so she could see her babies. “Oh my gods.”

 

“Yeah. They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

 

“You’re a daddy, Percy.” He blinked back tears as he nodded.

 

“And you’re a Mommy, my love.” 

 

“Can I-?”

 

“Of course.” He gently slid one right after the other into her arms. Their daughter woke for a moment, opening her eyes as soon as she entered her mother’s arms. Percy sucked in a breath at the sea of blue gazing back at him. 

 

“Blue. Stella’s were blue when she was born.” 

 

“Has he opened his eyes?” Percy shook his head.

 

“Not yet. But I have a feeling he will have yours.”

 

“Why do you say that?” 

 

“Just a hunch.” 

 

“Do you know who else she reminds me of?” He didn’t have to ask who she meant. He could see his two best friends in those electric orbs. 

 

“She’s so gorgeous,” he bent to nuzzle her head. The baby’s eyes were wide, locked on her father. 

 

“All those names we discussed just feel wrong now,” Annabeth shook her head. “I don’t like any of them for these two.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised, kissing her temple.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
It took longer than either of them expected. Neither of them wanted to repeat names from history, nor did they want anything related to the gods. Percy wanted to choose something pertaining to wisdom, for his Wise Girl, while Annabeth insisted one of them needed something related to the sea for her Seaweed Brain. Both of them wanted to honor people from their past but broke down in tears when they whispered their names. 

 

Their daughter was named first. Jaycee Nathalia Jackson. Their son took longer, almost two days later than his sister. In the end, they decided on Zale Ty Jackson. Zale meant strength of the sea, and Annabeth reminded Percy that his strength didn’t necessarily come from the sea, but that he had a fierce strength that rivaled that of the ocean’s waves.

 

Percy wanted to give his wife and babies some time before he presented them to their family and friends. He knew his father was particularly anxious to meet his grandchildren but he, like the rest of their family, understood the new parents’ wishes. They decided to have two separate ceremonies. One on Earth for their friends and close family, and one on Mount Olympus, where the two babies could meet the gods. Annabeth was hesitant to take her children near the gods but Percy surprised her by revealing that it was none other than Zeus who had asked for them to present the new legacies. In the end, Annabeth agreed, though begrudgingly. She would never forgive Zeus for abandoning them during the war but he was still technically family, after all.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Hazel, Will, and Nico had been the only ones thus far to have met the newest additions to the Jackson family. Sally bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for Annabeth to finish feeding them. Percy grinned as he looked around the room of anxious people. Even Leo grinned excitedly, squeezing Calypso’s hand while they waited. With a pang in his heart, he realized how many people were also missing from the room. He swallowed the sadness and focused on the joyous occasion. The door opened and Annabeth softly called for Percy’s help. He rushed forward to scoop his son into his arms, and they proudly held the legacies up for the room to see. Both babies looked bemused, blinking up at their parents without a clue as to what was going on. Sally and Stella squealed and rushed forward to see them closer. Athena patted Percy’s shoulder and muttered a quiet ‘congratulations’. Calypso and Hazel were infatuated with Zale, making funny faces to get him to smile. Annabeth hugged Piper and thanked her and Hazel for their help. 

 

“Don’t mention it, AB. They’re both beautiful.”

 

“Here Aunt Piper. We wanted you to be one of the first to meet Jaycee.” Piper blinked back tears.

 

“Thank you guys. He would have loved this.” Piper’s daughter stood up on her tiptoes to see the baby.

 

“Here Gracie, this is your new cousin, Jaycee.”

 

“Her name is like mine,” the little girl said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. Percy smiled and knelt down so Grace could hug him. 

 

“Unc PJ, you look happy.”

 

“I am, baby. I’m very happy.” He kissed her temple before accepting his daughter back from Piper. Poseidon hesitantly approached not long after that, his dark beard neatly trimmed and his green eyes glowing.

 

“Congratulations, son. They’re both… well, they’re perfect.”

 

“I happen to agree,” he smiled over at Annabeth, who held Zale. Percy cradled Jaycee to his chest. “Do you want to hold her?” His father gazed at the baby with such longing that he felt a tug in his heart. He could almost remember Poseidon taking him from his mother’s arms and cradling him to his strong chest. He watched as Jaycee snuggled into her grandfather’s shirt, sighing and closing her eyes. The old sea god’s eyes were glassy.

 

“You made it, son. You made it past insurmountable odds and to this moment, where everything just falls into place.”

 

“It all seems to make sense,” Percy nodded. “All of it. The death and the sadness and the fighting and the tears and struggles and all of the pain… it all just seems to… I don’t know, fit into place now. Like I wouldn’t be here holding them, if I hadn’t experienced all of that.”

 

“And so you learn a hero’s journey, his true journey. It doesn’t have to end in heartache. You will suffer from heartache along the way but you find incredible happiness that makes the ache fade.”

 

“It still hurts,” the young god protested. “They should be with us today. It’s not fair but I learned a long time ago, a demigod’s life is anything but fair.”

 

“I told you long ago that I’m sorry you were born, Percy,” Poseidon said seriously. “I still stand by that. Your life has been nothing but suffering, even after your thread of life has been cut. I wish I had not brought such trouble into the world.”

 

“Well no offense Dad, but I don’t wish that anymore,” Percy gestured to the baby in his father’s arms. “I used to but as I said, it all pales in comparison now.” Poseidon smiled and passed Jaycee back to her father. 

 

“You will make the most amazing father.” 

 

“Thanks Dad.” 

\------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth’s father refused to give up his grandson so Percy continued to take Jaycee around the room to meet everyone. She made Grover yelp when she took hold of his beard and tugged hard. Percy stifled his laughter as he hurriedly took her back from the grumbling satyr. He saw Nico, Will, and Zelene all sitting on the couch together and he grinned as he nudged Nico.

 

“Here Uncle Nico.” Nico took the baby and grimaced, as if waiting for her to start crying. Her bright blue eyes blinked and she cocked her head, studying him. 

 

“She isn’t afraid of me.”

 

“And why should she be,” Percy nudged Nico’s shoulder. Nico grinned as he patted the little girl’s back.

 

“I have, uh, a little surprise for you and Annabeth. Later. After everyone leaves.”

 

“Ok,” Percy nodded, a little bemused. Nico and Will had brought over so many baby gifts already, what else could they give them?  
\------------------------------------------------

The party lasted even after the babies had been fed and had fallen asleep. Annabeth shot Percy a pleading look and he loudly indicated how late it was getting and how grateful he and Annabeth were that everyone came out. Demigods and mortals dispersed, hugging both of them tightly and wishing them luck or congratulating them once more. Nico lingered in the corner, saying goodnight to his husband and his daughter. Will collected his sleepy child, kissed Annabeth’s cheek, and headed out to his car. Nico would meet them home later, he promised. After everyone was gone, Percy shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to Nico.

 

“Ok Solangelo, what do you have up your sleeve?”

 

“Well I have a few more friends who want to meet the babies.”

 

“Oh, they’re sleeping Nico,” Annabeth said, biting her lip. “Can we do this tomorrow?”

 

“Afraid not, Annabeth. Tonight’s the only night I could, uh, get them to come. The babies don’t really need to be awake, though. Can you go and get them?” Percy nodded and lead the way into the nursery. When he returned, he very nearly dropped his daughter. 

 

Smoky figures were starting to emerge from the floor. Percy held his daughter to his chest protectively, his narrowed eyes on the nearest figure.

 

“Nico….” he heard Annabeth whisper behind him. His throat felt dry when the figure straightened up and focused his electric blue eyes on the god and the baby. 

 

“But…how…”

 

“My father sort of helped me. We thought you both deserved this.” Percy forgot how to breathe as the spirit approached him with a broad smile, becoming less mist and more solid as he walked.

 

“I heard you named this little one after me.” Before Percy could respond, they heard a loud scoff.

 

“Cocky much? Her middle name is practically MY name!” 

 

“Thalia,” Annabeth whispered, clutching her son so tightly he started to squirm. Thalia turned and gave her a ghostly smile.

 

“Motherhood suits you, Annabeth.” 

 

“Jason,” Percy said weakly, his voice not working correctly all of a sudden. “I’m… I’m so… your daughter… you-”

 

“Don’t Percy,” Jason’s spirit said gently. “I’m at peace. Nico happened to interrupt a very lively party to bring me here.”

 

“As if you weren’t begging for us to send you,” Nico rolled his eyes. Jason shrugged, his smile bright. 

 

“You look so… alive,” Annabeth said, stepping forward. “Like you’re really here.” 

 

“Curteousy of the Lord of the Dead and the Ghost King,” Thalia nodded with a smile. “Nico and his dad pulled lots of strings. We’re real. For the time being.”

 

“Can I hold her, Perce?” 

 

“Of course you can.” He was almost afraid to hand his daughter to a spirit but Jason looked as solid as he did. Other figures were solidifying around the room and he blinked back tears. Annabeth stifled a sob behind him as a tall man approached her.

 

“Luke,” her voice was choked with tears. Luke gave her a broad smile and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Annabeth. Thalia is right. Motherhood does suit you.” 

 

“Brother is a daddy,” Tyson said excitedly, holding his finger to his mouth when he saw the baby stir. 

 

“Ok Thalia, stop hogging the baby,” Silena Beauregard scolded. “This boy needs some Aphrodite magic.”

 

“No Aphrodite magic needed, Silena,” Percy said quickly and Silena laughed. Percy’s heart hurt at the sound of it, remembering how it sounded echoing around the cabins. Charles Beckendorf chuckled deeply, draping an arm around Silena.

 

“I don’t think the son of a god needs any extra magic, baby.” 

 

“Oh alright. The girl then, for sure!”

 

“Time’s up, Jason, I want to hold her,” Reyna nudged him. Jason rolled his eyes but passed the baby to the former praetor of New Rome.

 

“She looks like a warrior,” Reyna nodded in approval. “She will be a tough little one.” 

 

“Don’t listen to her, Jaycee,” Jason crooned. “Your mama and daddy are tough enough. You won’t have to be a warrior if you don’t want to be.”

 

“Thanks to all of you,” Percy said thickly. Jason’s eyes flickered to Percy, then back to the baby.

 

“We knew what we were fighting for, Percy. I thought Grover explained that to you.”

 

“How did you-?”

 

“You’d be surprised at what we can hear in the Underworld,” Jason winked. Annabeth leaned into Percy while they both watched their friends pass their children around, muttering blessings, kissing their foreheads, cradling them to their chests as they would have to their own babies, had fate been more fair. Luke smiled as he gently rocked Zale in his arms.

 

“I can’t decide who he looks like more. That’s Percy’s hair and smile but those eyes are pretty stormy.” 

 

“He’s going to be all Percy,” Annabeth shook her head, a little taken aback at how at ease her son was in Luke’s arms. 

 

“I can see that,” Luke nodded, shooting Percy a smile. Frank took Jaycee from Reyna and made faces until she emitted a series of adorable little giggles. 

 

“Dude, she’s never laughed like that.”

 

“Frank’s funny looking,” Jason shrugged.

 

“Oh ha ha,” Frank rolled his eyes before going right back to making faces at the baby. He laughed deeply as the little girl’s giggles got louder. In the corner of the room, Nico crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.

 

“Neeks, get over here and give me a hug,” Jason demanded. “I wasn’t solid enough to hug you when you burst into my house.”

 

“Oh knock it off, Grace,” Nico rolled his eyes as the son of Jupiter pulled him in for a hug. “Would you get off me!” 

 

“Hey, I hear you’re quite a father yourself,” Jason said quietly. Nico looked up at him and his face softened.

 

“Yeah. Well, she’s my world.”

 

“Has the Ghost King actually become a softie?”

 

“Only when it comes to my daughter and sometimes my husband. I’ll still kick your ass, Grace.” Jason grinned and shoved Nico away. 

 

“You did a good thing, Nico,” he said quietly, gesturing toward the new parents. 

 

“They’ve done a lot for me over the years. And I think they’ve been through more than most of us. I mean… damn, I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s ok,” Jason said, nudging his friend. “I happen to agree with you. It wasn’t fair, what happened to them. At least I had some incredible mortal years with Piper.”

 

“But you never met your daughter,” Nico said quietly. “She’s beautiful, by the way.”

 

“With a mama like Pipes, how could she not be?” 

 

“We’ve all said she’s all you, Jason,” Percy said with a sad smile, as he and Annabeth approached them. Annabeth reached out for Nico’s hand and pulled him closer.

 

“We will never be able to thank you enough for this, Nico. You and your father.”

 

“It seemed like such a small thing, after everything but I’m glad it made you happy. Both of you.”

 

“And thank you,” Annabeth turned to Jason with tears in her eyes. “For leaving your Elysium party to welcome our children.” 

 

“I’m glad we got this chance, Annabeth. Just… do me a favor and don’t mention it to Piper, k? I’m not sure she… I mean, she might be…”

 

“We won’t say anything,” Percy promised. 

 

“About that, guys. The only catch to this is that you have to keep it to yourselves,” Nico said softly. “You can’t tell anyone about this. Dad is risking a lot, actually, and I promised him we would keep it a secret.”

 

“It’s just between us, Nico. Um, all of us,” Percy gestured around the room. 

 

“I think you emptied half of Elysium tonight,” Annabeth said, looking around. 

 

“To be honest, it’s more spirits than I’d planned. When I mentioned who it was for, though, more and more came forward and requested to join. I couldn’t really deny them. Tyson, get Ella away from the snacks! What did I say about eating the food up here?” He rushed toward the cyclops and the harpy, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

 

Annabeth yawned and rested her head on Percy’s shoulder. 

 

“I could sleep for a week.”

 

“With two newborns? Good luck with that,” Thalia snorted. 

 

“They’ve actually surprised us and have been sleeping through the night,” Percy said with his finger to his lips, as if he didn’t want to jinx it. “Zale cries more than Jaycee. She just stares at us with those big blue eyes.” 

 

“Remember what I said, Percy,” Jason said, his tone serious. “The world is different now. Demigods don’t have to train all their lives to prepare for some huge battle. Don’t feel like you have to train them to be heroes, just because of who you are. Give them a chance at a normal life. At least a normal childhood.” 

 

“We will, Jason,” Annabeth nodded. “We’ll teach them about the heroes who made the world a different place for them but they don’t have to grow up like we did.” 

 

“You’ll tell them stories about us?” Thalia asked, her smile a little sad. “About how we were kids together, Annabeth? And how we kicked the titans’ asses, and sent monsters back to Tartarus, and-”

 

“We’ll tell them all of it, Thalia,” Percy squeezed her hand. She shook her dark hair out of her eyes, her Hunters of Artemis tiara still across her forehead as it was when she died. 

 

“Uh oh,” Jason lifted his hand, which was starting to fade quickly. “Uh, Nico?” Nico looked over and his eyes widened.

 

“Damn. That was faster than I thought. Whoever has the babies, pass them forward. Say your goodbyes, quickly!” Percy and Annabeth felt themselves being pulled in all different directions, smothered by embraces and kisses. Jason ruffled Percy’s hair and smiled, already partially transparent.

 

“Perce. Take Gracie to New Rome for me. At least once. I know Piper doesn’t want to return there but will you take her for me? I just want her to know who her daddy was, or who he started out to be.”

 

“Of course, Jason.” He tried to shake hands with his friend but Jason’s hand went through his. It made Percy’s eyes water and he blinked around at the room full of spirits. 

 

“Thank you all,” he said, his voice breaking. Their friends raised their hands, whispering their final farewells. Luke gave Annabeth a tender kiss on the cheek as he disappeared. Annabeth choked back a sob as her friends vanished all over again.

 

“Take care, brother! I love you,” Tyson called as he wrapped his arm around Ella and they disappeared together. Nico turned and gave them an apologetic smile.

 

“I have to make sure they all get back safely. Um, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“Thank you, Nico.” Nico nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Thalia was the last to fade, her smile and eyes glowing.

 

“Be good to each other,” she said, her voice echoing. “I know you’ll make better parents than any of ours did. Besides Sally, of course. Still can’t believe she gave birth to an idiot like you.”

 

“Love you too, Thalia,” Percy said, not even having a witty comeback to throw at her. Thalia smiled until she too, disappeared from the room, leaving Percy and Annabeth holding their yawning babies. Jaycee’s eyes had already closed and would be asleep in seconds, they knew. 

 

“Come on,” he said quietly. “Let’s get these two ready for bed.” 

 

“You have no idea how lucky you are, my little ones,” Annabeth whispered, nuzzling her son’s cheek. 

 

“They’re going to be spoiled by all these blessings! And we still have the presentation ceremony on Mount Olympus tomorrow.”

 

“Those blessings were better than anything we could ever get up there,” she said softly. Percy kissed her temple.

 

“I know.” He leaned down and kissed his daughter’s forehead, then moved over to his son. 

 

“My beautiful legacies,” he whispered, rubbing Zale’s head. “You have so many people who love you.”


	20. Chapter 20

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Annabeth sighed and squinted at the blueprint in front of her. She had been locked up in her office all night and she just needed to finish

these last two designs but her mind was swimming. She heard knocking at the office door and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Zale, I told you to leave your mom alone," she heard Percy's sharp tone on the other side.

"Jaycee hit me again!"

"Did not! You're such a baby, Zale."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am-"

"Kids," Percy raised his voice. "Mama is working. Let's go downstairs and make some cookies, how's that sound?"

"Blue cookies," her daughter asked excitedly.

"We didn't even see Mama when we got home from school," her son whined. "Mama, will you come out for just a minute? I wanna show you something!"

"Zale, you know she has a big presentation this weekend. Let's let her work. You will see her before you go to bed, ok? And you can show her your picture then." She didn't hear the kids protest anymore and she sighed as she propped her head on her hand. She heard a very soft knock.

"I've got it covered, love. You keep up with your work, but take a break when you need to." She heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and she sighed again. She

hadn't seen her family all day and she missed them terribly. This presentation was a huge deal, though, and she wanted to impress the investors. The company could expand not only across the country, but world-wide. She had been chosen to design five masterpieces and then present those designs this weekend. She only had two more to finish. Two more…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth jumped when she felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Wh-what?"

"Come on honey, I'm taking you to bed."

"I- I can't. Just have to finish-"

"Annabeth," Percy said sternly. "You're exhausted. You fell asleep, locked up in here. Thank the stars I'm able to get in here without a key. You need some sleep. I bet you didn't even touch the dinner I brought you." He glanced at the tray he had brought up hours ago and he shook his head.

"You haven't eaten and you haven't slept. I'm calling an intervention. The gods order you to put the work aside until tomorrow. We're worried about you."

"The gods order? You mean you order." He shrugged.

"I used the collective we. Come on." He helped her up and unlocked the office door. She yawned and dropped her head on his shoulder as he practically dragged her into the bedroom.

"The kids are already in bed," he said softly. "Zale was pretty torn up that he didn't see you today."

"I'm so close to finishing this presentation, Percy, and then I can spend some time with you guys."

"Annabeth you know I love you. And you know I support you in everything you do. But the kids miss you. I miss you. I think I've seen you for a total of 20 minutes in the past week."

"That's not tr-" she tried to stifle a yawn and he shook his head.

"You have four days before the presentation. Can you try to rest tomorrow and take a day off?"

"No way," she took her glasses off and rubbed at the bridge where they had cut into her skin. "I'll try to finish them tomorrow and then I can spend tomorrow night with you and the kids. Ok?" He sighed heavily and pulled her nightgown out of the drawer.

"I'm happy for you, Annabeth. I am, but I want to know what will happen after this presentation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means do you really think things will slow down if they decide to expand? They will overload you with new projects and send you on business trips and keep you away from us even more."

"Percy," she said gently. "This is my job. I like to work. You know that."

"When they were born, you said being a mother was the most important thing in the world. That you would never miss a thing in their lives." She frowned and crossed her arms. Percy followed suit.

"Well guess what, Annabeth? Zale called you at your office to tell you he lost his first tooth. Jaycee cried to me last week because she got her first D on her report card. I mean, she's my kid so I'm sure that won't be the last but, that's besides the point. You missed Zale's first steps, you missed Jaycee's first word, you missed their first day of school. You're missing it, Annabeth! I'm a god and I see more of our family than you do."

"I'm making a name for myself, Percy," she jumped to her feet, suddenly angry. "I'm doing something no other demigod has done! I'm-"

"Annabeth," she froze as if he had yelled but his voice was so tender that it took her by surprise. He reached out and took both of her hands.

"I am so damn proud of you for all you've accomplished. You have made a name for yourself. Hell, you redesigned Mount Olympus! You gave birth to not one but to two legacies. You're the Mother of Earth. You don't have to keep going like this. When will you take a step back and see that you have some pretty amazing things in your life? Your deadly flaw is flaring up again and I just want to see you happy. Think about it." He squeezed her hand and walked out of the room. She watched him go, her jaw agape. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her nightgown and stomped into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy didn't come up to bed and Annabeth felt her eyes closing on their own. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms, like she used to. Lately she had been sleeping in her office or curled up on one side of the bed. Percy never wanted to wake her so he slept with his back to her, his arms wrapped around the pillow, a sad substitute for the wife he missed. She turned on her side and grabbed the pillow that he used. She buried her face in it, inhaling his scent. Sighing, she squeezed it to her chest and fell asleep quickly.

When Percy returned to the bedroom, he watched her sleep for a moment, a sad smile on his face. She clutched his pillow to her chest, squeezing for dear life. He remembered when she would grip onto him that tightly while they slept. Her nightmares had improved over the years but he still woke up to her hiding her tears in the pillow. Since the kids were getting older, she just didn't sleep as much as she used to. Percy tried to be the perfect dad and husband but unfortunately, there was no such thing. He was a stay-at-home dad, though, while Annabeth went to work. He was the one who helped with their homework and attended PTA meetings and helped with their bake sales. They adored their father but they missed their mother. Especially Zale, who got picked on for being a 'mama's boy' by his sister, mostly. Percy tried to put some kind of balance into his family's life. He wanted Annabeth to love the work she was doing and come home to them at the end of the day. But this expansion was driving her mad and he could see how drained she was lately.

He gently pushed her hair off her forehead and tenderly kissed her temple. She stirred for a moment and squeezed the pillow tighter. Percy smiled and quickly changed for bed, climbing onto the opposite side so he wouldn't disturb her. Sighing, he moved to his side and stared at the wall. She was so close, so warm. He scooted back just a ways, praying she would not wake. He just wanted to be near her, to feel her close. He felt their backs touch and he closed his eyes. How he wanted to turn over and wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her hair but he hadn't done that for awhile and he wasn't even sure she would still want him to. He had lost count of how many days it had been since they were intimate. Two children, two legacies, made parenting hard and between the kids and Annabeth's work, they didn't have a lot of time to themselves anymore.

His hands itched for her smooth skin, so he buried them under his pillow. Blinking in the dark, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well lately either but he tried his best to hide it from Annabeth. She was busy with everything else, she didn't need to worry about her husband too…  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Annabeth?" Percy's eyes darted around his surroundings, trying to understand what had happened. Hadn't he just lay down in his bed? Now he was… well, he wasn't sure. It was hot. So hot, in fact, that his skin started to blister.

A river of fire steamed and bubbled right by his feet and he frowned.

"Annabeth, where are you?" His voice seemed to echo in the empty void. He could see dark rocks in the distance, like jagged pieces of glass.

"Wait…" he knelt next to the river of fire and placed his palm to the ground. Glass littered the ground and he leaped to his feet in panic.

"No. No way." He shook his head in terror, spinning around on the spot. "This… this can't be right." He knew where he was. But how? And where was Annabeth?

"Annabeth, answer me!" There was cold laughter to his right and he dug in his pocket for Riptide. A huge shadow crept toward him, terrible clicking that made him want to clap his hands over his ears.

"Beautiful sacrifices," the creature whispered excitedly. "Sacrifices for the goddess. She will be so pleased."

"What are you talking about, you hag? What have you done with Annabeth?" The creature cackled and waved a barbed leg toward a shape on the ground. Percy's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" He ran toward the crumpled form and scooped her into his arms. Annabeth's body was broken, he could see that immediately. Blood poured from her mouth and her blonde hair was matted with blood.

"Annabeth," he sobbed. "Please wake up. Please."

"Beautiful beautiful sacrifices," Arachne said behind him. "First the girl, and now you, son of Poseidon." He barely heard her. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. He gently shook her, his hand moving to her lips.

"Annabeth, come on. We're supposed to...survive Tartarus together. You can't leave me. You can't." Her head flopped to the side and her eyes remained closed. Percy choked back a sob as he buried his face in her torn shirt. Arachne clicked her pincers as if she were clapping.

"Oh yes, son of Poseidon. You are next. With no daughter of Athena around, how long will you survive the pit?" Percy blinked back furious tears and hugged her

body to his chest.

"Come back to me," he whispered in her hair. He didn't even feel the sharp barb from the spider pierce his heart.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

"ANNABETH!" Annabeth shot straight up at the sound of her name and blinked in the dark. Her husband was fighting with the blankets, tossing his head back and forth.

"Percy!" She grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he continued to whimper her name.

"Percy, wake up! Wake up!" She moved to straddle him, slapping his face lightly.

"Percy, look at me. You're ok, you're just dreaming."

"Annabeth," he gasped, his eyes flying open. She leaned over him and pushed his damp hair out of his eyes.

"It's just a nightmare. We're together." Not safe. Not ok. Together. Just like they were kids. But being together was still what mattered the most. Percy blinked back tears and she tenderly wiped at them with her thumb.

"We're together," she repeated. He sat up and hid his face in her chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. She stroked his hair and let him hold her for as long as he wanted.

"I love you, Percy." Percy tilted his face to look at her and he gave her a watery smile.

"You haven't said that to me in a long time." She bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes. Those eyes that could see into her soul. She stroked his cheek and he nuzzled into her palm.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she whispered and his eyes moved back up to hers. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happened to me. I've become… someone else. I haven't even noticed my husband is having nightmares while he sleeps next to me."

"You've been busy," he muttered, shrugging but she shook her head and cupped his chin.

"You were right. My family has been missing me and I've been too busy to notice. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, love," his hands rested on her hips as he leaned up to kiss her. She shivered as his bristly chin raked against her throat. His tongue followed the familiar path up her neck and behind her ear, though it had been so long since they had done anything like this. His fingers tightened on her hips and she moaned as she realized there would be bruises. Her moans spurred him on and he brought his lips back to hers, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip before pushing into her mouth. She clutched his dark hair in her fist as she grinded her hips over his. He gasped against her mouth, his fingers digging into her thighs, as she felt him come to life underneath her. Her hands scrambled to pull his sleep pants down so she could feel him against her. The thin material of their underwear didn't do anything but drive them crazy with the friction. Annabeth was on the verge of pulling her panties aside so she could take him inside her but Percy broke their kiss and shook his head.

"What's the matter," Annabeth asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Do you know how long it's been since I have had my tongue buried inside you? I'm going to relish this moment, Wise Girl. Now lie back." Annabeth was torn between wanting her husband's mouth on her and wanting him inside her. But gods was he good at that, and he was always so eager and it HAD been so long…

She scrambled off of him and moved to her back. Percy pushed her nightgown up her body, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he went. His tongue swirled around her nipple, her areolas soaked in his saliva. His eyes darkened as he trailed his hand along her inner thigh, his fingers tracing patterns in the wetness that had gathered there. He spent a few more minutes reintroducing his lips to her breasts. He nipped and licked and trailed his tongue down her stomach. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them down her legs, moaning at the sight of her.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Annabeth." She chewed on her lip anxiously, squirming around a little. Of course Percy noticed and he moved back up to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" She started to shake her head but he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Tell me."

"I just… didn't think you wanted me… like this. Anymore." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got so fat after the kids were born. I'm… I mean, I'm not young anymore, and less attractive and-" he cut her words off with his lips, pressing hard against her mouth. She gasped at the assault but her fingers went back to his hair.

"Annabeth," he whispered against her mouth. "You drive me fucking insane. I mean it, you are a royal pain in the ass." She frowned and jerked back. He was smiling that cocky Percy Jackson smile and he shook his head.

"How could you think I would ever see you as anything other than beautiful? You remember what I asked you, all those years ago, right after I became a god?" She shook her head and he pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"I asked you not to lose faith in me. And here you are, years later, questioning my love for you."

"You can love me without really… desiring me," she shrugged half-heartedly.

"Love and desire go hand in hand. I could never stop wanting you. You're the only woman I have ever been with, because I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. You turn me into a horny teenage boy any time you touch me! And by the heavens, this right here," he reached down to swipe his fingers through her wet folds,

"is my favorite place to be. Inside you. In your arms. You are my home, Annabeth. You always have been." He leaned up on his hands, caging her in his embrace, and smirked.

"So if you're done being self-conscious, I can stop being so sappy and get back to what I was doing." She snorted but let out a choked gasp as he leaned down and

flicked his tongue against her inner thigh. She wasn't nearly as groomed as she would have liked to be but Percy obviously didn't care, so neither did she. She clutched the sheets in one hand, his dark hair with the other. He spread her open and pushed his tongue deep inside her.

"Fuck I've missed this," he grunted as he took her clit between his lips.

"Oh my gods, Percy," she whimpered, trying to keep as quiet as she could. He moaned in response and the vibrations made her shriek. He reached up to tweak her nipple between his fingers while he buried his face deeper in her pussy. He sucked on two of his fingers before pushing them inside her, feeling her clench around him.

"Cum for me, love. You're so damn sexy and squeezing me so tight… fuck, Annabeth, I need to be inside you."

"Then get inside me, Percy!" But he thrust his fingers in and out, crooking them slightly until she cried out against the pillow. He grinned as he pushed the pillow off her face so he could kiss her. Annabeth wasted no time in pushing him onto his back and yanking his underwear down. He nearly swallowed his tongue as she took him into her mouth and he threw his head back onto the pillow.

"Sweet fucking Olympus, Annabeth, you gotta stop that babe. I can't handle… gods, it's been so long." She understood perfectly and threw her legs over his sides. Both of them bit down on their lips as they were joined, Annabeth sitting flush against him for a moment.

"Honey… you have to move," he whimpered, jerking his hips. She smiled as she leaned forward to hold his wrists down while she grinded against him. He tossed

his head back with a sigh and she trailed her tongue along his throat.

"I'm not going to last long, love. You feel so amazing."

"I want you to cum for me, Percy," she whispered in his ear before tugging his lobe between her teeth. He sucked in a breath as he tried to hold on but she knew what he was doing.

"You like my pussy squeezing you? Milking your cock? Cum, Percy. Cum for me."

"Oh… Annabeth, shit," he gripped her hips as he drove himself home. She planted soft kisses over his face and chest while his body quivered beneath her. She slid off of him and moved to her hands and knees. He raised his head off the pillow and his eyes widened.

"What do you say, Seaweed Brain? Put those powers of yours to use and fuck me again." He scrambled to his knees, glancing down at his softening dick but ran his hand down her spine and through her wetness. She shot him a smile over her shoulder, making Percy's heart hammer in his chest.

"Hold on, Wise Girl. This is going to be hard and fast."

"Good. And then later, you can make love to me. We can take the kids to school in the morning and then come home and sleep in each other's arms." He kissed both of her cheeks and reached around to rub at her clit as he slid inside her.

"Sounds like a plan."  
\------------------------------------------------  
True to her word, Annabeth stayed up with Percy all night. Neither of them could remember the last time they had done that. After Percy spent hours making love to her body, he ran them a hot bath so they could clean up. She had barely fallen asleep in his arms when the alarm went off but she was the first one downstairs to make breakfast for the kids. Zale cried out excitedly when he saw his mother, not his father, in the kitchen. Annabeth and Percy dropped the kids off to school, then came home to take a nap. Percy woke up to Annabeth's mouth on him and they made love twice more before the kids came home. She didn't enter her study once the entire day.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good luck, my love," Percy cupped her chin and kissed her as he handed her the briefcase. "You are going to knock them dead."

"I love you," she said, her palm on his cheek before taking her briefcase and pulling her coat and scarf on.

"Don't worry about the kids, I will pick them up from school," he said behind her. "And I'll have dinner ready when you get off work."

"I'll be home a little early," she said dismissively. Percy nodded and she blew him a kiss as she closed the door behind her. He visibly deflated, letting out a deep sigh.

The last few days had been wonderful, almost to how they used to be. Annabeth had spent time with the family and once she had finished the remaining designs, she hadn't gone back to her study. Now the new week had started and the career woman was back in place. He loved his wife and hadn't been lying when he told her he was proud of her and everything she had accomplished. But sometimes he wished she wasn't so good at everything she did.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth straightened her jacket as the investors pushed their chairs back to come greet her. They all shook her hand, polite smiles on their faces. Annabeth returned the smiles, nodding and thanking them all for their time. She glanced back at her presentation and sighed. It was over. She had done it.

"Amazing job, Annabeth," Lyle exclaimed as he came around the table and squeezed her hand. "Seriously, you were on fire! They looked so excited, there is no way they won't expand the company!"

"Thanks Lyle," she said warmly. "Who do you think the McGraffs will ask to open the international offices?"

"Um, duh Annabeth! They will want you for it!"

"What, me? No."

"You're on your way to Paris, my friend! And London. And Tokyo, and Shanghai, and Berlin-"

"Annabeth," her boss reentered the conference room. "Very well done, my dear. They were so impressed with your designs. Every single one of them."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded with a smile.

"May I see you in my office when you're finished here?"

"Oh, sorry Mr. McGraff, we're finished," Lyle looked excited. "I'll see you at lunch, Annabeth."

Annabeth hardly heard anything Mr. McGraff was saying. He spoke about her passion and her dedication and all of her hard work over the years. The many beautiful

things she had created, and her mind went to her two masterpieces who were sitting in a classroom. They were her miracles, her greatest works of art.

"Annabeth?" She blinked and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, sir, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you would be interested in the position. It would entail a lot of travel, of course, but Senior Ambassador would come with a lot of perks." Her eyes widened. Senior Ambassador. Opening all of their international offices, which she was responsible for. It was a literal dream.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. McGraff. But I'm afraid I have to turn it down. I can't be away from my family that much." Her boss looked disappointed but he nodded in understanding.

"In fact, I think I'm going to cut my hours down like you offered to me when I was pregnant. I would like to spend more time with them and I've done what I hoped to accomplish. The firm has made a name for itself and we are on the map with international offices. This is everything I hoped for."

"I hope you know how much we appreciate you, Annabeth. If you need anything, you'll let us know?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, Mr. McGraff. You've always been very kind to me." He patted her hand and she exited his office.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She hurried home as fast as he could, her eyes on the clock. It would almost be time for Percy to pick up the kids and she wanted the chance to talk to him first. When she entered the house, she heard his deep voice talking to someone.

"Sure Mom, I'm sure they would love that. Yeah, I'll talk to Annabeth about it tonight and we could drop them off this weekend. Uh, I don't know, I mean, she won't be home til late and I'm sure she rocked that presentation so… I'm just not sure how much we will see her. They'll undoubtedly want her for the expansion. Yeah, I know Mom, I'm really happy for her… I just miss her. Yeah. I know. OK, well I need to go pick them up from school. Yeah, see you this weekend. Love you too. Bye."

Annabeth smiled as she set her briefcase down and hung up her coat. She slipped her heels off and left them by the door. Percy's back was to her, as he bent over to retrieve his keys from the table. She tiptoed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened only for a moment but relaxed in her grasp, turning his head.

"Well this is a surprise. You're home early, is everything ok?"

"It's fine. Are you going to pick up the kids?"

"Just about to leave. Um, what happened with the meeting?"

"The investors were very impressed and they want to office six new international offices. The company is expanding across the world." His eyes widened and he turned to face her, his hands resting on her hips.

"Honey that's amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"And Mr. McGraff asked me to open all of those offices. He offered me the title of Senior Ambassador." He swallowed deeply.

"Wow. Annabeth, that's… wow."

"I turned him down." Percy stared, certain that he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Wait. What?"

"I turned him down," she repeated.

"But you… what? Why… why would you do that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"Because I've already built something permanent. With you. And I've created hundreds of masterpieces but our two legacies are the most special. So I told him I'm cutting my hours. I'll be a consultant only, working only when they need me. That way I can be here with you and Jaycee and Zale." Percy squeezed his eyes shut.

"Annabeth, I just want you to be happy. Is this… something you really want?"

"I should have done this when we got pregnant," she said, stroking his cheek. "You are all I want, Percy. You and our children. I've been blind not to see how lucky I am." He tightened his hold around her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too. Let's go pick up the kids. And when they finish their homework tonight, we can have a family night. Movie and dinner."

"They'll love that. And after the kids are asleep, we can make up for lost time." She grinned as he reached down to squeeze her ass.

"I'll hold you to that, Seaweed Brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go after this! I'm going to try to have it up before Christmas!   
> Happy Holidays! XOXO


	21. Chapter 21

Marriage, like life, is filled with ups and downs, even for a god. Percy often said something he shouldn't have and Annabeth often let pride get in her way but for the most part, they were happy and life was peaceful.

Percy had never experienced a life of monsters until he was 11. Thanks to his mother's selflessness and years of putting up with Smelly Gabe, Percy had been safe. Annabeth often commented that it was strange to think that her children didn't need to worry about it. As they reached 11, Annabeth kept looking over her shoulder, out of habit.

"You need to stop being so paranoid," her husband said with a smile, taking her by the waist.

"Can you really blame me?"

"No but Annabeth, this is what you all fought for. This is what our friends died for. So that our children could grow up in a world free of monsters and titans and every other meanie that we fought when we were their age." Percy waved to the man who was making his way toward them.

"How can he look the same as he did when I first came to camp?"

"He's immortal," Annabeth scoffed.

"Hello Percy. Annabeth."

"Chiron," Percy said with a smile. "How is it around here?"

"In a word, peaceful. Our campers no longer think that this will be life and death. For the first time in my life, this camp is… just for fun." The old centaur looked a little stunned and Percy laughed.

"Fun. Do demigods know that word?"

"Since the Great Stirring, yes, they do. Although I will admit, I kept the lava at the rope course," he shrugged. "Got to keep it interesting."

"Well they're both really excited. But I have to warn you, Zale hasn't really done that great with being away from home."

"Why don't you bring them inside and we will show them around?" Annabeth turned back to her children.

"Zale! Jaycee! Come inside!"

"Wow," the twins said as they neared the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. Percy grinned.

"This is where I met your mother. And where I learned everything about being a demigod."

"You're THE Chiron," Jaycee asked in a voice of awe.

"Yes child. And you are THE Jaycee Jackson. I've been looking forward to meeting you." The girl gave her mother an excited look.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."  
\----------------------------------------

The twins' heads twisted around so many times that Percy was afraid they would fall flat on their faces. They were HIS kids, after all. He was good with his sword but he had always been a bit clumsy.

"Pegasus stables are just over that hill," Chiron pointed. "Riding lessons every Tuesday and Thursday."

"I actually get to ride a pegasus?!" Jaycee's jaw dropped.

"You may even understand them," Percy nudged her. "You're a granddaughter of Poseidon. I can talk to all horses."

"That's so cool," she squealed.

"Is there a library," Zale asked, looking around. Chiron and Annabeth exchanged smiles.

"Of course, child. Right there between Athena's and Apollo's cabins. And do you see that cabin there at the end of the path? That's where you two shall be." The twins exchanged excited looks and took off toward the empty cabin. Percy gaped at the building, which bore close resemblance to Cabin 3.

"You built a cabin for them?"

"All gods are represented, Percy," Chiron said sternly. "We weren't sure if you would be sending them to camp or not, but the legacies of Percy Jackson will be most welcome here."

"Dad, you have to come see this!" Percy and Annabeth followed Chiron inside the cabin and Percy froze.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth snorted and hid her laughter behind her hand.

Tridents and coral and shells decorated the walls, while the bed sheets were aquamarine. Matching desks were in the corners with a lamp on each. In the corner, a grand marble statue of Percy holding Riptide and controlling a wave, sat. Percy approached the statue, his eyes wide with horror.

"That is so unnecessary...and huge."

"All cabins include a statue of their patron god or goddess," Chiron shrugged, ignoring Annabeth's stifled laughter.

"Yeah but… it could be smaller. Like a lot smaller."

"I think it looks just like you, Dad," Zale joined his father in front of the statue. Percy blew out a breath and covered his face.

"Let's continue on," Chiron said, clip-clopping out of the cabin.

Jaycee was thrilled to see the archery range and the pegasus stables while Zale fell in love with the library and the dining pavilion (which was now completely indoors). It was a treat for Annabeth and Percy as well, who hadn't seen the camp since it had been rebuilt. Even though Annabeth had designed several of the plans for the rebuilding, she hadn't seen them completed.

While Annabeth took the kids to inspect the sword-fighting field, Percy stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned in close to Chiron.

"I actually didn't expect so much… dedication to the gods. You know, after… what happened."

"We still honor the gods," the centaur said solemnly. "There were some who objected to us rebuilding the cabins and their statues but this camp has existed for thousands of years and it has always paid tribute to the gods. We still make offerings at dinner time. We still teach the history. It is just more… care-free than it has ever been."

"Yeah, I bet," Percy whistled and looked around. "I could never have imagined Camp Half-Blood being just that. A camp."

"Nico said the same thing when he brought Zelene here. Times have changed indeed."

"Well, thank you for inviting them to come here. They've known everything for awhile now but they have been asking about Camp Half-Blood since we told them who they are."

"They are welcome to stay as long as they wish. We extend camp through the whole summer, and then we offer a two-week winter camp as well. Campers no longer live here year round. We of course will welcome those who lost parents or families in the war, but most of our campers only stay for the summer."

"Annabeth wasn't lying about Zale. He may decide to come home in a week. He's pretty attached to his mother."

"They are demigods, Percy. I'm sure once they meet others close to their age, they will be just fine."

"They've grown up around Zelene and Grace and Zinnia and Frankie. In fact, poor Zale was crying that he's seriously outnumbered. I hope he meets some boys his age at camp. He needs it."

"He'll be just fine," Chiron repeated. "Things worked out for you, didn't they?" Percy tried to smile but his eyes drifted to his wife and children.

"Do not start thinking of the future, Percy. Think only of the present and enjoy the precious minutes."

"I'm going to see what Annabeth is teaching them," he said off-handedly, waving to the centaur as he headed down to the field.

"Dad! Come sword fight with Mom!"

"No way," he scoffed as he reached his family. "Your mother is terrifying with a weapon. I'm not stupid." Annabeth and the kids grinned.

"You kids sure you want to stay here?"

"YES," they cried in unison. Percy and Annabeth exchanged grins.

"Alright but just know we will come back and get you if you change your minds."

"I'll get your bags out of the car. Chiron was going to introduce you both in the dining hall, if you want to head up there. It's almost lunch time."

"Come on, kids," Annabeth tried to take their hands but they both shook their heads and hissed "MOM". Percy turned away, a broad grin on his face, as he headed back toward the car.

He dropped the bags off in his cabin (shooting his statue a disgusted look) and headed up toward the dining hall.

Annabeth stood off to the side while Chiron stood up front between the twins. The hall was slowly filling up with people, while nymphs moved from table to table, filling up plates. Annabeth reached for a goblet, closed her eyes, and handed it to Percy. His eyes widened when he saw the blue liquid inside.

"Blue cherry coke," she said softly. He pulled her hand to his lips because he couldn't kiss her properly in front of a room full of demigods.

"Settle down everyone," Chiron's voice echoed around the hall. He stamped his hoof against the marble floor and the campers took their seats. He raised his glass toward the ceiling.

"To the gods."

"To the gods," echoed around the room. Percy watched as the campers carried their plates up to the fire (which he was slightly alarmed to see was not contained in any sort of bin or basket) and scrape a part of their dinner into the flames. Zale and Jaycee watched in wonder.

"At least they have each other," Percy muttered to Annabeth. "They won't be alone, like I was."

"When were you ever alone, Seaweed Brain," she retorted.

"Hey, you and Grover might have been my friends but after Poseidon claimed me, I sat at a table and slept in a cabin by myself. It was miserable. I'm just saying, at least there's two of them."

"Percy, look!" Annabeth pointed to the big table up front and Percy was shocked to see Dionysus. Mr D, the campers called him. After all these years, he was still the camp director.

"How did we forget he runs this camp? And we didn't warn the kids. They'll be calling to come home in a day." Dionysus shot them a glare from the table, as if he could hear them. Chiron stamped his hoof again and the god stood up, glowering.

"As if we don't have enough excitement around here already, we're welcoming two new campers today. Jaycee and Zale Jackson. Cabin 21. Yipee." He sat back down and took a gulp of his diet coke.

"Their names he gets right," Percy mumbled. Campers were standing up to get a look at the new demigods.

"Jackson? As in Percy Jackson?"

"They're good with water, right? They're Poseidon's grandchildren!"

"Annabeth Chase is their mother! The Mother of Earth!"

"Settle down, campers," Chiron said loudly. "Finish your meals and we will retire to the campfire. Jaycee, Zale, if you would like to take a plate." He motioned toward the table on the far right, before joining Dionysus at the big table. Zale shot his parents an anxious look and Percy made his way to the front.

"You guys will have a great time. Call us when you need, ok?"

"Stay for dinner," he asked quietly. Percy glanced back at Annabeth, and he nodded to his son.

"Of course." Percy and Annabeth sat with their children for dinner, and quietly slipped away when several kids asked them to sit next to them at the campfire. They grinned as they joined hands and walked through the entrance.

"Crazy to be back here," he muttered, his hair blowing in the night wind.

"So many memories here," she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into his side. "Sure you don't want to take a walk around the lake and reminisce?"

"I'd rather take my wife back home and take advantage of the empty house." She smiled but stopped in front of their car.

"I don't suppose you can make a car travel by water, can you?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what everyone told him about enjoying the moment, Percy's fear of losing Annabeth never faded. It was always in the back of his mind, knowing that death would one day separate them.

It was as his father had said; death has a way of making mortals cling to what they cherish. And Percy clung to her. He couldn't stand to be away for her for very long and he couldn't go a day without hearing her voice, if they were apart.

But Percy had told his father it was all worth it and he still felt it was true. As he walked his daughter down the aisle toward her groom, he felt it. As he held his sister's baby boy, he felt it. As he met his son's first boyfriend, he felt it. As he ended each day with his beloved Wise Girl, he most certainly felt it.  
\----------------------------------------  
It was just after the birth of their first grandchild that it happened. Annabeth collapsed and Percy rushed her to the hospital. He would have preferred to take her to Will but he and Nico had gone to visit Zelene at college, and wouldn't be back for several days. So Percy waited in the white hospital room, clinging to his wife's hand. He really hated hospitals. He had stayed by his mother's side while his step-father had slipped away. He'd always hated how pristine they were, as if something surrounded by death could be so pure.

Annabeth stayed in the hospital for several days. Her daughter and son waited outside, while Percy refused to leave her side. He had thought seeing her after she returned from war had been the worst he had ever seen but this definitely topped that. Wires and cords kept her connected to machines while her eyes were sunken in and her skin was sallow. He was afraid to grip her hand too hard lest she might break. He had never seen his goddess looking so weak and defeated.

But when the tests came back and the doctors uttered a horrifying word, Percy nearly caused a hurricane outside. He refused to believe it and told the doctors he was taking his wife home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will gave him a solemn look when he exited Annabeth's bedroom. Percy shot to his feet and shook his head.

"No. No, please Will, tell me it's something else."

"I'm so sorry, Percy," Will whispered. Nico hung his head and Percy's hands gripped his hair.

"The doctors… the doctors said the can- that it had spread. A lot. How much time does she have?"

"It's spreading rapidly. Even if we proceed with the treatments, her chances are minimal."

"HOW MUCH TIME?" Nico and Will winced.

"Weeks. Maybe a month. It depends on how she responds to the treatment."

"Percy-" Nico started to stand but Percy disappeared where he stood. Will exhaled deeply and squeezed back tears as his husband wrapped him in his embrace.

"It's not your fault."

"I couldn't save him. Now I can't save her."

"My father is the Lord of the Dead, Will. You can't save everyone." Will glanced miserably back at the bedroom behind him.

"But if I could save just one, I'd want it to be her."  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Percy had avoided Mount Olympus as much as he could. Now he approached the gods' gardens with a determined look on his face. His fists were clenched by his sides, his footsteps were steady, and his eyes glistened dangerously. Poseidon caught sight of his son and clutched his trident.

"Percy! Son, what's happening?"

"I need to speak to Zeus."

"He's…away. What's wrong?"

"Annabeth is dying. And I want him to reconsider. I want you all to reconsider."

"Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain. I need to call an urgent meeting. Now."

"Percy-

"Apollo!" Percy saw the god sunbathing in his garden and left his father gaping. "I need your help."

"Well what can I do for you, Perseus?"

"Annabeth has cancer." Apollo lowered his sunglasses and gaped up at the young god.

"Please. If anyone can… Apollo, I can't… I can't lose her."

"Percy," Apollo stood and set his glasses on the chair. "You know I have no control over this."

"Oh bullshit. We interfere with mortals' lives plenty! What's one more?"

"You have to understand-"

"No, YOU have to understand. I. Can't. Lose. Her!"

"Perseus Jackson, what is all of this fuss?" He frowned up at the goddess, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His mother in law had never been his biggest fan but he figured if anyone would try to save Annabeth, it would be Athena.

"Your daughter is dying," he spat. "And she doesn't have a lot of time." Athena looked taken aback.

"How-?"

"Cancer," Apollo muttered. "I wish I could curse whoever brought that into existence." Athena swallowed and turned back to Percy.

"You know what Lord Zeus will say."

"Why do we let one god control what we say and do? Maybe the titans had the right idea, trying to overthrow him."

"Percy," Poseidon said warningly, following his son.

"Sorry Dad but I'm sick of it. Even as a demigod, I was sick of it. We let the demigods fend for themselves during the Great Stirring and no thanks to us, they defeated our enemies. The world is the most calm, peaceful place I have ever seen, thanks to ANNABETH. Thanks to Jason Grace and Frank Zhang and Thalia Grace and Tyson and Reyna and Piper and Hazel and Nico and Will and thousands of others, so many who died to make the world better! But hear this: if you let Annabeth die, I will cover the world in my wrath. I will rival Kronos and Gaea. You remember what I was capable of when I was a demigod? Watch what I can do now, with these powers you've bestowed upon me."

Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and Poseidon, the earthshaker, actually took a step backwards. The gleam in Percy's eyes was downright terrifying. After all Percy had been through, they had no doubts whatsoever that Percy could embrace the darkness and turn his back on acts of good. There would be no bringing him back. Without love in his life, Percy could become more dangerous than any enemy the gods had ever faced. It shook Poseidon in the worst way.

"Think about it," Percy snapped before he disappeared in a massive wave. Poseidon cast Apollo and Athena a nervous glance.

"Where has Zeus disappeared to?"

"As far as I know, visiting his most recent, ah, friend," Athena sniffed.

"Then we appeal to the Goddess of Marriage and Family."

"What makes you think she will help," Apollo wrinkled his nose.

"Because even she agrees that these two have had enough. And she was the main one who supported us making Annabeth a goddess before they were wed. Athena, we must try." Sighing deeply, the goddess nodded and trailed after Poseidon as they made their way to the house at the top of the hill.

Hera did indeed agree with them but she doubted her husband would. When Zeus returned, Poseidon and Athena pleaded with him but the lord of the gods refused.

"I am not afraid of a minor god," he said dismissively. "And we cannot make allowances for everyone."

"Husband," Hera lay a hand on his arm. "I once said she would make a powerful goddess. The daughter of Athena. I stand by that still. Even you said she has talent."

"So she's talented at building and designing things," Zeus rolled his eyes. Athena's grey eyes flashed and Poseidon clutched his trident tightly.

"Brother, my son is powerful. And if he loses the only connection to humanity he has, he will become an unstoppable force of darkness."

"He is still a father," Zeus scoffed. "And if he really does turn on us, then we will obliterate him."

"Obliterate a god," Athena said. "Lord Zeus, please see reason. Why should we risk making one of our own turn on us? Let my daughter live."

"I expected this from the two of them," Zeus threw Hera an angry look. "But not from you, Hera."

"I am still the goddess of marriage and family, my lord. As much as the demigod has paid me insult, Percy's and Annabeth's marriage means a great deal to me. I would see them happy and forever united as a powerful couple here on Mount Olympus."

"Unacceptable. And if your son comes to visit again, that is exactly what I will say."

"You are pathetic, brother," Poseidon snarled. The sky flashed with lightning and Zeus looked ready to hurl his brother off the clouds.

"You have a personal grudge against my son. Do not deny it. You are angry he was ever born. Well he was born, Zeus. He was a powerful demigod in life and now he is a powerful god, minor or not. You will not listen to reason and you risk tearing us apart, as you always do. We could save ourselves much trouble but you just will not see him happy."

"I don't have to listen to this," Zeus said like a petulant child. Hera half expected him to stick his fingers in his ears and stick out his tongue. She rolled her eyes as her husband disappeared in a flash.

"I will try to talk to him," she sighed. Poseidon bowed low and made his way back to his garden. He glanced up at the statue of two tridents and sighed.

"My poor boy."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth slept for most of the day and Percy brought her meals to her in bed. She was weak and frail, her beautiful blonde hair had thinned and was falling out, and her hands were brittle like a skeleton's. Visitors waited in the living room until Percy told them quietly that she was awake and could see people. Piper and Grace, Hazel, with her new husband and their daughter Frankie, Grover and Juniper with their daughter Zinnia, Sally and Estelle, Will and Nico, Chiron in his wheelchair, Clarisse, Leo and Calypso, even Athena, disguised as a beggar woman. All of them entered the dark bedroom and left with dull eyes. Annabeth had always been a ray of light, strong and proud and brave. Seeing her in the bed, unable to move, was devastating.  
\---------------------------------  
Percy returned to Mount Olympus every day to plead with Zeus but the god was unyielding. And every day, Annabeth's thread of life grew thinner and thinner.

But Annabeth continued to smile. She asked her children to read to her and asked to hold her granddaughter. She squinted at the pages of her books until Percy smiled and took it from her, finishing the page and laughing when she said "just one more chapter". She kissed Percy like she always had, full of passion and life. Her body might be fading away but her soul was as bright as ever. Percy's eyes filled with tears whenever he would look down to see her beautiful smile. She reached up and rested her trembling hand on his cheek.

"I will always love you, Percy Jackson."

"Forever, Mrs. Jackson," he pressed his lips to hers. "I'll love you forever and even after that."

"Don't be afraid, Percy. We knew this day would come."

"Too soon, my love," he choked back tears. "It's here too soon. You can't leave me. I'm lost without you." She wrapped her frail arms around him and cradled him to her chest, allowing him to cry.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The medicine made her hair fall out and she was always nauseated but Percy still cooked for her, making all of her favorite meals. Calypso helped him take in her clothes when she complained that she was tired of wearing nothing but nightgowns. Will brought nutrients and made smoothies that helped give her a bit of strength. Percy told her stories about their glory days while she lay in his arms. Her laughter shook them both as he recounted their first kiss under the lake.

"It was the best underwater kiss of all time," he nuzzled her cheek, kissing her softly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His son's cry shook the house and made him drop the pot he was holding. Percy burst into the bedroom and found his son holding her limp hand, his daughter weeping on the other side. Percy dropped to his knees and took Annabeth's hand. It was cold to the touch and he shivered.

"No." He stood and gathered her in his arms, wincing at how weightless she was. Her heart still beat against his chest, though like everything else, it was fading. Zale gasped as his parents disappeared in a wave that drenched the room. Jaycee spluttered through her sodden bangs and Zale jumped to his feet.

"Where'd they go?"

"Oh dad," she muttered. "Please."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy didn't care about entering Olympus through the elevator with a mortal. He appeared on the hilltop with a storm brewing over his head. He carried his limp wife down the hill, to the throne room.

Gods and goddesses gasped as Percy entered, drenched to the bone. As a minor god of water, they had never seen him wet but his dark hair hung in his sea-green eyes and his form shook with each step he took. Zeus leaped to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Percy didn't answer but placed Annabeth in the center of the room. He knelt next to her and lowered his heads.

"My lords and ladies. I'm here before you, not as a god nor even a demigod. Just a mortal. A helpless mortal, faced with losing the greatest love he has ever known. I already know my lord Zeus's opinion but I beg you all, please… save her. Make her immortal. Give her powers or not, I don't care. Just don't take her from me." The gods and goddesses shifted in their thrones, shooting each other anxious looks. Hera smiled down at him and clutched the sides of her throne. Athena started to rise but leaned back in her seat.

"This surely isn't the same woman you asked us to make immortal years ago," Hecate said, uncertain.

"There has never been another," Percy said, his voice breaking.

"Annabeth Chase? Her? She looks like a skeleton." Athena shot Aphrodite a deadly glare.

"Sickness steals away youth and beauty, you fool." For once, Aphrodite didn't know what to say. Hestia reached out for Annabeth's hand and shuddered.

"She's so cold." The goddess created a small flame in her hands and held it near Annabeth's face.

"Make the girl immortal," Artemis said loudly. "She is a true warrior and deserves the honor."

"I agree," Hephaestus nodded. "We only refused because Apollo said she was meant for great things. And she has done them! Grant her immortality."

"We need to hurry," Apollo knelt next to Annabeth. "She is running out of time." Percy looked each god and goddess in the eye and they all shifted uncomfortably, muttering to themselves and looking at the ground. His eyes were lifeless, completely dulled and dead. Pain was etched in every line in his face, which had aged beyond his years. His dark hair was streaked with gray, his lips were dry and cracked. It was as if he was dying along with his love.

"Make her immortal," Aphrodite nodded. Dionysus and Ariadne nodded in agreement, their hands gripping the other tightly.

"The girl does not deserve to die. After all we have put them through, Zeus, give them this," Hades said angrily. Persephone squeezed her husband's arm and nodded in agreement.

"I am with my husband. Let her live. Percy Jackson has done much for the gods, as has his wife."

"For once, I agree with my son-in-law," Demeter gripped her scythe. "Make her a goddess." Percy's eyes widened as each voice called out an affirmative. A few, like Ares, only shrugged half-heartedly but they did not protest.

Zeus rose to his feet and clutched a lightning bolt, as if he would incinerate both Percy and Annabeth with it.

"And what would she be the goddess of, Perseus Jackson?"

"She is already named, My Lord. The Mother of Earth. The Savior in the Great Stirring. Gaea is gone, faded completely, and so Annabeth shall be the new Earth Mother. Trapped between two worlds, like I am, she will continue to protect the demigods of Earth, as she has always done."

"The Architect of Olympus," Hestia whispered, rising to stand behind Percy. "I shall give her my title of goddess of architecture. The hearth is what I tend. Let Wisdom's Daughter become a goddess, My Lord Zeus. I have no throne to offer her but I offer my hearth and home. If you should not accept her as the Mother of Earth, she shall tend to the fires in my place."

"That's not how this works, Hestia," Zeus barked.

"You never protested when the Lady Hestia bestowed her throne upon me," Dionysus said, his arms crossed. "Why object now?" Hestia knelt beside Annabeth and cupped her hand around the dying woman's mouth.

"Hestia!" Hestia breathed into Annabeth's mouth and Percy's eyes widened when his wife's chest rose and then fell. Apollo followed Hestia, repeating her actions and breathing into Annabeth's mouth. His twin sister knelt down and did the same. Then Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Persephone, Hades, until all of the gods stood in a circle around her. Hera cupped Annabeth's cheek tenderly as she blew a short breath. When she stood, they all looked to Percy, whose arms shook as he gathered Annabeth into his lap.

"Mother of Earth," he whispered against her lips before he breathed his life force into her. He stroked her bald head, blinking back tears, before he stood and joined the circle between Poseidon and Artemis. Zeus remained unmoving in his throne.

"Zeus," Hera called sternly. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Zeus grumbled as he flung himself out of his throne. He tilted Annabeth's chin with a giant finger.

"Goddess of Earth and demigods alike," he muttered as he lowered his mouth to hers. He joined hands with his wife and Hades and there was a loud clap of thunder as the circle was completed.

"Arise, new goddess, and breathe new life!" Percy nearly broke the circle when a bright light surrounded Annabeth, engulfing her completely. Artemis squeezed his hand and he closed his eyes as the others were doing.

"Welcome, new goddess, to our circle." Percy's eyes shot open and he stifled a sob.

She was perfect. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, with a golden band wrapped around her forehead. She wore a floor-length white dress with splashes of blue near the edges. Her cheeks were rosy and full and her eyes were bright slivers of silver. She held up her hands to study them, her eyes wide and questioning. A soft golden light continued to glow around her. Zeus nodded to Percy, who cleared his throat.

"Annabeth Jackson," he said, loud and clear. Annabeth's eyes fell on him and widened even more.

"Goddess of Earth and Earth's demigods, Mother of Earth, we ask you to join our circle." He broke hold with his father and stretched out his hand toward her. She took a tentative step toward him, her palm sliding into his. Poseidon took her hand and there was another clap of thunder.

"It is done," Zeus announced, dropping his brother's hand.

"Good because I am starving," Hebe whined.

"I think I could do with a nap," Morpheus yawned.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here," Ares grabbed Aphrodite's hand and they vanished. Hephaestus glared at the spot and turned away, grumbling about a new trap he would try. Athena cupped her daughter's chin and gave her a smile before she slipped away from the throne room.

"Come on." Percy took Annabeth's hand and dragged her up the hill toward his garden. When they were standing underneath the trident fountain, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster. She watched in wonder as the grey disappeared from his hair, his shoulders started to straighten, his face became youthful and handsome. And his eyes… those sea-green eyes shone brighter than any emerald or sea glass she had ever seen. Her hand went to his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"You're not getting away from me, Wise Girl. Never again." She draped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Now where have I heard that before, Seaweed Brain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago I started writing this and finished before the Burning Maze came out. I went back and changed a few things to keep true to the universe and I went back and forth, back and forth, on if I would pull an Uncle Rick and cause mass angst. Well, Percy and Annabeth have literally been through it all. So this is the ending I had imagined for them all along. I hope you all enjoyed, despite the tears! There will be an epilogue, for those who are thinking it's sort of an abrupt ending. I was aiming to have the whole thing posted by Christmas and just had a few spare minutes at work today!
> 
> Thanks for following and reviewing! I will most likely write another Percabeth fic soon, I love these two and it was fun to delve into their heads to face each challenge!
> 
> Happy Holidays! XOXOX


	22. Epilogue

"Percy! Get up!" The god groaned and turned over on his side, draping his arm over his face. A pillow came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face, making him sit straight up.

"Huh?"

"We are going to be late! Get up!"

"It takes me five minutes to get ready, Wise Girl, so why are you waking me up at the ass crack of dawn?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked him with the pillow again, drawing an indignant cry.

"Your son is getting married today and you need to look presentable."

"I always look presentable."

"Sure honey. Keep telling yourself that. I laid out your suit for you. I need to finish getting ready." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before whipping around and heading back to the bathroom. Percy stretched his arms over his head and yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He stumbled into the bathroom and reached around his wife to grab his toothbrush. Annabeth's eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled.

"I'm thinking we should probably age ourselves a little bit today."

"Why," he said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Because we're his parents. And we look younger than he does."

"Ah. Point taken." He spit into the sink and swirled water around in his mouth. "I guess Kyle's parents might get a little suspicious if they see us."

"They'd probably think I had him when I was like, 12."

"We were fighting monsters at 12. Saving the world. Typical kid things." She snorted and shook her head.

"They don't know that. You behave yourself today."

"I always behave myself." She quirked her brow and shook her head.

"Fine. Age myself. Got it." He looked into the mirror and narrowed his eyes. Annabeth watched as he grew older in a matter of seconds. She had seen it plenty of times but it still fascinated her. His hair had just a touch of grey and his jawline wasn't quite as pronounced. The wrinkles around his eyes and lips made him appear twenty years older. He turned to her and grinned.

"Your turn." She looked into the mirror and concentrated. It had taken her some time to get used to this and even still, she didn't like to do it often. They returned to Earth often to see their children and their friends but they appeared as young adults, mostly just to hear Leo whine about how jealous he was that he hadn't maintained his boyish good looks. Since their children's spouses knew about them, they didn't have to hide their powers. But they both agreed that they needed to be careful around mortals they didn't know. Their lives had been peaceful for the past several years, no sense in messing that up.

Annabeth blinked and turned to face him. He smiled and cupped her cheek.

"You are so damn beautiful." Her blonde hair had bits of silver and was twisted around her head in an elegant bun. She, too, had wrinkles around her eyes and her cheeks had rounded slightly, making her look even more angelic to Percy. But her grey eyes shone as brightly as ever. She cupped his chin and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you, Mrs. Jackson. Let's go watch our son marry the love of his life."

"You need to put some pants on first," she winked before smacking his behind and trying to get by him. But Percy grabbed her arm and whipped her around, his face inches from hers.

" You know, I wouldn't look so tired if someone hadn't kept me up all night, insisting we go again and again."

"You weren't exactly complaining," she quirked a brow.

"How would I have complained? You tied me to the bed and gagged me with your panties. Wasn't exactly in a position to stop you."

"As I have said before, you could easily have gotten away. I think you like being tied up." He pressed his forehead to hers and cupped her chin.

"I think you're right," he said in a husky voice. She inhaled sharply as his hands traveled down to squeeze her ass. She leaned in to kiss him, but jerked away at the last minute. His face fell forward with a groan and she smirked as she danced out of his reach.

"Get ready, Seaweed Brain. We can come back to this later."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth dabbed at her eyes as she watched her son dance with his husband. Zale's grey eyes shone with happiness as he gazed at his groom with a look of wonder. She glanced over and saw Percy dancing with a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She stood on his feet and smiled up at him as he gently swayed back and forth. Annabeth's smile grew as she rested her chin on her hand. Percy could feel someone watching him and his eyes found hers. He glanced down at the child then back at his wife and nodded, as if saying next dance is yours. Her eyes moved to her other child, who was leaning into her husband and had her eyes closed, enjoying their moment together. She saw Nico and Will dancing together, smiling broadly and looking lost in love, while Piper and Hazelle talked to Estelle's husband. Estelle and her son were dancing across the room, her son looking so much like a younger Percy.

"And what are you doing over here all alone," a deep voice said as someone pulled a chair out beside her. Out of habit, she lowered her head in respect but the sea god caught her and cupped her chin.

"No more of that, dearest. You bow to no one. You are a goddess, after all."

"I often forget that," she said softly.

"You are like Percy. Mortality will always cling to you like a shadow." She nodded and her eyes drifted back to her husband.

"Does it ever get any easier, Poseidon?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Death. I know it's a part of life but you are thousands of years old and have watched so many people you love pass away. How do you deal with it?" Poseidon blinked his brilliant green eyes at her.

"Being mortal is about feeling all of it. The joy, the love, the laughter, the pain. That's why the gods have always left their immortal dwellings and return to Earth. To experience a semblance of mortality. I won't speak for anyone else but I will admit, it is difficult to watch certain people leave this earth. Sally, for example. Her death will always be like a knife twisting in my heart. The only thing that makes it better is knowing she achieved Elysium." It did not surprise Annabeth in the slightest when Hades revealed to Percy that his sweet mother had achieved paradise. It had been a hard day all around, when Percy had returned to Earth to find his mother had passed peacefully in her sleep. Annabeth had held him all night as he'd sobbed like a child.

"Some things are harder than others," the god said heavily. "But you and Percy, you feel it all because despite the fact that we bestowed immortality upon you, you experienced searing pain and loss when you were alive."

"My dad and my brother… Sally and Paul… it was hard enough to watch Jason and Thalia and all of them, but actually watching people grow older when I will no longer age… that's what I can't get over."

"Isn't that what Percy said all those years when you were still mortal?" She bit her lip and hung her head. His father was right; Percy had expressed those fears for

so long and she had just told him to enjoy the moment. Now here she was, doing the same thing. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, my lord." He quirked a brow and she stopped and gave him a smile. "Sorry. Dad." Poseidon's smile grew and he nodded at her as she crossed the room. Percy was still holding the little girl's hands as the music came to a stop and another song came on almost immediately. She reached her son and touched his shoulder.

"Kyle, can I steal him away for a moment?"

"Of course, Mrs. Jackson."

"Annabeth," she corrected as she gave him a hug. Kyle kissed his husband's cheek and slipped over to his family. Zale smiled as he took his mother's hand.

"You look stunning, Mom."

"You look so happy, Zale." His eyes drifted over to Kyle and his smile grew.

"I really am."

"Promise me something, sweetheart."

"Anything."

"Don't take a single moment for granted." Zale's brow quirked.

"Your dad and I have… well, you know we've been through a lot. And he never gave up on me. He was always so afraid of the moment he would lose me while I told him to focus on the present rather than what would happen one day. We never took a moment for granted. We've known pain and loss but we've known the greatest love and happiness, too. When you and Jay were born… my life had such meaning. You two gave me a purpose. And I am so proud of what you both have become. What you've achieved." Zale smiled and embraced his mother tightly.

"I love you, Mom."

"I will always love you, Zale."

"I'm really glad Dad couldn't let you go." They both glanced over at Percy, who was still dancing with the child.

"He's my hero, that one. In every sense of the word." They hadn't realized the song had stopped and they were still swaying from side to side. Kyle had gone up to the stage and was speaking into the microphone, spewing sweet words about his groom. Annabeth gently nudged her son and he joined his new husband on the stage to cut the cake. Percy took his son's place by her side and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey big girl, want to go say hi to Grandma for a second?" Annabeth held out her arms and the little girl squealed happily as her grandfather placed her in her grandmother's arms.

"Lila, you're getting so big!"

"I'm almost four, Gramma!" She held up five fingers and Percy laughed as he pulled them to his lips, planting kisses all over her tiny hand. Lila squealed and hid her face in Annabeth's chest.

"Want me to grab you a slice of cake?"

"Yes please," she nodded, making funny faces at her granddaughter. Percy smiled and stopped to talk to his daughter before going to the front for cake.

"Mom, you don't have to hold her the whole time," Jaycee said in exasperation.

"Oh hush, it's been too long since I've held a child."

"Want to babysit this weekend? I have to go to New York for a conference and wanted to take Jaycee with me," her son-in-law said, looking hopeful.

"We can do that," Annabeth nodded. "Want to come stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a few days," she asked Lila. The little girl gasped with excitement.

"Can we play Capture the Flag?" Annabeth shook her head and glanced at the girl's parents.

"I'm going to kill Percy for introducing her to that game."

"Zale and I were playing it when we were her age," Jaycee shrugged. "And it helped prepare us for our time at camp. They are a little intense with that game."

"They always are," Annabeth laughed, pressing her forehead to Lila's.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on, Annabeth's feet were aching and she was quite ready to get out of this dress. But Lila had dragged Percy out for another dance and he just couldn't say no to the little girl. He really was a sucker for big blue eyes, as he always had been unable to deny Estelle anything. Annabeth and Jaycee sat together, watching as Lila made both her father and her grandfather dance with her. Jaycee laughed as she watched her husband jump around awkwardly, trying to follow their daughter's steps. Someone sank into the chair next to Annabeth, making her jump slightly.

"Gods I am exhausted," the newcomer complained. "Seriously, who has a wedding reception that goes for six hours?"

"Didn't yours go for five, Uncle Nico?"

"Don't start with me, Jay. You know you're more like your father every day." Jaycee grinned.

"Thanks!"

"I didn't mean that as… never mind. Annabeth, would you please go dance with Will? If I have to suffer through another version of the Wobble or the Cha-Cha-Slide,

I'm going to start summoning skeletons from that cemetery across the street."

"My feet hurt as much as yours do, Nico."

"You're a goddess. Just… wave the pain away!"

"I danced with Will when we first got here and he was totally freaked when he accidentally stepped on my foot. Tell your husband I won't strike him down for being a bad dancer." Nico sighed and leaned his head back against the chair.

"We're not as young as we used to be and he has so much energy these days!"

"It's all the power smoothies he's drinking," Jaycee said with a grin. "I tried them when I was pregnant with Lila. They're the best. They'll make you feel great, Uncle Nico!"

"If my Mcdonalds fries haven't killed me yet, they're not going to," he grumbled in response. Both Annabeth and Jaycee snorted and hid their giggles behind their hands. Nico groaned when his husband spotted him and he tried to sink lower into the chair.

"Come on, Nico, this is a good one!"

"Babe, I'm dead tired," Nico whined, covering his face.

"But you're not dead yet, which means you can still dance!" Jaycee and Annabeth continued to giggle and Nico shot them a look as Will dragged him toward the dance floor.

"Uncle Neeks has a point. I'm pretty exhausted," Jaycee yawned.

"I saw you run out to the bathroom and wanted to ask if you were feeling alright." Jaycee's eyes sparkled and Annabeth gasped in realization.

"Oh my gods, Jay, are you?"

"I'm not 100% certain but I have two positive tests. We have a doctor's appointment next week to confirm it." Annabeth pulled her daughter into her arms and blinked back tears.

"I love you, Jaycee."

"I love you, Mom."

"Hey, I want in on the love," said a deep voice over them as a pair of arms embraced both women. Annabeth leaned up to kiss her husband and Jaycee made a face.

"Gross."

"You're a grown up woman with a husband and a daughter of your own," Percy scoffed. "You can't say gross to a kiss."

"Yeah I can, Dad. Gross." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"John asked if you're about ready to go. I think Lila's falling asleep."

"What did you do to the kid," Annabeth asked, looking over and seeing their granddaughter fast asleep in her father's arms.

"Dad danced her right to sleep," Jaycee said with a smile as she stood up. "We better get her home. We'll see you guys this weekend? And you're sure you don't mind?"

"Percy will be watching Little Mermaid and Moana with her all weekend," Annabeth crossed her arms. "You kids have a good time in New York."

"Thanks Mom. Night Dad. Love you guys."

"Love you, Jay," Percy kissed her cheek and Annabeth squeezed her hand as she made her way to her husband.

"And what about you, love? You about ready to head out?"

"I think so. Let's say bye to Zale and Kyle." They found the couple sharing a piece of cake and Zale hugged both of his parents tightly.

"I love you both."

"We love you, Zale. Remember what I said." Annabeth stroked her son's cheek and smiled.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," Kyle said respectfully. Percy clapped his son-in-law's shoulder.

"No need for formalities, Kyle. Percy and Annabeth will do."

"Or even Mom and Dad," Annabeth winked. Zale grinned and waved them off and they snuck into an empty room so Percy could whisk them back to their house on the beach.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you mean, remember what I said," Percy called to her from the bathroom as they readied for bed. She slipped out of the dress and into a satin nightgown.

"I just made sure he understands not to take a single moment for granted," she replied. "He knows what you and I have been through and how we clung to each second with the tightest grip. You lived every day like you were going to lose me at any moment."

"I had no idea when I would," he said sadly. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he gripped her wrist. "I knew it would be impossible to go on living after you

had left this Earth and didn't know how I could face that. Thank the stars I didn't have to."

"Thank the gods," she corrected him. "They brought me back to you."

"They did. And I'll be forever grateful." She started to knead his shoulders and he released a little moan, tilting his head back.

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense, I'm just knotted up from carrying Lila around all night."

"Well let's get those knots out then." She tugged his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed while she climbed behind him, massaging his shoulders and back.

"I like the sight of you with a child in your arms," she whispered in his ear.

"Mmhm? I like it too. You. With one." He was finding it difficult to complete a sentence, which meant he was becoming lost in her touch. He gasped as she hit a particular spot with her knuckles.

"Oh Annabeth, that feels so good." She moved under his shirt and down his spine, around the waistband of his pants. He sucked in a breath as she brought her lips to his neck and gently licked the shell of his ear. Annabeth closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was straddling him, her palms pressed to his bare chest while he stared up at her with a slack jaw. His hands were stretched over his head, chained to the bed posts, while his shirt and pants had been discarded and all that was separating them was their underwear.

"We're doing this again? Really? You know that I love to touch you."

"You can touch me later. I want to drive you crazy and make you dizzy with want."

"You do that to me without chaining me up," he replied, raising his brow. She leaned down and sucked at his chest, making him arch his back and buck his hips upwards. She scooted back just slightly so that they were lined up perfectly, his arousal nudging that sweet spot in the right way. He groaned and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Annabeth, please."

"Don't make me gag you again, Seaweed Brain," she scolded.

"I can think of several ways you can shut me up, Wise Girl," he waggled his eyebrows seductively. Annabeth sucked in a breath and stood up so she could slide her underwear down her legs. Percy's wide eyes were locked on her, filled with love and lust and the deepest longing.

"Annabeth… I promise you before the night is over, you'll be screaming my name so loudly that they'll hear you on Mount Olympus." She wiggled her hips as her hands moved up to caress her breasts. He licked his lips in anticipation but she sat on his stomach and leaned down to kiss him.

"I want you to give me another baby, Percy." His eyes shot open.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I want another baby. I want you to put a baby inside me tonight."

"Ummm, I… I mean, if we… you want… I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"About what? Gods have children all the time." He tried to sit up and huffed as he glanced up at his chains.

"Can I have my hands for this discussion?" She waved her hand and the cuffs disappeared. He gathered her in his arms and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Annabeth, you know I'd love to have another baby with you. But are you sure? I mean, it would be different this time. Not a legacy but a god. And we're not even sure if… I mean, what the doctors said… I just, uh…"

"That was my mortal body, Percy," she said patiently. "Isn't a god free to do what they want? At least we're not running around Earth and having children with mortals. It would be our baby, our little god or goddess." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncertain.

"You don't think, uh… I mean… you'll never be tempted by any mortal on earth, right?"

"What?" He blushed and couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"I just mean… you're a goddess now, Annabeth. Beautiful and powerful and smart and did I mention your rocking body? We have eternity together but eternity is a long time. You won't… you wouldn't get tired of me, will you?"

"Percy," she said in a mixture of disbelief and anger. He winced at her tone but she cupped his chin and made him look at her.

"You, Perseus Jackson, are my one and only. My hero. My best friend. My love. My soulmate. There has never been and will never be another. So you better get ready for an eternity of me calling you Seaweed Brain, especially if you act like a Seaweed Brain! Get it through your thick skull that I've never wanted anyone but you." She waved her hand and he scoffed when he realized she had him in chains again, his underwear riding low on his hips. She climbed off of him and knelt by his side, palming his arousal through the material.

"I guess tonight I'm just going to have to do everything I can to show you how much I want you." He cried out when her fingernails raked across his nipple and down his stomach. She dipped her tongue into his belly button and he released a shuddering breath.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She stood up and threw a leg on either side of his head, her eyes meeting his. "Now make good on your promise."

"With pleasure, my goddess," he gave her his cockiest Percy Jackson smirk as he stayed true to his word and made his goddess cry his name to the heavens.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for joining me on yet another crazy emotional ride! This was my first Percabeth fic and I'm actually really happy with how it turned out! I LOVE the PJO fandom so this def won't be my last one! If you enjoyed, please give me a follow and come read some other works! Love and thanks to you all! XOXOXO


End file.
